Intricate Details
by Noring SQ
Summary: A random day spent together making cider sparks off a whole new life for Regina and Emma.
1. Chapter 1 - Saturday, 20 August 2011

**A/N:** Just a quick note to say that this story is only lightly edited for grammar & spelling. The flow of the RP process is being kept intact. Also, just an FYI for this AU. We have Emma's birthday set as April 12th [JMo's birthday] and this story starts in late August of 2011. We make changes to canon to suit our plot. Deal.

* * *

Regina steps outside, squinting at the early morning sunlight, and walks over to her beloved apple tree. It's time to harvest for her cider production later in the weekend. She loses herself in the delight of finding and plucking each perfect apple, buffing it against her sleeve before dropping it in the basket. The serenity distracts her from thoughts of that damned woman who is upsetting her perfect order.

Emma turns onto a block full of perfect manicured lawns and pearly marble pillars. She rests a hand on the book in her passenger's seat. Henrys leather bound books of stories was left with her on their last visit and bringing it to him was an excuse to see him light up. She inhales heavily, realizing it's unlikely he will be home alone. She pulls the bug to a stop in front of the familiar residence before stretching over to lift the heavy tome. She pulls herself out of the car and uses her hips to slam the door shut behind her.

At the sound of the rusty death trap pulling up in front of her house, Regina pauses and frowns. This is NOT what she wants to be dealing with on her cider weekend. Taking a deep breath, she returns to her selection process, hoping that she's just imagined the sound.

Soon enough, the telltale sound of Emma Swan's boots colliding with her sidewalk assaults Regina's ears. Without waiting, she turns to study the woman, frown deepening when she sees that damned book. "Ms. Swan..."

Emma drops her eyes and stops hard at the sound of Regina's voice, "Madam Mayor..." she thrusts the book out in front of her as if to shield herself from the bevy of insults she was accustomed to, "...Is Henry here? He left this is the backseat..." is all she can really muster, there is not talking to this woman, she has grown wise. Say little, and get out.

He's cleaning his room," Regina replies. "It IS Saturday, after all." She stares at the blonde, the corners of her lips turning up in a small smile at the obvious discomfort of being in her presence. Good, she shouldn't get too complacent. When there is no immediate answer, Regina sighs and get to her feet to walk over to Emma, arm outstretched for the book. "Let me set that aside. I'll give it to him when he's done."

Emma hands the book over gruffly, disappointed she can't give it to the boy directly but not wanting to start a scene. She shoves her hands into her pockets and attempts to be interested in the mayor's chore. Maybe if she idles she will catch a glimpse of him. She sways a bit and attempts to drop any sour from her tone, "How is he Regina?"

Setting the book next to her basket, Regina returns to her task. She stops at Emma's question, considering her answer. There's something different in the blonde's tone, something that gives her pause. "He's not happy about his chores, but he's doing them," she says. "And when he's finished, he can help me with the apple preparations or, more likely, he'll go down to Granny's for more of that wretched cocoa that he loves so dearly. Why do you ask?" And she finds herself curious to hear the answer.

Emma rubs the side of her neck aimlessly and keeps her gaze away from the brunette's, she laughs lightly at the answer. Obviously she is concerned more with things beyond chores and treats, "He's lonely, Regina. You aren't exactly the pinnacle of social achievement, so neither of us can be shocked." She feels bold with this statement, but Henry's obsession with the book and its story have grown more unhealthy recently.

Regina opens her mouth to say something, but no words come. Blinking in surprise, she bends down to pick up the basket and the book, practically throwing the heavy book at the blonde. "I'm done picking for now," she declares with a grand gesture toward the house. "Please, Ms. Swan, go give that thing to my son. I'll be in the kitchen when you're finished." She doesn't wait for Emma to reply, just stalks into the house while wishing she had her magic to really DO something to this woman that has interrupted her life.

Emma doesn't hesitate to retrieve the book and follow the mayor inside. She breaks paths with her to excitedly bound up the stairs. She finds Henry making his bed with the sad expression on his face she had come to expect. He hears the door creaking and a smile breaks across his face as he whips around. Her face reflects his as she realizes his excitement has nothing to do with his found property. They embrace tightly.

Regina pulls out the apples she's stored in the refrigerator from the day before and sets to washing, peeling, and chopping them. This will be a smaller batch of cider than normal, but it's still an early harvest. She repeatedly glances up toward Henry's room, wondering what the two of them are talking about. More than once, she wishes she could have the easy camaraderie with Henry that his birth mother has. So intent on her thoughts, she gets distracted enough for the blade to slip and slice into her finger. "Damn it!" she yells, throwing the knife aside as blood wells up across the tip of her left thumb.

Emma does not want to give the Regina the satisfaction of ending their meeting and so, after catching up with her son and an extended goodbye, she quietly steps out of his room, pulling the door closed behind her. She feels her empathy for his loneliness swell inside of her. She exhales the trace pain and closes her eyes. Her moment of calm is interrupted by Regina's exclamation from the kitchen, she moves back down the staircase and through the dining room and pushes through the kitchen door, "Regina?"

Regina stands there, staring at her bleeding thumb. The minute she hears Emma's voice, she glances up with a frown before shoving the cutting board away. "It's all ruined," she grumbles, trying not to let the pain color her tone, as she turns toward the sink. "This entire batch has been ruined by a dull knife." She won't dare admit just how sharp she keeps all her cutlery.

"Oh, Jesus, Regina", Emma goes into an automatic response and grabs the mayors wrist. She pulls the brunette to the sink and turns on the stainless faucet. She waits until it is cool and slides Regina's thumb under the running water, "It's only a few apples."

Regina hisses as the water splashes across her thumb, but doesn't struggle against Emma's touch. "You don't understand the process, Ms. Swan," she replies, not mentioning the fact that all of her magic is a process and you never mess with magic like that. She closes her eyes, biting her lower lip as the pain finally registers. "Just... Thank you," she finally says.

Emma blinks, reentering the moment, realizing how urgent her grip on the woman is. She releases Regina's wrist and takes half a step back, "Of course." She chews at the edge of her mouth eying the cut, once the blood had stopped the cut looked much less serious and Emma feels embarrassed by her heroic antics.

"First Aid kit's in the bathroom, second door on the left," Regina says as she turns the water off. "If you wouldn't mind?" The wound bleeds only slightly, and sluggishly at that, but the pain continues to throb. Not for the first time in twenty-eight years, she wishes for just a hint of her magic to heal this. Glancing back at the island, she can see that only the one apple has truly been ruined by this... accident. This cider batch isn't nearly as destroyed as she thought.

Emma nods slowly and paces to the washroom. She leans down and pulls open the cabinet doors. Her hand finds the bright red and white box and she pulls it out, careful not to pull any other products out with it. She has to pace herself not to 'rush' back to Regina, a fact that surprises her. She pushes back through the kitchen door and clicks open the case.

Regina imperiously holds out her hand toward Emma, her expectation written clearly on her face. The silence settling between them is disconcerting, and she finds that she needs to fill the space with sound. "Was..." She clears her throat, swallowing past the lump there. "Was Henry happy to get his book back?"

Emma shuffles though the bandages of various sizes and pulls one out she approves of. She rips it out of its paper. Her own carefulness and willingness to follow Regina's instructions surprises her. "He seemed pleased," she states her eyes still fixed on the wound and her wrapping of it. She finished her task and smirked at Regina, "Good as new."

A new pain lances through her heart at Henry's happiness to see Emma, but Regina says nothing. Her eyes follow Emma's movements, wondering if the blonde will actually go so far as to kiss it to make it better. Internally rolling her eyes, she offers another smile at Emma. "Thank you. Hopefully I'll be more careful with my cutlery upkeep." She is startled to realize that she doesn't want the other woman to leave just yet. "Would you care to help? Henry will probably be more inclined to do so if it's more than just the two of us."

Emma's eyebrows shot up, "Uhm...sure." She is taken by surprise and tries to suppress it best she can. She pushes the First Aid Kit to the corner of the counter. "Give me a task, I don't know the first thing about the kitchen, except that it's where the microwave lives." She laughs lightly at her own joke.

Rolling her eyes at the confirmation of Emma's ineptitude in the kitchen, Regina moves to pull out a second apron and tosses it to the blonde. "Put that on. No one works in my kitchen without one." She doesn't wait for a reply, and tosses the bloodied fruit on the cutting board into the trash before pulling out two new cutting boards and knives. The counter gets a quick wipe down, then she sets an apple on each board. "You DO know how to peel an apple, don't you?"

Emma catches the apron and, after a sideways glance, ties it around her waist. Had she ever peeled an apple before? No. Was she prepared to let Regina know? No. "Who doesn't know how to peel an apple?" She widens her eyes quickly and grabs the knife and apple and dord what she can only believe is 'peeling an apple'.

Regina bites the inside of her cheek as she can hear the bravado in Emma's voice. Picking up her own apple, she begins to peel it, trying not to laugh at the pitiful job Emma's doing. "It's not as difficult as it looks," she says finally. "Henry's quite good at it already."

As if on cue, Henry appears in the doorway. His face lights up as he sees Emma standing there. "You're letting Emma help with the cider?" he asks, then turns surprised eyes on Emma. "She NEVER lets anyone help!"

"That's not true, Henry," Regina replies quickly. "I let you help."

Emma winks at Henry without Regina taking notice and continues her duty. "It's riveting work." She smiles and looks to the brunette, trying to see a smile of any sorts across her face. Nothing. She looks back down at Henry. "How does the apron look?"

Henry grins. "It looks like you're wearing my mom's clothes," he says, biting back a chuckle as his mother's eyes narrow slightly before shifting to take in Emma's figure.

Regina finishes peeling the apple and starts to core and slice it. "Henry, you can put on your apron and grab the peeler in the drawer. Perhaps you can show Ms. Swan how to properly peel an apple?" She turns to fill a second bowl with the lemon water for the apple slices.

Emma decides her remarks are better left untouched. Henry pulls up beside her and begins working at a pace that embarrasses the blonde. The two exchange playful glances and try diligently to stay focused despite their mutual glee at quality time. Emma catches Regina's stoned face and feels a momentary pang of guilt. Is it selfish of her to be here?

Several minutes go by in silence before Regina stops her work. She watches Emma and Henry, impressed that Emma is finally picking up how to peel an apple. "Henry," she finally says, "when you're finished here, and if Ms. Swan is amenable, perhaps the two of you could go to Granny's and bring back some lunch? You know I hate cooking during cider weekend."

Henrys eyes widen with excitement which invokes a wide set smile on Emma's face. Emma looks at the brunette questionably. "Henry go get your shoes." He rushes off quickly. Her gaze returns to Regina, "What's all this about?" Her meaning is implied and, for the first time all afternoon, she looks intently at the mayor, searching for an answer. She slowly removes her apron and raises an eyebrow.

Regina grabs the last of their apples and starts to core and slice them, pointedly not meeting Emma's gaze for a long moment or two. "This is all about my son eating something nutritious while my cider preparations take over the kitchen." She finally meets the woman's gaze with a faint smirk. "Oh, don't worry, Ms. Swan, I'll give Henry money for the food." Before she realizes what she's doing, her eyes drop to Emma's lips for the briefest of glances before she returns her attention to the apples.

Emma's jaw clenches and her eyes drop. The sting leaves the faintest of moisture in her eyes and she is quick to blink it away. At least nothing is new, she has come to expect it, it's her fault for getting comfortable just for a moment. This is a battle zone and she has forgotten that briefly. She can hear Henry bang around on the floor above and pines for his return.

Regina is startled to feel a pang of remorse as she catches the other woman's discomfort at her words. A part of her wants to apologize, but there's no need in making the blonde feel TOO comfortable. She glances up at the sound of Henry's stomping about and sighs. "If the two of you would rather eat there, you can," she finally says softly. "I can make myself a salad to nibble on while I'm working." And then the words come out before she can stop them. "I'm sorry about the money comment. It was..."

Before she can say anything more, Henry once again appears in the kitchen doorway. "Ready, Emma!" he says brightly. "What're you hungry for, Mom?"

Regina smiles against the pain of his obvious adoration of this woman, but shakes her head. "I'll be fine, Henry. You go on."

Emma is ripped back into some warmth as her son pulls at her hand. She nods at Regina, "Madam Mayor," in a polite goodbye. A weathered smile forms as her son drags her though the house. Why does it hurt? It shouldn't matter. They make their way out to the rust-stained bug and Emma unlocks Henry's door before her own and crosses over to take her own seat.

Regina works on the apples in silence until she hears the bug drive away. The moment she knows she's alone, the pent-up tears fall. She tries to rationalize that they're from the cut on her thumb, but deep down she knows it's more than that. "Well, Regina," she says to herself, "you certainly made sure that neither one of them wants to be anywhere near you. Congratulations."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma and Henry enjoy their lunch dates. She knows this is neutral zone, but she only feels slightly safer here. Regina had made sure how impermanent she is. Only moments with Henry, moments like this, make her at least forget for a moment. Her stomach has been thrown into knots, so she silently watches Henry smiling as he devours his plate.

Henry studies Emma as he eats, noting that she's hardly touched her food. "What's wrong, Emma?" he asks. "I thought you'd be happier to be away from the Evil Queen and spending time with me." He pauses, forehead crinkling in confusion. "Did you ENJOY the cider prep?"

Emma laughs softly, "No, but I don't think her forced cider prep condemns her as EVIL." She takes his fairy tale beliefs in stride. Her tone becomes more serious. "I wish we could be balanced, Henry, I wish it did not have to be so black and white with her." She trails off when she realizes the content of her words may be more appropriate for a conversation with Mary Margaret.

Henry nods slowly, but isn't sure he fully understands. "Y'know, there was a time, when I was really little, she wasn't like this." He's not even sure why he's explaining this to Emma, but he does anyway. "She used to be fun, and happy, and made me never want to grow up..." He sighs and shrugs. "Then it all changed."

Emma raises an eyebrow curiously. Imagining Regina 'fun' is a stretch her imagination can't handle. "Well, what happened? When and how was the Evil Queen not evil?" She smiles and thinks about earlier, 'thank you' falling from Regina's lips, possibly the nicest sentiment Emma has heard from her, but far from...fun.

Henry shrugs again. "She says it's something with my hormones and getting influenced by the wrong people. But she didn't start saying that until after Miss Blanchard started paying more attention to me." He looks down at his plate and chews at his lower lip. "Emma, would it be okay if we get something to take back to Mom? I know she said she'd be fine, but usually on cider weekends, she gives me the money and calls in the order, so it's all ready when I get here to bring it home. She didn't do that this time."

Emma has been intently listening to Henry and begins nodding as soon as he mentions bringing food to the Mayor. She slides the cash to pay for their food and extra for the mayor's toward him. "Go ahead and pay for our bill at the counter and let Granny know about the To Go ticket."

"Thanks, Emma!" he says and goes to pay and order the Caesar salad for his mom. He slides back and forth on the stool, legs dangling happily. Granny brings the salad and a cup of Regina's favorite coffee over after hearing that it's cider weekend. She smiles and ruffles the boy's hair before heading back to deal with her other customers. "Okay, Emma," Henry says as he comes back to the table. "I got it!"

Emma slides out of the booth and leads Henry out of the diner door. She opens Henry's door for him and seats herself before cruising towards the Mayor's house. It doesn't take long to arrive and Emma opens Henry's door, his arms full of replenishment for Regina and follows him up the path.

"Hey, Mom!" Henry calls as he steps into the house. "We brought you lunch."

Regina, having heard the bug pull up, is once again, busily working in the kitchen. She starts at Henry's yelling, but merely smiles as he enters the kitchen. "Thank you, dear," she says, the smile not quite reaching her eyes. "You shouldn't have." She glances behind him. "Did Ms. Swan drop you off?"

Emma, hearing her name, steps into the doorway to the kitchen and holds her hand up as if roll is being called. "I just wanted to make sure he got in okay" She breathes in deeply, the kitchen smells crisp and sweet, a scent you couldn't even bottle, she makes an involuntary moan.

Hearing the moan, Regina's head snaps up, brown eyes startled and staring at the blonde. A small smile tugs at her lips as she pulls a small bowl of apple slices from the refrigerator. "I saved some of the apples for a snack tonight, Henry. Would you and Ms. Swan like to share them?" She studies the blonde from under her lashes this time, curious as to the woman's reaction. She already knows that Henry loves the apple slices.

"S-sure." Emma hadn't eaten any of her meal and Henry is happily handing her portions of the fruit. She brings a piece quickly to her mouth and bites anxiously. The flavor bursts and again a small sound escapes. She finishes the slice in hand and licks her chapped lips. Her eyes fixate on Regina's cut hand, cupping the white clean ceramic bowl, and then back up to meet the brunettes eyes.

Regina smiles as she hears the second moan, glad that her apples are doing their job once again. She can feel Emma's eyes on her like a caress. "Like them?" she asks softly, already knowing the answer. "I can make some more for you to take home, if you'd like."

"Best thing I have had in my mouth in a while." Seeing as Emma has been practically living on coffee and bear claws at the department, she can do nothing but accept. "Please," she says cordially. She appreciates Regina's sudden if not small gesture.

Regina's smile broadens at Emma's words, definitely reaching her eyes this time. She grabs an apple and starts to prepare it at her normal pace, which she knows is a blur even to Henry's eyes. The whole process takes just a couple of moments before the slices are soaking in a mixture of water, lemon juice, and part of last year's cider stock. "I'll just keep it in the refrigerator until you're ready to leave." She pauses then. "Unless... Unless you're leaving already?" She hopes her question doesn't sound as needy to Emma as it does in her own head.

"I didn't know I would be staying this long, but not because I didn't want to be here." Sheepish at the openness of her statement, she attempts to clarify, "...it's been nice...seeing Henry." She tries not to upset the mayor but HAS been caught off guard by her willingness to share Henry and her time today.

Regina nods, feeling an odd tightness in her chest when Emma brings up Henry as her sole reason for staying. She knows she shouldn't expect anything else, but it still hurts that her attempt at including the woman has only managed to make things more like they've always been. "Well, I appreciate your willingness to help out," she says, eyes twinkling. "Even if you can't peel an apple to save your life."

Emma smiles at what is possibly Regina's faint attempt at a joke. She leans back against the counter, slightly more comfortable than she had been earlier. "I can help out more." She swallows hard. "If making myself useful around here is what I need to do to make myself present...I can. I swear apple peeling is not a reflection of my abilities." She smiles.

Regina quirks an eyebrow, wondering if Emma is attempting to make a none too subtle pass at her. "Well, things are done for the present. We have to wait for the maceration to fully process." She pauses for a moment. "We could pick more apples, or..." She lets her words trail off, lips curving into a smile.

We could play Trivial Pursuit, Mom," Henry pipes up with a hopeful grin.

Emma's mouth opens slightly as she clings onto the words falling from the brunette's mouth. Her eyes follow the corners of Regina's mouth as she addresses Henry. "Yeah, whatever you want to do, kid."

Henry runs off to get the game, noisily setting it up at the dining room table. Regina barely registers what he's requested to play, focused entirely on Emma's reactions. Her eyes drop to the blonde's lips again, the tip of her tongue gliding across her own lower lip. "Would you like something to drink?" she asks, meeting Emma's gaze again. "Perhaps a glass of last year's vintage?"

Emma swallows and realizes her mouth has gone dry. "Yes," is all she can muster. Her eyes drop to the floor. Her job..no...her super power is reading body language, and she's having trouble translating the brunette's quirks currently. Her breathing becomes slightly staggered as she searches the mayor for clues.

Regina pours two glasses from a chilled bottle in the refrigerator, then pours a glass of chocolate milk for Henry. Handing Emma one of the glasses, she lets her fingers linger. She's enjoying this little game they're playing, and yet there's a small part of her that knows it's no game. She picks up Henry's glass and heads over to the table, adding a little extra sway to her lips. "Come along, Ms. Swan," she says brightly. "You don't want to wind up going last, do you?"

Emma flinches as the mayors digits brush her own and eyes the brunette cautiously as she follow her to the table. She removes her jacket and lays it over the back of the chair before sitting. Emma tries to refocus on her son and the pieces he has strewn across the table, "Trivia is not my strong suit, don't be too disappointed." She brings the glass to her lips and shifts her eyes towards Regina, taking large swallow.

"Mom usually wins when we play," Henry says, rolling his eyes. "But sometimes she lets me have extra hints, right, Mom?"

Regina smiles and pats his hand. "Hints are still allowed," she says, turning her gaze back to Emma, "for both of you if need them." She watches Emma swallow, drawn to the movement of her throat muscles, and takes a sip of her own drink. She reaches out and takes the brown circle for herself, then offers the green circle to Emma. "It matches your eyes," she offers by way of explanation.

She nods, reaches out and drags her fingers along the mayor's palm until the piece was tight in her fist. She lays it down on the table in front of her. Her heart pounds in her ears. The thought of Regina paying any attention to any detail of her is enthralling. She taps her foot impatiently as Henry recites the rules.

Regina feels a shiver race down her spine as Emma drags her fingers across her palm. She almost grabs the woman's hand, Henry's presence and annoyingly perky droning on of the rules the only things that stop her. She blinks slowly, eyes still on the blonde, as Henry rolls the dice to see who goes first.

Emma lazily follows the motions of the game for a few rounds. She has no little pie pieces, she blames her distraction, not her lack of general trivia. She laughs and smiles with Henry when it is appropriate but a distinct and distracting burning is ebbing at her stomach.

Regina chuckles each time that Emma misses a question, a low, sultry sound. She allows both Emma and Henry their extra hints, but it doesn't seem to help the blonde. She even misses a few of her own questions, distracted as she is by the display of emotions on Emma's face. When Henry reaches the center the last time, she reaches across to touch Emma's arm. "What shall we give him for his final question?" she asks, voice soft.

Emma catches her breathe as Regina grazes her arm. She dares not move in case Regina's hand gets lost trying to find her again. "Arts and Literature," she answers quickly, aware of Henry's tendency for story delving.

Regina smiles and plucks out the card. Glancing at the question, she grimaces and asks Henry the question. She barely finishes the question and he blurts out the answer.

"I won!" he crows, raising both hands in the air in victory. "I've never done that before!"

Regina smiles and puts the card back in the little box. "Congratulations, Henry," she says with a grin. "You're getting better at this." She turns to face Emma. "And you didn't do so badly yourself, Ms. Sw- Emma."

Emma's eyes dart up to meet the Mayor's. "G-good job, Henry," she says, maintaining her gaze. She finishes off her drink and twirls the glass anxiously on the table. What is Regina playing at? The more comfortable she feels here, the less power she feels like she has. She stiffens up and composes her posture, watching Henry as he cleans up the game.

Henry can feel something weird going on, but isn't sure what it is. He shrugs as he stands up with the box. "Mom, can I play video games for a little while before dinner?"

Regina smiles broadly, but doesn't take her eyes off of Emma's face. "Of course, you can. You won, so you get your reward." She barely pays attention as he runs off out of the room. "And what of you, Emma?" she asks, practically purring the words.

Emma smirks, "I have never been good at video games, so that would have made a lack luster reward." She tries to laugh off the sudden change in mood. She vaguely remembers air in this room earlier and it seems to have all but vanished. She pushes her chair away and stands up, empty glass in hand. "Th-thank you, for today."

"Leaving so soon?" Regina asks, trying to hide her disappointment that the blonde is running away. She stands and moves to the refrigerator to refill her own glass. She holds the bottle up toward Emma in silent question.

Emma instinctively holds her glass out to Regina. "I can stay." Her voice is soft and hoarse as she takes a step towards the Mayor.

"Good," Regina purrs, filling her glass. "Henry will be pleased to have you here." She pauses as she returns the bottle to the refrigerator, debating her next move. "It's... It's nice to see him enjoying himself in my presence again."

"I'm glad to see you happy..." she trails off. "...together," she adds. She sighs, frustrated with herself. "Both of you." She decides on. She draws a sip from her glass and shifts her weight from one foot to the other.

Regina smiles, the look almost more painful than happy, and takes a drink from her own glass. "I suppose I'll have to make dinner tonight. Two meals from Granny's in one day will make Henry spoiled." She leans against the island. "Is there anything specific you'd like? That is, if you're staying for dinner."

She takes a cautious step towards Regina and puts her glass down to the right of the woman, letting her hand and the length of her arm run across the brunette's arm. "Whatever's easy." She locks eyes with Regina and brings her hands back down to her sides. She cocks her eyebrow.

Returning the cocked eyebrow with a grin, Regina sets her own glass on the island. She studies Emma for a moment before leaning into the blonde's personal space, close enough to smell the cider on the woman's breath. "I'm not easy at all," she murmurs, "but I'm definitely worth it. The question is whether or not you're willing to take the chance to find out." Smiling slowly, she leans back against the island, arms crossed over her chest.

The words made Emma's core melt. The subtle hints of the days unravel into this very moment and she takes a step towards Regina, placing both hands on either sides of her against the island. "What do you want?" she releases through gritted teeth. She can feel herself making the lightest of contact to the mayor's figure with her own.

"If you have to ask that after all this time, then I'm clearly doing something wrong," Regina replies with a frown. She pokes a finger against Emma's sternum in an attempt to make the woman move. "Please move," she says, voice a low growl.

Emma catches the Mayors mouth at 'move'. She pulls on Regina's bottom lip with her own and her tongue traces the soft red stained lips with its own moisture. Her hands fall from the island and drape between the two women.

Regina sucks in a breath as Emma captures her lip. Her hands ball into fists at her sides for a moment before she reaches out to grip Emma's upper arms. She flicks the tip of her tongue out to glide across Emma's upper lip, eyes closing with a moan.

Emma snakes her hands up Regina's sides, pulling her close by the waist. Hearing Regina moan forces Emma to smile into the kiss. After a few long awaited seconds, she pulls away, staring wild-eyed at the Mayor, expecting a lashing of insults but keeping her close.

Regina keenly feels the loss of Emma's lips against hers and opens her eyes to stare at the woman. The green eyes look darker with arousal, and Regina licks her lips reflexively. "Why" - she winces as her voice cracks on the word - "Why did you stop?"

This is all the approval Emma needs. She returns her lips to the mayor's so violently, their teeth knock lightly. She thrusts her tongue into the mayor's mouth, her fingernails dragging along the bottom of the brunette's shirt.

Regina moans, returning the kiss just as intensely as Emma is giving it. She feels goose bumps rise up under the shirt where Emma's nails drag, and her hands move up to sink into the long blonde mane. She doesn't want Emma to get the upper hand, but her body isn't exactly heeding her brain presently. She tightens one hand into a fist, tugging at Emma's hair.

Emma pulls her mouth away from the Mayor's and begins an assault on her neck. Emma pulls just enough blood to the surface of the Mayor's neck to have the marks fade by next day, but ravishes the bruised skin with her teeth as well. Her hand, desperate to feel flesh, slides into the Mayor's blouse, palming her skin.

Regina's head falls back, exposing more of her throat to Emma's questing lips and teeth. She winces at the sensation of teeth worrying at her skin, but doesn't do anything to stop the blonde. In fact, she pulls Emma's head closer. "Emma," she moans as Emma's fingers graze across her stomach.

"Mom? Can we have pizza tonight?"


	3. Chapter 3

Henry's voice is like ice water on her heated flesh and she stills, but doesn't let go of Emma.

Emma retracts as much as her body will allow and her eyes narrow as she searches the floor beside them. Her arms jut out to steady herself against the island on either side of Regina once more. She can only muster a shaky and quiet,"H-hey," to her son. Her mind still focused on Regina's hands on her torso, where they rest, emitting heat.

"P-pizza will be fine, Henry," Regina replies, voice sounding far louder than it probably is, but she's thankful that Henry doesn't say anything further. Her eyes never leave Emma's face, watching for signs of what will happen next. "Go ahead and keep playing your games, dear. We'll just be..." She trails off, unsure of what they'll be doing, and quirks a brow at Emma.

A million possibilities play at her imagination, but her tongue is lacking the coordination to speak as she bites the tip of it in her mouth. She mirrors Regina's expression as she searches for something Henry would have no interest in participating in and murmurs, "Coffee." Releasing her tongue causes the taste of iron to fill her mouth.

Relief and disappointment flood Regina's system at Emma's reply. She smiles brightly and says, "We'll be talking about your school schedule over coffee in my office." Swallowing thickly, she releases her hold on Emma with one last squeeze of her hip, then turns to start making coffee.

Henry nods, studying the two women for a moment. Then he notices something as Regina turns away. "Mom, are you allergic to something? You've got a big hive-y thing on your neck."

Flushing hotly, Regina shrugs. "Maybe there was something different in the salad," she says lamely. "I'm sure it'll go away soon enough."

Emma feels the tension burn away and a smirk slowly stretches. Seeing Regina squirm in a humanly fashion pleases her. Her guard is replaced with something that could be hints of joy, of excitement, of pleasure. Without thinking she makes a friendly request to the mayor, testing her willingness to comply, "Sugar and cream." Unaware of the action, she licks the corner of her mouth and clicks her tongue.

Henry shrugs and wanders back to his video games, leaving the two women to their boring conversations.

The minute Emma's tongue makes an appearance at the corner of her mouth, it's all Regina can see. She can still feel it slithering against her own in both of their mouths, and a shiver races down her spine to pool in the pit of her stomach. "S-sugar and cream? Of- Of course," she stutters, feeling that blush intensify as she turns to focus on making the coffee.

At the mayor's light stammer the moisture in Emma's mouth evaporates and reasserts itself between her thighs. She realizes the realness of the situation and considers Regina's intentions. She examines the mayor's hands at work, preparing their drinks. Her sudden light headedness makes her glad for the accidental coffee request.

When the coffee finally starts to percolate, Regina pulls out two mugs, a spoon, and the sugar dish, then grabs the cream from the refrigerator. She takes a deep breath and turns to face Emma, studying the blonde for a long moment as her hand strokes along the side of her neck that Emma had been nibbling and sucking on. She can feel her heart start to beat faster as she considers the ramifications of what they're doing. "So..." She closes her eyes briefly and swallows before meeting the blonde's gaze again. "Now what?"

Emma smirks as Regina's hand addresses the red assault on her neck. She takes a moment to push her hands into her back pockets and shifts her weight. Her eyes dart to meet Regina's, and she gains enough courage to ask, "An explanation?" She asks as not to accuse Regina, a voice quiet and searching for true meaning for their transgressions.

Startled by Emma's request, Regina blinks once, twice, and nods slowly. "Not here," she murmurs huskily. "My study." She turns around and busies herself with the coffee again. "How- How much sugar and cream do you like?" Only once the words are out does she realize just how suggestive the request sounds. A part of her thrills at the opportunity to get to know this woman even more, just as an equal part is terrified that Emma will learn the ugly truths of her life and leave her, like everyone does.

Emma nods at the brunette, accepting her answer, and relieved she is at least open to discussing it. "Four sleeves of sugar and one shot of cream." She laughs lightly at her own comment; she is accustomed to diner coffee from Styrofoam cups and the like. Everything in her life is kept very disposable.

Mouth quirking into a moue of distaste at the terminology, Regina scoops sugar into both mugs appropriately. Satisfied, she pours the coffee, followed by the cream. Stirring both cups, she turns slightly to watch Emma's face as she licks the spoon clean suggestively before setting it in the sink. She hands Emma a mug of the coffee, saying, "I hope it's sweet enough for you," then picks up her own and heads out of the room toward her office, assuming that Emma will follow.

Emma's gaze follows the spoon from Regina's ruby reds to the sink, her eyes locked on it even as she instinctively takes the cup from the brunette. She sips the coffee and the hot liquid loosened some of the tension in her throat as it passes. This brings her back into focus and she realizes Regina has moved past her and turns on her heels, she keeps her mouth nursing her cup as she follows the mayor to her office.

Once in the office, Regina lets Emma pass by her before closing the door. She wants to cross to her desk, take the safe barrier that it offers, but she also wants to see where this will go. Hating herself for the dichotomy, she moves to sit on the couch, patting the space next to her. "I suppose you want that explanation now?" she asks softly, tentatively.

This room intimidates Emma, just as the woman in front of her. As with all of Regina's rooms, severe lines, lush furniture, dimmed lighting. Emma eyes the empty spot where Regina's hand tease. The thought that she wants to be anywhere they are coaxes her to sit. She remained stiff, only lifting her mug occasionally.

Regina smiles as Emma sits next to her, drawn to the way the muscles in her throat move as she swallows her coffee. Sipping at her own coffee, she tries to formulate her thoughts. What can she say? "I suppose I'd be lying if I said I don't find you attractive," she finally starts, not sure why she's chosen these particular words. "And I'd be remiss in mentioning that I have serious issues with your presence in my son's life, but..." She sighs and takes another sip of coffee. "Apparently the only way I can ensure that he's happy now is to allow you a place in his life."

Regina's admittance to her attraction made her glow. This is only before she processes the rest. She leans her neck to one side, emitting a small pop. "So the affection is a trade off?" Emma looks to the ceiling, trying to choose her words. "If I insist on being here I can...offer you something?" She feels a sting of disappointment as her thumb wipes a drip of escaped coffee away from the side of the white cup as she makes her hands busy.

Regina grimaces at Emma's words, proof positive that she's going about this entirely incorrectly. Thank you, Mother, she thinks bitterly, for making sure that I can't even do something this simple correctly. She sets her cup on the coffee table. Taking a deep breath, she shifts to face Emma and hesitantly rests her hand on the blonde's thigh, just above her knee. "Emma, I- I'm sorry. Clearly I'm having some issues with expressing myself." She attempts a warm smile. "It's not just because of Henry that I want you here, it's just the easiest one to deal with."

Her face softens feeling the surprisingly grounding feeling of Regina's hand. She takes a breath of clarity. Regina is attempting to be honest with her and the respect for the mother of her child grows. She sees that these are not the easiest waters for her to navigate. In an attempt to put the mayor at ease, she lets her hand fall lightly on top of Regina's.

The warmth of Emma's hand atop her own bolsters Regina's resolve. She smiles and lightly squeezes Emma's hand. "I... You have a very strange way of worming your way into people's lives without realizing it. You certainly have with me." She pauses and strokes the side of her neck again. "You made me very... happy in the kitchen, you know." Regina smirks at the fact that the blonde can't meet her gaze. She shivers at the thrill of Emma's fingers tracing the skin of her hand. "So..." She pauses, trying to figure out how to approach this. The self-assured Evil Queen or the shy girl who believed in love? "Was it just a one time thing?"

The fact that Regina's leaving her with an opinion is shocking and empowering. She can't deny her wanton for the brunette. Wanting to drive her point home, she leans forward slightly to lower the cup to the table, catching the mayor's hand as it threatens to slip. She readjusts herself and gingerly pulls the brunette's digits to her own lips, letting Regina comply, trying not to pull her out of the delicate comfort zone they have amassed. She slips her tongue over her bottom lip and it beckons her fingers inside. She locks eyes with the mayor, checking for her approval, before pulling the woman into her mouth.

Regina stares at Emma, emboldened by her touch. She leans in closer and smiles with a tiny nod. The moan that bubbles up as Emma licks her lips and pulls her fingers close is wanton and needy. She worries her lower lip with her teeth. Regina whimpers as Emma pays such exquisite detail to her fingers. "Emma," she whispers, a shiver racing down her spine when the blonde blows on her damp digits. "Don't tease..."


	4. Chapter 4

A smile forms across her face as she drops Regina's hand lazily. She appears pleased with herself and leans away from the mayor, pushing herself back into the couch, "What has today been if not a tease, Madam Mayor?" She crosses her legs and cocks an eyebrow at the brunette.

Regina feels the loss when Emma lets go of her hand, swallowing thickly. But her eyes narrow at the blonde's words and arrogant gaze. The thought that she's being played, for who knows what reasons, galls her, even as she ignores the fact that it's a tactic she's used herself on more occasions than she cares to admit. But sudden clarity hits her and she studies the blonde more closely. What if Emma's doing the same thing she is, using innuendo and sex to cover something deeper? "Again," she finally says, adding more acid to her tone than is probably necessary, "if you have to ask, then perhaps I'm not doing things right." She grabs for her coffee and takes a large drink.

Emma chews the inside of her cheek. She is sure that the heat emitting from her center is a sure sign that the mayor had done something right that day. She lets her fingernails dig at the fabric on the sofa as she traces the pattern of the floor with her eyes. She breaks the silence with a small cough, clearing what feels like a rock in her throat.

The sound is loud in Regina's ears, and she glances at the blonde from the corner of her eye. After a long moment or two of silence, she sets her cup down and gets up to pace over to the window behind her desk. The view of her apple tree should calm her, re-center her, but it just reminds her of the events of the day. She sighs and rubs at the side of her neck. "So..." She pauses, at a loss for words. "What do you want, Ms. - Emma?"

Some tension leaves her body as the brunette evacuates from her seat. A clarity she had lost at some point during the day filters back to her. She stands up and addresses the mayor as her sheriff, her tone now curt, professional, "It's been a pleasure, Madam Mayor." She plasters herself with an artificial stern expression. She is surprised at the stab of grief in her ribs. She feels like she will lose whatever shred of upper hand she has on the mayor if she stays.

At the sound of "Madam Mayor" coming from Emma's lips, Regina feels her stomach lurch into a dizzying freefall into nothingness. She's losing control, and she's not sure if she wants it back or not. She turns to study Emma, fear blossoming at the thought of what this woman could do to her right now, both for good and for bad. Without realizing she's even considering the action, Regina moves quickly to grab Emma's arm, saying, "Don't leave," before pulling her close for another kiss.

Emma is stunned at both the desperation in the mayor's voice and the mouth suddenly pressed into hers. Her eyes lock tight as she gains a balance. Her hands automatically jump to the brunettes hips. An almost inaudible moan creeps up her throat, humming against Regina's lips. Her mouth parts and she can feel the heat of the mayor's mouth forge with hers.

The vibration of Emma's moan elicits an answering moan from Regina. She slips her tongue into Emma's mouth, coffee and something uniquely Emma bright on her taste buds. One hand still grips her arm, but the other slides up to sink into the long blonde mane, holding her close. That dizzy sensation erupts in the pit of her stomach again, but she ignores it this time, choosing instead to focus on the need licking fire along her nerves.

The feeling of the mayor's perfectly maintained nails pulling through her hair shoots ice down her spine which melts somewhere in her abdomen. She pushes hard into the kiss, inadvertently forcing the mayor back and the falling of a cup of pens alerts Emma that Regina's back side had reached the desk. She relished the lashes being made by the mayor's tongue inside of her mouth and scrapes it softly with her teeth.

A soft groan escapes Regina's lips as she backs into her desk, clinging even more desperately to the blonde in her arms. With concerted effort, she eases up onto the edge of her desk for balance and pulls Emma even closer. She scrapes her nails across the blonde's scalp again, other hand moving to rest over the blonde's heart.

Emma feels her heart beating faster into Regina's hand. Her blood is currently pumping solely for the mayor. Emma leers slightly over the mayor, gaining a few inches of height over Regina; the upper hand isn't a spot she usually has with the brunette and it excites her. She pulls away abruptly but keeps her body and hands firm against the woman. Her eyes burn as they lock with the mayor's. "Do you want me, Regina?"

The sensation of looking up into Emma's eyes is intriguing, and Regina finds she likes the strength she sees there. The woman's question confuses her for the briefest of instances, need and desire coursing through her veins. "With all my heart," she replies roughly, then flushes hotly as she realizes exactly what she's said, and what it means.

Hearing an admittance of feeling from the mayor makes Emma shudder. Before now, she has excused her own feelings for the mayor as a reaction to the great care and good life Regina has provided for her son. Looking intently at the mayor now, she knows that things have evolved. She can feel her eyes sting, but does well to keep her overwhelming realization hidden. She longs for the stability that the mayor has mocked her for not having, and Regina's hand on her chest, she feels, is the only thing rooting her to this moment.

Regina stares at Emma, mortified that her unconscious admission has just ruined whatever has been building between them. Her fingers curl slightly over Emma's chest for a few seconds before she forces her hand flat again. "Emma, I..." She closes her eyes in an attempt to regain her equilibrium, startled to feel the track of a single tear gliding down her cheek. "Do you?" she finally asks.

As if she has been comforting this woman for years, her hand cups the side of Regina's face. Her thumb extends, grazing Regina's cheek bone to stop the moisture. The mayor looks like a stranger in comparison to what Emma has come to know. The brunette's question rings between her ears. "Yes," she whispers.

A sob escapes Regina's lips at Emma's whispered reply. She pulls her hands away in an attempt to cover her face, feeling entirely off-balance at what's been happening all day to lead up to this point. And then she leans forward to bury her face in the crook of Emma's neck. Inhaling the clean smell that she's come to associate with the blonde, Regina can't stop herself from pressing a kiss to her neck.

Emma's arms quickly find their place, pulling the brunette into her. One hand firm on her back and another finds a place on the brunette's neck. She breathes deeply and feels a new responsibility for Regina's well being hit her. "Regina..." The name comes out in a comforting tone.

Regina takes greater comfort in Emma's arms surrounding her than she probably should, but she leans into her touch anyway. She relishes the comfort for several moments, heartbeat slowing to a more normal pace, before she pulls back to meet the blonde's gaze. "This is... I'm not normally like this," she says, voice far steadier than she feels at the admission. "I want to hate you for what you represent, but..." She shakes her head and leans in to press a far gentler kiss to Emma's lips than before.

Emma pulls her mouth out of the brunette's range and feels the moment slip away. Her voice is weak but tinged with anger as her eyes search Regina's, "...what?" Whether she has misinterpreted the brunette is irrelevant to Emma. She is vulnerable in this moment and her stance and face show it.

Sighing, Regina shakes her head. "No, that's not..." She pinches the bridge of her nose and fights the tears burning behind her eyelids. "You are the reason I have Henry. He clearly adores you more than..." She can't finish the sentence, pain stabbing her heart, and she shakes her head again. "Closed adoption or no, you have a part of him that I can never have, but I want him happy." She sighs explosively and pushes herself off the desk to start pacing, pausing only as her body presses up against Emma's in the process. "I told you that Henry's happiness isn't the only reason I want you here. I'm just... having far more difficulty making sense today that normal."

Emma is disappointed at the shift of subject. She takes two small steps off of Regina. Her voice raises, shocking even herself, "Quit hiding behind Henry, Regina!" The woman Emma had comforted in the mayor was gone and it frustrates her. "Our son aside, this..." she trails off and throws her hands up in exasperation. The coffee on her mostly empty stomach adds to her nerves and she shakes as she spins towards the study door. "I'll show myself out!" she booms.

"NO!" Regina cries, lunging out to grab Emma's arm in fear. "Don't leave, please!" She draws in a shuddering breath and rakes her free hand through her hair. "Emma, please," she tries again. "Have you never fallen back to safe topics when you're scared out of your mind at what's happening to you?"

Emma's brow gathers. "You make it seem like a curse, Regina." She knows Regina is emotionally stifled, but it doesn't mean she isn't offended."I don't just want to be something that happened to you." Pain replaces the warmth the mayor's hand had injected in her chest. Her eyes lose their lock with Regina's.

Regina lets out a mirthless, harsh bark of laughter at the curse comment. "You have no idea how cursed I feel sometimes," she murmurs. She takes a deep breath and reaches up to cup Emma's cheek in one hand. "You are NOT something that happened to me." Her voice is low, gentle, but laced with emotions that she hasn't felt in a very long time. "I don't want you to just be something that happened to me, Emma. If I did, I've have fucked you and tossed you out the door. Or I'd just have let you walk out any of the times you've tried so far." She strokes the blonde's lower lip with the pad of her thumb. "Please..."

"The benefit of the doubt is a hard thing to give to you Regina." Emma blinks; she can't deny that Regina is telling her the truth in this moment though. She relaxes as best she can and tries to read Regina the best she can. She realizes how attractive the brunette is in this previously unseen demeanor. The thumb on her lip is slowly causing her mouth to become moist.

Regina nods, eyes drawn to the lip she's still stroking. "I know," she replies, wishing there was a way to explain herself without either sounding insane or losing the woman entirely. And then the words pour out of her in startling honesty. "No one's ever trusted me enough to get to know me. Well, except for one person, and he... He's gone." She pauses, breath hitching in her throat at the thought of Daniel. "I don't understand it, but I want you to get to know me, and that terrifies me." She sighs and drops her head to stare at the space between their feet.

Emma feels sympathy for Regina. She has spent the last months fearing the mayor and the thought that it's mutual in any capacity hasn't crossed her mind. "Regina, I am not here to take anything away from you..." She doesn't know if she's talking about Henry, or herself, or both. She takes Regina's hand in her own in a casual light hand hold.

At the thought that the woman's words could be true, Regina squeezes Emma's hand, trying desperately not to cling to the woman too tightly. She lets out a pent-up breath and glances up to fall into green eyes. "But you alread-" She breaks off the thought before she can finish it, eyes widening in horror at what she's very nearly admitted.

She quirks a brow at the mayor. "Hmm?" she hums casually. She cocks her head slightly and squeezes Regina's hand back, attempting to evoke a sense of playfulness. She feels lighter, going with the flow is something she has been used to her whole life and she is determined to revoke any more tense feelings.

Regina shakes her head, feeling her cheeks flush hotly. "I- Nothing," she finally says softly, eyes dropping to their connected hands. She wants to tell Emma, but she also knows the hazards of playing one's cards too soon. "Can we sit down again?"

Emma nods and fashions a smile of reassurance across her face. Keeping their hands locked, she guides the mayor back to the small sofa and supports the brunette with her hand as she sits. Emma takes her place once again next to the mayor.

Regina follows Emma to the couch, grateful for her silent support, eyes still trained on their joined hands. "Gods," she finally says with a nervous laugh, "this would be so much easier if it was just sex involved." She takes another deep breath and looks up at Emma. "Tell me you want nothing more than sex, and I can do that, but I..." She pauses, then lifts their joined hands to press a kiss to the backs of Emma's fingers.

Not that she hadn't considered it, but hearing the mayor confront her about intimacy makes her heart attempt an escape via her throat. She can feel the waxy trace of lipstick on the back of her hand and swallows. She can't remember her last encounter of a carnal nature. They usually consisted of a lack of sobriety, a sloppy blow job, and sneaking out in the morning. Needless to say, she isn't used to discussing her wants, her...needs. She swallows.

Taking the silence as an answer, Regina sighs and nods. "Sex it is then," she says softly and clears her throat. When she meets Emma's gaze again, the remnants of tears are bright in her eyes and the smile on her lips doesn't quite meet her eyes. "I'll be all right with that." She leans in toward Emma, intent on getting back to their earlier activities.

Emma accepts the mayor's suddenly taking up some of her space. Emma's mouth opens slightly and she realizes her hand has landed on a portion of the mayor's leg covered with her nylons. She squeezes firmly and lets her lips catch Regina's in the middle of the small sliver of empty space between them.

Moaning into the kiss, Regina focuses on the heat of Emma's fingers on her thigh. She reaches up to twine her hand in the blonde hair again, pulling Emma closer into the kiss. Without realizing she's doing it, she brings their entwined hands up to rest against her heart. Her tongue sweeps alongside Emma's, mapping out the inside of her mouth greedily.

Emma can't help but smile into the lip lock as she invokes a sound from within the mayor. Her fingers curve and she can feel her nails coming dangerously close to snagging Regina's tights open. She is delighted to feel Regina's heartbeat match the pace of her own, any clues that the mayor is acting genuinely are comforting and her physiology is proving her intentions.

Sucking in a breath at the sensation on her thigh, Regina shifts closer and nips at Emma's lower lip. She squeezes the hand still trapped in hers, then slides it down so that Emma can feel the nipple stiffening under her clothes. She presses a series of kisses along Emma's jaw before latching onto an exposed earlobe. "See what you do to me?" she whispers hotly in the shell of the blonde's ear.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Here there be smexy times. You've been warned...

* * *

Emma doesn't attempt to hold back a loud moan as the first sign of the mayor's arousal is exposed to her. The hairs on her neck stand on end at Regina's purr and her hand slides up the brunette's thigh just enough that it has disappeared to the wrist inside of the well constructed pencil skirt.

At the touch of Emma's hand sliding up under her skirt, Regina groans and drops her forehead to Emma's shoulder. She struggles to shift into a better position for Emma's touch, internally cursing her stupid decision to wear a skirt for cider weekend. She knows better, but foolishly did it anyway.

Emma lets her hand arch and her nails dig into Regina's thigh, now a softer more supple area than before. She is frustrated at the lack of movement the brunette's clothing supplies. "Off," she lets out with a breathy growl. She pulls back slightly just enough to be able to take in the mayor's compliance. Her hand aches as it loses contact with the warmth.

Regina shivers at Emma's growl, desire arrowing down her spine to pool in the pit of her stomach. She misses the blonde's touch desperately and fumbles with the zipper of her skirt. After a moment of struggle, she shoots to her feet unsteadily to yank down the zipper, ignoring the sound of the material ripping in her haste, and lets the skirt drop to the floor at her feet. She stares down at Emma through half-lidded eyes and licks her lips before saying, "It's off."

"Madam Mayor..." says Emma, elongating the mmm's. She admires the woman before her, taking in every detail slowly. Her arms reach out in sync and land on either side of the mayors hips. She drags the brunette toward her and then forces her hand to the bottom of the mayor's shirt. She tugs it sharply. "...not yet," she purrs, requesting for full exposure.

The nearness of Emma's body burns against Regina's skin. She wants nothing more than to have those hands tattoo every inch of her skin with Emma's possessive mark. At the blonde's purr, she grins and nods jerkily. Her fingers fumble with the first two buttons before she can get herself under enough control to finish the job. The shirt joins her skirt and she stands there before Emma, clad only in a lacy bra, panties, and nylons. "Better?" she murmurs.

She can see the mayor's true silhouette now and it fills her eyes with fire and her thighs with moisture. She pulls the brunette into her and forces Regina's knees to knock the couch urging the brunette to straddle her.

Gasping slightly as Emma pulls her closer, Regina acquiesces and rests on calves straddling the blonde's lap. She leans closer, hands going to the back of the couch on either side of Emma's head, and takes possession of Emma's lips in a hungry kiss.

Emma pushes into the kiss, but her lips have new areas to attend to and she quickly focuses on the small area closest to the mayor's covered top. She lands open-mouth tongue-packed kisses onto the available area between Regina's breasts and, with one hand on the mayors back for support, uses her other to play with the front top edge of her panties.

Regina's head drops back, pushing her chest forward toward Emma's questing lips, and moans. "Oh yes," she murmurs huskily and grips the couch tightly with one hand as the other reaches behind her to undo the clasp of her bra. Her thighs tighten against Emma's legs for balance as she releases the couch to slide the satiny material off her chest and drop it to the pile of her other clothes. "Better?" she asks again.

Without answering the mayor's question, she pulls the woman back to her with both hands. Her mouth averts all attention to the mayor's left dark hardened areola, intent on melting it in her mouth. She holds Regina firm and lets her tongue and teeth pull hard.

"Emma!" The word comes out in a groan as Regina arches into Emma's mouth. "Please..." She can feel her hips undulating against the blonde's lap, and she grips the back of the couch even more tightly. Every nerve in her body is centered in the nipple in Emma's mouth or between her legs.

Retaining one hand on the mayor's back, she uses the free hand to assert an assault on Regina's other now-neglected breast. Two fingers encircle the stiffness before inflicting a sharp-viced pinch. The blonde lavishes Regina's rolling hips, a sign of her enjoyment that forces a smile onto the woman's breast.

Regina cries out at the pained pleasure radiating out from the nipple trapped in Emma's fingers. She can feel the crotch of her panties is getting soaked with her arousal. No one has caused her to feel this way since she enacted the curse in the first place; the thought brings tears to her eyes. "Oh gods..." she moans and fists Emma's hair, holding the blonde head closer.

Emma's hand drags hard against the mayor's skin and soon meets the top of her bottoms. She pulls at the top of the edge and rubs the back of her knuckles across the brunette's stomach, her fingers hooked around the fabric. She releases the mayor from her mouth and a smile dances across her mouth as her eyes follow her own hand below.

Regina shivers in the wake of Emma's heated gaze and wolfish smile. "Emma, please..." Her voice cracks in her desire, hips lifting toward Emma's fingers and the release they'll offer. With concerted effort, she untangles her fingers from Emma's hair to stroke down the blonde's body and brush across Emma's chest.

Emma slowly complies. One hand moves to support the small of Regina's back while the one clung to the fabric slinks down into the Mayor's lace. She spread her legs apart, which pulls Regina's apart as well, giving her ample space to work her hands inside the pleasantly giving fabric. She brushes past Regina's well groomed patch between her legs and before she can even reach the softest skin on the mayor, she feels her hand dip into wetness. Emma inhales sharply and exhales and growls,"...fuck..."

Regina relaxes and lets Emma spread her legs as wide as she wants, knowing what's coming. Just the thought of Emma's hand between her legs sends another flood of desire through her body. Her skin erupts into goose bumps as Emma's fingers slide into her panties. Emma's growl sends another shiver of desire down her spine. "Yes..."

Emma's patience for foreplay expires. Her fingers glide across Regina's rock hard bundles of nerves and dive into her center. Her two longest digits begin pumping hard into Regina, curving with every thrust. The knuckle of her thumb digs hard into the brunette's clit.

At the first touch of Emma's fingers across her needy flesh, Regina lets out a strangled cry. When those same fingers plunge into her heat, she loses all pretense of speech, letting loose a guttural moan. Her hips buck roughly into Emma's hand, desire spiraling higher and tighter with each thrust. She can feel that it won't take long.

Emma can feel pain straining in her wrist. She pulls her knees together and, through the fabric, can feel her hand planted on her lap. She slows her pumping and finds Regina doing a large amount of the work, her hips pounding down hard on her hand. Seeing the mayor work for her orgasm delights Emma. She slides her hand off the brunette's back and finds anchor on her hip. She adds a third finger into the mix and pulls Regina down hard onto the thicker offering.

The instant Emma slows down, Regina frowns but doesn't slow down the movement of her hips. The addition of a third finger sends a jolt along her nerves, and she bears down even harder as Emma's hand pulls on her hip. Her back arches and she latches onto Emma's shoulder for balance, other hand moving up to tease at her own nipples. Her teeth clamp down on her lower lip as she feels her orgasm looming over her.

Emma grinds her teeth lightly at the sight of Regina touching herself. She pulls Regina into her, their chests are pressed firmly against each other, trapping Regina's hand between them. Her mouth now hovers beside the mayor's ear. She breathes heavy sighs into the brunette's ear as she scrapes her trimmed nails against the mayor's g-spot. She repeats this pattern and can feel Regina's muscles wet muscles flex around her digits. She lets her bottom lip get caught on Regina's earlobe as the words drip out of her mouth, "Come for me, Gina."

The combined assault of fingers, breasts, and heavy breathing is almost enough to send Regina over the edge. But when Emma murmurs her request, Regina is unable to hold back any longer. Her head snaps back, mouth open in a silent scream, as she shakes in Emma's grip. Stars explode behind her eyes and her spine goes ramrod straight for long seconds as her orgasm rolls over her. When she can finally move again, she slumps forward, forehead on Emma's shoulder, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Emma knows her fingers could live inside this woman but she retracts them slowly and catches her newly adorned lover in a supportive embrace. She can't see Regina's eyes but can hear traces of her emotion in her ragged breath. "R-regina?" She stiffens and worry fills her throat, "Regina, are you alright?" She forces the brunette back just enough to be able to see her entire expression.

Regina's eyes are tightly closed as Emma tilts her head back. She's not ready to face this woman yet, not when she knows just what will be revealed if she opens her eyes. She lied to Emma when she said this could only be sex, she just hadn't realized it until in the aftermath of her orgasm. She takes a deep breath and nods, breath still hitching with her tears and emotions. "Too much," she finally whispers raggedly. "Sensitive. N-need a minute. Hold me?" If all she can get is sex from the blonde, she'll take the emotional comfort where she can get it.

Emma complies quickly. She pulls the brunette back into her and lets her hands move over the mayor's back with deep solid caresses. She is silent and the sound of her deep breathing seems amplified, she consciously tries to quiet it as to not to disturb Regina.

Regina sighs heavily and nuzzles into the crook of Emma's neck. She can feel the blonde's pulse against her face, letting the sensation, along with Emma's gentle stroking of her back, ground her back into herself. When she feels she can face the woman without giving away her deepest desires and fears, she presses a kiss to Emma's throat and purrs. "You're quite good at that," she finally says with a grin. "I think I'll keep you around for a while." She punctuates her words with gentle passes of her fingers ghosting over Emma's heart and left breast.

Emma releases a breath she can't even remember taking and a smile spreads on her face, "So I've been told." She grimaces at her remark on past lovers but quickly pushes it away. Surely the mayor won't be offended. She moans as soon as she feels Regina's hands on her. In her focus on pleasing the brunette, she had forgotten about her own desire.

A faint frown flits across Regina's face at Emma's reply, but she ignores it. Leaning back, she stares at the blonde for a long moment, hand resting over her heart. "You are beautiful," she finally says before pressing a teasing kiss to Emma's lips. She tugs at the hem of Emma's shirt and struggles to pull it up over the blonde's head, wanting to see and feel more of Emma.

Emma complies, her arms stretching above her to ease the process. Her heart feels as if it is pounding its way out of her chest as her anticipation grows. She bites her lip and drops her eyes to Regina's center at the woman's compliment, failing to hide her nerves.

Noticing the downward cast of Emma's gaze, Regina reaches out and curls a finger under her chin. Tugging it upward, she smiles and presses a nibbling kiss to Emma's lips. "No need to be embarrassed, my dear," she murmurs as he fingers shift to undo the front clasp on the blonde's bra. The minute the material separates, she molds both hands to Emma's breasts. She briefly wonders if Henry got to breastfeed even once before he was taken away, but she ruthlessly pushes that thought and its attendant emotions away. She gets up and motions for Emma to stretch back on the couch as she kneels down to undo and remove the worn denim from her legs, tugging her panties down with the pants. "Oh yes," she purrs, eyes taking in the expanse of pale skin before her. "You are quite beautiful."

The layer of sweat that had formed under her clothes cools on her skin. She gasps as her nipples harden from the change of temperature. She tries her best to relax and forces her body into a shape she found display worthy.

Regina watches Emma's face for a long moment, noting the shadows lurking in the blonde's eyes. The sight gives her pause. Could Emma be wanting more than just sex? Is she embarrassed to be complimented on her beauty? She can't possibly have never been with a woman, can she? A throb between her legs answers that last question rather efficiently for Regina, who crawls up to straddle Emma's hips again. She leans over to nip at the almost pouty lower lip, then plants a series of nipping kisses down the column of Emma's throat. She sucks at a spot right over Emma's thudding pulse, teeth rasping across the skin repeatedly. Give one, get one. Her hands move back down to cup Emma's breasts, teasing her nipples before squeezing both between her fingernails.

Emma moans loudly as her hands reach up to dig into Regina's shoulders. She can't remember craving something so much, or being craved so much for that matter. The hard pang of the brunette's nails on her taut hard nipples causes her to buck between the mayor's thighs. She can feel her lust flooding her body and escaping through her folds. "Oh please..." She trails off as her head falls back onto the couch, pulling her neck from the brunette.

Regina's lips curve into a wicked smile at Emma's bucking hips and impassioned plea. "Patience, my love," she murmurs, not realizing what she's just said, and shifts down to capture a nipple between her teeth. As her tongue lashes back and forth across the trapped nubbin, her right hand glides down over the flat planes of the blonde's stomach. She can feel the heat of Emma's arousal the closer her hand comes to the vee of her legs. Switching to the other nipple, she scratches her nails through the damp curls before slipping down to cup Emma's wet heat.

Patience is something Emma lacks and it shows as her hips continue to rock. She smiles at Regina's adoring remark and an automatic response pours out of her, "I-I I do so love yo-this! THIS!" Her slip is obvious and, despite never knowing a pleasure like her current state, her body goes numb. Her heart is in her ears now and she stares wide eyed at the mayor's face and grabs the brunette's wrist working in her center harder than she intends. She is frantic and her eyes are wide and unblinking.

Regina pauses at Emma's words, but her only outward reaction is a widening of her eyes and a flaring of her nostrils. Inwardly, however, her heart nearly stops before beginning a series of death-defying flips in her chest at the sure knowledge that Emma wants more than just sex. She stills her hand when Emma grips her wrist, taking in the panicked look in those wide green eyes. Shifting for balance, she reaches up with her free hand to stroke lightly over Emma's face. "Shh," she murmurs, voice quavering slightly. "Relax, my dear. I won't bite... Not unless you ask nicely." She winks at the blonde and lets her fingers move gently against the slick folds between her legs.

She has never felt relief and disappointment in conjunction until now. It becomes apparent this is strictly carnal to Regina, something that pangs Emma, but this is the love making she is accustomed to, she has nothing to prove. Her resolve ignites a hint of anger in her. She wants to be fucked. She wants any shred of emotion for the mayor numbed by the tearing apart of her sex. She abandons all insecurity and pulls the brunette into her, gasping as she feels the mayor's fingers dipping between her legs.

Startled by Emma's sudden rough movements, Regina stills and stares at her, brows scrunching together in confusion. Something's not right, and she can't quite place it, but she's certainly not going to be a party to something potentially cruel. "Emma?" she asks, swallowing against the sudden fear rising inside when the blonde won't release her wrist. "Emma, what's wrong?"

She glares at the mayor and grinds her clit onto the brunette's hand. Her jaw clenches and she tosses her head back, purposely avoiding locking eyes with Regina. "I'm not coming yet," she says casually, closing her eyes tight as, she continues working the mayor's hand on her cunt. She bites her bottom lip hard, her focus has shifted, and she emotionally excludes Regina from her endeavor and now just craves her fast approaching climax.

"No!" Regina cries out, horrified at the change in Emma. This is not the woman who made her feel so incredible just a little while ago, not the woman who admitted affection for her. She wrenches her hand away and grabs the blonde's chin, exerting pressure. "Emma, stop this! I thought-" She hesitates, wondering if this whole thing has just been a ruse to get past her defenses. Remembering the panic in Emma's eyes after she'd said the words, Regina shakes her head and feels angry, hurt tears spring into her eyes. "I thought you said you loved me. If you do, you wouldn't be doing this. I let you in, damn it!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** And a little more of the smexy times...

* * *

The pain in Regina's voice rings in her ears and her eyes shoot open to see an expression to match. She softens and silently repeats the mayor's words in her head. Her heart heaves. She whispers, "I love you, Regina." She punctuates her words by placing her hands firmly on the mayor's sides. She braces both of them for the brunette's words.

Regina stares into Emma's eyes at her whispered words, feeling the tears slip down her cheeks again. This time, she does nothing to hide her feelings from the blonde. "Do you?" she whispers, relaxing her grip to reach up and cup the woman's cheek. "I don't want pity, Emma, I want honesty. I don't open up to anyone easily, and I want..." She swallows thickly and offers a tremulous smile. "I love you, too, Emma, and I'm afraid."

Emma allows herself to breathe again at Regina's last statement, the flow of oxygen allows for clear thought. How could Emma pity her? As flawed as the brunette is, she has so many things the blonde herself fails to possess. This is no time to mill these details over. She wraps her arms around Regina's middle and pulls her close. "Let me protect you then," she says in a normal tone before landing soft lips onto the mayor's shoulder.

Regina relaxes into Emma's grip, settling her body atop the blonde's. She can hear Emma's heartbeat, feel the heat still rising from between her legs. She sniffles and looks up into green eyes. And then something clicks. "You know, that biting thing was only to try to lighten the mood," she says softly, wiping at her eyes. "You looked so panicked and I didn't want you to feel that way. I just wanted to make you feel as fantastically as you'd made me feel."

Emma smiles softly and attempts to lighten the mood, "Trust me, I will never turn down a good biting." She continues, "...I can never read you, Regina. The only thing I excel at, I cannot muster to perform for the one person whose intent I am truly interested in." She pauses and her smile extends. "Madam Mayor, you are my kryptonite."

Regina smiles broadly at Emma's last words, chuckling deep in her throat. "All you have to do is ask, Emma, and I'll tell you what you want to know." She closes her eyes for a brief moment, Daniel's face appearing behind her eyelids. "The last person I let in like this? He died, and I've never been the same since. I just need you to be patient with me, all right?" She stretches up to press a light kiss to the blonde's lips. "Now, will you please allow me to return to my delightfully enjoyable prior activity? I believe I owe you an earth-shattering orgasm."

"Yes," Emma states simply,"...and yes." Emma's attention is drawn to the puddle of her own cold wetness she is now sitting in. She relaxes completely, surrendering to the looming brunette. She pulls on Regina's hips slowly, urging her to resume.

Regina's smile goes from delighted to seductive in a matter of seconds. She nips at Emma's lower lip, tugging gently, as her fingers tease the blonde's nipples into taut peaks again. She shifts to capture one nipple between her teeth, biting down just enough to make Emma feel it, but not hurt her, and rakes her nails down the blonde's sides. One leg slips between Emma's, thigh pressing against her wet heat.

Emma moans as Regina's leg makes full contact with her. She slips one of her hands around the brunette's thigh and pulls her in harder. The other digs into the mayor's dark locks. Her fingers curl, tugging at her roots as she urges Regina on.

Regina chuckles again, flexing her thigh muscles against her lover a few times, delighting in Emma's moans. She strokes as far down Emma's thigh as possible, then rakes her nails sharply all the way up to her ribs, repeating the sequence twice more before she starts to kiss a trail down Emma's stomach.

Emma clenches at the chilling effect Regina's nails have on her skin, but her muscles relax, as the destination of the mayor's mouth becomes clear, and which point she feels another rush on warm liquid spills out of her.

Regina chuckles again at Emma's reactions, filing that bit of information away with the biting comment for future reference. With a perverse grin, she swirls her tongue in the blonde's navel, a preview of what's to come, as her fingers temporarily replace her thigh between Emma's legs. She takes her time stroking the length of Emma's lower lips before slipping two fingers deep inside. Glancing up at her lover, she kisses the rest of the way down and kneels between the blonde's thighs to blow lightly across her clit.

Emma's hips push down into the sofa as Regina's fingers bury themselves inside of her. She feels her legs attempt to pull shut in reflex but is glad that the mayor's presence won't allow for it. Regina's hot breath feels cool compared to the heat emitting from her center, she feels her clit throb in response and a high pitched wail escapes her lips.

"Shh," Regina murmurs, lips close enough to Emma's clit to brush against it as she speaks. "I've got you, my love." She flicks her tongue out, lightly tracing the sensitive nub as her fingers begin to thrust rhythmically into Emma's clenching heat. On each pull outward, she curls her fingers up to drag against Emma's g-spot. She wraps her left arm around Emma's right leg, splaying her hand across the blonde's stomach for support, and sucks her clit between her lips. Lips, teeth, and tongue surround and cover her clit, never letting up, and Regina adds a third finger to her thrusting.

Hearing Regina's lust-laden confession makes Emma's eyes sting, but her energy focused elsewhere declines her of tears. Both hands land hard of the back of the mayor's head, her fingers wrap in weak fists through her locks. Her hips rock methodically while the walls surrounding the mayor's fingers begin to constrict.

Feeling Emma's orgasm is impending, Regina takes a risk and slips her pinky in to join the other three fingers, thrusting deep and hard. At the same time, she traps the blonde's clit between her teeth and begins to lash her tongue back and forth rapidly, two strokes for every thrust into the clenching muscles below. Her left arm presses down on Emma's stomach and hip in an effort to maintain contact. Come on, she thinks, let go!

Emma reaches up and grips the couch on either side of her head. She lifts her left leg onto the mayor's shoulder and digs her foot into her backs. "Oh, please don't st-" Her croaked words turn inaudible as she feels herself come on her lover's face. Her ass bucks off the couch and suspends for a second as her leg digs into Regina's shoulder.

Regina grunts slightly as Emma's foot digs into her back and shoulder, but it doesn't stop her from continuing to give her lover pleasure. She slows her movements a bit, attempting to ease Emma down gently, pressing the flat of her tongue against Emma's clit. She blinks back tears at the sublime joy of such a responsive lover.

Emma collapses with a soft thud onto the couch, her leg slipping off of Regina, one of her hands falls onto the mayors' shoulder as she rides out her release, her hips move less erratically now until they stop completely. Her body stills, only her chest moves, heaving, it rises and falls steeply. Her eyes had been closed but feel heavy now. The air hits her sweat drenched figure and she shivers.

When Emma finally relaxes and stills, Regina eases her fingers out and presses a gentle kiss to her clit, then trails more gentle kisses up Emma's body until she's stretched out atop the blonde. "Emma?" she asks softly, smiling broadly at the blissed out look on her lover's face. She nuzzles at Emma's face and repeats her name.

Emma's eyes flutter open to find Regina's and she replies with a weak smile, "I'm here." Her hands search for the solace of Regina's thighs and quickly find their destination.

"Hi," Regina says softly, stroking the blonde's cheek. She rests her head on Emma's chest, content just to listen to the sound of Emma's heartbeat as it slows to a more regular rhythm again. She feels the tears sting her eyes yet again and wonders how she can have anything left in her after all the tears she's already shed during this single day.

Before she can think of what to do or say next, there's a knock on the door, accompanied by Henry's voice. "Mom? Emma?" he calls through the door. "I'm getting hungry. Can we order pizza soon?"

Her son's voice demands her attention and she looks towards his voice. Emma growls and turns back smile into Regina's hair, her lips turning into a kiss atop her lover's crown. "Oh, the ties that bind." She runs her hands up the brunette's thighs to her hips and with a sliding motion swings her gently onto the couch beside her. Knowing her clothes are much easier to slip into she steps into her jeans, tossing her thoroughly soaked cold panties beside Regina and raising her eyebrows, she smiles and pulls her shirt over her head. She steps to the door and pulls it open, blocking the view of Regina with her figure, she addresses Henry, "What do you want on your pie, kid?" She finds her phone in her pocket and fishes it out.

Henry studies Emma for a moment, noting that she looks totally different for having spent the last couple of hours in his mom's office, but hunger takes precedence. "Um, the works?" he asks hopefully, knowing that Regina never allows such an indulgence.

From the couch, Regina hears him and bites back an inelegant snort. She shouldn't let him have the unhealthy food, but after being indulged in her own fantasy, she decides to do the same for her son. "Just-" She winces as her voice cracks, then clears her throat. "Just this once, young man, and I expect you to do as you're told all week without giving me any grief."

"Yikes" Emma mouths to her son, and grins wildly. She speed dials the pizza place. Sad but true, long hours at the station only left time for such conveniences. She recites the necessary information to the employee before ending the call. She looks back to Henry and hands him a twenty from her back pocket. "You got this?"

Henry grins and nods. "I got it." He tries to look around Emma to see his mom, then shrugs and runs off to play videogames until the pizza comes.

"If he's gone," Regina asks languidly, "I'd appreciate you closing the door and coming back over here." She stretches, enjoying the twinge of muscles she hasn't used in a while, and shifts to sit up. With a sigh, she reaches for her blouse and skirt, forgoing anything underneath. "Is it sad that I don't want to leave this room?" she asks softly, pulling on her clothes.

Emma pivots towards Regina and lets her hand push the door closed behind her. She steps to the couch and extends her arm to support herself on its back. "Not sure Regina..." she pauses for only a second,"...but if so we would be sad together." She reaches her free hand to give the brunette's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Bolstered by Emma's words, Regina smiles and reaches up to squeeze her hand. Gathering up their various undergarments, she returns Emma's bra, but keeps the panties with a quick smirk. She sighs heavily and studies Emma's face for a long moment. "So... Did you mean it? The protecting me thing? The loving me thing?" She rakes a hand through her hair, belatedly realizing it's the one she's so recently fucked Emma with, and smiles again. "I don't want to go back to what we were before we came into this room."

Regina prompting such a discussion lets a smile cross her face. "I did." She pauses, "...I do." She hopes the Mayor will take her next statement as intended, "We shouldn't let this out, Regina, I am sure you are aware that it would compromise our positions." She takes a few steps towards the mayor and sets a hand on the brunette's hip.

Even as she understands the words, Regina feels a stab of pain in her chest when Emma says them. She curls her body into Emma's, cheek resting over the blonde's heart. "It would..." she finally admits sadly and sighs. "So what then? We pretend this never happened? Sneak around and hope nobody catches us? Lie to Henry?" She balls one hand into a tight fist, feeling her nails dig into her palm, and sighs again. "And this would be why I haven't let anyone in... Emma, please..."

Her arms wrap around the mayor. She shakes her head slowly in protest to the mayor's words. She begins her speech slowly, "We will let Henry know as he needs to know , he trusts me and we can trust him, besides, he keeps to himself. I think we both know that an attempt to forget what transpired would be fruitless and..." she smiles," the fact that you suggested such a thing is rather insulting Madam Mayor." She addressed the last concern, "If by sneaking around you mean meet in shady hotel rooms and behind the dumpster at the mayor's office...not so much." She pauses and wishes to retract those comments as they seem fine places to disgrace with the mayor and continues, "But being two adult woman, we should have enough self control to practice heavy discretion."

Regina nods slowly, fist still clenched tightly enough that her nails continue to dig into her palm. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Discretion is certainly preferable, though I do have to wonder at what places your devious mind would dream up for our secret assignations," she replies, ending in a teasing tone. "As for Henry, I don't want to lie to him, Emma, not about something this important. I already deal with his resentments enough as it is, and it would break my heart if our being together upset him."

She nods but makes a request, "You'll tell him Regina." She pauses, "I will be here to support you, but the words need to come from your mouth. If something is going to change your relationship with Henry, you have to engage him."

Regina nods slowly and brings her clenched fist up to her throat, trying to hold back the fear of everything going to hell in a hand basket. She pulls back to stare up into Emma's eyes. "Tonight, after dinner," she says. "I don't want to wait and lose my nerve. You'll stay tonight, won't you? I understand discretion, but I'm not ready to let you go back to that awful apartment you live in yet."

"Of course," she nods, before playing offended. "It may not be this place, by my living arrangements are fine, and Mary Margaret's occasional meals are the only thing fueling me that's not deep fried." She smiles.

For a brief moment, Regina fears she's actually offended her lover, but Emma's smile erases that fear. With a deep breath, she returns the smile and unclenches her fist to stare at the four perfect half-moons in her palm. She leans up to press a kiss to Emma's lips before scooping up her shoes. "I need to go upstairs and get myself redressed for dinner. You can join me, or go spend time with Henry?" She pauses, considering. "And you should probably call your roommate and tell her you're not coming home tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh joy...you're right", she knows she can't tell her the honest reason for her absence and hates knowing she will be lying to her only friend. She wedges her phone out of her tight jeans. She gestures for Regina to step out of the room, the last thing she needs is for the mayor to see how easily she can lie if she applies herself.

Clutching her shoes, undergarments, and Emma's panties close to her chest, Regina heads up to her bedroom. Ignoring the feeling of self-consciousness, she tucks Emma's panties under her pillow. Stripping out of her own clothes, everything goes into the hamper, with one exception, and she steps into the bathroom for a quick shower. It's only as she's toweling off that she notices the red marks on her throat. A combination of anger and embarrassment flushes through her system, quickly followed by delight. She pulls on a more comfortable outfit of black pants and a soft grey sleeveless sweater, smiling at the end result. With a grin, she slips that one exception into her pocket, intending to offer it to Emma, then heads downstairs. She stops in the den to watch Henry playing his video games for a moment before making her way to the kitchen to check on the apples.

Mary is so trusting, and their conversation is short. As sheriff, it's easy to make up work to do late. She drops the call her and a tinge of guilt lingers. She slips the phone into her back pocket and pushes through the door. She can hear her son blasting baddies in the family room and smiles at how easily her own rules have slipped due to her. She hears Regina moving around the kitchen next and makes it her destination. She slides up to the door frame and as to not frighten the mayor, whose back is towards her, she taps her knuckles on the wood.

The knock startles Regina, but she smiles as she turns to see Emma standing there. She beckons the blonde into the room and pours two glasses of cider. "All squared away for tonight?" she asks, leaning back against the island in a similar pose to the one that had started all of this.

Regina's smile quickly draws an equal one onto Emma's face. She eyes a glass of cider before reaching for it. She gasps in playful surprise at the brunette, "Oh, cider, who would have thought?!" She takes a deep sip and smiles into her glass, her love for the nectar is apparent despite her playful jab. She draws her glass down and licks her lips, addressing the mayor's inquiry,"...yep, I'm all yours tonight."

Regina's eyes follow Emma's tongue as it swipes across her lips, but at her words, a shiver of delight oozes down her spine. "Good," she replies, reaching out to stroke a finger down Emma's arm. "I'm thinking dinner, conversation with Henry, a movie, and the rest of the night spent wrapped in your arms." As she speaks, she moves closer, pressing her body against Emma's before tucking a pair of panties in Emma's right front pocket. "Unless you have something else in mind, of course."

Emma shivers at the feeling of Regina's hand in her pocket. Her eyes dart down and the black lace peeking out of her pants causes her to catch her breath. She nods. Words don't seem necessary. She lets her hand slide Regina's from her pocket and laces their fingers. She uses her free hand to take another sip of cider, rewetting her mouth. She leans to growl softly into Regina's ear,"...some more potent cider perhaps, Madam Mayor?" She regrets not stealing a taste of the brunette earlier and she won't make the same mistake twice. She leans back to take the mayors reaction in.

At Emma's soft growl, all of the moisture in Regina's mouth dries up and heads south. She shivers slightly, swallowing audibly, and nods. "For you, the special reserve vintage," she purrs, surprised at how steady her voice sounds, and leans up to press a kiss to Emma's lips.

The sound of the doorbell pulls her away with a sigh. She can hear Henry scrambling for the door to pay for the pizza, and steps away to gather plates and silverware for dinner. Henry appears just as she's set everything on the island, pizza box carried reverently in his hands. He tilts his head, studying the two women for a moment, then shyly smiles. "Can we eat in front of the TV tonight, Mom? I promise I'll be careful. I'll even let you pick out the movie."

Tears threaten to form at his request, and Regina nods. She grabs the plates and silverware, motioning with her head for Emma to grab their ciders, then follows her son into the den.

Emma obeys and follows the two out into the den glasses in hand. This room feels much more inviting then the others. She smiles at Regina; the mayor is obviously trying to please their son. She can also tell that it is taking a lot for the brunette to let go.

Setting her items on the coffee table, Regina settles on the couch and watches Henry open the box. Her stomach lurches slightly at the thought of all the grease the pizza must contain, but looking at it makes her rethink that assumption. There are more than enough vegetables to appease her, and the various meats are actually making her mouth water. "Go get yourself something to drink, Henry, then I want to talk to you about something."

Henry frowns slightly, but does as he's told. Within a moment or two, he comes back with a glass of chocolate milk that he sets on a coaster without prompting. She pats the couch next to her and puts an arm around his shoulders when he complies. "You're not in trouble," she says, smiling at him. "I just..." She glances over at Emma for support, then returns her gaze to the boy. "I wanted to let you know that Emma may be coming around more often."

Emma slides her hand discreetly under Regina's closest thigh and squeezes softly to reassure her as she addresses their son. She looks at Henry with a soft smile and, when Regina turns to catch her eyes, she nods softly that she is doing a great job. The mayor finishes and Emma looks to Henry, her face now plastered with a huge grin and, to take pressure off of Regina, she inquires, "Good deal, kid?"

Regina smiles at Emma's support and turns back to face Henry's intense scrutiny. His eyes travel between the two of them, then widen suddenly at Emma's question. "Really?" he asks, then launches himself into a tight hug with each of his mothers. Regina returns the embrace tightly, feeling some of the fear in her heart easing. When Henry returns to his spot next to her, he cocks his head to the side. "So, um, what changed your mind?"

Regina swallows at his question, but keeps the smile on her face. "I realized that fighting isn't the answer," she says softly. "I can't teach you that lesson if I don't follow it myself. And..." She pauses, remembering her conversation with Emma earlier. "And I like Emma, Henry, a lot."

Her pride for the mayor is burning in her chest. She pulls her hand out from under Regina's thigh and replaces it softly on her knee so Henry will see the mutuality of the statement. She takes a deep anxious breathe and locks onto Henry's face with concern. She bites the inside of her cheek.

Henry watches as Emma rests her hand on Regina's knee. He knows all about people in love from TV and the other kids at school. He's just never expected it from his mom. When Regina's hand automatically moves to cover Emma's, he smiles. "So you're... dating?" At Regina's slow nod, he lets out a delighted laugh. "So my moms really ARE my moms!"

Regina flinches slightly at his laugh, but relaxes at his words. "So you're okay with this?" When he nods and hugs her again, she feels a tear slip down her cheek. "But you can't tell anyone, Henry," she finally says, remembering a similar conversation that led her to this point. "Not yet. It's complicated, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

Henry glances at Emma and she enforces her lover's words, "Just trust us. It benefits all of us." Henry nods, he is too excited to reject anything his mother is saying. Emma smiles broadly at him and she strokes Regina's knee to remind her of her presence as she looks to the mayors face"...hey, none of that." She inquires to Henry, "Tissues?"

Henry gets up to grab something, but Regina shakes her head, reaching out to grab his arm to stop him. "I'm okay," she replies, tugging him back down at her side, then wipes at her cheeks. She looks at both of them with a smile. "I promise, I'm okay."

Henry hugs her again, then glances at the pizza when his stomach growls. "Sorry, Mom," he says sheepishly, then grabs a slice when Regina motions for him to do so. But before she realizes it, he's setting it on a plate and offering it to her. "Thank you, dear," she says, then glances at Emma. "You both should eat something before you start gnawing on my furniture."

A grin stretches across her face at Regina's crack, her stomach groans. She is quick to oblige and grabs what appears to be the largest slice. Ignoring the plates and utensils, she takes a mouthful. Henry's gesture towards Regina reassures what she already knows about her son and she beams.

Once Henry and Emma have both started eating, Regina picks up and takes a bite of her slice of pizza. It tastes better than she expected, and she flushes as her own stomach growls loudly. Henry laughs, then leans over to study Emma for a moment. "Emma, did you have some of Mom's salad cuz your neck's kinda blotchy like hers is." At his words, Regina is thankful she has nothing in her mouth, but nearly chokes anyway.

"Yes Henry...indeed I did," she says without skipping a beat and laughs softly. "We should let Granny know it's becoming an issue." Emma slides her hand up Regina's back and pats it softly, still laughing. He doesn't understand the animated reaction of the two women and shrugs it off. She regains composure, "Did someone say movie?" She raises her eyebrows.

Regina swallows and nods. "Yes, movie. Henry, I know you said you'd let me pick, but I'm giving you back that right. Just make sure it's something that ALL of us will like, okay?" She turns to wink at Emma. "In fact, why don't the two of you pick out something? Emma hasn't seen our extensive animation collection, has she?"

Henry lights up at receiving the power back. He places his plate down on the coffee table and rushes to kneel in front of a cabinet. He opens it with a click and begins eyeing the titles. Emma complies and picks herself up to squat beside him. No wonder his imagination is uncontrollable, his movie collection is larger than most adults' and lines the shelves in alphabetical order. He has rearranged the last section of them though, a group of classic fairytales, about fifteen of them. Her curiosity tugs at her, she trails a finger along the boxes...no Snow White, it is a funny coincidence and she laughs lightly.

Henry points to a movie with a grin and whispers to Emma, "If you want to make Mom turn into a big ball of mush to cuddle with, we should watch this one. You just gotta distract her until it gets started, okay?"

Regina watches the two of them, eating her pizza slowly. A smile spreads across her face at the sight of the two people most important to her in THIS world together and happy. "You've been fighting too long," she murmurs to herself.

Emma nods, she knows his choice would have ultimately have one anyway. Henry pulls "Charlotte's Web" out of the box. Hiding his hands from his mother, he goes about setting up the film. Emma moves back onto the couch and addressed Regina softly, "You look content, should I be worried?" she jokes.

Regina considers resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at the blonde, then does it anyway, just to see Emma's reaction. "I am content," she replies. "Still scared as hell, but content enough to fight for my happy ending." Upon uttering the words, she realizes the stark honesty in them and is rendered silent for a moment or two.

Emma's eyebrows shoot up at Regina's playful demeanor, but also at being reminded of what her tongue is capable of. Her hand finds the mayor's and she pulls them both back onto her lap. Emma racks her brain for the right words and they become evident, "I love you, Regina Mills." She says it low enough so that it's only for the mayor as she delivers a half smile.

Regina feels the gaping hole in her heart start to mend at Emma's soft words. "I love you, too, Emma Swan," she replies just as softly and leans in for a gentle kiss. She feels it when Henry returns to his spot on the couch on her other side, but doesn't pull away from Emma. Not until she hears the opening dialogue of the movie. She turns to face Henry, who has a big, knowing grin on his face. "You little imp!" she growls, but there's no malice in her tone. "Clearly you've inherited your mother's perverse sense of humor."

Emma smiles at Henry and gives him a thumb's up, "What's the matter, Gina? Do talking animals offend you?" She pushes herself back into the couch and grins as the screen. "...we are watching a movie about a talking pig directly after eating..." She eyes the pizza and snorts.

Regina bursts out in shocked laughter at Emma's words, falling back into the couch. When she can breathe again, she pokes Emma lightly in the chest. "And I was right about his sense of humor, too." She chuckles softly and shifts to lean into Emma's side. "YOUR son happens to know that watching this movie is a guarantee to make me cry."

"And that's why we're watching it, Mom," Henry pipes up. "Now you can cry on Emma's shoulder instead of mine."

Emma nods and smiles smugly at Regina. Manipulating the mayor, as silly as this is, makes her stomach flutter. She loves lording things over the brunette, and the new discovery of her weakness for children's films is charming. She pulls the mayor in close as the film begins.

Regina narrows her eyes at Emma briefly, but curls into her side happily. She gets lost in the story that has captivated her from the first time she showed it to Henry when he was three. Something about the spider's story always gets to her. Before she knows it, tears are slipping down her cheeks again and she tries to sniffle quietly, not wanting to ruin the movie for Henry or Emma.

Emma pulls Regina so that her head is resting against her chest. One of her hands fingers its way into the mayor's hair, stroking it soothingly. The other hand finds her thigh and strokes its length tenderly. She hadn't had any reason to indulge in children's movies before. "Alright," she whispers admittedly into the mayor's ear, "this IS fairly upsetting." Her tone is to sooth any embarrassment Regina may have.

Regina nods and curls her head into Emma's chest for a moment, letting out a muffled sob. When the ending comes, with the naming of the trio of baby spiders, she mouths along with the dialogue and smiles at the happy ending that Wilbur gets. Wiping at her cheeks, she turns to see that Henry has fallen asleep against the opposite arm of the sofa. "Well, there goes my chance to give him hell for this movie," she mutters, no malice in her tone at all. "Can you get him up to bed while I clean up this mess?" she asks, needing a moment or two to compose herself again.

Emma smiles and nods at Regina after placing a quick kiss into her hair. She pulls herself out of the sofa and quietly rounds to her son. She pushes some stray hairs back into place on his head and leans forward to pat him on his leg. He stirs and his eyes blink open with a smile. "Come on, buddy," she coaxes. She wraps an arm around him and drags him lazily up into her arms. He is too big for this, she knows, and soon she knows he will weight too much for her to do it again. But she has never been able to do this before and wants to enjoy it. She crosses the room and then up to the boy's bedroom where she tucks him in and places a kiss on his forehead. She closes the door behind her and moves down the stairs.

Regina pauses in her clean-up to watch Emma carry their son up to bed. A part of her wishes she was doing it herself, just like when he was little, but she is also happy to let Emma have what may be her only opportunity to let Henry indulge her in this action. Shaking her head after they leave, she quickly gathers up the dishes and leftover pizza, carrying them to the kitchen in two trips. The pizza goes in the refrigerator for later, and the dishes go into the dishwasher. She checks on the apples again, then starts wiping down the counters in a desperate need to keep busy while Emma's up with Henry. Despite wanting Emma to stay, she's nervous about where to go from here.

Emma moves quickly down the stairs and, after hearing Regina in the kitchen, moves into the doorway. Regina is facing away from her, wiping the island down. She leans forward slightly, exposing her curves from behind. Before the mayor can notice her staring, she moves up behind her. Her arms catch Regina's waist and she presses herself into the mayor's back, her head resting on Regina's shoulder. She smiles warmly at the woman's domestic demeanor.

Regina stiffens slightly at the arms around her waist, but relaxes as she recognizes the touch and smell of Emma behind her. "Hi," she say softly, hand still swirling the cleaning wipe across the countertop. "Henry asleep?"

"Completely out." She presses her lips onto Regina's neck and sweetly kisses the surviving marks of red from their earlier encounter. "Oh Madam Mayor, whatever will you tell the office tomorrow?" She smiles.

Regina pauses at Emma's question, unsure of the answer. She can't swing the allergic reaction story that Henry believed, that's for sure. "I'll just have to wear a turtleneck, I suppose," she finally says, tilting her head to the side. "Or work from home, if I really can't cover them properly. Makeup will be too obvious, of course." She pauses, then smiles. "And what will you do, Miss I-Always-Wear-Tank-Tops? You are going to be more obvious, I'd think."

She smiles at Regina's long winded thought process. Emma pauses to think and then grins, "Regina, my reputation is far less repressed, I can handle a raised eyebrow or two, I'm fairly used to it." She continues, "I will just be coy about the name of said assailant."

An inelegant snort escapes before Regina can stop it, the sound morphing into delighted laughter. She turns around to face Emma, arms sliding up around the woman's neck. "One day, if this all works out, those little hickeys will be a neon sign saying that you're off limits and belong to me." She leans in to press a teasing kiss to Emma's lips, then slips out of her grip to toss the wipe away and wash her hands. Returning to her lover's side, she smiles shyly. "So, Emma, what should we do now?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** More smexy times, as well as a bit of angst here...

* * *

Emma returns the smile, faking innocence. "Madam Mayor, who does your decorating?" She looks around the kitchen. "You know I haven't had the chance to see just how gaudy your bedroom is." She can't keep her expression serious and laughs. She bites her lips, stifling herself, and raises an eyebrow.

Regina frowns at the mention of gaudy and her home, then sees the amusement in Emma's eyes. Without thought, she reaches out to slap the blonde's arm, dissolving into giggles herself. "You are a pain my ass, Ms. Swan," she says, grabbing for Emma's hand. "But I think I like that about you." She heads out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom, tugging Emma along behind her. Once in the room, she stops and turns to face her lover, a look of curiosity and trepidation on her face. "Still think it's gaudy?"

Emma eyes the mayor's space, it IS less dramatic than the rest of the house, slightly more inviting, slightly less formal. She is surprised that the bed isn't even made. She takes the mayor in, and then smiles adoringly."...nope."

Returning the smile, Regina closes the space between them and wraps her arms around Emma's neck again. "Good," she murmurs, lips brushing against Emma's with each word, "because I hope you'll be seeing a lot of it." She threads her fingers through Emma's hair and glides her tongue across Emma's lower lip invitingly.

Emma's mouth waters and she grabs the mayor's waist, pulling her into a deep slow kiss. She moans instinctively as she feels her tongue sliding past the brunette's. One hand finds the mayor's toned ass, something she had been looking forward to since eyeing it in the kitchen, and she can feel their hip bones rubbing against each other.

Fingers curl into a fist around Emma's hair, holding her head close as they kiss. Regina's other hand slides around to rest over Emma's heart, mimicking an earlier embrace of theirs. She groans into the kiss at the heat of Emma's hand on her ass, hating the fact that there is material preventing the skin-to-skin touch. She takes a step back toward the bed, hoping Emma will follow her.

Emma, desperate to keep contact with the mayor, eagerly steps forward, overdoing it in her rising excitement. It forces the mayor onto the bed. Emma regretfully breaks her kiss and pulls herself to stand before the mayor. Her eyes darken as she teasingly runs her fingers along the zipper on her pants. She looks up at the major and raises a cocky eyebrow questioningly at Regina.

Regina lets out a soft "oof!" as she lands on the bed, Emma's body atop hers. She pouts a bit when the blonde stands up, missing the close contact, but takes in her lover's body with a lick of her lips. At Emma's cocky expression, she lets a feral grin spread across her face and nods. "Don't let me keep you from doing what you want, dear," she purrs.

Emma is intent on giving the major a show. She inhales deeply and works at undoing her jeans. Her face is one of pure wanton. She traces her hands past her zipper and delicately lets her fingers trace the edges of her sex. She moans at the familiar touch and lets her eyes fall shut, as her neck gives out slightly.

Rising up onto her elbows, Regina watches Emma's hand intently, capturing her own lower lip between her teeth at the show. She feels the desire pooling between her legs and groans, hands clenching the bedding beneath her. "So beautiful," she finally mutters, unwilling to blink and miss a single second of this.

Emma smiles at Regina's approval of her body. Her free hand tugs on her shirt, rubbing over her peaked nipples, the friction makes her gasp. Her voice is low and dripping with lust. "This isn't the first time I have touched myself for you, Regina," she admits with her eyes still shut, the admittance sends moisture to coat her own fingers that now tease her opening, and she moans again, louder this time.

Rising up to lean back on one hand, Regina licks her lips at the wanton display before her and moans at Emma's admission. "Show me." She practically growls the words, free hand ghosting over her own hardening nipples, echoing Emma's movements.

Her hand continues teasing at her heat as her other works her pants to the floor. She steps out of them and steps to straddle the mayor. She keeps herself up high on her knees and supports herself back on her free hand to give Regina the best view. Her fingers rake across her clit again as her hips begin to sway, furthering the contact.

Regina licks her lips, eyes focused on the fingers stroking Emma's clit, and inhales the heady aroma of Emma's arousal. She reaches out to drag a nail lightly over each of the blonde's nipples through her shirt. "What do you think about when you do this, Emma?" Her voice is rough with her own growing need, and she squirms beneath her lover.

She smiles and whispers in compliance,"...your office, me splayed out on your desk, you digging into me." Her pitch raises at her last admission as her fingers push into her opening roughly.

"Oh my," Regina whispers huskily at Emma's fantasy. "Such a naughty girl you are to have a fantasy like that." She pinches one of Emma's nipples through her shirt. "How often do you have to touch yourself like this for me?" She slips her hand up under the hem of the blonde's shirt to rake her nails up her side, then cups the breast she finds.

Emma's face burns red with blush,"...as many nights alone as I have had in your town." She strains to get the whole sentence out. She delights in the direct contact of the mayor's skin and her body pushes into the woman's hand. The mayor's demand of admissions is arousing.

Regina looks up sharply at Emma's admission, feeling her desire soak through her clothes. "Every night?" she whispers, mouth going bone dry for a few seconds before flooding with saliva. Her fingers tighten around Emma's breast unconsciously as she swallows thickly. "Don't stop," she says, voice far steadier than she feels. "Not until you come for me."

"Yes ma'am," she breathes heavily, both answering her question and offering her obedience to the request. Her actions become more fervent. She pumps her hand deep, finally allowing herself to pound into her g-spot. Her hips move with equal vigor grinding onto her hand. She can feel sweat beading up on her face. She can no longer hold herself back and is forced to put her hand on Regina's hip for support. She works hard for her orgasm and for her lover as she feels her climax approach.

Watching Emma intently, Regina leans forward and laces her hands behind Emma's back to support her lover. "That's it," she murmurs. "You want it so badly, don't you? Want to come for me, show me just how much you want me. Let it go, my love, I won't let you fall."

Even in her fantasies, she could never imagine the mayor this warm. She is surprised by the sudden heat and moisture in her eyes as her climax ensues and her body clenches. "...oh f-fuck." Her orgasm throws her back and she is thankful for the mayor's hands as she swears she will fall back off the bed without them. Every nerve in her body sparks into her sex as moisture pours out around her fingers. She groans loudly and crumbles forward onto Regina. Her exhaling is punctuated with high notes as she pants.

Regina feels her own body clenching with sympathetic need as Emma rides out her orgasm. She tightens her grip to keep the blonde from falling, just as she promised. As Emma leans against her, she soothes her hands up and down the smooth back, breath catching in her throat as she feels wetness seep into the leg of her pants. "So beautiful," she says and presses a kiss to Emma's temple. "Thank you for trusting me."

"...always." Emma breathes, her hand drags itself to cup Regina's face. She feels a pang of guilt for ever doubting this woman's intentions before, not that Regina hasn't given reason. She inhales deeply and closes her eyes tight to block the tears that appear, realizing the time they have wasted since her arrival. She digs her face into Regina's chest, doing well to hide her emotion.

Leaning into Emma's hand, Regina shifts to press a kiss into her palm. She feels the shift in the blonde's body, recognizes what she's doing. One hand continues to stroke her back while the other shifts to tip up Emma's chin. "Hey, don't hide. You wouldn't let me hide from my feelings, and I'm certainly not about to let you do the same now." She nuzzles at Emma's cheek, remembering Emma's words when they lay on the couch in her office. "It's my turn to protect you, Emma. Please let me?"

She sniffles lightly and nods. "I-", she begins to explain her feelings. Suddenly her phone goes off. She looks at Regina regretfully and pulls herself up. As sheriff, she is obliged to answer every call. She grabs her pants and rubs her arm across her face to absorb moisture. She answers before the final ring. "Sheriff Swan." She pauses listening to the caller for a moment. "...what?" Her face becomes stern and she hardens her jaw. Worry and remorse fill her eyes as they look back at the mayor. "Yeah, I will right now." She nods at the caller before ending the call.

Regina feels a pang of anger toward whoever is calling Emma right at this moment. She watches as her lover's demeanor changes so utterly in the short span of time. "Emma?" she asks, heart leaping into her throat. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

Emma explains as she pulls her jeans back on hastily, "Regina I am SO sorry." She continues retrieving her bra from the hamper and working it on as well. "They found Kathryn's car in a ditch right outside of town." She pauses. "There is no sign of her." She finishes her dressing and looks at Regina regretfully. "Please say you understand."

Regina nods dumbly as realization sets in. Her conversation with Gold - Rumplestiltskin a few days ago. Oh gods, he actually went through with it! How does she even tell Emma? SHOULD she tell Emma? With a rough shake of her head, she blinks up at her lover. "Please make sure you find her," she says, voice ragged, and gets up to grip Emma's arms tightly. "Find her and come home, please?" She presses a desperate kiss to the blonde's lips, then pulls away.

Emma smiles at the word 'home' and she nods. She moves to open the door and turns back to look at the mayor and smiles. "I love you." She doesn't wait for a response as she turns and makes her way quickly down the stairs. She shuts the front door slowly behind her and heads to her car.

"I love you, Emma," Regina whispers to the closed door. She sinks to her knees, letting the tears fall. If Emma should find out her involvement in Kathryn's disappearance, she'll lose her lover for good, and probably Henry, too. "I finally get the chance at my happy ending, and now it could all be ruined." She gets up quickly and dials the number she hates to call. "We need to talk," she says, barely letting the other person answer, cold steel back in her voice. "Plans need to change."

Emma drives to the scene and feels only slightly guilty that, for someone driving to an accident, she feels ecstatic. She arrives and pulls herself out of the car, grabbing her badge from the dashboard as she does. She slips it on her hip and examines the accident, nodding as the man who came across the car explains, and assesses the scene with Glass. She spends the next few hours searching the car and the surrounding woods as best she can in the dark.

Once she's off the phone, Regina takes a very quick shower, reluctantly removing any traces of her lovemaking with Emma before dressing in a black turtleneck sweater and slacks. She paces downstairs, waiting for Gold to arrive, unwilling to leave her son home alone. After nearly an hour of waiting, her phone rings. "Hello?" she asks, going pale as the caller relays their message. "You can't DO this! I want another deal! NO! Don't you-" But the call is over, and she knows better than to try to call him back. She looks around her home, then goes into her office and begins to drain the bottle of whiskey in her liquor cabinet.

Emma feels satisfied she has covered everything, despite having no real leads. She gets back into her car. At least now she has Regina to confide in. She may even be able to pull some governmental strings to help. Emma heads back to Regina's. Despite the late hour, she feels energized.

Regina stares at the bottle on her desk. She can't even sit on the couch without remembering the lovemaking and confessions made there earlier in the day. She wants the chance to turn back time and freeze it as they lay there on the couch, when things were beautiful and perfect. Because the minute Emma connects her to Kathryn's disappearance, she'll be lost forever.

Emma arrives at the Mayor's. She walks to the door and is surprised to find it unlocked. She steps in and, noticing the lights all on, calls quietly up the banister, "Regina?"

At the sound of Emma calling her name, Regina's head jerks up. She grabs the bottle of whiskey and goes to investigate. She takes a deep breath and walks slowly toward the door. Opening it, she sees Emma standing at the foot of the stairs. "Emma?" she asks softly, confused. "What are you doing-" Before she can finish the sentence, she sways and lands heavily against the door frame.

"I could ask the same..." She moves quickly to the mayor and puts a supportive hand on her hip,"...I was looking for you." She frowns at the bottle in Regina's hand. "What are you doing there?"

The heat from Emma's hand burns through her clothes to her skin, and Regina swallows thickly. She studies her lover's face for a long moment, but doesn't find the answer she seeks. "Did you find Kathryn?" she asks, praying that the twisted imp of a man will be generous just this once.

Emma shakes her head solemnly, "There was only so much I could do with it so dark out there. I will go back tomorrow and do some more digging in daylight. Then I will ask around." Her heart feels heavy suddenly as something dawns on her. "...Mary Margaret..." She whispers the last part. She did not believe it possible, but she also knows where suspicions will lie.

Regina's head snaps up at the mention of Snow's alter ego in this world, and the alcoholic haze begins to dissipate. "What about her?"

"She's dealt with a lot recently", she states. "She is a clear scapegoat here. She isn't capable of this though." She pauses, refocusing her gaze on Regina. "She doesn't possess an ounce of evil or malice. I'll figure it out." She forces a timid smile at Regina. "I don't know if anything like this has happened before. You may need to make a statement tomorrow." She sighs.

Regina nods slowly, anxiety and adrenalin flushing the inebriation from her system. If she can keep herself from being found out, she can keep Emma, she can have her happy ending. And if that simpering bitch takes the blame, all the better. She sighs heavily. "Statement, yes," she says and lifts the bottle in her hand. "Time to put this away, then?"

Emma smirks at the amount left in the bottle, trying to lighten the mood. "To think, you may be able to drink me under the table." she pauses, then says, "I am sorry that our night was dashed. I have to be down to the department early though, so maybe I should head back to the apartment. Mary would probably like to hear about this from me first anyway."

Regina sighs, but says nothing as she turns around to put the bottle back. Setting it on the bar, she takes a deep breath and grips the edge tight enough for her knuckles to pop. "You should go then," she finally says. "I'll explain it to Henry in the morning why you're not here." She crosses to her desk, rummages in a drawer and then comes back to where Emma's still standing. Stuffing the key in Emma's pocket, next to the panties she'd put there earlier, she offers a tight smile and says, "Do lock up on your way out?" And then she heads for the stairs.

Regina's shortness with her makes her swallow hard. "...y-yeah," she says to Regina's back. She moves to the front door and makes her way outside. She fumbles to get the key in the door but manages. She returns the key and both of her hands into her pockets and stalks down the path to her car. She gets in and continues back to her apartment.

Once in her room, Regina feels the loneliness kick in. She knows that Emma's right about needing to deal with this situation, but she can't help feeling that she's already losing the blonde. "You're being an idiot," she whispers to herself. She sighs and reaches for her phone, dialing Emma's number. "Please pick up," she whispers, feeling tears pricking her eyes.

Emma gets out of her car and slams the door shut, following the pavement to the front door of her apartment building. Her phone goes off and she quickly retrieves it. "Sheriff Swan." She continues to make her was in the door and starts up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Regina says softly when Emma answers the phone. She sniffles and wipes at her eyes. "I was an ass, and a drunk one at that. I know you need to do your job. I just... I just wanted you here tonight." She pauses to swallow past the lump in her throat. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, yes of course." She stops and leans against the wall outside of her apartment. "Trust me...I wanted to be there, too." She smiles and unlocks her apartment door, taking a few steps in she looks up, surprised to see Mary sitting at the coffee table, obviously upset, and she takes a professional tone as she says,"Madam Mayor, I have to go...tomorrow then?"

Startled, and a little hurt, by the suddenly professional tone, Regina bites her lip and nods. When she remembers that Emma can't see the nod, she says, "I'll hold you to that promise, Emma Swan. I love you. Sweet dreams."

"...and you as well." She drops the call. Mary has already heard from David regarding Kathryn and knows the blame will ultimately rest on her shoulders, unless Emma can provide evidence. She consoles her friend for a long while until they both become tired and depart to their rooms for the night.

When Regina crawls into bed, she thankfully passes out rather quickly and sleeps deeply until the sunlight begins to stream into her room.


	9. Chapter 9 - Sunday, 21 August 2011

Upon waking the next morning, Regina showers and brushes her teeth about three times to get the rancid taste out of her mouth. Heading downstairs, she can hear Henry playing video games. "Henry," she says, stepping into the den. "Emma had to leave for work last night. Kathryn Nolan's missing."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"I hope so," she replies honestly. "I have to go to a meeting, but I'll be back soon, okay? if Emma calls, tell her I'll call her back."

Emma rolls over, the sun pulls her from her sleep, and she peeks at the clock...late. "...ffffffuck." She jerks fully awake and goes about her morning quickly. She skips down the buildings stairs and out to her car. She speeds all the way to the station, grateful she is the sheriff. She pulls into her spot and heads into the building, pulling her phone out, and dials Regina's number as she heads in.

In her car a block from Gold's shop, Regina is startled to hear her phone ring. She glances at the display and smiles. "Good morning," she says warmly as she pulls over to the curb. "Did you sleep well? Or is this a professional call?"

"Good morning. I slept horribly, but thank you for asking," she says with a smile. "And both actually. Whenever you make your statement about this, please do not imply that murder is a possibility. Mary made a point, we have no proof of it yet, so it would be wiser not to spread ideas to people. Mary wouldn't have a reason to ABDUCT Kathryn." She pauses, her tone softening. "I am going to be here all day, you know." She pushes through the station door and turns on all the lights.

Regina swallows at the mention of murder. As much as she wants Snow White to suffer, someone else's death shouldn't be part of it. "No, I won't say anything about murder," she replies. "I- I hadn't even thought of that." She pinches the bridge of her nose at Emma's last statement. "I figured as much. I told Henry about Kathryn being missing, and that you would hopefully come home tonight. I hope you can..."

"I will try." She pauses for a second. "...do you want to meet for lunch somewhere?" She takes a seat at her desk as she shifts through papers, finding the proper forms for last night's accident.

"Lunch would be wonderful. I can have something at the house, so you can see Henry, too. Otherwise..." She pauses with a self-conscious laugh. "I'm not sure I can behave enough in public to keep my hands to myself," she finally admits. "But I'll do my best if you'd like to eat at Granny's or something." She glances at her watch and chews at her lower lip.

"Granny's, and I won't have long to eat. I want to stay close." She hopes not to disappoint Regina. "...consider it a test," she says and smirks. "Just give me a little bit."

"I'll take it," Regina says quickly, feeling her cheeks flush at her weakness for this woman. "Call me when you're free and I'll meet you there. And on that note, I should let you get back to work. I'll see you later, my love."

"Sounds like a plan. Love you," she says casually and ends the call. She spend the next while filling out and filing paper work and sorting though the pictures from the previous evening eager for her meeting with the mayor.

Smiling as she replaces her phone in her purse, Regina sighs happily before pulling back out onto the road. She makes her way to Gold's shop and steps inside. "We need to talk," she snarls. "This deal of yours has to stop."

Mr. Gold glances up at her, a wild gleam in his eyes. "Well now, I'm not sure what you're talking about, dearie. Unless you're talking about our 'business arrangement' from a few days ago," he says with a smirk. "But I'll have you remember that I have never broken a deal, and unless you can find something better to offer me, the deal stands. Good day, Madam Mayor."

Emma grabs her coat and badge, making her way out the door of the sheriff's office. She walks the path down to her car quickly and starts the vehicle. She pulls out her phone to call the mayor for their lunch date.

After her thoroughly unproductive meeting with Gold, Regina drove out to where Henry's old castle had been. She stands there, watching the waves crash against the shore in the distance, and wonders what to do at this point. If she can't convince Gold to break their deal, she's going to lose Emma and Henry both. And she can't just give Emma any subtle hints on how to proceed, because she's not exactly sure what the man has planned. She sighs, feeling a headache starting right behind her temples.

Emma heads to the diner and dials Regina's number as she parks her car on the curb out front. She pulls herself out and walks around the side of the building out of ear shot to speak freely to her lover.

The sound of her phone ringing pulls Regina out of her increasingly dark thoughts. Glancing down, she registers the name on the caller ID and smiles. "Hello, Sher- Emma," she says, proud that she only has to clear her throat once to get the sentence out. "Is it time for lunch?"

Emma smiles at the sound of the mayor's voice after a morning of work and leans up against the building. "Yes, ma'am, I went ahead and drove over here, I can get us a booth if you'd like." She pauses nervously. "...I miss you."

Regina feels her heart melt at Emma's words and blinks furiously. "I'm out by the water. I can be there in ten minutes." She wipes at her eyes with her free hand. "I miss you, too, my love. See you soon." She hates having to end the call, but would rather spend her time actually with Emma. She drives a little faster than is safe, but if it means more time with Emma, she'll take it.

Emma smiles as she shoves her phone into her pocket. She rounds the corner into the diner. Ruby lights up and smiles upon seeing her. "Hey lady, just you today?"

Emma freezes up a bit, "Uh-Um, no, two."

Ruby perks an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

Emma cracks a smile. "It's not what you think it is," she lies. Ruby looks disappointed and leads Emma to a booth against the wall where she takes a seat, "Thanks Ruby." Ruby returns herself to her station up front as Emma begins tearing her napkin apart nervously.

Parking behind Emma's car, Regina sits for a moment and tries to still her racing heart. She hasn't felt this nervous about meeting someone for lunch since... Well, since Daniel. Forcing a long breath out through her nose, she gets out of her car and heads into the diner. As soon as she opens the door, her eyes scan the room and she feels the smile spreading on her face the moment she spots Emma. Ignoring everyone else in the place, she walks over and slides into the booth across from the blonde. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting long, Sheriff Swan," she says with a grin at the sight of the shredded napkin, only remembering their cover story at the last second.

Emma looks around cautiously before allowing a slight smile. "Not at all, Madam Mayor." Her voice drops. "Where were you today? I had to call your office to get some files transferred over for Kathryn's case. They told me you were out of the office, and that apparently you had given them strict orders to relay any sheriff's office requests to you about the time I took over." She pauses, allowing a larger grin. "Just to get to talk to me, I guess."

Regina feels her cheeks flush slightly as she remembers making that rule with her secretary back when she still didn't trust Emma in the slightest. "I..." She pauses and clears her throat. "I wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything untoward in my town." Another pause and she replies in a lower tone, "I had a meeting and a few errands to attend to. Did you call and I missed it?"

"Well it doesn't really matter now, I was just worried you hadn't made it to the office. I know last night was emotional for you." She smiles reassuringly. "Leaving was awful." Images of their evening flood back in to Emma's head. She lets her leg brush the mayor's in an attempt to make contact of any kind.

Smiling briefly at the contact, Regina nods. "It was... difficult, yes, and I woke up with a horrible headache, but I've soldiered through and here we are." Feeling like she might do or say something to break their rule about being in public, she glances around the diner. "How are we supposed to have lunch if there's no one to take our order?"

Ruby stumbles out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks, she dishes them out to a few patrons at the bar with a handful of flirty glances and heads towards Emma and the mayors booth.

Emma jerks her foot away. "...speaks of the devil," she mutters. Ruby pulls a pad from her apron and smacks her gum loudly with a raised eyebrow. "Are you still serving breakfast?"

"Everyday till 2, you just made it," Ruby says with a smile.

Emma smiles. "Alright then, two eggs, sunny side up, a large order of bacon, and toast."

Ruby scribbles, "And for a drink?"

"A single shot screw driver, if you would." She shrugs at Ruby's expression.

Ruby rolls her eyes over to the mayor and her voice is tinged with venom. "Madam Mayor?" She pops her gum.

Regina's eyes narrow slightly as Ruby pops her gum. "Coffee, buttered wheat toast, and one of your grandmother's Caesar salads," she says, then smirks. "And perhaps a little courtesy and attention from the wait staff." She glares at the girl's back for a long moment, then sighs. "I don't know why I let her bad attitude get to me," she finally mutters, then clears her throat. She glances at Emma shyly, wanting to tell the blonde to come home, but says, "So, how are things going with your investigation?"

"Honestly? We have nothing so far. Just what was obvious at the scene. No one had spoken to her. All we know is that she was leaving for Boston." She pauses clearly frustrated at herself. "You were friends, right? Did you hear from her at all?"

Regina shakes her head. "No, the last we'd spoken..." She pauses, frowning. "It was the day before yesterday, she told me that she was going to Boston, that she'd gotten into law school, but that David was staying behi... Oh god, this IS all my fault," she whispers, hearing Gold's cruel laugh in her head.

Emma's hand shot out to the mayor's, with a bewildered look on her face, "Regina?" Emma's voice rises higher than it probably should.

Fighting against the panic that she could have prevented everything if she hadn't been so hell-bent on ruining that little bitch's happiness, Regina grips Emma's hand tightly. "When Kathryn told me she was leaving, but that David was staying, I may have mentioned the rumors about him and Ms. Blanchard." She feels the lie of 'may have' sticking in her throat and can't swallow past it easily as she glances up at Emma. "Do you think she left because of that?"

"Well it probably didn't help, Regina." She pulls her hand away, obviously a bit irritated with the brunette. "I am guessing that's why Kathryn showed up at school and humiliated Mary Margaret, which DOES make her person of interest number one." Emma inhales deeply after her rant and she fights hard to keep her frustration and disappointment of herself pent up as her eyes sting. "Mary has been like family to me. If this all falls on her shoulders just because she has motive, I don't know what I will do." She kicks the mayor's booth seat in frustration.

Feeling the sting of rejection when Emma pulls her hand way, Regina flinches as the blonde kicks at her seat. "I'm sorry," she whispers, struggling to keep herself under control. "I don't know what I was thinking. This wasn't supposed to happen like this."

Emma's expression softens. "What happened to Kathryn wasn't your fault. Figuring it out from here is just my problem." She exhales her frustration and sighs, forcing a smile. "Let's just enjoy lunch, okay?"

Forcing herself to look far happier than she feels, Regina smiles and nods. "That would be wonderful, my love," she says, then flushes hotly at the stunned gasp. Glancing up, she sees Ruby standing there with their drinks. Without thinking, she grabs her purse and pushes past the waitress to run out of the building. "I KNEW I'd mess this up," she mutters to herself, fighting tears, and heads to her car.

Emma throws some money onto the table as she gets up. She shoots a pleading look at Ruby. "Don't say a thing." She grabs her drink and downs it, setting it on the edge of the bar, it as she follows Regina outside. "Regina, wait!" she yells, exasperated, when she steps on the sidewalk. Emma catches the mayor on her elbow from behind and pulls her around into a deep kiss.

Feeling Emma's arms around her, lips against hers, Regina wants to struggle against whatever cruel fate is tormenting her. But instead, she clings to the blonde as if her very life depends on it, pouring everything she feels for Emma into the kiss. Pulling back to catch her breath, she rests her forehead against Emma's and sniffles. "Told you we should have eaten at home," she mutters. "Told you I wouldn't be able to behave, but no, you had to say lunch at Granny's. Now what?"

"Now we wait and deal with whatever happens." She smiles. "This is a conflict of interest, but no one fired Graham for it, I suppose." She places another firm quick kiss on the mayor.

Regina snorts at Emma's comment, but takes solace in the kiss. "Sleeping with the Sheriff is one thing, sleeping with the FEMALE Sheriff is another," she says, arms tightening around Emma's shoulders. "But I don't care. I need to be honest about my life for once." She offers a watery smile and strokes Emma's hair, trying to determine how to fix this hellish situation before it gets worse, and then her stomach growls. "And I'm honestly hungry right now."

Emma nods and realizes a pang is lingering over her stomach. "You tell me what you want to do, Regina. I did already pay for our foo-" She pauses and her expression softens as she eyes her lover's weary face, "You look beautiful."

"No, I don't," Regina replies, feeling the flush heat up her cheeks. "I'm sure I look like a mess, and I'm terrified to step back into that diner, but I need to eat. We both do."

Before she can say anything more, she hears a soft cough from behind Emma. Looking up, she sees Ruby standing there with a sheepish look on her face. "I won't say anything," she says quickly, hands raised in acquiescence, then tilts her head backwards. "But I can't guarantee that anyone else whose face is plastered to the front window won't." She scratches at her arm. "But your food's ready if you still want it."

"To go please, Ruby?" she asks and the waitress nods and leaves to box everything up. She refocuses on the mayor. "Your office?" she asks, placing a kiss on Regina's forehead.

Regina nods, grateful to have this woman in her life. "Let me head over while you get the food," she says and brushes her lips across Emma's. "And maybe do a little damage control? They like you better than me anyway."

Emma nods and pulls away, "I'll be there soon." She steps back into the diner and finds the food already packed to go. She comes back out as Regina's car pulls off and gets into her own to make her way to City Hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Here there be more smexy times... Don't you love the early part of a relationship when it's all sex and emotions? LOL!

* * *

On the short drive to her office, Regina tries to figure out what she can offer to Gold to stop this farce from happening. Oh, she wants Snow White to pay for ruining her life, there's no doubt of that, but not at the cost of her own happy ending. She's still deep in thought as she breezes into the building and barks for her secretary not to disturb her once the Sheriff arrives. In her office, she begins to close the shades, needing a little privacy to collect herself and have some time with Emma. "I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I will not lose you, Emma Swan."

Emma pulls into City Hall parking lot and makes her way through the building to Regina's office. As the secretary flags her into the room and closes the door behind her, she is surprised to find her arrival being promptly addresses for once. "Madam Mayor." She nods at Regina and moves to the mayor's desk. She quickly unpacks their food out across the surface.

The minute the door closes behind Emma, Regina feels her resolve to fight kick in. She barely allows Emma long enough to unpack the food before she turns and pulls the blonde into a deep, almost desperate kiss.

Emma is surprised by the sudden attention but warms to it quickly. Her modesty melts as she moans lightly.

"I need food, but I need you first." Regina practically growls the words. "I need to feel... I just need you." She bites at Emma's lower lip and presses her body tightly to the blonde's. If things go sideways, as she fears they can, she wants as many good moments with her lover as she can get. Hell is going to be long and painful alone.

"Mmhmm," is all Emma can get out. Her hands grip the mayor's hips and pull her in forcefully as she is careful to keep their mouths locked. She realizes that she is now playing out her fantasies in the mayor's office and feels her thighs moisten at the thought.

"My desk," Regina mutters between kisses. "Strip." She pulls back to stare at her lover wantonly, hands shaking as she begins to clear her desk of anything she can get her hands on. She can feel her desire ratcheting up, and the sensations begin to choke off the fear just a little bit.

Emma is quick to follow the mayor's orders. She curses at her boots as she unlaces and kicks them across the floor. She frantically undoes her pants and shakes them off, and lastly pulls her shirt over her head. She keeps the matching red panty set on which matches the bowl of apples in the center of the otherwise black and white space and bites her lower lip.

Regina stares at her lover, drinking in the sight of her pale skin, making the mark on her neck stand out in such sharp contrast. She reaches for Emma and pulls her into another heated kiss, then points to her desk. She says nothing, but moves to sit in her chair and arches an imperious brow at her lover. "I'm waiting," she murmurs huskily.

Emma wastes no time. She sits on the side of the desk and leans back, pushing herself up with her feet and splaying herself backwards. She shudders at the cold surface on her back. She eyes the mayor and her face acquires a more innocent demeanor.

As Emma shifts into position on the desk, Regina catches a whiff of her arousal, and it makes her mouth water. "What am I going to do with you, Sheriff?" she asks, taking on the bitchy tone she always reserved for the blonde in the past, and glides her nails up the insides of both of Emma's thighs. "You walk around in your painted on jeans and barely there tank tops, flaunting just how gorgeous you are like you own the place." She rakes her nails down Emma's thighs sharply. "I own this town, and I own you."

Emma's eyes snap shut at Regina's sudden brutal demeanor and the delicious pain on her thighs. Her hips jerk towards the mayor's hand in anticipation as she moans loudly. "Yes, Madam Mayor," she barely releases as her nails begin scraping at the desk lightly.

Regina smiles at Emma's reaction, mouth watering. She drags her nails back up Emma's thighs, then pushes aside the damp panties to blow lightly across Emma's aroused flesh. Without waiting, she quickly pushes two fingers deep into her lover, twisting around to stroke across her g-spot a couple of times before leaning in to run the flat of her tongue up across her clit.

"Oh fuck, Gina!" Her head lifts to see the brunette at work only before dropping back down sharply on the desk, a pain she ignores. The sudden fullness of her sex makes her shudder and clench around the mayor's fingers. Her hips drop into their pumping rhythm to make better contact with her lover, "Y-you feel so good baby," she moans.

"Mmm," Regina murmurs against Emma's clit. "And you taste good, my love." She adds a third finger to her pumping, speeding up her hand a bit, and traps Emma's clit between her lips to suckle it as if her life depended on it. Her other hand glides across the desk to grip one of Emma's hands tightly

Emma squeezes the mayor's hand firmly. She can feel her back arch slightly off the desk which sends a stream of her nectar down the mayor's wrist. Her free hand slides over her own body making sure to pay a visit to both of her stiff nipples and then their final destination laces in Regina's hair. She tugs lightly encouraging her lover's mouth. She fears the noise of her excitement is reaching an alarming volume and bites her lip hard to stifle her sounds, making her mouth quickly pick up a taste of iron.

Gripping Emma's hand tightly, Regina begins to hum and lash her tongue across the blonde's clit. At the sensation of fingers tightening in her hair, she moans and slips a fourth finger into her lover's clenching heat. "Not a word, my love," she growls against Emma's flesh, "not a sound." And she renews her attack on her lover's body, fingers, teeth, and tongue moving quickly on and in her body.

Emma can feel her release approaching as her body writhes against the hard surface. Her eyes tear open as her hips lash off the table. Heat pulls through her body and around her lover's fingers pooling on the gleaming desk. She lets her teeth release her lip as her intense moaning turns into light gasps. Her body gives out back onto the desk, but her hand still grips the mayors tightly, binding her to her lover.

Fingers moving faster, Regina begins to flutter them on each inward thrust. She bites down lightly on Emma's clit, tongue practically grinding against it in an effort to make her lover come. She grips Emma's hand just as tightly as Emma's gripping hers, relishing the grounding connection of their union.

"...f-fuck," Emma releases softly. Her thighs wrap around the mayor's head as her chest tightens as she comes for her lover. Her hands go limp and before the mayor can retract herself from Emma, she curls up sideways on the desk, pulling away. The air in the office, combined with her sweat-laced body, chills her. The stress of her day feels temporarily resolved and she feels an overwhelming calm.

Regina wants to continue, coax another orgasm out of her lover, but when Emma curls up on her desk, she leans back and studies her for a moment. Licking her lips, she hums happily, stroking Emma's calf lightly as she licks her fingers clean. She notices the slight shivering and tugs at Emma's ankle. "Come here," she murmurs, trying to pull the blonde into her lap. "Let me keep you warm, Emma mine."

Emma smiles sleepily and obliges. She rests her head against her lover's shoulder and breathes into her neck inhaling her scent. She is surprised by her overwhelming trust for Regina, but in this moment of vulnerability she couldn't feel safer.

Regina wraps her arms around Emma, holding her close, and hums softly. "My beautiful Emma," she says, pressing a kiss to the blonde's temple. "Do you know how achingly beautiful you are when you come undone like that?" She sighs softly and strokes the blonde's back. "You make me feel like everything's right in this world."

Emma sighs and, before she even realizes, her eyes are brimming with emotion. "...I'm so happy right now, Regina." She buries her head and inhales a shaky breath. Her hand finds and laces with the mayor's and her next words are muffled,"...life has become so hard recently, so many people depending on me, so many well-beings I now feel responsible for." She sighs deeply and pulls away to lock eyes with the mayor. "You may be the only person who hasn't expected anything from me..."she trails off into light sobs.

Regina feels her heart clench at Emma's words, and she pulls her lover close again in a tight embrace. "The only thing I expect from you is honesty, Emma," she whispers, voice thick with tears. "Anything else is purely a wish, even love, even sex. And I want to give you the same." She falls silent, holding Emma tightly, as tears slip down her cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She rubs her face into the mayor's chest, both affectionately and to dry her eyes, and sighs. She relaxes completely at the woman's words. "...this feels so good," she whispers.

"Mmm," Regina replies softly, grip tightening around her lover's body. "It certainly does." She presses her lips to Emma's temple. "How about we just never leave here?"

"...ugh, don't tease." She sighs and then laughs, her eyes popping open to eye the mayor. "...or do?" She raises her eyebrow. She knows Regina must be soaked and immediately feels selfish.

"Would you rather I tease or let you actually have your way with me?" Regina asks, eyebrow quirking. She reaches up to tap the tip of the blonde's nose with a fingertip. "Not that I minded that little snack on my desk, of course." She smirks and trails her finger down Emma's chest until her hand rests over her heart.

Emma's mouth salivates at the mayor's remark but, without skipping a beat, she has found her way back on the desk. She sits with her legs crossed to face the Mayor. "No reason we can't do a bit of both, Madam Mayor." Emma pauses to take in Regina's length and she smiles, eager to bring their mood to a lighter tone. "...truth or dare?"

Regina's other eyebrow creeps up to the same level as the first at Emma's question, body flushing with heat at the implications. She leans back in her chair, letting one hand comb through her hair, and considers her lover's question. "Dare," she finally whispers.

Emma isn't shocked and smiles devilishly. "I will start off easy on you." She pauses to think, cocking her head to one side and scanning the room for inspiration, and lands back on the mayor's exposed legs that end at the bottom of a probably overpriced pencil skirt."Panties...off." She bites her lip. "...into the fireplace." Thinking of Regina having to finish her day at work missing them gives Emma a warm rush.

Regina chuckles at Emma's dare, feeling a rush of desire at the idea of being so free under her skirt for the rest of the day. Pushing back her chair, she pulls her skirt up her thighs until she can slip off the lacy scrap. She stands close enough to Emma to almost touch her, dangling the garment in front of her lover for a moment as she tugs her skirt back down, then moves over to the fireplace to toss it onto the flames. "Done."

It takes all of Emma to resist tasting the mayor now that she is so accessible. Her mouth waters and she swallows hard. "G-good. That was simple enough. Your turn."

Regina studies her lover as she moves back to her chair. She leans close again, hands resting on the desk on either side of Emma's hips. "Truth or dare, my love?" she asks, lips brushing against Emma's with each word.

Emma attempts to remain unnerved and returns the Mayor's lip-tracing behavior with a pointed, "Truth," as she lets her tongue slip out and brush the mayor's. She lifts an eyebrow and smiles wickedly.

Sucking in a ragged breath, Regina grips the desk, but doesn't move. Her mind races, trying to come up with a good question, lost in the desire darkening Emma's eyes. "If you could have me do your bidding right now, what would it be? Sky's the limit." She gives up the pretense of haughty control.

Emma pauses, a million things running through her head. She pulls herself up and reaches out her hands, she puts her arms around her lover's neck and laces her fingers together. She draws herself to the mayor's ear and, after a few warm breaths, growls, "Fuck me like a man." The image of the mayor thrusting her hips to delve her cock deep into her was a fantasy she has often had.

Regina moans softly at the touch of Emma's breath against her ear, the nearness of her lover period. But when Emma whispers her reply, her fantasy, Regina feels her heart stop beating in her chest. The image presents itself in startlingly vivid clarity behind eyelids that have slammed shut: Emma sprawled out - on her desk, on their bed, wherever - wantonly begging as she rams the cock into her. The groan is ripped from the depths of Regina's sex, and she grips the edge of the desktop so tightly, she hears her knuckles pop. "I... Yes..." she moans.

A seductive smiles slips onto her face as she gets the response she intended. Her lips keep place by her lover's ear and she lets her teeth tug lightly on the lobe of the brunette. She lets out a hum into her ear and then whispers, "Truth or dare, Madam Mayor?"

It takes a moment for Regina to find her voice, still caught up in the fantasy playing out in her mind, thanks to her lover. She worries her lower lip with her teeth before stuttering, "T-truth."

Emma leans back on one hand, displaying herself to Regina. She lets the other drop between her inner thighs where she begins brushing them with her fingers."How long have you wanted this, Regina? Wanted me?" She shudders as the back of her fingers graze a hot wetness, she hadn't realized exactly how much this game has heightened her arousal until now. Her fingers trail a glistening path down her leg as she continues stroking.

At the loss of Emma's warmth next to her face, Regina opens her eyes to watch her lover. Her eyes hungrily follow the fingers gliding along those creamy thighs that she so recently had her face buried between. She almost misses Emma's question, but tears her eyes away to meet the blonde's gaze openly. "Practically since you brought Henry home," she finally replies. "There was something... I can't explain it, but I didn't want you to leave, even as I kept trying to push you away."

Emma's smoldering expression softens into one of warmth. She loves this woman and the more time they spend together, the more comfortable she is with the idea. She smiles softly as she feels her heart tug as strongly as her sex has all day. "You could be kissing me right now," she reminds the mayor, ending their game.

Regina smiles and says, "Yes, I could," then presses a gentle kiss to Emma's lips. She shifts her hands from the desktop to Emma's hips, caressing lightly. "Does that mean I've won the game? And if so, what do I get as my prize?"

Emma smirks, "I suppose you deserve something." She reaches out to cup the mayor's face affectionately. Her hips push lightly into the mayor and she moans in her exhale every time the brunette's hands press on her hip bones. "Winner's choice."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Kinky smexy times happening here. You've been warned...

* * *

Regina hums and shifts to press a kiss into each of Emma's palms, fingers increasing their pressure on the blonde's hips. She nibbles at Emma's lower lip before kissing her deeply. "Take me," she whispers wantonly, "make me yours, my love."

Emma nods and pulls herself and the mayor to stand face to face as the mayor's chair glides back. She slowly guides the mayor to turn around. One hand wraps around her waist and pulls her close. She leans in to place a row of soft kisses along the mayor's shoulder and up the side of her neck while her free hand slowly drags down the zipper of Regina's skirt.

Regina shivers and leans back into Emma's warmth, wishing that her clothes weren't preventing the skin on skin contact she craves. At the touch of Emma's lips on her skin, and the loud sound of her zipper being opened, Regina clutches at the arm around her waist for support. "Need you," she whispers, heart pounding in her chest so hard she swears it'll explode out.

"You have me," Emma smiles and whispers lovingly. Her hands slide the skirt off of the mayor's hips and onto the floor at her feet. She quickly removes the shirt and bra next, adding them to the pile. Emma presses herself firmly on the mayor's back, her heart beating loudly with the sudden warmth. She takes a deep breath in of her lover's hair as her arms wrap around the mayor to cup both breasts. Her thumbs begin dragging on the edge of both of her darkened areolas teasingly.

The cool air touches Regina's hot skin as her clothes land in a puddle at her feet, and she shivers. The sensation of Emma's heart beating as hard as her own against her back in oddly comforting. "Love you," she whispers raggedly as Emma teases her nipples. She clutches Emma's arm again as her legs threaten to give out on her.

"Do you trust me?" Emma murmurs in her ear, hand still roaming her lover's body.

Moaning softly at Emma's touch, Regina leans her head back on the blonde's shoulder. Her hips buck forward, trying to get Emma to touch her where she wants, but to no avail. She swallows thickly and nods at Emma's question. "With everything in me."

Regina's reply gives her permission to be slightly more aggressive in her movements. She forces the mayor around by her hips. She is still behind her but the mayor is pressed hard up against her own desk. Emma lets her hand rise up to get a firm fist of her lover's hair. Her smile is laced with a passionate menace, her center burns at having the brunette in such a vulnerable position. She growls into the mayor's ear firmly, "Bend over, Madam Mayor."

Regina gasps as she feels Emma turn her body, thighs pressed against her desk. The gasp exits on a throaty moan when she feels Emma's hand in her hair, desire flooding her thighs. It takes a moment to register Emma's words, then a little longer to get her body to actually comply. As she bends over, she spreads her legs for balance and flushes hotly at just how wanton she would look to anyone walking into her office at this very moment.

Emma takes a step back, removing any contact between them. She lets her eyes drag over her lover's body. This is something she could have not even fathomed just days before. She lets out a moan of satisfaction at both her lover's compliance and at the thought of tasting her lover. She could devour her right now and it takes a fair amount of self control not to. Emma swallows hard as she reaches to grab a familiar object from a table along the mayor's window. Without pause she drops the apple down to drag along the mayor's inner thighs.

Regina shivers suddenly from a combination of the cool marble of her desktop beneath her and the loss of Emma's body contact. She folds her arms in front of her, resting her forehead on her hands, almost as if she's praying. And internally she IS praying to any god that will listen, thanking them for bringing this woman into her life. She stiffens and sucks in a breath as something cool and smooth glides against her inner thighs. "E-Emma?"

"Madam Mayor," Emma says calmly. Her free hand grips the mayor's hip, prepared for feedback, as she gently and firmly pulls the apple against the mayor's dripping center. She begins a gentle rocking motion, keeping the contact thorough.

Regina whimpers when Emma calls her 'Madam Mayor' and bites her lower lip. The heat from Emma's hand on her hip refocuses her until she feels something between her legs. It takes a moment to realize what is being rubbed across her opening and clit. When realization dawns, she flushes hotly and shudders from the desire flooding her entire body. "Oh fuck, Emma..."

Emma's fingers rake up and down the mayor's spine. She continues working the apple hard with her wrist. She leans down to place a hard kiss on Regina's lower back. Her teeth then find the mayor's firm ass. Her teeth nip at the mayor's flesh and she moans, feeling her lover's nectar flow around the apple onto her hand.

Regina's back arches into Emma's hand. Her hips undulate, trying to get contact with Emma's fingers holding the apple. When the blonde bites at her ass, she shudders again, need spiraling her higher. "Oh gods, please..." she whimpers. "Don't stop."

Emma continues the assault on her lover's ass as she finds a way to slip her thumb around the Apple and into her lover's cunt. She presses it firmly onto the rough patch of her lover's g-spot. Her arm pumps in a slow deep pattern. She pulls herself back and surprises even herself as she places a firm slap on the mayor's teeth mark laden ass.

Regina's hips buck hard into the edge of the desk when Emma's thumb presses into her g-spot, hard enough for stars to explode behind her eyes from the pain-pleasure combination. When she feels the slap, Regina's body starts to tremble, and she flushes hotly from the erotic thrill zipping down her spine. "Yesss..."

Emma replies to her receptive lover by bringing another lashing down on her ass, she punctuates this movement by squeezing the now glowing skin. She leans down across her lover, pressing her breasts and face into her lover's lower back. Her hand clutches the apple to avoid dropping the cum-covered orb. She rubs her thumb hard on the inside of her lover. She smirks and continues her pattern on Regina's g-spot. She drags her thumbnail on the patch, spelling out EMMA.

Regina cries out when Emma squeezes her slap-hot ass, then grinds her ass back against Emma's stomach. She can barely register a pattern to the pressure on her g-spot, but her brain simply cannot decipher it. She humps against the desk and the apple in Emma's hands with jerky movements, chanting, "Fuck" over and over again.

Emma drops down quickly between her lover's legs. Three fingers immediately take the place of her thumb as the Apple continues to rub the mayor's clit. She pounds hard and ends every thrust with a 'come hither' motion. She moans when she finally gets a visual of the love soaked fruit. "Oh god, come for me, Gina." She traces her tongue and teeth along the red hand marks on her lover's ass.

Regina groans as Emma's fingers fill her cunt, and she grinds down into the apple and Emma's hand. At Emma's words, she whimpers once, then goes stiff as her orgasm slams over her. She stuffs a fist in her mouth to keep from screaming as her body spasms uncontrollably.

Emma follows her lover's cues and slows her pace as the woman climaxes above her. The apple falls away and is set on the desk as she uses her fingers to wind the mayor down until she stills. She pulls herself up and, after setting a collection of kisses once more on her lover's ass, sits down in the mayor's chair, legs crossed. She reaches for the apple and bites into it greedily. Her eyes close and a full deep moan escapes as she chews.

Regina continues to lean heavily on her desk, unable to even trust her body to move yet. She's sure that the only reason she hasn't slid down onto the floor into a puddle at Emma's feet is because her knees are locked into position. She whimpers softly, chest heaving and heart pounding, as Emma kisses her ass. Hearing the telltale sound of an apple being eaten and thoroughly enjoyed, Regina's cunt spasms and she whimpers again. And then she feels the tears slipping down her cheeks. "Em-ma..." The word comes out on a hitched breath.

The apple falls from Emma's hand and rolls across the floor as her smirk turns to warm concern for her lover. She reaches forward and guides the mayor back onto her lap. Her hand reaches up to the mayor's cheek as she thumbs away a tear. "Hey," she whispers softly, tracking the brunette's eyes,"...I'm right here."

Regina blinks, trying to clear away the tears, and stares at Emma. "So good to me," she whispers, then buries her face in the crook of Emma's neck, clinging tightly to her lover. She inhales Emma's scent, letting the familiarity do its best to calm her nerves. "How did you know?" she finally asks, still unable to meet her lover's gaze. "I've never told anyone..."

Emma's hand smoothes her lover's hair and her heart beat quickens under her lover's head. The other hand makes its way to Regina's thigh which she caresses with long slow strokes. "Know what?" she asks, her voice filled with warmth.

"How much I like that sort of thing," she whispers, still embarrassed to admit to her desires and fantasies. Too many years of being punished for trusting anyone with any weaknesses had taught her caution. "Being dominated, spanked, fucked until I lose control."

Emma shivers at her lover's admission and she smiles. "I just want you to feel like no matter how much control you have to have over everything else, and how efficiently and harshly you run this town, there is somewhere to have the tables turned." She pauses. "I am glad you trust me enough to let me take you completely."

Regina nods and sniffles softly. "Not completely," she whispers, punctuating her words with a kiss to Emma's neck. "But that will have to wait for the bedroom." She takes a deep, slow breath and lets it out before she lifts her head to meet Emma's gaze. Desire, love, and amusement war for dominance in her eyes. "You are the first person I've truly trusted in so long, Emma. It would kill me to ever lose you."

Emma nods and places a tender kiss on the mayor's lips. Again, as if its intention was to interrupt these moments, her phone rings loudly in her pants. Her eyes roll up with a resounding, "Ugh," and she tenderly gets up and replaces Regina onto the chair. She grabs her jeans and finds her phone buried in them. "Sheriff Swan." She pauses. "No, I haven't been at the station, out...patrolling." She smirks at Regina.

Regina shivers as she sits in her chair, naked, spent, and yet wanting so much more from her lover. She watches Emma avidly, heart leaping into her throat as Emma smirks at her, knowing that this call signals the end of their little romantic lunch. She sighs and begins to pick up and replace her clothing, frowning when she can't find her panties. And then she flushes as she remembers how their little game of Truth or Dare started. She finds the apple core on the floor and shivers again, remembering its part in her orgasm.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Angst warning here. You've been warned...

* * *

Emma eyes her lover longingly as Regina moves around the room. She is brought out of her thoughts by the caller, her face filling with fear, and her voice is racked with sadness. "A heart?" She swallows hard and her forehead wrinkles as her eyes meet with Regina's. She sighs, "Of course, of course, I will be right there."

Regina smiles to herself, feeling Emma's eyes follow her like an intimate caress. At the mention of a heart, Regina's own heart sinks. Gold won't stop their deal. She has nothing more to offer him and everything to lose. She takes a deep breath and pushes her fear and anguish down as far as she can before turning to smile tentatively at Emma. "What is it?" she asks as she sees the devastated look on Emma's face.

Emma rasps in a stunned tone, "A fisherman was down by the old toll bridge, he tripped over what he thought was a large rock." She pauses and swallows anxiously. "It was a box...he found a heart in it." She shakes her head in disbelief.

Regina tries to swallow past the heart-sized lump in her throat, hand moving up to try to massage the blockage away from the outside. "Oh no," she whispers. "Not Kathryn?"

Emma avoids a direct answer. "We will have the hospital run the DNA." She finishes pulling her shirt over her head and tears began streaming down her face. "Regina..." Her words are drowned out with her sobbing as she wraps her arms around herself in frustration. Emma never imagined anything like this in small town Maine when she took over for Graham.

The minute Emma starts crying, Regina is at her side. She pulls her lover close, hands stroking her hair and back, and she murmurs, "Shh, my love, we'll figure this out. We'll find who's responsible and make them pay, I promise you that." She continues to murmur softly to her lover, fighting her own tears so she can be the strength that Emma needs to do her job.

Emma tries to stay calm as her feelings and logic conflict her. "...th-that's not all Regina." She eyes the mayor's office, desperately searching for proof that the caller had been wrong. Her eyes sting as she shuts them tightly. "R-Regina, where is the silver chest you usually keep on your desk?" She pauses, realizing its absence. "Sidney is at the scene, Regina, he identified it." She pushes Regina out at arm's length and looks desperately into her eyes.

"My what?" Regina asks, the color draining from her face. She steps back as if slapped and turns to stare at her desk and the side table where she'd stacked everything in order to so thoroughly ravish her lover. No silver chest. Thinking back, she tries to remember if it was there when she walked in and realizes it wasn't. And then the mention of Sidney's name clicks into place. Sidney and Gold have teamed up against her. "I... I don't know where it is. It wasn't here when I came in today," she says, stretching out a hand toward her lover. "Emma, you can't possibly..." She can't even finish the sentence.

Emma's chest burns with grief and betrayal as she shrinks away from the mayor's hand. Had this all been a ploy to gain Emma's trust? What is the mayor hiding? Is this a distraction from her deceit? She clenches her jaw and tries to still her rattling hands. She clears her throat and tries to mock the formal tone she is so used to having with the mayor, "Madam Mayor, I'll need to escort you to my car. You are being questioned in the disappearance of Mrs. Kathryn Nolan."

The second Emma pulls away, Regina knows she's lost. She might as well just confess to accepting Gold's offer to get rid of Kathryn to further her cursed plans. She sees the change in Emma and sighs. "Let me..." She turns to grab her purse and coat, pushing the love she has for this woman behind the door that has magically appeared in her soul, then faces Emma again. "Will you be employing the cuffs, Sheriff Swan? Reading me my rights?"

She fights a smirk her heart tries to slap on her face and closes her eyes. "You are not under arrest, Madam Mayor...not yet." Emma refuses eye contact as she uncomfortably shifts her weight for a few seconds and then turns to pull the door open for Regina.

Regina feels her heart harden when Emma says "Not yet" and refuses eye contact. Swallowing thickly, she straightens her spine and lifts her head in the classic "Don't fuck with me" stance she's perfected over a lifetime, then walks out of her office. She refuses to even look at Emma as she passes the blonde, but the tiniest whimper escapes her lips, the only crack in her armor.

Emma follows behind the mayor and when they reach her car, which she realizes is not her Squad Car, she opens Regina's door for her and slams it shut before taking her own seat and then drives them towards the station.

Regina hates the fact that she's in the death trap Emma calls a car. Even more, she hates the fact that she's so close to the woman she loves and yet couldn't be farther apart than if they were in separate worlds. She fights the tears she wants to shed; she'll be damned if she lets anyone see her vulnerable again, particularly Emma Swan.

They arrive at the station and Emma notices a few extra cars in the lot. She sighs at the attention. Her utter conflict at the situation keeps her frozen in her seat, looking straight out of the car window, her knuckles white and gripping the wheel. Without addressing the mayor, she gathers herself and opens the car. She moves to the passenger side to open the mayor's door once more.

Noticing the extra cars, Regina sucks in a painful breath. How is she supposed to do this? How is she supposed to step out of this car and walk into that building in front of all of those people like nothing's wrong? And what of the people who saw her being kissed by Emma in front of Granny's? She can feel the tears threatening to fall, but swallows them back with more effort than it should take after so many years. When Emma finally exits the car, she wipes delicately at her eyes and her outward signs of distress are gone when the door opens. She steps out of the car, but doesn't even wait for Emma to close it. She just starts to walk into the building.

Emma follows Regina into the building. As soon as they hit the door a flashbulb goes off in their faces. Sidney Glass beams at being able to hit this story first and he and few various press members launch a tirade at the Mayor, blocking the hallway. "Madam Mayor, were you aware of Kathryn Nolan's disappearance?" asks Sydney.

"Can you confirm that the box found by the river was yours, Ms. Mills?" another shouts.

Sidney raises his camera to take another picture. Before he can take the shot, Emma pushes the camera down into his stomach and her voice rises, "That is enough! This is government property and I need you OUT!" She pushes a finger towards the door and takes Regina's hand, then pulls her through the now stunned group of men.

At the first glaring bulb, Regina can't help but flinch. She pointedly looks straight ahead, HBIC game face on, and says nothing to the vermin hounding her. When Emma comes to her rescue, she feels the faintest glimmer of hope flare in her chest. Could it be possible that this is just a formality? Her hand tightens around Emma's before she can stop it, and she lets the blonde lead her further into the building.

Emma pulls Regina until they are clear of the hallway. As they enter the main room of the station, she releases the mayor's hand. She is a suspect, Emma has to remind herself. She is using you. She can't truly accept her last though but knows it is something she must cling to to do her job properly. She motions for Regina to follow her into her office and pulls the chair opposite her out for the mayor.

Regina follows Emma and sinks into the chair, back ramrod straight and eyes staring straight forward. "Let's-" She winces as her voice cracks. "Let's get this over with, Sheriff Swan."

Emma coughs to clear her nerves. She leaves the room momentarily to collect the object in question that had been recovered by a parks ranger and been forwarded to her office minus the heart. She hauls it back into the room and slams it down onto the desk in front of Regina. She crosses her arm, and then the room to sit hard down in her chair. She pulls out a form to take notes. She finally gains the nerve to look up at Regina, seeing her cold reverted stare, she swallows and begins, "Madam Mayor, can you confirm that this box in fact does belong to you as reported by Mr. Sidney Glass?"

Regina barely casts a glance at the box. She already knows that it's hers. It was supposed to be that little bitch's jewelry box, not something of hers. "Yes," she hisses the word. "It's mine, but I don't know who took it or why. It was in my office when I left yesterday, and it was gone when I arrived there today for our l- our lunch meeting."

Emma's eyes drop back to the desk and she is thankful to have something to do with her hands as she scribbles the mayor's answer down. "...and when did you first find out that Kathryn Nolan was indeed missing?" Emma cringes and her heart twists into knots, knowing Regina's answers, but she has to ask.

"When you told me last night," Regina replies softly, voice quavering just the slightest bit. "In my bedroom, at my home. You left immediately afterward." She swallows past the lump in her throat, then blinks. "No, wait," Regina says suddenly. "It wasn't yesterday. I didn't come to my office yesterday. The last time I saw the box was when I left my office on Friday."

The reminder of their night together makes Emma's eyes sting. She coughs back her emotions and takes a steadying breath. She again records the mayor's response, her writing shakier than usual. "And does anyone else have access to your office, Madam Mayor?"

Regina blinks as she sees Emma's armor crack just the slightest bit. The movement ignites that tiny flare of hope again, but she can't be sure. "My secretary has access, of course, and there are several other people with access to leave files for me when I'm not there. I-" And then it hits her. "Sidney has access to my office. He's always brought first copies of the paper to my office every day. I always have them in the morning."

Emma brightens slightly, but does well to hide it. She writes it down swiftly and then raises an eyebrow at Regina. "And is there any reason one of those people, say perhaps Sidney Glass, would have motive to set you up?" She knows that her questions have strayed, she shouldn't be trying to reach for another witness. Emma doesn't want to believe that the woman who so tenderly held her just this afternoon is capable of this.

"You've seen how I've disgraced him in the past," Regina replies. "I'm sure there are more than enough people who could have helped him. I am something of a bitch around this town, you know." She keeps her tone cold and aloof, but her eyes can't help but track her lover's face. She remembers everything they've shared over the last day or so, and wonders if this is her punishment for thinking she could ever deserve love or any real happy ending again.

Emma knows she will need the lab data to check for DNA and finger prints on the box and heart. Regina will go free today and, with a lead that may possibly render her lover innocent for now, she lowers her pen as if to signify that her next inquiry is off the record. "And when and why did you begin having relations with Sheriff Emma Swan and is it in any way related to the accusations surrounding you today?" She knows the answer will not put resolution to the ach she is feeling inside of her, only finding the truth will, but she yearns to hear for confirmation.

Regina's head snaps back at the question and she stares at Emma with wide eyes. "Wha-" She clears her throat, noticing the pen is no longer in Emma's hands, and tries to take a deep breath. "I began having relations with Sheriff Emma Swan yesterday afternoon in my home office," she replies, swallowing thickly as the memories replay in her mind. She blinks back tears that she knows won't be stopped by anything but allowing their existence, and stares directly into Emma's eyes. "My relationship with Sheriff Swan is in no way related to the accusations leveled against me today."

Emma pushes herself up off of her desk with her papers in hand. She turns to a file cabinet in the corner, her back towards the mayor, and yanks it open with a jerk. She sifts through the papers finding the place to slide the report in and keeping her now tear-laden face hidden, speaks softly. "...and for what reasons?" she asks again painfully.

"For the only reason there is," Regina whispers. "Because I love her." She doesn't hold back the sob then, needing a release for the ache in her heart. "I love you, Emma, please believe me."

Emma slams the drawer shut and takes a deep breath. Her arms cross on top of the cabinet and she rests her forehead on top of them, staring at the floor. "F-for the night...let's just go home." She knows that either way she needs to be with Regina, she needs the comfort of being in her arms until the pieces all fall together. Emma knows that they are both aware of the trials to come.

Regina feels her heart break at the sound of Emma's voice. She gets to her feet unsteadily and moves to Emma's side. She lays a trembling hand on the blonde's shoulder, wanting more than anything to take her lover in her arms, but unsure if she can cross that line just yet. "Emma?"

Emma pushes into Regina's hand slightly, her words fail her momentarily as tears streak her face. Her body feels weak. Emotion, sex, and work have left her exhausted. She also hasn't eaten anything which causes her stomach to churn. She finally rights herself and uses her sleeve to wipe her face as she finally meets Regina's eyes. "Please get me out of here..."

Regina slides her hand down Emma's arm, lacing their fingers together and squeezes tightly. "Let's go home, my love," she whispers and turns to walk out of the room, pulling Emma along by their joined hands. Coming to the door, she takes a deep breath, but doesn't let go of Emma's hand. They'll walk out hand in hand, unless Emma says otherwise. "Will you be able to drive?" she asks, willing to walk back to her office to get her own car if necessary.

Emma swallows hard and nods, allowing Regina to drag her around, hoping not to bring herself embarrassment by onlookers. Her eyes are swollen and she once again uses her arm to soak up any remaining moisture.

Regina stops and turns to face Emma, cupping her face in her hands. Her thumbs brush at the tear-streaked cheeks. "Hold your head up high as we walk outside," she says, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. "Put on that bitch face that always made me want to go head to head with you in the beginning. Do not let them know how you feel, or you've lost the battle before it's even begun. You have to be the strong one that they look to for guidance, my love. They'll all gladly string me up at the first opportunity, but they like you, they respect you. Do your job and justice will win in the end, no matter what."

The feeling of Regina's hands on her face and her soothing, warm voice ground her and her eyes close to center herself. Emma swallows hard and nods slowly. Her shuddering gasps for air turn into a series of deep breaths. She runs her hands nervously up and down her lover's sides. Her eyes pop back open and she is happy for their direct connection to Regina's. Her jaw tightens, drilling her emotion to bay itself. She reaches up to take Regina's hand and heads to the parking lot purposefully.

Regina smiles as she sees and feels Emma settle into enough calm to face the world. In turn, it does wonders toward her own grounding calm. "That's my girl," she says and squeezes Emma's hand, then settles her own bitch face in place as they head out to the car. She slides into the passenger seat and waits for Emma to start the car. She didn't lie when she said that justice would win in the end. She'll find a way for that to happen, hopefully without losing her heart in the process again.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma goes through the motions of driving her way to Regina's. Her mind is consumed with the chaos of the past two days. She stares blankly ahead, jaw locked, eyes glassy, and breathes deep. She does, without any other break in her process, slide a hand onto Regina's thigh halfway to the mayor's home. The trip is silent. She pulls up to the curb and after shutting the car off opens the mayors car door.

Regina watches Emma from the corner of her eye on the way home, fighting the urge to turn and stare at her. The silence is both comforting and oppressive, but she does nothing to stop it. The second Emma's hand lands on her thigh, she covers it with one of her own, grateful for the contact. When Emma opens her door, she steps out and, throwing caution to the wind, pulls the blonde into a tight embrace. She hates seeing how rigidly Emma is holding herself, knows the energy that kind of thing consumes, and wants nothing more than to take away her lover's stress. "Come on," she says softly with a kiss on Emma's cheek. "Henry will want to see you."

Emma feels her nerves begin to thaw as Regina wraps around her. She exhales deeply and, at the mention of Henry, feels a dull spark of excitement. Henry always has the utmost faith in her and his unsoiled enthusiasm always makes her feel confident. She laces her fingers into Regina's with a light nod and walks the aisle to the door. She remembers the key she now possesses in her pocket and, after fishing it out, lets them into the house.

Regina lets Emma lead her to the door, and her heart flips in her chest when she sees that Emma kept the key she'd given her last night. Once inside, she locks the door behind them and sets her purse aside. She pulls Emma into another embrace as she hears Henry's video game in the den. "Go say hello to your son, my love," she murmurs. "I'll go change into something more comfortable and make us something to eat." She leans back to study Emma's face. "No matter what happens outside that door, in this house you are loved and wanted, my Emma."

For the first time in what seems like forever, in the comfort of her lover's home, she smiles softly. She leans in to place a delicate kiss on Regina's lips, her passion and fire drained by the day, and turns to head into the living room. She quietly steps in through the doorframe of the den and leans against it, watching her boy silently. She is envious of his calm listless youth in the wake of today, but she smiles, happy he can go another day unaware of the accusations against his mother. "How do the bad guys even stand a chance?" she finally asks her son.

Smiling at Emma's retreating back, Regina reaches up to touch her fingers to her lips, the delicate tingle of the kiss still lingering. She feels tears welling in her eyes and hurries up to the bedroom before they can fall. Once in her room, she strips off her clothes and heads into the shower. Under the hot needling spray, she sinks to the floor and lets her tears mingle with the water. After a couple of moments, she forces herself to her feet again and finishes her ablutions.

Henry glances up at the question, face lighting up when he sees Emma standing there. But the smile fades quickly when he sees just how tired and sad she looks. "Emma? Are you okay?"

Emma's smile becomes more genuine as her son beams. "Me? Oh, I'm fine. A big day of fighting my own baddies." She yawns and, in an attempt to seem as functional and normal as possible, she rounds the couch to plop down beside him, leaning far back into the plush. She waves her fingers at the screen. "Don't let me interrupt. We didn't have these when I was in foster care. Believe it or not I am intrigued." She pauses and then, without thinking, says softly, "No matter what, me and your mother love you, Henry."

Henry turns to study Emma's face for a long moment. "I know you do," he finally says, shifting to pull her into a hug, "and I love you, too. We're a family now, and family sticks together."

Regina turns to study her back in the bathroom mirror, taking note of the marks left by Emma from their earlier lovemaking. Before... She bites her lower lip hard enough to taste blood, refusing to let the tears fall again. She strides out of the bathroom and quickly pulls on a pair of yoga pants and a casual button down shirt, surprised she still owns the stuff since she hasn't gone running in years, then heads downstairs.

Emma holds onto Henry with what feels like her last shred of strength. She draws his gleeful heat into her and smiles, kissing the top of his head. Releasing her son to his game, she closes her eyes. If Emma can't prove her lover's innocence, so many people will be hurt. The thought tires her more and she leans back into the couch.

Regina pokes her head into the den, just to make sure Emma and Henry are okay. She catches the tail end of their embrace and watches Emma fall back into the couch with a sinking heart. Turning around, she heads into the kitchen to pull together a quick plate of cheese, crackers, and fruit, then heads back into the den. "Snack time," she says brightly, smiling as she sets the tray on the coffee table. "And since it's still cider prep weekend, barely, Henry, you may choose dinner tonight, as long as it's less than forty dollars and can be delivered." She shifts to sit on his other side, unsure of how to approach Emma right now.

Emma can feel Regina's weight shift the couch and her eyes flutter open. The sight of food instantly registers with her and she lazily reaches her hand out to grab a cracker. She sits up slightly to shove it into her mouth as her stomach growls. After finally swallowing the cracker down her dry throat, she grabs a few other items off the plate, popping them into her mouth. She is still exhausted but her hunger wins out by a hair. She smiles without needed to look at him as Henry perks, "Delivery two nights in a row?! You guys must be happy. Uhmmmmm...Chinese?" Emma furrows her brow not even knowing there was an Asian restaurant in town.

Heart easing as Emma finally gets food into her system, Regina smiles until Henry mentions being happy. She forces herself to keep the smile on her face and strokes his cheek. "Happy, yes, and too tired to cook," she replies. "And I've heard rumors that your mother burns water, so she certainly isn't allowed to cook." She glances over at Emma for a reaction to the light teasing. "Go find the menu and pick out something good, then call them, dear. The money's in my purse by the door."

Emma nods and smiles lightly at Regina's remark without even looking at her. Her smile broadens even more as Henry bounds off of the couch and skips by her out the door. Emma swallows her current mouth of food and then emboldens herself well enough to finally look straight at her lover. Her hand slides to the edge of the couch, begging contact.

As soon as Henry's out of the room, Regina allows her smile to fade and lets out a sigh. At the sight of Emma's hand sliding across the couch toward her, she moves to curl into the blonde's side, arms wrapping around her waist and head on her shoulder. She sighs again, body shuddering with exhaustion and emotion. "I shouldn't indulge him," she whispers, "but I'm not fit to do anything complicated tonight. I just... All I want is you holding me."

Emma nods her head against her lover's. Her arms come up to hold Regina as she places a kiss on top of her head, matching the one given to Henry. She whispers a nervous but firm thought, "As sheriff, if I can't save my family, who can I save?" She breathes deep as if a revelation has cemented in her, after years of groping and searching for the feelings she has been overcome with the last two days, she cannot fathom a life without them.

"Family..." The word tumbles off Regina's lips as tears spring to her eyes. "I swear to you, Emma, I didn't hurt her. I just wanted my happy ending with you and Henry. Is that so much to ask?"

Before she can say anything more, Henry comes bounding back into the room. "Food should be here in..." His words trail off as he looks at his mothers. He does something he knows he's too old for, but can't stop himself. He crawls up into Emma's lap and wraps his arms around both women. "Whatever happened, we can fix it together," he says determinedly.

Emma perks at Regina's words and her jaw tightens. She wants to ignore the comment, but Regina slipped. She eyes her lover cautiously across her son. Henry's words barely register as her ears burn. "Regina..."

When Emma utters her name, Regina's words come flooding back in her mind. Fuck! She already knows what Emma wants to say, but won't because of Henry. Fear fills her with dread and she pulls back from the two people that mean the most to her. Without a word or a glance at either of them, she runs out of the room. Going into the kitchen, she continues on through the back door and out into the night. She needs air, she needs space to breathe. She falls to her knees under her beloved apple tree and lets the tears come.

"Hey kid, will you do me a favor?" Emma keeps a light expression on her face,"...go pack an overnight bag for me, alright? We are going to go on a ride."

Henry raises an eyebrow. "Is mom going, too?"

Emma nods. "Yeah." Henry's smiles excitedly always revved up for adventure. He zooms out of the room and up the stairs to pack. Emma waits until she hears him banging around in his room and pushes off the couch and through the house to the backyard. Emma fights the urge to run to the woman. She stands halfway between the door and the apple tree and crosses her arms. "I'm taking Henry, Regina." She grits her teeth to harden her jaw.

Emma's words break down the last vestiges of composure Regina has. She feels her heart splinter just as surely as it had the night Daniel died. Twice she opened herself to love, and twice she lost everything dear to her. "I- I understand," she finally stammers, arms wrapped tightly around her waist, as if they can keep her from completely flying apart. "I'll be... Can I say goodbye to him?"

Emma nods slowly and heads back into the house. She makes her was to the foyer as Henry bounds back down the stairs. "All ready, where are we going? Where's mom? She hates camping you know?"

Emma's heart plunges at his excitement. "You're right, she does, she's decided to stay in. It's just gonna be me and you, kid." She forces a smile. She moves to place her hand on Henrys shoulder, which she gives a reassuring squeeze.

Henry's face falls at Emma's words, and he can tell she's not telling him the whole truth. "But..." He bites his lower lip. "I don't want to go without her, Emma. She's our family, she shouldn't be alone."

Regina forces herself to her feet and walks back into the house. She comes to the doorway of the kitchen as she hears Henry's comment about family. Wanting to be strong for him, she bites the inside of her cheek, fingers digging into her palms. "It's- It's okay, Henry," she replies, hoping her voice is steadier than it sounds in her own ears. She moves to kneel in front of him, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm not feeling well. You be good for Emma and do what she says, okay? Don't let me down and don't forget how much I have loved you since the moment I first saw you."

Regardless of anything the mayor has gotten herself into, Emma knows she loves her son and the air is thick with broken promises. Her heart sinks as Henry nods slowly as their hug releases. Emma takes Henry by the hand and opens the front door. She walks with Henry solemnly down the path, reaching the yellow bug. She gets Henry's bag in the back and makes sure he is belted up. "Give me one second?" she asks and he nods his permission. She turns back, walking up to the estate, and reaches into her pocket to dig out the Mayor's key. She moves her thumb over it and a lone tear rolls down her cheek as she drops it into the mailbox.

Regina moves to the window next to the door after Emma and Henry walk out of the house. She watches them walking away, feeling her resolve crumble with each step they take. When Emma comes back up the walk, she feels a faint flutter of hope until she sees the key being dropped into the mailbox. She tears the door open, not caring about the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Emma, please..." she whispers brokenly. "You promised you'd protect me."

Emma's resolve has grown and, with Henry away, anger teases at controlling her tone. "Regina, I cannot protect you from yourself." Her hands ball into fists at her side. "I don't know what you are into here, Regina, but I am going to do MY job. Be a mother to Henry and protect this town. I don't know what all of this did or didn't mean to you, but I wish you the best." She knows she can't look at the brunette another second without cracking, so she turns quickly and makes her way back to her car.

As Emma's words and anger pierce through her grief, Regina realizes that she needs to act fast to keep her family. Without them, she could so easily slide back into the same darkness that caused this damned curse in the first place. "EMMA!" Regina screams at her lover's retreating form. "I love you! Don't leave! Let me explain!"

Emma turns to face Regina between the two manicured hedges at the end of the path. "I can't do this, Regina. I can't play games with you. We have a son!" She knows Henry can hear and she is ashamed.

Regina shakes her head and races down the walk. "No no no no no!" she wails, knowing that if they leave, she'll never get either of them back. She stumbles and sprawls to the ground at Emma's feet, crying hysterically. "Please... Come back in and let me explain. Just one more night, please." She feels her chest tightening, it almost feels like her mother's magic squeezing the breath out of her. "I'll die without you. My heart will shatter and I will die inside. Please, Emma."

Emma's heart lurches as Regina begs and pleads from the ground. She kneels and pulls the mayor into her. "Shh, not in front of Henry, Regina." She wraps one arm around her and uses the other to smooth the brunette's hair and whispers, "One night. One night to explain." Maybe Regina's confession will help her drive the case forward, she thinks. She isn't even able to pull the mayor to her feet completely before a large embrace from Henry envelops both of the women.

Regina clings to Emma desperately, unable to calm herself. Emma's words and gentle touch don't soothe her as much as she'd hoped. She only has one night, and a full confession will take her family from her just as much as a lie will at this point. When Henry wraps himself around them, she cries even harder.

"Don't cry, Mom," he whispers, tears slurring his words. "Emma can fix it, whatever it is. She's the Savior. She can fix it all for us."

Emma's concern currently runs with Henry. Her feelings for Regina are in a limbo and, regardless of their relationship, her son is ultimately her main concern. She leans to pick up her son and holds him close as her free hand takes Regina's. She stays stoic as she leads them back into the estate.


	14. Chapter 14

If asked later, Regina will have no idea how she manages to get to her feet and follow her lover and her son into the house. Her palms and knees ache from skidding across the walkway, and her throat feels raw from crying and screaming. Her only lifeline to sanity is the hand she clings to tightly. "I- I'm sorry," she finally whispers, wincing at how utterly broken she sounds.

When they reach the foyer, Emma sets Henry down and motions him upstairs. He nods and quietly recedes up the stairs, surprised at Emma's stern demeanor. Emma keeps her voice low to protect her son as she looks upon the mayor. "I don't know what you have gotten yourself into, Regina, but if you rip this family apart, I WILL take Henry without pause," She quickly wipes a faint tear away and then places her hands on her hips to reassert herself. "What the fuck is going on?"

Watching Henry go upstairs, Regina realizes her last defense against Emma's anger is gone. She wraps her arms around her waist at Emma's words, knowing the blonde is speaking the truth. "I... I swear to you on Henry's life that I didn't hurt Kathryn. I just wanted to win for once, to get my revenge against the woman who destroyed my happiness."

Emma shakes her head and furrows her brow. "Regina, what are you even talking about?" A slight fear for what Regina is capable of laces her chest. She breathes deep and continues, "Do you know how crazy you sound right now?"

Regina suddenly lunges at Emma, gripping her jacket tightly. "Don't test the heart in Storybrooke. Take it somewhere else. No one in this town can be trusted, Emma." Just as suddenly, she lets go and stumbles backward, as if burned by the nearness of her lover. With a shuddering breath, she rakes a hand through her hair. "I sound crazy? Maybe I AM crazy. I've fallen in love with the damned Savior. Life as I've known it is ending and I won't win."

"Regina, you sound like Henry!" she says loudly as she wildly eyes Regina. Throwing her hands up in the air, she yells, "I am not a damn savior. I am barely a responsible adult!" Her hands fall hard to her sides and she lets out a breath of frustration.

"You came into town on your twenty-eighth birthday," Regina says softly, voice suddenly steadying, but she won't meet the blonde's gaze. "You were the first person to step foot in this town since it came into existence. The curse foretold of a Savior who would come on her twenty-eighth birthday to break the curse and end the Evil Queen's reign." She lets out a sharp, short bark of harsh laughter, sinking to the floor again. "You've already begun to break the curse. You gave the Evil Queen back her heart, gave her a shot at happiness. But she didn't know that before she struck a deal with the devil."

Emma's mind races, she shakes her head as her eyes filled with fear. Henry, his book, his stories, COBRA. No! Her brain screams, that's impossible. "Regina, are you listening to yourself?" Her heart sinks as she lowers herself down to kneel in front of the obviously delusional woman. "There are no such things as curses and Evil Queens, Regina. I'm guessing next you will confirm that Mary is my mother, y'know, Snow White." She raises her eyebrows sarcastically and reaches a hand to the obviously disturbed and distressed mayor.

Regina feels the breath catch in her throat at Emma's words, the disbelieving tone. "She is," she replies in a small voice, "and she's the reason something's happened to Kathryn. I just wanted to make sure your parents didn't get back together, I wanted your mother to suffer." She takes a deep breath and meets Emma's eyes, not hiding anything. "Look at me, Emma, see that I'm not hiding anything from you. I will tell you everything I know, just please don't think me crazy."

Emma throws her head back to eye the ceiling from her knelt position. Everything that has happened since she's been to Storybrooke floods her and leads up to her first night with Regina. How warm and loving the mayor has become, how happy Henry is, how her bond with Mary has developed. She swallows hard, and her face drops back down to the mayor's. She silently reads her expression and body for the truth. Ice creeps up her spine as fear and realization consume her. "R-Regina..."she trails off.

Regina nods slowly, reaching out with tentative fingers to touch Emma's cheek. "I have lied many times in the past, but right now I am being more honest than I ever have been. I will tell you EVERYTHING you want to know if you'll just please believe me and don't leave me. Don't leave US."

Emma's body vibrates with nerves, but focusing on the mayor's hand on her face helps ground her thoughts. She looks hard at her lover's face and swallows. "At this point, Regina, I don't know how I could." She pauses and her expression softens the best it can. "What do we need to do?"

"Know that you're going to be making a great enemy by believing me," she says, swallowing thickly. "We need to find Kathryn. She was never supposed to die, Emma. I don't know how he did it, but he got Sidney to help him. Sidney's always been an excellent lackey," she says with a sneer. She closes her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I put you through this."

Emma's face is flooded with confusion. "We are here now, that's all that matters... Regina, who is 'he'?" Seeing her lover's distress and having so much out on the table, Emma realizes that it's not time to be selfish with her affection. She places a hand on Regina's thigh and kneads it softly.

Regina drops her head with a shudder. "The man who created this fucking curse. Rumplestiltskin himself." She glances up at Emma under her lashes. "You would know him as Mr. Gold." She drops her head again, hands covering her face as she lets the tears fall yet again.

Somehow, of all the things she has come to realize, this is the least surprising. Emma reaches out to pull Regina into her as she sits down crossed legged and rocks her softly. One hand strokes her back and one makes its way to run through her brunette locks. She whispers to her lover,"...it's not the time for crying, my love. I trust you, have faith in us. Be the woman I have loved to hate." Her first smile of what seems like the day appears.

Regina curls into Emma's body, craving the closeness of her lover. "I'll do my best," she replies, then groans. "Damn it, I hurt!" She glances down at her knees, trying to move her pants aside, but they won't move.

Emma stands and pulls her lover up with her carefully. "Let's get you cleaned up, Regina." She slips an arm around the mayor's waist and forces her up the stairs to the master bedroom. As they pass Henry's room she can see him asleep on top of his covers, comic book in hand, and smiles.

Regina bites her lip to keep from crying as they make their way upstairs. She hobbles into her bathroom and starts the water in the tub. "I have a feeling these will need to be soaked off," she says as she stands there. Glancing in the mirror, she studies her face in the wake of all that's happened. "Emma? What made you believe me?"

Emma sits on the edge of the bed, listening to Regina move around the bathroom. She inhales deeply at the mayor's question, not fully aware of what she believes. "I don't have a choice if I want this family safe. Do I?" She lies back onto the bed and eyes the ceiling.

Regina leans against the bathroom door, just watching Emma for a moment. She makes her way to Emma's side, stroking the woman's thigh. "This is all I've ever wanted, Emma," she says softly. "A family that loves me and makes me happy. I will do whatever I have to in order to keep the two of you with me." She squeezes Emma's thigh, then strips off her shirt and bra before going back to the bathroom to ease into the tub. She watches the water start to discolor from the blood dried into her pants, lost in the swirling patterns.

Emma smiles and crawls to the head of the bed, happy to find a pillow. She buries her head into the scent of her lover as she realizes it's Regina's. She can't hold back the tears of joy and anxiety as she whispers,"...me, too." Her eyes shut heavily as her exhaustion drowns her.

Once she can move the material from her body, Regina pushes the sodden pants off in the water and lets the tub drain. She sighs at the scrapes on her knees, but is glad they're not worse. Getting out of the tub lethargically, she dries off and puts bandages on her knees before slipping into the nightgown hanging on the back of the door. She heads into her bedroom and stops at the sight of Emma sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep. She moves quietly to at least get the blonde's boots off before crawling into the bed besides her, nuzzling close, and falls asleep.


	15. Chapter 15 - Monday, 22 August 2011

Emma sleeps hard and dreamless. The warm sunlight flowing across the bed stirs her, her eyes stay shut as the events and confessions of last night flood her. She becomes aware of Regina's head pressed onto her chest and the arm she has draped over her instinctively tightens.

Regina's dreams are filled with memories of her past sins, alongside fantasies of what her life can be like with Emma and Henry. The steady beating of Emma's heart keeps her grounded, but she begins to wake up when Emma's arm tightens against her body. She blinks sleepily, eyes burning from all the crying of the previous night, and looks at Emma. "Morning," she murmurs huskily. "What time is it?"

Emma has never been a morning person and this morning is no exception. She moans softly and reaches down into her pocket. She retrieves her phone, her usual reminder of the time, and lets it fall in front of Regina of the bed.

Regina chuckles softly at Emma's movements, then grabs the phone. She blinks at the display, then shoots up into a seated position. "Henry's going to be late for school!" She struggles to get up with stiff, sore knees. And then she just stops. She dials the number for Henry's school on Emma's phone and waits. "Yes, this is Mayor Mills. Henry's not feeling well and won't be in class today. I'll stop by later this afternoon for any homework he should need. Thank you."

Emma clicks her tongue playfully, her eyes still closed. "Hooky, Madam Mayor...doesn't really seem your style." She yawns and finally rolls over to look at Regina. She pulls the mayor back by the waist to lie back beside her. "Good morning," she whispers.

Curling into Emma's touch, Regina smiles and whispers, "Good morning, my love." She presses a light kiss to the blonde's lips. "And it's not hooky, for your information. I know I upset Henry last night, and I doubt he slept very well. I'd rather he stay home and rest with his family." She pauses, glancing down for a moment. "Besides, I owe him some sort of explanation, I suppose. Not to mention the fact that I still owe you more..."

Emma loosens her grip on the mayor as she is reminded of the fear and doubt of the previous evening. "I suppose there is a lot to discuss," she sighs. Emma wishes she could just ignore Regina's confession. It's a lot to ask someone to believe, and reverting to the moments of perfection they had two days ago is all she wants. "I don't even know what questions to ask, Regina."

Regina nods slowly and softly says, "I know. Anything I tell you is likely to sound completely deranged anyway." She sighs and scrubs at her face. "Maybe that whole hooky thing isn't such a bad idea. But it won't find Kathryn or exonerate me, will it?"

Emma shakes her head solemnly. She pulls herself up slowly to lean against the headboard, "So I am supposed to save something, am I not?" Even she can't control the sarcasm in her voice. She crosses her arms and raises both eyebrows at the mayor. Regina is beautiful in the morning, she realizes; sure she looks emotionally spent and apparently evil incarnate, but Emma can't help but feel her heart jump in her chest seeing the woman sprawled amongst the sheets.

Regina moves to copy Emma's position, drawing her knees up to her chest as she sits there. The sharp bend sends a jolt of pain along her nerves as scabs crack slightly, but she holds onto that pain, lets it anchor her in the present. "Henry's book is true," she finally says. "You're looking at the Evil Queen that cursed everyone to this benighted little town. You just don't know the reason why, or why Kathryn's gone missing." She begins to explain the story that only one other person in all of Storybrooke knows, only stopping when she says, "And when Snow got her happy ending, including you, I had to stop her."

Emma stares straight ahead, her jaw clenched and her back straight. She had promised herself to try to keep an open mind, but that was one thing. Her first movement after the duration of Regina's story is her arm reaching up to rub the back of her neck. "...and here I thought I was the spawn of some backwoods honkies who got it on in the back of a Camaro junior year." Some could say that levity is also her super power. A light, perplexed smile appears on her face.

"Would that it were that simple," Regina sighs, forehead resting against her tender kneecaps. Explaining the entirety of her history with Emma's mother has drained what little energy she has. "That my heart should be given to the daughter of my ene..." She doesn't finish the word or the thought. "I loved Daniel more than anything, Emma, and his loss fueled all of this," she says, gesturing vaguely. "And for all I know, it's lost the two best things to ever happen to me."

Without turning to the mayor, Emma lets her hand snake across the sheets to take Regina's. Emma doesn't know how to handle not only Kathryn's disappearance, but the vast history just laid out before her. In another world where she had never lived, with people that didn't even know they existed, she hates Regina; but here in this town, in this house, in this bed, she is in love with her. "W-what do you need me to do, Regina?"

The words are out before Regina even realizes she's thought them. "Do what you've promised, Savior. Be a good mother to Henry. Be a damned good Sheriff. Find Kathryn. Break the curse. Protect me and my far too fragile heart. Just a trifle, really." She grips Emma's hand tightly as she shivers.

Emma nods she slides quickly out of the bed. "Well I am not doing any good here." She tracks her boots down and sits at the edge of the bed to lace them, continuing, "I will go downtown today, hopefully the lab will have word on the heart they found." She rounds the bed to retrieve her phone from the table beside Regina, without pause she leans in to deliver a light kiss onto the mayor's forehead. As she pulls back she is smirking lightly. "Please tell me that Regina is your name." She pauses and her face goes serious, considering its possibility.

Regina bites her lower lip when Emma gets up and pulls on her boots. She watches the blonde with hungry eyes filled with fear and hope, smiling at the tender kiss to her forehead. "Regina has been my name since before I was born," she replies softly. "Mother said I was destined to be a queen and gave me a name to prove it." She reaches out a hand to squeeze Emma's forearm. "Be careful today and come home tonight? No matter what?"

"No matter what," Emma repeats as she moves to open the door. She looks back over her shoulder in the doorway. "Tell Henry I love him." She takes no pause before quickly moving down the stairs and out the door. She takes the time to fish in the mailbox for her key to the estate before locking the door behind her. She hastily gets into her car and down to the office.

~SQ~

Hearing Emma profess her love for Henry makes Regina smile. Grabbing her robe, she goes to wake her son and have a very long, very difficult talk with him. She only hopes it won't backfire on her. She half-wishes she could be drinking during this conversation, but that wouldn't project a very positive image for her son.

After a day of no leads and time to tend to her thoughts, Emma feels sick to her stomach. In just 3 days Emma has gone from trusting no one in the world to trusting one woman with the world. The flask she has been sipping on during her government-paid work hours lays sideway on her desk. She grabs it as she walks out of her office and pitches it across the station. It clanks multiple times as it ricochets off the cell bars. She glares at its landing place until her attention is pulled by the ringing of the office phone. "Sheriff Swan." The caller begins speaking, the voice is muffled and unidentifiable and her blood drains from her face as the call ends. She slams the phone down and grabs her jacket, practically running to her car. Her tires squeal as she rips out of the parking lot and drives to the mayor's.

The talk had been one of the hardest in her entire life, possibly even harder than her conversation with Emma, but Regina did it without hesitation because she loved her son more than anything. He'd asked tough questions and screamed at her a few times, but eventually they came to an uneasy truce with promises of more talks when they could both handle it. The rest of the day has been spent in an oblivious stupor, waiting for Emma to come home. Glancing at the clock, Regina realizes that she should probably start making dinner.

As soon as Emma has pulled in front of the mayors house, she is already bounding out of the car. As she walks up the path to the estate, she pulls out her cell phon. After a second of ringing, there is an answer. "Doctor Whale, this is Emma Swan. I need you to take an emergency unit down behind Granny's Diner. I just had a call." She pauses, holding back tears of joy and a break of anxiety. "Kathryn has been found, she seems to be in some sort of shoc.k, Emma stops at the door to finish her conversation. "...yes...yes, I will be down to question her as soon as you have her stabilized. Thank you, Doctor." Emma drops the call and can barely manage to get the keys in the lock. She whips the door open and slams it behind her. "Regina!"

The sound of Emma's voice sends such a jolt through her body, Regina drops the knife in her hand before she cuts herself again. Wiping her hands on her apron, she runs out toward the foyer. "Emma?" she asks, staring at her lover.

Emma's face is plastered with bewilderment, her head shaking from side to side. "There is nothing to charge you with," she blurts. "I got a call, anonymous, that Kathryn's body was left behind Granny's." The faint smile that had been playing at her face fades."Regina, he knew, he knew everything, he knew about us, he knew about the curse." She pauses. "He implied that he had more to gain from our being together than a shoddy frame job."

Regina stares at Emma, the breath leeching from her lungs at the implications of what she's saying. Her legs give out and she crumbles to the ground in tears. "She's- She's alive? Kathryn... Emma?" She glances up at her lover, tears filling her eyes.

Emma is on the floor as soon as she registers her lover's descent. She pulls Regina onto her lap and litters her hair with sweet, affectionate pecks. Her arms wrap around the mayor's shaking frame as she begins a gentle rocking. She nuzzles a nod onto her lover's head. "I have an emergency crew headed down now. I should hear confirmation soon."

Clinging tightly to Emma, Regina lets the tears fall. She shakes at the realization that finally telling the truth, finally trusting someone with the truth, hasn't destroyed her happy ever after. She takes a deep breath, inhaling the calming, addicting scent of her lover. And then the rest of Emma's words come back to her. "Emma, who told you that? Did you recognize the voice? Was it him?"

Emma shakes her head. "I have no idea, Regina. It was a man, that's all I could make out." Any confusion left to consume her later evaporates momentarily. Emma leans down and pulls Regina into a deep, soft kiss. She can taste the salt of the mayor's tears on her lips, which makes her stomach churn with her own emotion.

Terrified by who could know this information about them, about the curse, Regina sucks in desperate gulps of air. But at the touch of Emma's lips against hers, she pushes away everything but the love she has for this woman holding her. She will gladly spend the rest of her life in this same way.

"Emma?" Henry asks as he sees his moms on the floor in the foyer. "Mom? Are you okay?" He runs to their sides, fearful of what could have happened.

The only thing in the world she would ever pull away from this kiss for bounds beside her. She drags him down to the floor and hugs him desperately. As her head rests on his shoulder, she whispers, "I love you, Henry," and then slightly louder, "We both love you, Henry." She finally lets him go only when she feels he is close to approaching asphyxiation.

Tears fill Henry's eyes at Emma's desperate hug and her words. Remembering the things he and his mother talked about that morning, he reaches out to touch Regina's cheek. "See, Mom," he says softly, "I told you that it didn't matter what was wrong, that we'd fix it as a family."

Regina shifts to kiss Henry's palm and pulls him close. "You did, my darling boy," she replies, kissing his cheeks repeatedly. "No matter what, we both love you, Henry. And I know it hurt for you to see what happened to me last night, but I promise you right now that I will never lie to you again." She tears her gaze from her son, meeting Emma's eyes openly again. "I'll never lie to either of you again."

Emma nods softly at the mayor's statement. Her phone rings and she lets out an exasperated, "Fuck!" Immediately feeling guilty in the presence of her son, she is unable to contain her frustration at the interruption. She fishes it out and eyes Regina sternly. "Sheriff Swan." She listens intently to the caller and her eyes soften as her mouth teases as a smile. "Yes, yes, I understand. Thank you, Doctor Whale. I will." She ends the call and nods her confirmation to Regina.

A sob catches in Regina's throat at Emma's nod and she echoes the motion. "Go do what you need to, Emma. The sooner you do, the sooner you can come home. Henry and I will have dinner ready when you get back." She shifts to get shakily to her feet, offering her hand to her lover. "And tomorrow we buy the biggest bouquet of flowers for Kathryn. I know I can't apologize to her without causing too many issues, but I want to do something."

With the help of her lover, she is on her feet quickly and nods. "I promise I won't be long. I just have to sign off on some things at the hospital. They don't want me hounding her over details just yet, she is pretty shook up." With their hands still locked, she pulls Regina into another brief kiss. "Take care of her while I am gone, kid." She smiles at Henry over her shoulder as she hurries out the door and down to her car.

Regina sniffles and wipes at her eyes as Emma leaves, then bends over to smile at Henry. "How about you and I make pizza for Emma? We haven't done that in a long time. I'll even let you try to toss some of the dough." Henry's happy grin is a soothing balm to her battered heart. He grabs her hand and tugs her into the kitchen. They lose themselves in the preparation of the pizzas, making four different kinds instead of trying to decide on what everyone wants to eat. The time passes in laughter, and Regina reminds herself that THIS is all she'd ever wanted out of the curse.

Emma makes quick of her work at the hospital. She happily obliges to her otherwise mundane paper pushing. A brief discussion with Dr. Whale explains that, besides minor cuts and bruises, Kathryn seems rather unscathed. Obviously she was not intended to be hurt, only kept hostage. Emma requests a full report forwarded to both the mayor's office and her own tomorrow and sets off back to Regina's.

The minute he hears the key in the lock, Henry rushes out of the kitchen to meet Emma at the door. He's covered from head to toe in flour and marinara, grinning like a fool. He attempts to tackle Emma before she even fully steps into the house and tugs her hand. "Come on, Emma! We made pizza!"

Emma grins wildly as she stumbles behinds her son as he leads her into the kitchen. It appears Regina has thrown a bit of caution to the wind as the kitchen is overwhelmed with pizza makings. Her stomach growls loudly as she realizes it has been another day with nothing but a bear claw and coffee to nourish her. "Oh, God it smells good in here," she says to her apron-donned lover.

Glancing up with a broad, unfettered smile, Regina takes in the sight of her son and her lover standing there. It will take her some time to get tired of the sight. "You're just in time for dinner, Emma," she says, gesturing at the food. "Take your pick of toppings. Henry, you need to go change before we eat. I'm not going to have you getting flour and sauce all over the furniture in the den." When he scampers off without a word of dissent, Regina takes off her own apron and moves to wrap her arms around Emma's neck. Kissing her lover gently, she sighs happily. "So glad you're home."

Emma smiles as the word 'home' rings in her ears, "Glad to be here. Oh! I called Mary Margaret from the hospital; I had to tell her about Kathryn." She pauses. "She already knows about us, Ruby isn't as tight lipped as I figured." Emma finds a bowl of pepperoni and launches a few into her mouth casually.

Regina nods and tries to squelch the old anger from blossoming at the mention of Snow's - Mary Margaret's name, then rolls her eyes, not surprised that Ruby blabbed about their little spectacle in the diner yesterday. "And is she okay with it?" She's surprised to find that she actually wants to know the answer to that question. She watches Emma nibble on the pepperoni, and leans in to nuzzle at the blonde's neck for a moment.

Emma laughs softly. "She began with some choice words that I had no idea were in her vocabulary. Reminded me of what our fallen sheriff had to endure." She grimaces out a smile. "...and the phrase 'power couple' may have been used." She turns to lock eyes on Regina. "...but s he also said that no matter what, she will support my decisions and that no opinion of hers or anyone else's should affect our happiness." She ends with a cringe, anticipating Regina's reaction.

To her own surprise, Regina starts to laugh at the image of the demure, mousy Mary Margaret chewing out Emma. But it's her last words that make Regina pause and remember the affection she'd once felt for that little girl she'd saved. "Perhaps a bouquet for your mother as well?" she asks softly. "It's time I started making some peace around here." She turns suddenly and starts pulling dishes out of the cupboards for dinner as Henry comes back down in his pajamas. "Perfect timing, Henry. Grab your pizza and go find us a movie." She narrows her eyes at her son. "And no animated movies that will make me cry. I've done far too much of that already." And then the smile is back on her face. "We'll be right in," she says and moves to press another kiss to Emma's lips.

Emma gives Henry a thumbs up while her lips are locked, which makes him do a "gross" face as he quickly grabs a plate of food and makes his way out of the kitchen. Emma pulls away from the mayor and smiles broadly. She is reminded of her hunger as her stomach roars. She is quick to grab a plate and stack a bit of everything on it. The last piece she grabs goes directly in her mouth and she moans as she inhales three large bites.

Regina can't help the laughter bubbling up as she watches Emma practically inhale the piece of pizza. "At least chew it before you choke," she says, piling several pieces onto her own plate. She grabs three bottles of orange juice from the refrigerator, tucking them in the crook of the arm holding her plate, then grabs Emma's hand with her free hand. "Come on, love."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** More smexy times ahead...

* * *

Emma is happy to be led by Regina to the den. She not so gracefully takes what has become her regular spot on the couch and kicks her feet up onto the coffee table. Henrys eyebrows tear upwards at her and she hurriedly moves her boots to the ground and stifles a laugh. She leans back and greedily makes haste of her food, addressing her son with a full mouth, "Whatta we watching, kid?"

"Transformers!" Henry says with a crow of delight. He watches his moms for a moment, waiting for Regina to sit down before he takes up his spot. When she doesn't move right away, he looks at her, then pointedly looks at the spot next to Emma.

Taking the hint, she settles next to her lover and deposits her cargo on the coffee table. "Really, Emma, boots on the table AND talking with your mouth full?" she snorts in THAT tone, but there's no malice in the words. "Were you raised in a barn?"

Emma mocks thinking hard. "Yes, for about a month. The system isn't all it's cracked up to be," she says sarcastically. Her facade cracks into a smile as she rubs her hand on Regina's back. "Foods great, Gina," she adds, her smile warming at her lover.

Pain flickers in Regina's eyes at Emma's comment about the system, another reminder of the havoc her need for vengeance has caused, but the sensation of Emma's hand on her back is enough to push away the demons for a little while. "I'm glad you like it," she replies, leaning back to start eating her own dinner as Henry starts the movie. "Oh goodie," she drawls. "Alien, sentient vehicles blowing things up. You two will have fun with this one."

"Megan Fox isn't the worst part either," she jokes, smirking at Regina. "Kidding! Kidding!" She is intrigued by the mayor's possible jealousy. She leans back into her seat and gawks at the CGI-engrossed movie. She jokes with herself that tomorrow Regina will probably tell her THIS is all true, too. When Regina sets her plate aside, she wastes no time to pull her into her and the blonde leans against the arm of the sofa.

Regina quirks a brow at Emma's Megan Fox comment, but says nothing. She finishes her food faster than she expects, but is happy to curl into Emma's side to watch the movie. Before she realizes it, the combination of so much stress, good food, and the steady heat of Emma's chest under her cheek conspire against her and her eyelids grow heavy. Henry glances over to see his mom asleep and giggles behind his hand.

Emma puts her finger to her lips 'shhing' her son with a smile. She then motions the same finger towards the ceiling, implying she is taking her lover to bed. Henry nods as she carefully eases the mayor to her feet. She whispers softly to Regina, "To bed for you," which causes the woman to rouse just enough to comply. She once again silently motions to Henry regarding the dinner mess to which he again agrees. Her own balance is put off in sacrifice for Regina's as they make their way across the foyer and up the stairs into the master bedroom. The moment mimics one the women had weeks ago, but with less fire and far less screaming on Regina's behalf.

Regina mumbles softly, but does her best to walk next to Emma. The steps prove a slight challenge in her exhausted state, but she manages not to fall on her face on the way up. Once in the bedroom, she shifts to wrap her arms around Emma's neck, cheek resting on the blonde's shoulder. "Love you, my Emma," she mumbles, eyes starting to drift shut again.

Emma smiles and places a tender kiss on her lover's head. She proceeds to lie Regina down, careful to slowly remove her clothing as she does, leaving her in a matching set that makes her blood warm, she notes. She covers her up with what must be a billion thread count sheet. She hears Henry moving up the stairs and moves to the door to catch him before he retires. "Hey," she speaks quietly but purposefully from the half open door, "go team COBRA." Her words are full of much more than their face value and her astute sons knows it.

He smiles warmly. "G'night, Emma."

"Goodnight Henry." She softly closes the door behind her.

Regina shifts in her sleep, turning to face where her lover should be in the bed, and stretches out a hand for Emma. The sensation of cold sheets under her fingers causes her face to wrinkle in fear, and she blinks her eyes open to search for the blonde. "Emma?" she calls softly. "Oh please don't let it all have been a damned dream!"

Emma is sitting legs out on the floor at the foot of the bed, shirtless, when Regina questions her presence. Her boots are a headache to remove and she opted for the floor to avoided waking the mayor. Her attention snaps to the mayor. "No, not a dream, but one could say these boots are nightmarish." She growls as the boot finally releases its hold on her foot. She stands up and removes her pants hastily moving to slide into bed where the mayor's hand hunts for her. Regina's warm hand on her abdomen causes an instinctive soft moan and she pulls the mayor into her. "Here I am."

Regina relaxes at the sound of Emma's voice, then chuckles when the blonde climbs into bed with her. "If you didn't look so damned sexy in those boots, I'd tell you to throw them away." She molds her body along Emma's side, hand stroking the blonde's belly softly, and presses a kiss to her chest. "Can we just stay here forever?"

Emma feels her anxiety drain in the wake of the mayor's sheets and the silent darkness containing only them. She smiles at her lover's words and she shrugs lightly."I suppose we could, but this poor town wouldn't know what to do with itself." Her fingers trace her lover's shoulder.

Regina chuckles again. "Very true. I doubt they could stand the fear and curiosity if we both disappeared." She shifts up onto an elbow to stare down at Emma's face for a long moment, fingers tracing over her features. "I want nothing more than to make love to you right now," she murmurs huskily, "but I don't know that either of us is up to it." She worries at her lower lip in an attempt to stop the yawn threatening to break free.

Emma laughs softly at the brunette's comment followed by subsequent yawning. "I saw what you were wearing and I am well aware I was intended to see it." She yawns, in contagion to Regina's.

Regina attempts a seductive smile, but it comes across as sleepy instead. "I'm quite sure I've no idea what you're talking about," she replies. "I dress for comfort." There's a twinkle in her eyes and she leans down to press a kiss to Emma's lips.

Emma welcomes the mayor's warm mouth on her own and a soft moans lingers in her throat. To prove her point, she slides her hand down to Regina's waist and hooks her thumb around the black lace panties. Her finger traces around the woman's hip and back again as she pulls her mouth away. "If these aren't for me then I suppose sleep is in order." A smiles plays in her voice as she rolls over, ceasing contact with her lover.

Regina moans into the kiss, then feels her skin break out into goose bumps at Emma's touch. When the blonde rolls over, she blinks and stares at her back for a stunned moment. She reaches out and slaps her palm against Emma's hip, saying, "You can be such a bitch AND a pain in my ass, Emma Swan."

Emma is relieved that Regina can't see the goofy smile occupying her face, "You are not helping your case, Madam Mayor." She sighs loudly and yawns again, which releases a soft laugh that she rolls into her pillow.

Regina purses her lips, eyes narrowing as she studies the back of her lover's head. So this is how it's going to be then? A decidedly evil smile spreads across her face as she shifts to remove her bra. She molds her body against Emma's and wraps her arms around her waist to hold her close, lips pressed against the blonde's ear. "Em-ma," she murmurs, stretching out the syllables. "Don't you know that I will do anything for you?"

The sudden solid contact from Regina causes Emma to inhale sharply and her thighs tighten as warmth rushes her center. She leans back into her lovers flesh and shudders as the mayor's words brush past her ear. A low 'mmmhmmm' hums across her lips and she pushes her ass further into the mayor's hips.

Regina purrs at Emma's sharp inhale and traces light circles across the blonde's stomach. She can feel her nipples stiffen against Emma's back and presses her body closer. She nibbles at the earlobe before her. "My beautiful swan," she murmurs. "What will it take for you to come completely undone for me?"

Regina's words cause Emma's head to swim as her panties dampen, feeling the mayor's taut arousal on her back. Emma has to use every ounce of herself to focus on popping off one last snarky moaned remark, "Are you trying to ruin me, Madam Mayor?"

Shifting one hand up to cup one of Emma's breasts, Regina chuckles and quips, "Only for any other person that you might have once found attractive." She presses her lips to Emma's shoulder tenderly. "I'm a jealous bitch, Emma, but I'll make you enjoy every minute of it." She punctuates her words by scraping her thumbnail across Emma's nipple.

Emma's back arches slightly between the sheets as the pain of Regina's nails make way to pleasure on her nipple. Emma can't shake the curiosity of where Regina's sexual confidence with a female lover came to be. This thought leads her to remember the spilled history of her lovers past...life? The thought is enticing enough, maybe it's the pool of dampness between her thighs, maybe it's the inhibition that comes with sleepiness but it slips out softly, "Was the sex the same? Evil?" Her question has its implications and she tightens her jaw, now fully aware of the weight of her inquiry.

Regina stiffens at Emma's question and considers it for a moment. She eases back, tugging Emma onto her back to study her face. "It was... physically satisfying, yes, but it never reached here," she says, touching the space above her left breast. "It was all about power, and control, and humiliation." She blinks once, twice, meeting Emma's eyes. "Nothing I want any part of with you." And then she smirks, attempting to inject a little levity. "Unless you're into the idea, of course."

Emma bites the inside of her cheek and swallows softly. It was not something she had sought before but she can't deny its intrigue. She presses herself deep into the pillow and is careful to not give the mayor the satisfaction of response, not having properly assembled her desires herself. The silence and pause to ponder betrays her though.

As the silence stretches between them, Regina smiles softly and strokes Emma's cheek. "It was a joke, my love, and certainly nothing you need to decide right now." Remembering their afternoon in her office, Regina flushes and leans in to whisper, "But if you do that thing with the apple again, I'll let you do anything you want to me." She solemnizes her promise with a heady kiss.

The comment draws a smirk from Emma into their kiss. She rolls to face Regina fully and her arms drag the mayor in. Her hands dip into the small of Regina's back and her mouth sucks hard on her pouted bottom lip.

Regina moans into the kiss and lets her nails scrape lightly down Emma's back. On their trek back up, she undoes the clasp on the blonde's bra. She takes her time mapping the planes of her lover's back, delighting in their kisses, and hooks one leg up over Emma's hip.

Emma moans at the release of her breasts. Without breaking their lips, she slips it easily off and onto the floor. Her hand then falls onto her lover's thigh and she lets her nails grip the mayor, pulling her in deep with a firm jerk.

It's Regina's turn to nip at Emma's lower lip, then soothe it with heavy strokes of her tongue. Her hand returns to cupping Emma's breast, palm tickling the stiffened nipple. She sucks in a breath as Emma pulls her body closer, hips bucking toward the blonde. "Fuck! What you do to me," she groans, feeling her arousal soak the lacy panties.

Emma decides to seek out physical proof. Her hand slides off the mayor's hip and, without pause, finds the offering of wetness beneath the scrap of black lace. Her fingers slide freely across the mayor's wet opening, and she moans a throaty approval as her sex is hit with a matching amount of dew.

Regina whimpers Emma's name at the touch of her fingers between her legs, leg tightening around Emma's hip. She drags her nails down to trap Emma's nipple. She kisses Emma again, desperation and need fueling her aggression.

Emma gasps as her nipple throb. The sound of her own name rings in her ears as she easily slips the length of her middle finger into her lover. She stays vigilant to counteract her lover's almost violent movements with light strokes of exploration. Her finger pulls out to its print before sliding in fully once more. Emma's senses are heightened in the dark and she attempts to focus on the sound of Regina's ragged breathing.

Regina's forehead rests against Emma's shoulder as she pants softly. Her eyes are close tightly against the sensations already nearly overwhelming her. The realization that Emma isn't giving in to her desperation, that she's being gentle and considerate, goes a long way to calming the worst of it. "Oh yes," she whispers, and rocks her hips into Emma's touch, shifting enough to suck Emma's nipple between her lips.

Emma is doing well to maintain her own composure as she feels the pulling of her delicate flesh in Regina's mouth. Any moans she is doing well to withhold from wind up dripping between her slick folds. She is distressed to move from the woman's mouth but she does and shifts herself to kneel between her lover's thighs. She uses her free hand to retain Regina's right thigh around her as her own right hand to continue her long arduous motions.

Regina sighs as Emma shifts their bodies, but goes pliant in her lover's grip. She tenses her thigh muscles, gripping at Emma's hip again, and reaches out to stroke the blonde's hair. She wants to beg Emma for more, for something harder, faster, but she also doesn't want this to end too soon. "So good," she moans, hips arching up with each of Emma's slow, deliberate thrusts.

Emma smiles lovingly at the mayor. Her lover's patience is impressive and Emma decides it's time to reward her. Emma drops her mouth to the mayor's peaked nipples, her mouth latches hard on the right and she makes her teeth no stranger to the morsel. Her hand pulls into Regina with a hard smacking sound as she adds two more fingers to Regina's center. She continues her pumping a few strokes before switching her assaulting mouth to the opposing nipple with the same biting ferocity.

At the first sensation of teeth on her nipple, Regina arches her back and cries out, hands moving to hold Emma's head close. The added fingers fill her deliciously, and her brain can't quite focus on what part of her body to arch into her lover at what point. She can feel her inner muscles clenching at the long fingers repeatedly burying themselves. Her need starts to spiral tighter again, not as desperate as before, but definitely not to be ignored. Her fingers tighten in the blonde hair as Emma begins to torment her other nipple.

Emma kisses and bites her way down Regina's body, feasting on the flesh before her. Settling more fully between her lover's legs, she scrapes her teeth across the jutting bone of her hip, tongue tracing along the crease between torso and thigh before breathing across her clit.

The minute Emma starts to move, Regina feels her pulse quicken again. The sensation of teeth on her hipbones sends a shudder down her spine and a flood of desire to coat her lover's fingers. But it's Emma's breath on her clit that is nearly her undoing. Her fingers tighten in the blonde mane again. "Emma, please..."

Emma can't help control a lusty smirk that has befallen on her face. "Your Majesty," she growls cordially and dips her tongue solidly onto Regina's clit. Emma hums into her lover's sex tasting the warm spiced nectar dancing on her taste buds. Her fingers finally give way to a plummeting curl into the mayor's g-spot. Emma's tongue laps in long hard fluid motions as she works for her lover's climax.

Electricity sparks along Regina's nerves at the first touch of Emma's tongue to her clit, and her hips shoot up toward her lover's face. She has been fantasizing about Emma's mouth on her sex for so long, but none of that can compare to the reality. As those long fingers curve up against her g-spot, Regina raises a fist to her mouth. She can feel her orgasm rising, knows she will scream, but doesn't want to disturb their son. Her other hand fists into Emma's hair, right heel digging into Emma's shoulder blade for traction as her hips thrust.

Emma lavishes the pain that Regina's various gripping causes, including the cuffing of her fingers in her tight warm chasm. The rough surface of her tongue rolls across the smooth surface of Regina's clit, working deep and fast. Her hand works an alternating pattern of sweeping side to side on her g-spot and plunging deep in the woman's sex. Her free hand reaches under to procure a handful of firm ass which her nails dig into, pulling the mayor even harder onto her face.

The continued assault on her clit and g-spot push Regina into a frenzied need. When Emma's hand grabs her ass, pulling her closer to that wicked mouth, she sees white and pulls harder on Emma's hair. She teeters on the precipice of her orgasm, chanting "Yes" and "Fuck" over and over again against her fist. She's so close and just needs the gentlest push to send her over the edge.

Emma hears and feels her lover's climax approach. She needs Regina coming in her mouth. Emma lets her thrust drop her ring finger down to Regina's tight asshole, she lets her finger rub circles around the slick fluid-covered opening before daring to plunge it inside with surprising ease. Her mouth breaks in awe to moan before eagerly reclaiming Regina's clit. After a gentle test stroke she tears her hand into the woman at her same rapid pace.

Regina's gasping and panting like a bitch in heat as her orgasm looms just out of reach. As Emma's finger glides down to stroke and then enter her ass, Regina feels the dam break. She barely has the time to stuff several of her fingers painfully between her teeth before the scream erupts as her orgasm rips through her body. She feels herself bucking and spasming uncontrollably under Emma's touch, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Emma's free hand moves to press down on Regina's hips and give her a sense of security. Emma continues the smooth motion she has perfected, slowing in steps to mimic the decline of Regina's orgasm. When the bucking subsides, Emma retrieves all of her digits gently. Her tongue spends time lapping up the remaining rewards of her love making. After a final tongue-riddled kiss on her lover's clit, she pulls herself up to lay against Regina's chest. "Hey, are you alright? Are you hurt?" she whispers urgently at her lovers change in emotion, cupping the mayor's face with her clean hand.

Regina's entire world seems filled with Emma: tongue on her clit, fingers filling both of her orifices, arm holding her down, hair clenched tightly in Regina's own fist. As her body winds down from her climax, her shoulders still shake from her tears and she can taste the blood from biting down on her fingers. The loss of Emma filling her is replaced by her body being covered by her lover's. At Emma's worried words, she shakes her head. "So much..." she whispers raggedly. "Overwhelming."


	17. Chapter 17 - Tuesday, 23 August 2011

**A/N:** Emma's turn to get her world smexily rocked.

* * *

Emma moves and proceeds to cover Regina's neck with a collection of small delicate kisses. She smiles and inhales into her lover's neck. She sheepishly pulls herself up and into the bathroom, cleaning her hands hastily, and returns quickly. Her arms wrap around Regina to pull her into a calming embrace. Regina still vibrates in her hands and Emma whispers, "I'm here."

Regina shivers, but doesn't ask Emma to stop the tiny kisses, needing the comforting familiarity. When Emma gets up, Regina lays there, still trying to steady her breathing and stop the tears. The minute Emma comes back and pulls her in close, Regina curls into her side readily. "Thank you," she whispers, then sighs softly. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

Emma smiles sheepishly and speaks softly, "I've been extremely self reliant, Regina, creativity is key. I'm glad to know the discovery paid off." Emma feels like they should be closer right now although physically it's impossible. "You are beautiful."

Regina blushes at Emma's compliment. "Thank you again, my love," she says, shifting up to press her lips tenderly against Emma's, then moans when she tastes herself on said lips. "You are definitely the most inventive of my lovers, that's for certain." She shivers again and strokes her hand down Emma's side to trace lazy patterns on her hip. "Give me a moment and I'll show you how inventive I can be."

Emma could swear she was tired seconds ago but Regina's words inspire what seems like an eighth wind. Emma swallows hard and her center clenches at the feeling of Regina's hand dancing on her hip.

Regina shifts up onto her elbow to look down at her lover. Long moments pass as she studies the blonde's face, fingers still tracing patterns on her hip. "Did you mean it?" she finally asks. "Yesterday when we were playing Truth or Dare? Your fantasy, I mean?"

Emma's mouth runs dry as her mouth hangs open slightly, trying to form words. Her breathing goes ragged as she finds the nerve to whisper, "Truth,'" and then let her eyes shut as she tightens her jaw lightly.

Regina studies Emma's face carefully as the blonde reacts to her questions. When Emma's eyes flutter shut upon revealing the veracity of her fantasy, Regina's lips curl up in a devious grin. She shifts down to nip at the blonde's lower lip. "Good," she purrs. "I don't have the harness yet, but I'm sure you can help me pick one out. Until then..." She pauses to roll over and pull something out of the bottom drawer of her nightstand. She sets the small chest on Emma's stomach and whispers in her ear, "Pick something."

With the devious grin still on her lips, she flicks open the catch on the box and starts to pull out the contents. Handcuffs, blindfolds, loops of cotton rope, and silk scarves come out. And then the kinkier toys are next: bullet vibrator; a long thick dildo; a thinner, realistic looking vibrator, except for the wicked curve at the tip; a dildo in a plastic bag; butt plugs of various sizes in another plastic bag; bottle of lube; and condoms, lots of condoms.

Emma can't help her look of shock as her eyes study the array of toys and their future inside her. "God," she whispers. Her stomach clenches as her sex glows. She swallows hard in an attempt to gain composure. "Dealer's choice," she finally mutters.

Regina chuckles and strokes Emma's cheek. "Should I have just picked something and been done with it instead of blowing your mind?" she asks in a lightly teasing tone. She looks over the array and starts to put things away as she rejects them. All of the bondage gear goes away first, followed by the items in plastic bags. She studies Emma's face for a moment, then puts the bullet away, quickly followed by the large dildo. "That one will wait for the harness, I think." This leaves her the vibrator and the lube.

Emma locks eyes with Regina and her breathing deepens. She nods slowly in approval. Her eyes darken and she leans back, letting her thighs ease apart in anticipation of the mayor as her eyes fill with desperate wanton. She whispers, "Madam Mayor, please fuck me." She bites her lip provocatively, her need for the mayor dissolving her insecurity.

Leaning over to press teasing kisses to Emma's lips, Regina murmurs, "I intend to, Sheriff Swan." She glances down at the panties Emma is still wearing and shakes her head. "Those have to go." She considers briefly just ripping them off, but likes the look of them, so tugs them down the long, toned legs. Kneeling between Emma's legs, she spreads her open and blows lightly across the saturated flesh. "Guess I won't need the lube."

Emma's head rolls back with a low moan, her hands scratch at the sheets at her hips. She's soaked and every word that falls from the mayor's lips adds another rush. Her hips lift to find some sort of contact and they fall back in disappointment.

Regina takes great delight in Emma's condition and the fact that she caused it. But she takes pity on her lover. "Emma," she says softly until the blonde looks at her. She slides the vibrator into her own mouth long enough to get it slick, then thrusts it into Emma in one shot.

Emma's knees bend and her back pulls off the bed as her cunt is filled. She lets out a whimpering moan and her fists clench, full of sheets. "Oh God, Regina," escapes as she exhales.

Knowing it won't take long, Regina flicks the vibrator on high and starts to fuck her lover slow and deep. Each movement, in and out, drags the curved tip across Emma's g-spot. Satisfied with the rhythm she's set up, Regina leans in and traces her name on Emma's clit with her tongue.

Emma's hips ride the length of the pulsing toy and, when Regina's mouth attaches to her unoccupied clit, her hands gets caught up in the mayor's dark locks. Emma uses her free hand to run the length of her side and then begins rolling her right nipple between her fingers. Emma can feel the dam of tension in her loin threatening to burst and she begs her lover, "Harder, please, harder."

Taking her cue from Emma, Regina starts to thrust harder and just the tiniest bit faster. Her teeth hold Emma's clit in place as she begins to trace her name again with her tongue, this time in a more cursive script. Lots of swirls and dips. Her free hand wraps around Emma's right hip and splays across her stomach, lightly scratching in the damp curls.

Emma has always been easy to get off, and this evening plays out no differently as the thrusting of Regina's toy and tongue rips a gush of warmth out onto the sheets. Emma's hands shoot above her to grip her pillow; she smothers out her own screams of pleasure as she comes.

Regina is actually stunned by how quickly Emma comes, but doesn't slow down, hoping to coax a second orgasm out of her before she has to stop. She abandons her name writing and sucks at Emma's clit like her life depends on it. The vibrator continues to move deep, hard, and fast into Emma's clutching heat, only now she adds a slight twist to her wrist.

Emma moans at her lover's unfettered enthusiasm. Her muscles have tightened around the vibrator post-orgasm and her g-spot is taking a relentless beating that makes her shudder in approval. She can feel the pulse in her clit pounding between her lover's lips and she bucks her hips frantically. "Fuck me raw, Regina," Emma begs in a breathy plead.

Regina hums her approval of Emma's request, knowing the sensation it will cause against Emma's clit. Without any hesitation, she speeds up her thrusting, shifting her angle slightly to drag the tip of the vibrator more heavily against her lover's g-spot. The fingers of her other hand start dragging and scratching along the pale skin: across her stomach, up her side, down her leg.

Emma's hips bounce uncontrollably and her heels lock behind her lover's neck for support. Emma's orgasms have never stacked so quickly on top of each other as they do now. She lets out a hoarse scream muffled by her own bitten lip. Her hips switch to smaller, faster, more direct thrusts as her muscles converge around the vibrator.

Regina pulls back to watch her lover's second orgasm, fingers of her free hand trapping the blonde's clit. Eyes still on Emma's face, she trails kisses up and down the smooth, slick thighs. "That's it, beautiful," she purrs. "Come for me again."

Emma moans as her lover's tongue departs her body but being on display for the mayor, knowing she is pleasing Regina visually, drives her crazy. Emma's body suspends a few inches above the bed as her orgasm rips down her spine at her lover's command. Aftershocks shake waves of whimpering moans from her body as she descends.

Regina holds onto her lover tightly as she bucks through her orgasm. She blinks back surprised tears at how beautiful Emma really is when she is completely unfettered. She murmurs nonsense softly, gentling her touch. Turning off the vibrator, she slowly eases it out of Emma's body and presses a series of tender licks and kisses along her lover's sex.

Emma lies back, focusing on her wavering breath, trying to rope in oxygen to clear her head. She moans at the void in her sex until she feels Regina's warm mouth rooting her orgasm into a place of love. She moans softly at the tenderness the mayor possesses with her mouth as her faltering speech allows "...I love you.." to slide from her mouth.

Regina presses a last gentle kiss to Emma's clit and crawls off the bed. She leans over to press a kiss to Emma's lips. "I love you, too," she whispers. "Be right back." She heads into the bathroom and quickly cleans the toy and replaces it in the chest before crawling back into bed to stretch out next to Emma. "Hey, beautiful," she whispers.

Emma pushes her smile into Regina's neck as she pulls herself into the mayor. Her leg slides across her lover and she winces slightly as her sore sex brushes Regina's leg. She can feel their warmth heat up the residual sweat that hangs between them as she places a kiss on her lover's collarbone.

Regina wraps her arms around Emma, hands stroking slowly down her back and side. When Emma winces, she stills her hands. "Too much?" she asks softly, regretting her overly enthusiastic lovemaking. She resumes her gentle stroking and presses a kiss to Emma's temple.

Emma is at ease with her lover and she yawns as her exhaustion sets in again."No, you were perfect." She hums into her lover's neck with a smile.

Grinning at Emma's words, Regina kisses her temple again. "I'm glad," she whispers. "Sleep now, my love. And as you do, just know that when I fuck you with the strap-on, you won't walk straight for a week." She chuckles softly.

Emma's sex aches one last time at the mayor's comment before she burns out in her lover's arms. As Emma's breathing slows into sleep, Regina continues to stroke her back, just wanting to savor the feeling of having this beautiful woman in her arms. She wants to stay up all night and watch Emma sleep, but exhaustion soon claims her, as well.

~SQ~

Morning comes far too early for Regina's taste, a sensation she hasn't felt in more years than she cares to admit. She feels warm and safe under Emma's comforting, sleep-heavy weight. Pressing a kiss to the blonde's temple, she whispers, "Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead. Time to face the day."

Emma is nowhere near the woman she was last night. Her body is sore and rigid and, at her lover's words, she groans and pulls her pillow over her ears childishly as she rolls away from her voice, wincing at the friction her own thighs cause.

Regina chuckles and rolls her eyes. "Well, at least now I know where our son got it from." She strokes her hand down Emma's spine, counting and memorizing each bump. "Em-ma," she coos, extending out the syllables. "I'll let you take Henry to school today."

Emma considers the mayors proposition and pulls the pillow off her head slowly to sweeten the bargain. "Can you make a breakfast thing happen?" she asks softly, raising a sleepy eyebrow.

Regina grins and leans in to press a kiss to Emma's lips. She knows she'll do anything to keep this woman happy and in her bed, and her life. "I can, and I will. I know what Henry will want, but I'm not sure about you. Any requests?"

Emma's immaturity bleeds over into her taste in food. "Pancakes," she says without hesitation as she dangles her feet over the edge of the bed. Before she even has time, her phone goes off in her jeans pocket. She huffs loudly and sifts through her pants to retrieve it before answering the call, "Sheriff Swan." She pauses and eyes the clothes she's been wearing for two days straight on the floor. "Yeah, I mean that would be excellent...are you sure?" She cocks her eyebrows at Regina, her face laced with concern. "Alright, well I will see you at lunch then, I miss you too...Bye." She ends the call and stares at Regina nervously.

Grinning at Emma's food choice, Regina almost tells her that it's Henry's favorite option, too. Her lover and her son really do have far too much in common for having been separated for 10 years. She slips out of bed and into her robe as Emma's phone rings. She pauses at the door, wondering if it's news about Kathryn. But it's soon clear that it's a personal call, rather than a business call. Regina can't help the green-eyed monster rumbling inside, but takes a deep breath. "Lunch date?" she asks, hearing the clipped tone all too clearly. "I'll just get breakfast started. Wouldn't want you and Henry to be late."

Emma lurches forward to grab Regina's elbow as she turns to leave. "Based on what I've recently learned, it would make for a very awkward date. It was Mary Margaret, Regina." She drops the mayor's elbow. "She offered to bring a few of my things over. She said I will always have a place there, but a few of my things ended up in her wash, which made her think I may need some clean clothes over here." She points at the worn over clothes on the floor. "Which clearly I do. She is taking a half day and then stopping by." Her face is smeared with caution as she awaits a reply.

Regina tenses at Emma's touch, then feels her face heat up in a flush of embarrassment when Emma explains herself. She drops her head and sighs, rubbing at her forehead. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, Emma," she finally says. "I told you last night that I'm a jealous bitch. Sometimes it just..." She looks up, meeting Emma's gaze, and offers a small smile. "I'm sorry, love. I'll make sure to clear you some space in the closet and the dresser before I leave for work."

Emma punctuates the end of Regina's sentence with a tender warm kiss, to break their tension, her arms wrap firmly around her lover's waist. When she finally releases her lips, she whispers, "Good morning." She smiles and moves to sit on the edge of the bed, grabbing her clothes as she moves and gets herself redressed.

Regina smiles and watches Emma for a moment. "Good morning indeed," she says. "I'll go start breakfast if you'll wake Henry? I'm guessing you'll know how to get him up better than I can, given you act the same way in the morning." She smirks at her lover, then heads downstairs to start making breakfast. The coffee is first, then she works on both the pancakes and the bacon for her family.


	18. Chapter 18

Emma moves quietly to Henry's door and raps her knuckles against the door as she pushes in. Her son is curled up on his bed, a comic book lying disheveled next to him. She smiles softly, realizing she has never seen him like this before. She moves slowly to his bed and sets her weight gently on his bed. She lies down to face him and lets her arms rub up and down his arm soothingly. "Hey guy," she says as he stirs, his eyes falling open. Even though he is tired he pulls a smile onto his face. "I hear breakfast is happening, are you in?" Henry nods with a yawn. "Well go ahead and sit up so I can trust you won't fall back asleep." He laughs softly and pulls himself up to lean against the headboard. Emma smiles and walks to the door. "See you downstairs, kid." She sighs warmly when she reaches the hallway and makes her way down the stairs.

Plates of bacon and pancakes sit warming in the oven as Regina starts on some hash browns for her family. She already knows that Emma likes them, having seen the blonde practically inhale them at Granny's in the past. Lost in her thoughts of actually having a family, she hums softly to herself.

Emma's favorite new image is her lover slaving in the kitchen and she takes time to pause in the doorway to take it in. "Is it hot in here or is it just the stove?" she says playfully, eyeing the mayor hard with a smile.

Regina jumps slightly at the sound of someone talking, flushing hotly as she's caught daydreaming. She turns to look at Emma with a smile. "Both?" she asks with a shrug and grabs the plates from the oven. Adding the hash browns to the two plates, she sets them on the island and faces her lover again. "Were you able to get Henry up?"

"It seems so", she says, pointing up toward the stomping in his room. She clears the space between them quickly and wraps one arm around the mayor's waist. "Smells good." The other arm reaches around Regina to grab a piece of bacon which she shoves in her mouth. "Mmm, tastes even better." She smiles at her own childishness.

"You're worse than your son," Regina says with a chuckle as Emma chews on the bacon. "You do realize that, don't you?" She leans in to nuzzle at Emma's jaw and sighs contentedly. "Mmm... What am I going to do with you?"

"Oh eww! Mom!" Henry says as he comes into the kitchen. "I haven't even had breakfast yet!" He fights the grin threatening to spread across his face when he sees how happy and relaxed both of his mothers are.

Emma pulls away with a smile. "Don't look at me, she started it." Emma throws a wild grin at Regina and grabs the plate she already grabbed bacon off of and snags another piece in her mouth. "I really don't know what I am going to do with her," she mimics her lover and rolls her eyes at her son.

Regina snorts and, before the thought fully forms in her head, she reaches out to smack her hand against Emma's ass. "You are incorrigible, Emma Swan!" She grabs Henry's plate and hands it to him before smoothing her fingers through his hair. "Good morning, Henry. Go sit down." She grabs her mug of coffee and grapefruit half, joining them at the table.

Emma makes quick work of her food, finishing it before the other two even get settled. She could get used to this: hot meals, great sex, a family. A thought crosses her mind and, before she can contain herself, she smiles wildly and stifles her laughter, biting the insides of her cheeks as she watches her loved ones eat.

Regina glances over at Emma, watching the woman inhale her food. "Honestly, Emma, did you chew or even TASTE your food?" she asks, rolling her eyes at Henry. When Emma suddenly grins, she narrows her eyes suspiciously. "What's so funny?"

Emma relaxes her face enough to get out the next words, but her muscles still fight to laugh. "Are you trying to fatten me up or something?" Her implications are very clear and her non-knowledge and refusal to address the Storybook claims have only left her with quips for her lover. She bites her cheek again in anticipation.

Regina splutters and stares at Emma as if the blonde has lost her mind. She glances over at Henry, who is also staring at his mother, but losing the battle against giggling. Rolling her eyes at the pair of them, she says, "That would be the Blind Witch, dear. And my house, as incredible as it is, is most definitely NOT made of candy and sweets." She takes another sip of her coffee, then chuckles at her lover. "Are you going to be like this all the time? I may have to reconsider letting you move in."

Emma's stream of laughing ends with a small cough at the mayor's use of such finite words. She swallows hard, which draws the missing moisture back into her mouth, and she forces a smile onto her face as to not alert her lover. She lifts her plate up slowly and paces into the kitchen to clean off her plate.

Henry mutters something about wishing the house was made of candy so he could eat some, but tucks into his breakfast and finishes quickly. He goes to put his dishes in the sink, then heads upstairs to change into his school clothes, leaving the two women behind. Regina blinks, feeling the change in mood falling over the room as he leaves. "Emma?" she asks softly, suddenly no longer hungry. "You know I was only teasing, right?"

Emma nods. "Yeah, I know." She continues doing dishes to keep both her hands and her eyes focused on something besides Regina. She sighs softly and, without stopping her task, continues, "You know...you were right about me, having roots. Or, not having them I suppose." She bites the inside of her cheek. "I know things between us have shifted, but I have a lot of stuff to figure out." She pauses for a deep inhale to aide in her clarity."I can't just up and leave Mary Margaret, especially if what you told me is true..." She knows she is only reaching now, trying to soften the blow for Regina, she stops her task and finally turns to face the mayor. "I can't move in with you."

Regina nods slowly, swallowing audibly at Emma's words. She stares down at the barely touched grapefruit half for a long moment. "I know," she says. "It was stupid of me to bring it up in the first place. I don't want..." She pauses and picks up her bowl, tossing the food in the trash before she sets the dish on the counter. "I'll still clear you some space for when you do spend the night here, but we're still too fresh into this." She smiles at her lover, the expression not quite meeting her eyes, and presses a kiss to Emma's lips. "Go home, shower, change into something that doesn't smell like sweat and sex, and get to work, Sheriff. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Emma nods with a soft smile. She knows Regina isn't as fine as she is letting on, but that she is a smart enough woman to understand. She reaches to give the mayor's hand a squeeze and confides in a soft confirming tone, "I love you, Regina."

At Emma's words, Regina squeezes Emma's hand back, her smile a little broader. "I love you, too, Emma, and I don't want to lose you." She brings the blonde's hand up and presses her lips to her knuckles. "If I get too intense or whatever, you tell me, okay? Even if I get mad, I want you to tell me. I'm not going to screw this up."

Emma's hand turns to cup Regina's face for a second as she nods. She walks through the foyer and yells up the stairs, "Ready, kid?" Before she can even finish he bounds down the stairs. "You do not get your enthusiasm for school from me." She smirks before opening the door. She turns to lock the door before following her son down to the car.

Regina watches after them for a moment before finishing with the dishes that Emma started. She heads upstairs to shower and get ready for the day. Part of her wants to play hooky just one more day, deal with the emotional repercussions of the last three days, but she knows that's weak and indulgent. No matter what, she is still the Mayor of Storybrooke and the Evil Queen. Love, no matter how incredible it makes her feel, cannot make her soft. She knows deep down in her bones that the curse is going to end, and she needs to be prepared.

Emma can't help but send an array of smiles in Henry's direction. It is nice to have free access to her son. He catches her glances a few times ,which results in an embarrassed, "What?!" Which makes both laugh. Emma pulls up to the school entrance and gets out to open Henry's door. After a hug, he walks briskly into the building.

Walking into her office, Regina wrinkles her nose at the smell of rotten food. Memories of the lunch she'd intended to share with Emma on Sunday, as well as what had actually occupied them, flood her mind and she shivers. "Dear gods," she mutters, dropping the containers in the trash, "am I ever going to be able to get back to work?" She finds the apple core, a frisson of desire gliding down her spine, and adds it to the can before setting it outside the door. Air freshener is liberally sprayed before she can stand to be in the room again. Sitting down, she quickly orders flowers to be delivered to both Kathryn and Mary Margaret, gritting her teeth at sending the latter despite knowing it's a good thing, then settles in to catching up on her work.

After a brief call in her car to Doctor Whale regarding Kathryn's current condition, still ill suited for interrogation, Emma's thoughts fade to this morning. Regina was obviously hurt. She had been so warm and open to Emma and the guilt of bursting her bubble had stained the blonde's morning. Emma drives quickly back to Regina's house to try to make amends, and is dissatisfied to see the mayor's car absent in the drive. Emma feels strange entering Regina's empty house, but the key had been given to her. She unlocks the door and makes her way to the kitchen. "I can do this," she says out loud as she eyes the small appliances and utensils on the counters. She picks her phone up and dials the mayor's office.

The sound of her phone ringing pulls Regina from the stupor of reading one of the most boring reports she's ever seen. She blinks a couple of times and scrubs a hand across her face before answering. "Mayor Mills," she says, glad that she hadn't been drooling in her sleepy stupor.

"Hey, it's me." Emma pauses awkwardly. "Emma." She shakes her head at her own nervousness. "Do you want to do lunch, at the house, I can make...a thing?" Emma has raided the cabinets, has an odd variety of ingredients on the counter and is eyeing them for inspiration. "I will put something green in it." She tries to sway the mayor.

At the sound of Emma's voice, Regina feels a smile spread across her lips. "Lunch sounds wonderful," she says. "I can definitely meet you th- Wait! You're going to cook? Oh, Emma, please don't burn down my house. It was bad enough to be greeted by the stench of rotten food when I walked into my office." She sighs and scrubs at her face again, clearing her throat. "Yes, my love, I'll meet you for lunch. When would you like me?"

Emma grabs a box off of the counter. "However long it takes to cook organic brown rice." She pauses. "Like, 12ish." She leans over to find a skillet and a stack topples in the cabinet, echoing in the kitchen. She places it by the rice cooker and goes about 'eyeballing' a cup of water, as the box calls for, into the machine.

Regina glances at the display on her computer, calculating how much longer she'll have to wait. "I'll be home by twelve then. Are you going to give me any kind of hint as to what you're making beyond brown rice?" Hearing the crash, Regina winces. "What was that?"

"The sound of a true chef. And no, I haven't figured much more out." Emma can't help but laugh at herself. She puts the pan on the stove and turns it to a low setting. "See you at 12?"

Regina snorts and rolls her eyes. "True chef? I reserve the right to contest that until I've tried your food," she says in a teasing tone, then sobers again. "Just so you know, I already sent flowers to both Kathryn and your mo - Mary Margaret." At the knock at her door, she sighs. "And duty calls. I'll see you at noon."

Emma smiles as she hangs the phone up and tosses it on the counter. She promised something green. Emma moves to fridge and pulls the produce drawer out. She snags some broccoli, peppers, mushrooms, and zucchini out. 'Sure,' she thinks. She grabs a cutting board and begins chopping frantically and not at all evenly. Oil goes into the pan with a large sizzle and pop, which raises her level of annoyance. She waits and then the tosses the veggies in.

At five minutes to twelve, Regina saves the file she's been working on and straightens her desk. Grabbing her purse and jacket, she heads out of her office, stopping long enough to let her secretary know she'll be at home if an emergency comes up that requires her attention. The woman nods and jots something down as Regina leaves the building. In no time at all, Regina finds herself walking up to the front door. Stepping inside, she is pleased not to smell or see any smoke, but can't quite place the smell actually coming from the kitchen. "Emma?"

Emma is fairly proud of herself as she eyes her offering spread out on the island. Two plates of sautéed vegetables on a bed of brown rice. She even garnished it with a few sprigs of green onion. She has also set out two wine glasses and the appropriate silverware. She sighs when she spots the mess she has piled in the sink though. At the sound of Regina's voice, she perks up and moves out into the foyer. Without saying anything, she grabs Regina's hand, using her other to cover her eyes, and drags her into the kitchen. She makes sure Regina's back is to the dishes and moves her hand to reveal her meal. "Heck yes." She beams proudly.

Curiosity reigns as Regina lets Emma lead her blindly into the kitchen. When the blonde removes her hand, Regina blinks in surprise at the meal laid out before her. It looks positively delicious, and the rumbling of her stomach reminds her how little she's eaten today. Temptation causes her to snake out her fingers to grab a piece of broccoli to munch on with a happy moan. "That's..." She turns to stare at her lover and presses a teasing kiss to her lips. "You didn't tell me you could actually cook, Emma Swan. You are a woman of mystery."

"I even surprise myself sometimes," Emma says, sheepishly smiling. "Grab the glasses and silverware?" She picks up both plates and carries them out to the dining room, setting them down in what has become their usual spots.

Wordlessly following her lover into the dining room, Regina grabs the silverware and their glasses. She sets the items down as she slips into her seat with a smile. "Thank you, love," she says softly, squeezing the blonde's hand. "I am definitely pleasantly surprised by this treat." She grabs a forkful of food and moans as she chews it.

Emma smiles at her lover's pleasure and takes to eating her own mean, consciously trying not to gorge as usual. "Anything interesting going on down at the office today?"

Regina glances up and wrinkles her nose. "Besides the fact that my cleaning staff is going to be severely reprimanded for leaving food to rot in my office since Sunday?" She sighs and shrugs. "I was so bored, I nearly fell asleep before you called."

Emma lets out a small laugh. "That sounds a bit out of character, Madam Mayor, something keeping you up at night?" A smirk glints across her face.

Regina narrows her eyes at Emma briefly. "Just this incredibly persistent swan that insists on worming her way into my heart," she says, then smirks with a faint blush. "And other places..."

Emma coughs lightly on her food and has to take a swig of wine to clear her throat. "Oh?" Emma acts casual and forks at her food as a devilish grin creeps across her face.

Regina's smirk grows at Emma's reaction. "Oh yes, it's like she crawled under my skin in some of the most intimate places..." She returns to eating her food for a moment or two, watching Emma from the corner of her eye. "I really don't know what to do about it."

Emma shrugs. "I am sure you will figure something out." She pushes her plate away and crosses her legs. She holds her wine glass up, swirling it slowly, and raises an eyebrow in Regina's direction.

Regina quirks a brow at Emma and sets her fork down. "I'm sure I will." She reaches across to grab Emma's hand, rubbing her thumb over the blonde's knuckles. "Thank you for this, love. This is a lovely surprise, and I think I want you to cook more often."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Smexy times ahead ahoy!

* * *

"I wouldn't push your luck." Emma moves her hand to squeeze Regina's quickly and then tends to picking up their dishes. She moves into the kitchen and sets everything into the already full sink rinsing as she goes. "I know you don't have long," she yells over the water,"...time for dessert?" She grins wildly to herself.

Regina follows Emma into the kitchen, pausing as she sees the mountain of dishes, but says nothing. She grins at Emma's question and moves quietly to stand directly behind her. "I can make time," she murmurs into the blonde's ear, pressing her body against Emma's back.

The dishes in Emma hands drop in the soapy water at the words in her ear. She turns slowly to face Regina and in two steps has her up against the island. She catches Regina's bottom lip in her mouth and hums into her as her hands run up the mayor's sides.

Regina sucks in a breath as her back collides with the island, then moans into Emma's kiss. Her arms go up around the blonde's neck, fingers tangling in her hair. She arches into Emma's touch.

Emma is hasty in her approach, aware of their time crunch, in a second the mayor is up on the counter. Emma's mouth begins to suck at Regina's pulse below her chin while she dips her hand around the mayor to unzip the back of the gray dress that hangs on the mayor in all the right places. Her hands work the dress down to the mayor's waist and Emma's mouth moves to the cleft in the mayor's cleavage. Her hands work the clasp on the mayor's bra and, as quickly as her nipples are uncovered, Emma's mouth and hand go to work tweaking and flicking at her pointed mounds.

Regina whimpers softly, arching into Emma's touch. She tilts her head back and lets her eyes close. "Yes, Emma," she murmurs. "Please." She squeals as Emma's lips trap a nipple. "Fuck!"

Emma smiles into the woman's body as her hand falls from the mayor's chest and reaches under the flowing fabric. She drags her hand to the mayor's hip and lets her fingers pull the lip of the fabric keeping her from her lover's sex. She uses her free arm to lift the major gently and slides the mayor's panties onto the floor. Her thumb drags across Regina's hip bone as she moves her mouth to the other nipple and gives it a hard bite.

The minute her panties are removed, Regina's legs spread further apart. She wants nothing more than to have Emma as close as possible to her body. She hasn't been so easily and thoroughly turned on in more years that she can remember. Just when she thinks she's going to get Emma's talented fingers between her legs, the doorbell rings. "What the fuck?"

Emma's eyes shoot up to lock with Regina, her face stricken with shock. "Mary Margaret!" She almost trips, quickly grabbing the mayor's (already soaked, she notes) panties and tosses them up to her. She swallows hard and forces a smile of 'Oh fuck I'm so sorry' at her lover.

Regina swallows audibly, eyes widening. And then their conversation from this morning comes to mind. She starts to pull her panties on, struggling on the island. "Give me a minute," she growls, dropping to the floor to get them on easier, then redoes her bra and turns for Emma to zip her up.

Emma obliges quickly and, when their faces meet, she beckons, "Wait, look at me, look at me!" She lifts up on Regina's chin and uses her thumb to wipe a smear of lipstick escaping her mouth. She readjusts her own slightly messed hair and then moves to hold the kitchen door open for Regina.

Regina smiles as Emma fixes her lipstick, then heads out toward the foyer with Emma. Taking a deep breath, she opens the front door to see Mary Margaret standing there. "Good afternoon, Ms. Blanchard."

Mary shoots a nervous glance at the mayor. "M-madam Mayor." Emma hangs back a few feet, sheepishly waving at Mary. As soon as she sees Emma, she pushes her way past Regina, carrying a box that comes to the bottom of her chin, which she lets fall flat on the floor as she and Emma embrace. Over Mary's shoulder, Emma shoots Regina a smile.

Watching the easy camaraderie between Emma and Mary Margaret, Regina feels the pangs of regret over so many things. "I'll just leave you two to your visit," she finally says as she starts to walk past them. "Emma, I'll be in my office."

"Okay!" pipes Mary without thinking. Emma gives her wrist a light squeeze and cocks an eyebrow. Mary realizes her mistake. "Regina! No, this is your home. Please don't make yourself absent." Mary looks at Emma for some sign of approval to which the blonde nods lightly.

All of the things Regina has confided in her washes over her. The realization that her mother, Snow White, is standing mere feet away from her lover, The Evil Queen, makes her mouth dry out. "Tea?!" she says louder than necessary, her voice tinged with stress.

Regina blinks, pausing at Mary Margaret's words. She glances at Emma and nods slowly. "Tea sounds wonderful, my love," she says, then turns toward the kitchen to start the kettle before she says something she can't fully explain.

"My love?" Mary's mouths at Emm,a giving her a soft knock in the arm.

"Shuddup," Emma says quietly through gritted teeth. Emma picks up the box and sets it off to the side of the room for later attention. Mary looks slightly bewildered at the interior of the mayor's house as Emma leads her to the dining room table and pulls out her chair.

Regina gets the kettle going and pulls out three cups. Without thought, she grabs for the chamomile tea, needing the calming qualities of the tea. It's not like this is going to be an easy conversation. Once the tea is ready, she puts the cups on a tray with cream, honey, and lemon, then moves into the dining room. "Tea's ready," she says with a tight smile. "I hope you like chamomile."

As if on cue both Emma and Mary chime nervously, "Tea is tea," and smile at each other warmly. Emma lets her hand slide onto the small of Regina's back as she senses her strain. Emma repeats the process of pulling out a chair for her lover, directly across from Mary Margaret. She slides both women a cup and makes herself busy pouring them tea.

The touch of Emma's hand on her back helps immensely and she gratefully takes the seat that Emma pulls out for her. "I apologize for intruding on your visit," she says, feeling her back stiffen in need of having some sort of control. There is a part of her that wants to say so many things to Mary Margaret, but she knows she can't. "Emma cooked and surprised me."

"Oh," says Mary sipping softly from her cup, "Not at all I-wait...you cooked something?"

Emma rolls her eyes and smiles, "Seriously? I'm not incompetent. I did manage for 28 years, thank you very much." Emma realizes that the last few words are tinged with a small amount of venom, directed at both women.

Regina smirks at Mary Margaret's surprise, then frowns at Emma's reply. She bites the inside of her cheek and closes her eyes briefly. As the silence settles over the room, she fights the urge to fidget. Finally, she sets her cup down and pushes back her chair. "I'm sure you two have things you'd like to discuss. I'll just leave you to it." She pauses as she passes Emma, resisting the urge to brush a kiss to her temple. Instead, she lets her fingers glide gently across the blonde's shoulder blades as she passes by on her way to the kitchen again.

"Flowers!" Mary blurts randomly at the Mayor's back as she hits the kitchen door. "I got them, thank you, they were lovely. I can't say I wasn't mildly surprised that your name was in the note. But it was very thoughtful. Henry also made me a card, 'Congratulations on not killing Kathryn', he is such a sweet boy. I suppose now I know where he gets it." Mary may be overdoing it a bit but Emma beamed with pride at her behavior. Mary smiles back at Emma and frowns, "You have been wearing the same clothes since I saw you like, three days ago" Her motherly tone makes Emma shiver. "I guess with me not around to get it taken care of, it won't," she teases the blonde.

Regina stops and turns to face the two women again. "You're welcome, Ms. Blanchard," she replies neutrally. "I thought it only right to make sure that there were no hard feelings where my friend's safety was concerned." She glances at Emma, knowing that her words sound stilted, but unsure of what else she should say.

Mary forces a smile at the mayor and eyes Emma who is suddenly feeling the pressure from both parties. She shocks even herself when she flings her hands up in the air. "Y'know what?! Mary Margaret, I love Regina. You have taken care of me since I arrived here and I have no idea what I would do without you. You are the best friend I have ever had, my family." She pauses and turns her attention to her lover and her eyes fill with knowing. "And Regina, we both know I wouldn't be here without her...I-in Storybrooke. Your attempts to drive me out of this town would have been successful SO many times if it wasn't for Mary's reassurance and guidance, because...you can be a real bitch. I know you have your differences and I know that you appear to be mortal enemies, but for the sake of my sanity, could you please just try a little harder?" Emma's face is slightly horrified by her own outburst as her eyes shift back and forth between them.

Regina stiffens at Emma's apparent diarrhea of the mouth, half-expecting the blonde to blurt out that the curse is real. But when those knowing eyes meet hers, Regina knows the strain she's helping put on her lover. On everyone, if she's totally honest with herself. She nods tightly and moves to take her seat across from Mary Margaret again. Emma has already put up with so much of her insanity already with patience, it's time to return the favor. She plays with her cup for a moment, then glances up at Mary Margaret with an almost shy half-smile. "I suppose she's got a point. Family is family, even if it's not blood."

Emma leans against the table with both hands, eyeing her friend for a reaction. Mary Margaret nods, a stunned expression on her face. "You both seem very happy, I don't want to do anything to stifle your relationship. I love you, Emma and I trust your judgment. You seem happy." She pauses to clear her throat and smiles, locking her gaze with Regina's."And everyone deserves a happy ending."

Regina swallows at Mary Margaret's words, but reaches over to grab Emma's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Yes, everyone does, and your... friend is certainly doing her best to make sure we get one." She takes a deep breath and studies the other brunette's face for a moment. "Thank you for being her support system, Mary Margaret," she says, offering more honesty to the woman than she ever expected she would again. "I have you and Henry to thank for having her here and in my life."

Mary smiles and tried to inject some levity. "I only did what any good friend would do. Just make sure she changes her clothes more than one a week."

Emma grimaces in embarrassment. "Awesome."

Mary stands up quickly. "I really should be getting back to class. There is a project with glue and the teaching assistant is afraid of some of the children. It has been truly nice, and again, the flowers were gorgeous." Emma darts up to walk Mary to the door.

"You're welcome, dear," Regina replies softly, then drops her head into her hands to rub at her temples as Emma escorts the brunette out. She takes several deep breaths, trying to calm her pounding heart. "I owe you, my love," she murmurs.

Emma shuts the door behind Mary and turns to face Regina from across the foyer with a half smile on her face. "That wasn't bad...right?" She pauses. "Did you put something in her tea?" A smile breaks across her face as she moves into the dining room. She notices Regina's anxiety and moves behind her. She lets her hand slide down to where Regina's heart beats in her chest. She leans over to kiss the top of her lover's head and then whispers, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Regina whispers, leaning back toward Emma's body. The warmth of the blonde's hand over her heart is comforting, and she can feel herself start to calm down. "And if I put anything in her tea, I put it in all of our tea, dear." She squirms slightly and lets out a sigh. "Do you have any idea how difficult it was to sit here with your mother while I wanted nothing more than to throw you across this table?" she grumbles. "And if I start chafing from the state of my underwear, you're in big trouble."

Emma is relieved to hear Regina's teasing, the tension seems to drain away. Emma walks to the side of the table and softly leans back to lie across the wood, avoiding the tea set. She eyes the mayor wickedly. "Like this?"

Regina watches Emma sprawl back on the table and sucks in a breath that she soon lets out in a groan. She glances up toward the front of the house. "If someone else rings that bell, they'll die," she growls, climbing up on the table to straddle Emma's hips. She leans down and presses a demanding kiss to Emma's lips, hands unable to stay still.

Emma's moan hums into the mayor's mouth as her hands travel up Regina's thighs to scratch at her lover's hips. Her hips jerk inadvertently, begging for her sex to be touched. She lets Regina take her mouth completely and glides her tongue along the length of the brunette's.

Grinning into the kiss, Regina arches into Emma's touch. She lets one hand glide down to cup a breast briefly before both are employed to undo the fly on Emma's jeans. She tugs just enough to get the waistband cleared of Emma's ass before shifting to plunge two fingers into her lover. She remembers the intense fucking she'd given Emma the night before and concentrates more on her thumb pressing against the blonde's clit.

Emma's back arches as her lover suddenly plunges inside of her. A loud whimper escapes her mouth as she settles into a rhythm, her hips grinding hard into Regina's thumb. Her hands grip the mayor's thighs for support and she can feel herself spilling out around Regina's digits, "Oh fuck, please."

Regina continues to stroke deep into her lover, thumb rubbing relentlessly at Emma's clit. At Emma's plea, she leans back enough to bite the blonde's left nipple through tank top and bra. "My Emma," she purrs before repeating the motion on Emma's right nipple. "So beautiful, so wanton." She adds a third finger to her thrusting and increases the speed.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** More smexy times on the way!

* * *

Emma's fingernails dig harder into the mayor's thighs at the feeling of a third filling her. The firm pushing on her clit sends a wash of warm through her spine as her hips continue rising to further the contact. Her head rolls to the side. "Fuck your cunt," she moans.

Regina shivers at Emma's words, momentarily pausing in what she's doing as the image of how they must look flits into her mind's eye. With a deep, but shaky, breath, she adjusts her position over Emma and reaches between her own legs. She already knows just how wet she is, that it won't take long. Sucking in a breath as her fingers glide over her own clit and into her clutching heat to match the rhythm she's set up for Emma, she prays she can keep her balance.

Emma's hands grip the mayor as she takes in this view of her lover. She moans as the mayor rides her own digits. Her own orgasm takes second concern as she reaches one hand to push Regina's attention from her sex. "Show me how you take care of yourself, Madam Mayor." The view is astounding and her only qualm is the mayor's covered chest. With one hand still supporting her lover, she reaches up to glide her thumb across Regina's hardened nipples.

Swallowing thickly, Regina's eyes flutter shut as she continues to fuck herself with three fingers. She can feel her orgasm building as Emma teases her nipple and reaches up with her now-free hand to bite down on a knuckle. At the taste of her lover on her finger, she groans and begins to suck her fingers clean, other hand speeding up. Her hips buck and grind in the air, punctuated by soft moans and whimpers.

Emma lets her hands slide up the mayor's thighs to her hips, her fingers caress the mayor's hip bones as her nails dig into her taut ass. She smiles greedily at her lover before growling her next command while pull the mayor towards her face, "Ride my face, Madam Mayor." She leans back and licks her lips with a smirk.

It takes a moment for Emma's words to pierce through the haze of lust Regina finds herself in. She has to consciously think about moving her body up to straddle Emma's head and shoulders, falling heavily onto her palms for support. "Going to kill me, aren't you?" she finally moans, hips still moving even without any direct stimulation.

Emma is disappointed to find the mayor's soaked panties still in her way. She reaches up to catch them with her fist, ripping them off easily with a frustrated growl. Before they even hit the floor as she tosses them, her head lifts up to catch the mayor's soaked opening in her mouth, an uncontrollable moan vibrating onto the woman's soft soaked skin. Her tongue digs into the mayor, which leaves her top lip and teeth to drag along her clit.

Regina gasps softly when Emma rips off her panties, the sound mutating into a strangled cry as she feels her lover's mouth on her. Her hips grind down into Emma's face, needing more contact. "Fuck!" she whispers repeatedly, in time to the thrusting of Emma's tongue. With a steadiness she's not sure she really has, she shifts her weight to one hand, the other moving to tug at her nipples through her clothes.

Emma lavishes in the pressure of the mayor's sex on her face. She moves her mouth up to suck hard on her lover's clit and moans again, feeling Regina's wetness dripping down her chin. Her hands reach up and she lets her nails go up the back of the mayor's dress and then drag back down leaving a rain of red on her back.

"Emma!" Regina cries, shooting up to arch her back at the trails of fire following in the wake of the blonde's nails. "Don't sto- Fuck!" she groans, humping Emma's face with jerky motions as she teeters on the edge of her orgasm.

Emma's hands grasp the mayor's ass and pull her to grind harder as Emma flattens her tongue to give Regina the maximum contact as she laps at her clit. Remembering her lover's reception to it before Emma lifts the back of Regina's dress up and gives her ass a firm smack ending in a gripping on the warm flesh.

Gasping with each grind of her hips, Regina goes absolutely still for a few seconds when Emma's hand smacks against her ass. She begins to shudder as her orgasm hits her, practically screaming Emma's name. Her body spasms as if she's clutched a live electrical wire, grinding into Emma's face.

Emma moans in both pleasure and pain as her lover grinds down into her face. Her hands do their best to support her lover's arched back as she feels Regina's climax hitting her face. She can't keep in a muffled, "...fuck" as Regina shakes and clenches on top of her.

Regina whimpers, chest heaving, as her body starts to come down from her orgasmic high. She shakes all over and knows her legs won't support her just yet. Falling over onto her hands again, she locks her elbows in an attempt for stability, breath coming in harsh gasps. "Fuck," she moans hoarsely and tries to shift back to stare at Emma.

Emma smiles up at her lover from her position between Regina's legs. Keeping her eye contact, she lifts her head to place a soft kiss onto her lover's clit and then a stream of matching kisses to her hip. She moves so that Regina is positioned on her chest and she can feel the mayor's warm wet sex seeping through her shirt. Her eyes close and she moans at how fucking sexy Regina looks on top of her.

Grateful for Emma's help in repositioning her body, Regina glances down at her lover and chuckles softly. "Pretty proud of yourself, aren't you, Sheriff?" she asks, shifting a bit for comfort. Certain she won't fall over, she reaches down to stroke the length of Emma's nose and taps the tip. "Making the uptight Mayor Mills scream your name?"

Emma nods in a playfully cocky manner. "It isn't that hard really." She runs her hands along the mayor's thighs as she continues, "Mills, you are kind of a screamer."

Regina huffs in mock annoyance and slaps her hand down on Emma's sternum. "I am NOT! Emma Swan, you take that back." She tries to pout, crossing her arms over her chest, but the embarrassed grin tugs at the corners of her mouth. Her movements have her shifting around on Emma's chest.

Emma drags herself up into a sitting position and pulls the mayor's legs to wrap around her. Emma's mouth lands a wet hard kiss onto the mayor. She can taste Regina's sex mingling in their kiss and she moans softly.

"Mmm," Regina purrs into the kiss, arms wrapping around Emma's neck as her legs wrap around her waist. One hand combs through Emma's hair as the other glides down her back and up to her chest. She tweaks one of her lover's nipples and chuckles before her hand drops down to tease between Emma's legs.

Emma takes a sharp breath in at Regina's touch between her legs. Having Regina ride her face to orgasm has Emma on the brink of her own and she craves a hard direct fucking from her lover. She shifts slightly to give the mayor the best access to her moist sex and drops her mouth near Regina's ear to growl, "May I cum for you, Madam Mayor?"

Regina shivers at Emma's growl, but covers it with a low, sensual chuckle. "I insist on it, Sheriff Swan," she purrs, reaching forward to nip at Emma's earlobe. Three fingers immediately thrust into Emma's wet heat, moving quickly and deeply. She shifts slightly to accommodate the position of her thumb against Emma's clit, alternating between hard strokes and scrapes of her nail.

Emma reaches her arms to grip the mayor's shoulders as her hips begin to rock into Regina's hand. She knows she won't last long at the touch of Regina's talented fingers and she can already feel the inside of her sex quivering against the digits. "...don't stop," she begs quietly, focusing on the thumb against her clit.

"Wasn't planning on it," Regina replies, curling her fingers against Emma's g-spot to press roughly as her thumbnail scrapes across the blonde's clit again. She is relentless in fucking her lover, wanting to see the blonde's face as she comes. "Come for me, Swan," she growls in Emma's ear. "I want to hear it."

Emma's forehead touches Regina's as she means loudly at her lover's demand. She changes her pace to small hard direct thrusts, which turn over into jerks as her orgasm hits. "God, yes!" She screams as she pulls Regina hard into her, one hand grabbing a firm fist of the mayor's hair. Her thighs tighten around the mayor's hand as her sex spills out onto the table. She pants loudly and can hear her heart beating in her ears as she slumps onto the mayor's shoulder.

Regina feels a thrill of victory and desire ooze down her spine as Emma comes. The fist in her hair adds a shudder to the mix. She lets her hand continue for a moment before beginning to slow down and gentle. She nuzzles at Emma's temple, humming softly, and removes her hand when Emma's legs finally relax their death grip on her wrist. "Guess I'm not the only screamer," she whispers teasingly.

Emma moans softly and her arms wrap around her lover as her eyes close. She feels secure and warm. The house seems quiet now, and she tightens her grip on Regina, wanting her closer than she knows is possible. A wave of emotion hits her and she takes a few deep breaths of the mayor's neck from her position on her shoulder.

Regina feels the shift in emotion as Emma grips her more tightly and presses another kiss to Emma's temple. After a moment, she leans back and tries to lift Emma's chin to gaze into her eyes. "Hey," she asks softly, "what is it? What's going on behind those pretty eyes of yours?"

Emma inhales deeply and her eyes meet Regina's, "I'm really happy. I feel really safe." She can't withhold a soft smile. "Despite everything. Despite who you are and everything we have fought over, this feels so good." She laughs at her own school girl admission.

Regina smiles, fear easing from around her heart at Emma's admission, and she presses a gentle kiss to the blonde's lips. "I feel the same way, my love. It's scary as hell, isn't it?"

Emma nods with a warm smile crossing her face, which turns into a humored frown. "God, I need to change clothes, and I know you have a shower even if I have never seen it."

Regina laughs and kisses the tip of Emma's nose. "Yes, you do, and yes, I do." She shifts carefully from Emma's lap and gets to her feet. Spotting something on the floor, she leans over to pick up her ruined panties, then offers Emma a hand. "Come on," she says with a wry grin. "You need a shower and I think I'm going to burn those clothes of yours." There's a teasing twinkle in her eyes.

Emma slides off the table and pulls her pants back on. She moves to pick up the box Mary brought and waits for Regina to lead her upstairs. "I LIKE these clothes," she laughs.

Heading upstairs, Regina just shakes her head. "Then I'm going to wash them to within an inch of their lives," she replies, then quietly adds, "because I like them, too." She half-hopes Emma doesn't hear her soft admission. She opens the bedroom door and goes to the dresser to start clearing some space for Emma's clothes, pointing toward the master ensuite. "Bathroom's in there. Towels are in the linen closet, and the hot water heater is huge and set high. Don't burn yourself or kill all the hot water, please. I'll need a shower, too."


	21. Chapter 21

Emma strips her clothes away and tosses them lazily on top of the mayor's hamper. "Sure thing, lady," she says over her shoulder as she saunters into the bathroom. She grabs a towel out of said closet and throws her towel over the shower curtain. She steps into the shower and starts playing with the knobs, she stifles a shriek at the hot water.

Regina rolls her eyes at Emma's actions, and moves to put the dirty clothes actually IN the hamper. She can't help but lift them to her face to inhale the heady scent of Emma and sex. At Emma's shriek, Regina goes racing into the bathroom. "What's wrong?" she asks. "Emma, what happened?"

"Water, hot, whatever," she grumbles, switching the water over to a temperature that is colder than she would like to avoid hurting herself. "Please shut up." She can imagine Regina smirking at her from outside.

Any sarcastic retort Regina was going to say is completely lost as she stares at Emma's naked body through the textured glass shower door. She worries at her lower lip for a moment. "You..." She clears her throat. "You never listen," she finally says, voice husky, still standing there and staring.

Emma smiles at the mayor's profile. "I can be obedient, if the situation arises." She smirks and helps herself to some shampoo, she works it into a lather in her hands and begins scrubbing her fingers through her hair and scalp. The water feels great on her sore, sexed muscles and she relaxes despite the cool water.

Regina snorts softly and shakes her head. "We'll see about that," she replies and forces herself out of the room. She blows out a deep breath as she moves to the closet to find some space for Emma. While in the closet, she searches for something to change into herself, given that her dress is now quite possibly stained from their lovemaking. She flushes at the memory and presses her thighs tightly together. As she walks out of the closet, she says, "Fighting, crying, and sex is all we've been doing for going on four days now."

Emma frowns. "At least one of those sounds enjoyable." She rinses her hair, then begins scrubbing her body with some sort of fancy sea sponge (hah) and something far more perfumed than her usual Suave. She takes on a more serious tone. "I think that's normal though, I would say it was weird if we hadn't."

Regina runs a hand through her hair. "I'm not complaining exactly, just looking back at what goes us to this point," she says with her own slight frown, then chuckles darkly. "It just took me making a deal with the devil and going insane to find my happiness. Too bad you weren't around the first time. We could have avoided all of this hell and just gotten to the mind-blowing sex and happiness stage sooner."

Emma tries to be audible as she scrubs her face,"...first time?" She gargles a mouth full of water and swishes in her teeth before spitting it on the floor. She rinses her face off and asks,"...razor?" She smiles, this is the last place she imagined being, with the last woman she ever imagined being with, asking the last question she thought she would ever ask.

"Razor's on the inset shelf under the showerhead," Regina calls, resting against the counter. "Yes, first time. You know, when I obtained and enacted the curse? It's not like I was in my right mind then." She scrubs at her face.

"You don't say," mumbles Emma with a smile as she grabs the razor. She sits on the seat in the corner of the stall and begins the process of shaving the length of both of her legs.

"I heard that," Regina says dryly. "You're lucky I love you..." She sighs and watches Emma for a moment, fingering the necklace around her neck. "I will tell you this much, Emma. The other night, when I... had my breakdown? If you'd actually left with Henry, I think I'd have gone back to that place. And it terrifies me to admit that to you, but I promised no more lies."

Emma swallows hard as she stands back up and rinses the razor, replacing it on the shelf. Even though the mayor can't make out her expression, she keeps her back turned to the mayor to avoid her eyes. She clears her throat. "What does that mean, Regina? You hated me enough and you weren't capable of doing anything, you had no power. Well, no otherworldly power."

Regina sighs heavily, eyes closing. "I don't know what that means exactly," she finally says. "It felt like my heart was splintering into a billion tiny, jagged pieces, that I was losing everything all over again." She scrubs at her face and pinches the bridge of her nose. "I'd like to say that nothing would have happened, but that would be a lie. Someone would have paid. Your mother, your father, you... Me? I don't know, and I never want to find out." She sighs again, the sound morphing into a bitter laugh. "And here we go again. Lovely, mind-blowing sex that's followed up by me scaring the hell out of you with my insanity."

Emma slowly turns the water off and pauses to take a deep breath before dragging her towel into the shower and wrapping it around her after a quick towel drying of her hair. She steps out of the shower with a clenched jaw and eyes the mayor. "How do you expect me to react when you say things like that, Regina?" She shakes her head and lets out a nervous laugh. "...fuck."

Regina attempts a nonchalant shrug and fails miserably. "I don't know," she says slowly, not meeting Emma's gaze. "But I made you a promise, you and Henry both, and I'm not about to break it. Argh!" She throws up her hands and storms into the bedroom to pace. "There's a reason I never let anyone in until Henry, and now you. I always fuck it up because I try too damned hard."

Emma follows Regina quickly. "It would just be nice if you try not to be such a sharer about killing my parents. If there is going to be a marital fight, one can be damn sure it's going to be about that. NOT that we are married..." She pauses, obviously frustrated. "Jesus!" One of her hands throws itself in the air now as she leans over to dig the other hand into the box of her belongings, pulling out another clean white tank top and a pair of dark skinny jeans, both of which she throws on the bed. Soon she also finds some black boy shorts and a simple matching bra, which she applies quickly.

Regina bites her lip until the iron tang of blood coats her tongue. She does her best to ignore the married comment because she knows that sort of thing WILL keep them fighting. "I'm sorry," is all she says as she stops pacing. She rubs at her temples and resists the urge to sigh again. "Force of habit, but I'll try to break it. I'll just... Can I go shower now or do we need to have me upset us both further?"

Emma swings a hand upward in the direction of the bathroom. "Go right ahead, Madam Mayor, you don't need my permission." Her voice is filled with heat as she throws a glance at the alarm clock next to the bed. "I have to go pick our son up from school." She pulls her clothes on hurriedly and frustrated.

"Emma!" Regina doesn't shout the word, but it still comes out forcefully. She takes a deep breath and tries again. "I'm sorry. I don't want you leaving here mad. I just... I don't understand why I feel the need to say all of these things to you, other than the fact that you're the ONLY person I can talk to about this without feeling like it'll be used against me. Because the only other person who knows everything about my past is Rumplestiltskin, and we've seen what he's willing to do to get his way." She shudders to stifle the sob that wants to come out. "I love you, but I am still terrified that I'm going to lose you and Henry." She shakes her head. "I'm not even making any sense. Go get Henry. Maybe a shower will clear my head."

Emma is having a hard time shouldering the weight of what is apparently two worlds. The only woman who is to blame also happens to be the woman she has found herself completely enamored with. "It may take more than a fucking shower," she breathes as she finishes lacing up her boots and moves to the door, which she lets slam behind her as she trudges down the stairs.

Regina flinches as the door slams, but doesn't try to stop Emma. She knows she's already done too much as it is. Closing her eyes, she takes a half dozen deep breaths before picking up the phone to call her secretary to relay the message that she'll be working from home for the remainder of the day since she has no meetings scheduled. Done with that, she strips off her clothes and heads into the bathroom. Unlike Emma, she knows exactly how hot she can handle her shower and turns the water just past that point. The hot water needles down on her scalp and back as she lets the tears falls. "Love is weakness, Regina," she mutters to herself and begins to scrub her body clean.

Emma makes her way out to her car and, as soon as she goes to get in, realizes she forgot both her keys and phone in her old pants pocket. "FUCK!" She kicks the side of her already busted car and takes a deep breath after the pain subsides. She walks back to the front door and makes her way sheepishly up the stairs into the mayor's bedroom.

The steam from Regina's shower starts to work its way out into the bedroom as she continues to scrub herself clean. She hesitates for a moment when she realizes that the sponge was last on Emma's skin, but shakes her head and continues to wash up. She lets the tears fall, vowing that they'll be the last she sheds for a while, intending to wall up the insanity so that her lover doesn't have just reason to leave her and take their son.

Emma slips across the room and opens the lid on the hamper, which pops against the wall just loudly enough to be noticeable. Emma sighs loudly, "So much for a badass exit." She digs her phone and keys out of her pants and slams the hamper shut, angry at its noisy betrayal.

Turning her face into the scalding water, Regina rests her arms against the wall and sighs. One day she'll learn how to be the woman she was raised to be. At the sound from the bedroom, she stiffens. "Emma?" she calls out timidly, hoping that it's the blonde.

Emma slowly corners the doorframe and leans lazily on it. "Yeah..." She dangles her keys out, shaking them for effect. She can't help the smile appearing across her face.

Regina relaxes at the sound of her lover's voice. "I just wanted to make sure," she says slowly. "I heard a noise and... Never mind, go get Henry. He'll worry if one of us isn't there." She turns back to the water and shuts it off, stepping out of the shower as she wraps a towel around her body.

Emma nods and turns on her heels to head back downstairs. She doesn't slam anything this time, as her initial reaction has melted. She makes her way to her car and then quickly to Henry's school. She arrives a few minutes before the bell rings. She decides she could do for some fresh air and gets out to lean against the yellow beater. She takes a series of deep breaths and waits for her son. The bell rings after a while has passed and crowds of kids pour out of the building in small groups, all of them except for Henry. She frowns at his solitude. He looks up from the ground and lights up as he sees her from a few yards away.

"WATCH OUT MILLS!" a larger boy yells as he pushes past with a hard shouldering of Henry, which rips the smile from his face with a yelp. Emma is quick to fill the gap between her and her son. "Don't think I am scared of you because you are the mayor's kid. I've heard they say she's a real evil bi-"

Emma catches the hook strap of the larger kid's backpack and yanks him back, leaning over to growl at him through clenched teeth, "Did you hear about his other mom? I hear she's the Sheriff or something." She taps the badge on her jeans with her free hand. She gives the boy a light push away as fear stretches over his face. He takes off away in the direction of traffic. Emma looks wide eyes back at her son. "What the crap was that?" Henry shrugs and quietly moves past her to get into the car. Emma pauses for a minute before following him to her seat.

Emma chooses not to pursue the issue any further, which causes the rest of the ride home to be silent. When they arrive to the estate, Henry bounds up the path to the door and pushes it open, immediately heading up to his room. Emma reaches the foyer just in time to hear his door slam. "Excellent," she says softly. She still feels weird just making herself at home and so she yells, "Regina?"

When Emma and Henry come back, Regina hears them from her office, but doesn't come out to greet them. She continues staring at the open document on her monitor, scribbling notes on a legal pad, half of which are scratched out but can just be seen to show Emma's name attached to something else. The sounds of Henry's feet pounding up the stairs and his door slamming are, unfortunately, nothing new to Regina lately. But Emma calling her name sends a jolt down her spine. She considers just answering the blonde, but gets to her feet and heads to the door. "Emma?" she asks, coming out of the office. "What's going on?"

Emma sighs and relays the incident at school to Regina, using her hands way too much in the conversation and ending in,"...so I may have pushed the little fucker," and a shrug.

Regina's eyes narrow as the story is told, a small smile curling her lips at Emma's reaction. "I'd have probably done more than just push him," she replies, glancing up the stairs. "And he won't explain it to you at all? I'd have guessed..." She shakes her head and grabs Emma's hand, starting up the stairs. "We'll talk to him together, and if that doesn't work, I'll mention it to Doctor Hopper."

Emma moves up the stairs reluctantly with the mayor's lead. "Maybe we should ju-" she stops as the mayor opens Henry's door after a soft knock. She forces a smile at Henry, feeling sorry for tattling.

"Henry?" Regina asks softly, heart clenching as the boy turns his back to his mothers. She drops Emma's hand to sit next to their son, reaching out to stroke his shoulder. "Are you okay?" He stiffens under her touch, but doesn't push her hand away Taking a leap of faith, Regina turns him around and pulls him into a hug, just like she used to do when he was younger. "Whatever it is, we'll fix it as a family," she says, echoing his words from two nights earlier.

Emma can see Henry's face over Regina's shoulder, his eyes are watery, and it pangs her. She stays standing but moves to rub a hand against his back and neck. "He looked pretty scared." Emma tries a bit of levity. A faint smile crosses his face as he nods softly. Desperate to make his pain subside, she undoes her badge from her jeans and puts it in his hand with a firm squeeze. "Just in case the brat needs a reminder? Little known fact, I have two." She takes a seat next to Regina on the bed.

Regina smiles at Emma's words and mouths a thank you as the blonde sits down. Her hands don't stop stroking Henry's back and shoulders. After a moment or two, she leans back and tries to catch his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Henry shrugs and wipes his nose with his sleeve. "Just some jerk, a lot of them are that way, testosterone I guess." Emma laughs lightly at her son's enlightenment. Her hand moves to soothe her lover's back as she notices the worry in her face. Henry continues softer this time,"...they know I am adopted. Sometimes they call me a bastard." Henry isn't crying anymore, he is a rather stoic boy, but Emma feels a stab of guilt and sadness shoot through her, landing in her stomach. Her fists clench as she maintains herself for her son.

Regina smiles at Henry's initial assessment, but it turns to a frown when he continues. She hates the idea that anyone could be so cruel to her son - their son - and fights the urge to demand names and cause hell for the boy's parents. "Is that the best they can do?" she asks, stroking Henry's cheek. "After all these years, they can't come up with a better reason to pick on you?" She chuckles, the sound belying her anger. "They're jealous because you have two mothers who love you very much."


	22. Chapter 22

Emma forces a slow nod as she hides her clenched jaw and gritted teeth with a smile.

"I know," Henry says and nods assuredly. The fact that Henry seems more okay with the situation than her and Regina shows his maturity.

Regina smiles at Henry's reply, knowing that he'll still need time to process what's happened. She takes a deep breath in an attempt to let her own anger go. In doing so, she glances over at Emma, takes in the tense way the blonde is holding herself. She reaches over to grab Emma's hand. "Emma, don't," she say softly. "You said yourself that you did what was best for Henry. And now look at what a handsome and intelligent young man we can call our son."

Emma eyes the floor and swallows. Obviously the pieces have fallen together beautifully, but she feels guilty that she tossed them in the air in the first place. She nods at Regina and leans down to kiss her son's hair. "They aren't worth it, kid."

Regina smiles as Henry wraps his arms around Emma for a tight hug and whispers something in her ear. She blinks in surprise when she realizes she doesn't even want to know what secret they've just shared. All she wants is to see her family happy and together. Leaning in, she puts an arm around both of them and sighs. "Who's up for a snack before homework?"

Emma smiles at her son's quiet request and raises an eyebrow with a nod. "Snacks! I think everyone is down for snacks." She stands up and takes a step towards the door to usher her family out. Henry jumps up quickly and bolts past her taking every other stair. "Oh good, crack your skull!" Emma calls sarcastically after him from the door as he makes it to the bottom. He grins and slows his pace as he walks into the den. Emma looks back at Regina on the bed and widens her eyes at his bountiful energy.

Regina chuckles as Henry races downstairs, more than familiar with his mood swings and antics. She stands and takes Emma's hand. "You'll get used to it, Emma," she says with a grin. "He can go from near death to hyper-spastic puppy in zero-point-two seconds, and when he crashes, he crashes hard." There's a playful twinkle in her eyes and she tugs at their joined hands. "Come on. I don't want to waste it."

Emma smiles at her lover and is glad to let Regina guide her down the stairs and into the kitchen. As her hand falls from the mayor's, she lets it slide down the brunette's hip. As Regina sets about in a routine, Emma takes the time to lean against the counter and eye the mayor. "Do you know that they say women who work the kitchen are the best in bed?"

Regina quirks an eyebrow at her lover, but doesn't stop putting together the tray of snacks: cheese, apple slices, carrots, yogurt with the unhealthy sprinkles Henry adores. "Is that so?" She pauses to brush her lips across Emma's. "Then based on the mess you left me after lunch today, you are the absolute finest woman in bed." Smirking, she sets the snacks on a tray with three glasses of chocolate milk, then walks out of the kitchen.

Emma narrows her eyes and smirks at her lover's back as she leaves the kitchen. She pushes off of the counter and follows her lover, her eyes trace the movement of the mayor's curves as she saunters into the den and bends over to set the tray down, more so than is necessary. Emma bites the inside of her cheek as she registers the woman's purposeful maneuvers.

Regina grins, feeling Emma's gaze on her back, or rather on her ass, as she steps into the den. She takes a seat against the far corner of the couch, which will have Henry sitting between them once Emma sits down. She grabs a piece of the cheese to nibble on as the blonde comes in. "Henry, we'll watch one of your cartoons while we snack, but then it's homework time, okay?" She grins when he nods and flips the channel, settling back into the couch with a secretive smile.

Emma clicks her tongue in a seemingly meaningless way (at least as far as Henry is concerned) at the mayor as she sits in the open spot on the couch. She reaches casually for a few slices of apple which she inhales quickly. She leans back on the couch and throws Regina a knowing gaze, tossing one eyebrow up, behind her son's back as he leans forward to snack.

To say she's grateful that Henry is happily caught up in eating and watching his cartoon is an understatement of the highest degree. Returning the raised brow with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders, Regina leans forward for a container of the yogurt. Scooping some up on the spoon, she gazes at Emma from beneath her lashes and raises the spoon to her mouth, licking it clean with a blissful look on her face.

Emma inhales a breath and holds it, rolling her eyes to the ceiling in an animated gesture. A smile pulls through her mask of half-fake frustration. She eyes the mayor at the same time she addresses her engrossed son, "May want to get some of that yogurt. Your mom seems rather ravenous today." She smiles and her eyes smolder at Regina.

Regina smirks and continues to eat the yogurt, sucking the spoon clean each time she brings it to her mouth. When she finishes it, she licks her lips slowly and blows Emma a kiss. She sets the empty container and spoon back on the tray and leans in to offer Henry a one-armed hug. "Do you realize, Henry, that having your mom around has changed our routine already? I think I've spoiled you more in the last several days than I have in a long time." She sighs happily when Henry returns her hug before turning to envelop Emma in another.

Emma is pulled out of her tongue-fueled trance by her son's attack to her midsection which replaces her sexy sneer with a warm smile. She locks eyes with Regina, they are now warm and full of thanks for everything the past few days have offered. She hugs Henry back firmly. "Which will not become the norm, sir. If your mother had been doing something wrong all these years, you wouldn't be as brilliant as you are." She smiles warmly and whispers loud enough for Regina to hear, "We wouldn't want all the leniency for rules driving her mad."

Struck by the sheer happy normalcy of the moment, Regina takes in the sight of her son and lover embracing. When she hears Emma's stage whisper, she can't help the delightful peals of laughter from escaping. When she finally stops laughing, she wipes at her eyes and shakes her head. "Look at what your mother has done, Henry," she mock-complains, warmth and love shining in her eyes. "Who knew that it would just take her loving me to make me so silly?"

Emma can feel her heart double jump in her chest at Regina's acknowledgement of her love in front of their son. Not that it was unspoken of previously, but her words echo. Henry pulls away and grabs few more pieces off the tray and gnawing merrily. "I hate to say it, Madam Mayor, but one could claim that your previous overbearing aggression was 'quite' silly..." She pauses. "You punched me in the face, for one. Like, just right in the face." Emma can't stifle the laughter thinking about the moment in retrospect. It had hurt, it still did hurt, but right now as she eats snacks in the mayor's den, with cartoons blasting, it is fucking hilarious.

Regina mock-scowls at Emma, waggling a finger at her. "And you punched me back. You made my lip bleed, you know." There's no malice in her tone, but a brief flicker of pain flits across her eyes at the way that night ended. She shakes her head, remembering her vow to herself to keep the insanity at bay, to start atoning and forgiving where she can. "You know, Henry, your mom has a pretty mean right hook. Well, I suppose both of us do," she says with a smirk and winks at Emma.

Emma smiles as Henry looks at her for response with his eyebrows raised. "Yep." Her eyes hint back to his earlier secret request and she smiles wildly. "But enough about how strong and awesome I am...homework?" She is surprised the words are coming from her as he groans.

Regina rolls her eyes and starts to gather up the detritus from their snack. "Good idea. Why don't you help him, Emma, while I go work on cleaning up my kitchen? You could even sit at the island in the kitchen if you want."

Before a reply can be given, Henry bolts to retrieve his backpack. Emma grumbles playfully, "Homework." She stands and stretches, then makes her way into the kitchen to sit at the island on a swiveling stool, which she uses to her advantage to rock back and forth in boredom.

Regina chuckles at Emma swiveling in the chair as she waits for Henry to come back. Grinning, she grabs the back of Emma's chair and turns it around to press a playful kiss to her lover's lips. When Henry utters "Oh, gross! Get a room!", she splutters into the kiss.

"Again ALL her." Emma pulls away from Regina defensively and smiles. Her son rounds the island and takes a stool beside her. He reaches into his bag and pulls out two advanced placement text books: one English, one math. Emma's eyebrows shoot up. "I am pretty sure I am about to be schooled."

Regina moves to the sink after smoothing her hand over Henry's hair. "It's always good to learn something new every day, Emma," she replies with a grin. Despite having a dishwasher, Regina decides to wash the dishes by hand, feeling the need to work off some excess energy. She falls into the task happily, mind wandering where it will, and lets the soft homework conversation between Henry and Emma wash over her.

Emma proves almost 100% useless the entire time. When she gives wrong answers to his lengthy math assignment, she just shakes her head and lets out a soft laugh. English comes slightly easier, at least she can read. She hides his extensive vocabulary list from him as she requests he spell the word "extraneous." "Can you use it in a sentence?"

He teases her. "Spelling this word will most likely be very extraneous." He giggles as her unamused expression. "E-x-t-r-a-n-e-o-u-s," he delivers with a fake questioning brow, clearly he knew it immediately. Emma nods as a smile arises on her face.

Regina chuckles softly. "You know extraneous, but not insubordination?" she teases, glancing over her shoulder at the two of them. When Henry shrugs with a cheeky grin, she blows a handful of suds at him. "And when you're finished, please take out the trash and the recycling?" She shifts her glance to Emma for a moment, just content to see the woman's face, before turning back to the last of the dishes.

After the word list is wrapped up, Emma takes it upon herself to take all of the trash and recycling out by herself to spare herself from more academic embarrassment. She pulls the trash from the can and ties it off before resting the recycling bin on her hip with her other hand. She heaves the bag up and pushes her way out of the side kitchen door.

"Hey, Mom?" Henry asks, pulling Regina from her thoughts, as he gets up to stand next to her. "You know that stuff you told me yesterday? I think I get it, and I'm sorry." He wraps his arms around her waist in a tight hug.

Regina blinks back surprised tears and returns the hug gladly. "Thank you, Henry," she whispers thickly. "And thank you for trying to understand. I've only ever wanted you happy."

Emma pushes through the door and, seeing her lover and son embracing, smiles warmly. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." She moves to the two of them and rubs a hand up Regina's back. "Let's do something. Go out somewhere! Seems like we have been cooped up here for a few days." She pauses. "Not that I haven't enjoyed it." She smirks to herself and lifts a questioning eyebrow at Regina.

Regina flashes grateful eyes at her lover and smiles. "I like that idea," she says, pressing a kiss to the top of Henry's head. "Go put your homework away and change into something you can get dirty in. I know exactly what we're going to do." She glances at Emma and winks. "You're always dressed in something you can get dirty in, but I need to change out of these clothes. Ten minutes, Henry. Race you to see whose ready first?" She barely waits for him to reply, already heading toward the stairs.

Emma smiles at Regina's compliance. As the two move quickly to change she goes to the foyer and sits idly on the bottom stair. After a minute or so, she yells up at her lover, knowing the answer, "I'm assuming you are driving?"

"Of course, I am!" Regina calls down from the bedroom, as she strips off her clothes and pulls on a pair of immaculate jeans, a button down shirt, and a sweatshirt. Finding the only pair of tennis shoes she still owns, she quickly changes her shoes and heads out of her room and toward the stairs. Making her way to sit next to Emma, she cackles delightedly and yells upstairs, "I beat you, Henry! Hurry up!"

Emma leans over to gently tackle the mayor and catch her laugh in a kiss. She moans and smiles into her lover's mouth before pulling back to whisper sweetly, "The winner deserved a prize. I'm glad you won, I don't think Henry would have enjoyed it quite as much." She smirks and pats Regina's lap.

Regina grins into the kiss, delighting in the spontaneity she is embracing with this wonderful lover of hers. "Mm," she says with a nod. "I think that Henry would have repeated his gross comment, to say the least. That, or claimed he's too old for baby stuff like kisses from his moms." She strokes Emma's cheek and sighs contentedly before getting up. "While he's being a slowpoke, I'm going to put together a quick picnic for us. We've had enough of Granny's food to last a while, I think." And with that, she heads into the kitchen.

Emma lets her eyes follow her lover until she disappears in the kitchen. Her attention shifts to Henry bounding down the stairs. "Whoa, you already lost, kid," she says with a smile. She stands as they walk slowly to the kitchen. "Also, I had no idea she even owned a pair of jeans." She smiles as Regina comes into view in the kitchen. Henry laughs and nods.

"I heard that," Regina says with a grin as she packs finger foods and sandwich fixings in a cooler. Bottles of water and apple cider go in next, followed by the ice packs and a blanket over the top of it all. "Okay, that's that, and I think we're ready to go." She grabs the cooler and starts toward the door. "Will you lock up, love?" she asks, not waiting for a reply. She gets the cooler in the backseat, then climbs in the car and waits for her family to join her. A smile plays across her lips as she wonders whose curiosity will crack first to find out where they're going.

Emma walks to the door and, as Henry pushes past her, she smiles softly and locks the estate. She walks down to the mayor's humming Mercedes. Emma loves this car and Regina looks gorgeous behind the wheel. She rounds the vehicle and slides into her seat, leaning over briefly to give her lover a soft peck on the cheek. "Where are we headed, Madam Mayor?"


	23. Chapter 23

Regina chuckles softly, not entirely surprised that Emma's the one to ask first. She smiles mysteriously. "Somewhere you haven't been to in a while, and I'm pretty sure you haven't been there like this." With that, she pulls the car out of the driveway and heads toward their destination.

In no time, Henry figures out where they're going. "Really, Mom?" he asks with a confused grin. "But the castle's gone?"

Emma feels a tinge of sadness at the memory of their beloved castle. She raises an eyebrow at the mayor. "An abandoned lot is your idea of a good time?" She smiles. "Remind me never to let you plan a romantic evening." She lets her hand rest on Regina's thigh, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

Regina rolls her eyes. "We're not going to the abandoned lot, for heaven's sake!" she says, squeezing Emma's hand on her thigh. "We're going to the beach behind it. A picnic and a walk along the shore, maybe we'll even collect some seashells or something."

Emma smiles at 'or something', Regina is trying her best to be normal, sweet, functioning. "Sounds perfect," she reassures her lover. She lets her fingers lace around Regina's and takes note of how beautiful the mayor looks focusing on her driving.

"Really?" Henry asks with a broad grin from the backseat. "We haven't done that since I started second grade. This is awesome, Mom!"

Regina's happy look falters for a split second when Henry mentions how long it's been since they've done something like this, but she takes a deep breath and pushes that way. Atonement will be a long, difficult road, but her family is worth it. "I know, which is why I thought it was time we started doing it again, especially since we can bring Emma with us now."

"I have to warn you both, my shoes will probably come off. Nothing like sand on your bare feet." Emma turns and smiles at Henry, who is giggling at her admission.

"Me, too?" His question is addressed to Regina as he sets his hand on her shoulder with a wild grin on his face.

Regina glances at his face in the rearview mirror, dropping Emma's hand briefly to squeeze Henry's on her shoulder. "Me three," she says with a smile. "I may even roll my pants up and stick my feet in the water." She narrows her eyes at both her lover and her son. "And if either of you starts a splash war, I warn you now that I'll win."

Emma glances at Henry, an expression of shock on her face. "Whoa there lady, them is fighting words." She pauses and insists on another jab. "Water? Melting? Not a thing I'm guessing?" She raises a sarcastic eyebrow at the Mayor.

Regina purses her lips, head cocking to the side. "I'm not the Wicked Witch of the West, thank you very much," she snaps back, then smirks. "I'm not green and I've ALWAYS dressed better." She pulls the car into the abandoned lot and shuts it off. She leans over, pulling Emma closer by the lapel of her jacket for a kiss. "You're a pain in my ass, you know that?"

Emma smiles at her lover as she pulls herself put of the car. Henry is already out and 'ooing and ahhing' at the view. "Please be careful," Emma yells after him. She walks around to the mayor's side, waiting for direction in unloading the car.

Regina gets out of the car and grabs the cooler. She then reaches into the trunk to pull out a tote bag. Pulling it onto her shoulder, she picks up the cooler again. "Come on, Emma," she says, nodding toward the beach, and starts walking toward the spot that she and Henry always picked for their picnics.

Emma shakes her head at the mayor when she neglects to put anything in her outreached arms. "Well, you don't have to be a hero, Regina." She follows close on her lover's heels. By the time they reached the intended spot, Henry already has his shoes off with his toes digging in the sand.

"Sorry," Regina replies, feeling a bit sheepish. "It's an old habit from when it was just the two of us. I always had to carry everything." She falls silent for the couple of minutes it takes for them to arrive at the spot. She sets down the cooler and the bag, then pulls out the blanket and starts to shake it out. "Come on, you two," she says, toeing off her shoes, "we need to get this anchored down with shoes, the cooler, and the bag. Then we can go play."

Emma has to sit on the corner of the blanket and tediously remove her boots. "Argh," she grumbles when the first one finally comes free. The second one is less of a hassle. She shoves her socks in the top and then places them where she was sitting for weight. She stands up and a shiver runs up her spine as the sand infiltrates her toes. She leans down and rolls her jeans up past her ankles. When she straightened her eyes happen to catch the mayor's and she smiles warmly.

Regina watches Emma removing her boots and smiles. She cuffs the wide legs of her pants to just under her knees. For some reason, the idea of getting her feet as wet as possible sounds appealing today. When Emma stands up again, she holds out her hand. "Come on," she says softly. "It's tradition to go dip our toes in before we start our scavenger hunt."

Emma takes her lover's hand and lets the mayor begin to lead her. "Wait, there is a hunt of some kind?" She jokes, "As sheriff I demand to know what you have done with Mayor Mills." As she finishes her snarky remark, her feet are led into the cool Maine water. She clenches up. "Oh! Brrrrrr." After only a few seconds, she relaxes as her body adjusts.

Regina laughs and steps further into the water. "All will be revealed, my dear Sheriff Swan," she says. The water is icy against her skin, but it revitalizes her in ways she hasn't allowed in a long time. She glances over at Henry, who is beckoning Emma further into the water. "All right, Henry, while we get used to the water, why don't you explain the rules of the scavenger hunt to your mom? Do you remember them?"

Henry grins and nods. "Okay, Emma, here's the deal. There are some things we have to find while we walk. Whoever finds the most first gets a special prize at the end. So this is the list: a whole snail shell, a smooth, flat stone for skipping, an unusual piece of driftwood, and a piece each of every color sea glass you can find. The blue and red stuff are really rare."

Emma laughs at the list of requirements, but pulls her face into a combatant expression. "I got this," she nods pre-eyeing the beach around her before her gaze falls back onto her lover. She locks eyes with Regina while addressing her son, "Hey, I am going to kiss your mother right now, so avert your eyes for your own goodwill." Regina could not look better, it is almost as though all of her hard edges have melted away and she is completely human. Her hair blows in the breeze, her pants were rolled up in a hurry and are uneven, and her posture is almost as bad as Emma's. Emma smiles softly at the mayor and her eyes dilate. She steps into her and pulls her into a jokingly picture perfect seaside kiss.

Regina laughs into the kiss, arms wrapping around Emma's neck. Her heart, her soul, feels lighter than she can remember since Daniel. She doesn't want this to end. She barely hears Henry's startled call to her and Emma when the icy wave hits them, soaking her pants above the knee. She clings to Emma, laughing hysterically at the shock of the water, then drops her forehead to Emma's shoulder when Henry crows, "You took your eyes off the waves, Mom, and you paid the price."

Emma clings to Regina and shivers at the water on her thighs. "I'd like to think it was totally worth it," she yells to her son as she smiles widely at Regina, cocking an eyebrow. She takes the mayor's hand and escorts her back to the sand.

Henry just laughs at them, then quirks an eyebrow at his mom. "Can we start yet, Mom?" he asks excitedly.

Regina grins as she leaves the water with Emma. "Were you scoping out your conquests while we were kissing, Henry?" When he shakes his head, wide-eyed, she turns to Emma. "You have the superpower. Is he telling the truth?"

"He is a liar and a cheat," Emma laughs, "but he will need the handicap to defeat me anyway." She throws her eyebrows up at Henry in a challenging manner. She rubs her hands together to warm them and then shakes them at her sides as if beginning a race. "I am the sheriff, so detecting things is kind of my deal."

Regina shakes her head. "I now have two children in my life?" she teases lightly, squeezing Emma's shoulder. "Okay, so I'm going to play referee this time." She motions Henry closer until he and Emma are standing side by side. "You have your list of treasures to find, now go find them. May the best person win." She motions for them to get moving with a chuckle.

Emma promises herself she will not resort to running, but does skip a few steps to gain ground on her blur of a son. Emma finds a small pile of debris and rocks, and digs a toe through it, searching for something to check off her list. "Wood!" she screams far more excitedly than an adult should as her hand shoots down and pulls out a twisted piece of drift wood that looks like a chicken's foot print. She doesn't look up; as one hand continues pushing through the pile, the other raises the stick in the sky. "You were not very specific on the stick qualifications."

Henry yells as he finds the flat stone and a piece of clear glass almost at the same time. Regina laughs as she watches them racing about in their search. She keeps an ear out for their calls as she slowly wanders down the beach after them, searching for her own treasures as she goes. Each item goes into her pocket, bringing a more and more contented feeling to settle over her. After a few moments, she veers down to walk along the edge of the water, letting the waves lap at her feet.

Emma gives up on the pile of debris and looks up to see Regina's picturesque pondering along the water. She smiled widely and stalks down to her lover. She searches the ground on the way, but knows she will ultimately fold to allow her son victory. She reaches her hands playfully in her lover's loot filled pockets as she presses into her back. "What do you have in here?"

Regina is caught up in her thoughts and the waves, so doesn't hear Emma come up behind her. She jumps slightly when Emma is suddenly right behind her, hands in her pockets, but relaxes quickly. "Just a few of my own treasures," she replies. "I can't help but search myself for everything." She shifts to look at Emma. "You know, your distraction may cost you the game and the special prize."

"Already have one." Emma is shocked by her own sappiness and laughs foolishly into the mayor's shoulder. She turns her mouth to kiss Regina right below the ear. "He obviously knows this game better anyway," she says as she looks up and sees, at what seems like half the beach down, Henry juggling with an armful of sea goods. "Look at our son, Regina." Her tone becomes more serious. "I really did give him his best shot." She nuzzles in the mayor's neck, her nose warming at the friction.

Regina smiles, feeling her heart melt at Emma's words. She glances up to see Henry, and a series of memories of their older versions of this game passes through her mind as she sees Henry walk toward her, growing from a wobbly 1 year old all the way up to now. The memories bring tears to her eyes and she leans into Emma. "We both did," she finally says, voice husky with her tears. "I can never thank you enough."

Emma pulls a hand out of the mayor's pocket and runs a thumb to sweep Regina's tears away and replacing them with a cold kiss. As Henry approaches, her eyebrows lift, curious of his bounty.

He smiles. "Were you even trying?"

She laughs softly and moves to stand beside Regina, pulling the lone piece of sand-covered wood from her pocket. "Heck yes!" she says in her most serious tone.

Henry giggles and shakes his head. He sets his bounty on the ground in front of him and digs into his pocket while reaching for Regina's hand. "I found something for you, Mom, but you gotta close your eyes."

Regina does as he asks, curious about what he's found, and holds out her hand. When he drops the smooth, warm item in her hand, she waits to open them until he's wrapped her fingers around it. Glancing down, she sees a small piece of deep blue glass that's almost in the shape of a heart, edges smoothed by the sand and surf. "Oh, Henry, it's beautiful!" she says, pulling him into a hug.

Emma heart is light at their embrace. "Well geez, kid, you didn't have to show me up THAT bad." She smiles at her family. After a firm squeeze of her lover's shoulder, she sits next to Henry's pile of treasure, poking through it with her stick. "We should stop by Gold's later, maybe he has a chest we can start keeping this stuff in." Her eyes flick up to Regina, remembering the truth of the man but shrugging.

Regina settles herself next to Emma and Henry to study their son's treasures. "I'm sure he does have a chest we can use," she says neutrally, then smiles. "Or we can buy a new one to go with our renewal of the scavenger hunt tradition, because I think I could get used to doing this more often again." She sifts through the pile and pulls out various items to peruse. "You know, Henry, this means you get your special prize, and I'm guessing I know what it will be."

Henry grins and nods his head, then looks slyly at Emma. "I want ice cream sundaes a la Mom."

Emma can't help but imagine her own private, intimate Ice Cream Sundae ala his mother and stifles a grin. Emma whines playfully, "You mean I could have picked my own prize?" She dips her toes in the water and splashes her son with a kick.


	24. Chapter 24

Regina smirks at Emma and airily says, "Oh, did I forget to mention that part? Guess we'll just have to get you a full copy of the rules so you can practice up for the next time." When Emma splashes Henry, he immediately retaliates, but gets his other mother by accident. Regina sucks in a startled breath at the cold water soaking into her clothes, then narrows her eyes. "Henry Mills, you'd best run because you're in for it now," she growls playfully as she skims her hand across the water to splash him.

Emma can't help but team up with her son and cups her hands to deliver a puddle of water onto her lover's lap. Her mouth take on an 'O' shape as she quickly bolts to her feet, pacing backwards from her lover, not even attempting to stifle her laughter.

Regina shrieks at the icy water in her lap, stunned into stillness. And then a positively evil smile spreads across her face. "That's right, Emma," she says as she uncoils herself and stands. "Don't take your eyes off me. I will get you for that." She kicks into the water, aiming it toward her laughing and retreating family, then takes off running after them. Her own laughter bubbles up as she races down the beach.

Emma is quick to bolt alongside Henry. As the ice water sinks into her jeans, she yells over to Henry, "Run, kid, run!" She stops short to dip her hands back into the water, splashing in what seems to be the mayor's general direction behind them. When she goes to get up, she falls flat on her ass in the wet sand.

"Emma, get up!" Henry yells when he sees her go down, breathless from running and laughing. He barely slows down, wanting to make sure she's okay.

Regina laughs and picks up speed, kicking water toward her downed lover. "Falling for me already, Sheriff?" she teases and scoops up water to dump over Emma's head. "Paybacks are a bitch, love." And with that, she takes off after Henry, laughing hysterically.

Emma waves Henry on frantically as the cold water dumps onto her head and her already freezing tank top-covered chest. She brushes her hands over her stiff nipples edging them down. She flings herself back as if she is dead and eyes her flailing lover, her chest heaving with breathy laughter. Henry shrieks when he realizes he is her lone target, he runs in zigzagging patterns in an attempt to shake her, which only makes the animation of the scene more laughable. Henry freezes a few yards in front of the mayor, which catches Regina off guard, and then he switches paths back down toward Emma, flying right past the brunette. "Man down," he yells as he reaches her and kneels a yard away from her, between her and the mayor, his hands dipped in the water, as Regina turns to reroute. Emma laughs as she realizes Henry is prepared to protect her, but the look on her lover's face lets her know they are doomed.

When Henry bolts past her, Regina stops and stares at him, chest heaving from the exertion of their escapades. She takes a few precious seconds to get her wind back, laughing as she sees Henry crouching before Emma, a look of fierce determination on his face. She wants to win, like she'd threatened in the car, but she also knows that none of them will truly lose. She starts running toward her family, determined to make Henry work for his victory. She kicks and throws water in his direction, getting soaked herself in the process. "Give it up, Mills!" she yells. "I won't go down without a fight."

Emma smiles at the sweet ferocity in her lover's voice. Henry pulls something out of his pocket and clips it to his jeans. Emma almost breaks down in tears when she realizes it's her gleaming gold badge. Henry strengthens his tone, even though it's shaky from running, "That's Sheriff Mills..." He breaches the gap to the brunette and Emma can barely see him as he flails all his limbs in the water, assaulting his mother. She laughs and the brief thought of becoming Sheriff Mills herself brings her heart to her throat, which she swallows quickly.

The sight of the gold badge gleaming at her son's waist brings Regina to a dead stop. She notes the pride on Emma's face at his action and makes her decision then and there. When he comes closer, spraying water like there should be five of him, she stays still and lets him thoroughly soak whatever parts of her that had previously been dry. She laughs hysterically and makes a feeble attempt at splashing back, but finally drops to her hands and knees. "Stop!" she calls out breathlessly.

"Hurrah," yells Henry, placing his hands on his hips. Emma is quick to her feet to help her drenched lover up, laughing uncontrollably as Henry stomps around as if he owns the shore. Both his honesty and youth shine as he shouts a narration, "And thus the Evil Queen was defeated," which Emma cringes at. Unaware of how the mayor will react, she reflectively tightens her brace of Regina.

Regina is soaked to the bone and shivering, but enjoying herself immensely, especially when Henry starts strutting around like he owns the place. She is grateful when Emma comes to help her up, soaking up her lover's warmth. The second Henry shouts his next words, she stiffens for a moment. Her heart clenches in her chest, but the nearness of her lover, the happiness of her family, gives her strength. She squeezes Emma's arm and calls out to Henry, "Who knew that happiness and the love of family could so easily vanquish the Evil Queen? You, young Sheriff Mills, are a hero borne of royalty, and I bow to your superior fighting skills." She drops into a proper deferential curtsey.

Emma squeezes Regina's arm at her bravery, and shoots an eyebrow up at her lover's curtsey, noting that it looks like something she had done before. Emma laughs," I do not know about you all, but food sounds good." She wraps an arm around her lover's waist and sends a questioning expression at her son.

Henry nods. "Right this way, a feast has been prepared in my honor." He continues his confident stride to the picnic. Emma's eyes roll at his demeanor as she pulls her lover along.

Regina grins as she stands and leans into Emma again as they make their way back toward their food. She takes a quick detour to pick up Henry's bounty, not wanting to lose the mementos. She rolls her eyes at Henry's peacock behavior. "If you're not careful, you'll get a swelled head, Henry," she teases. When he throws her a sheepish grin, she laughs and pokes Emma in the side. "And you aren't helping him, you know." There's a merry twinkle in her eyes.

Emma grins. "You should be thankful that cockiness is in his genes. If I wasn't so stubborn and full of myself...well then where would we be." She quirks her eyebrows and steals a small peck from her lover before waltzing to the blanket and laying on her stomach, feet in the air on a corner.

Regina stops in her tracks to stare at Emma, replaying her words in her head. Damned if the blonde isn't right. A broad grin spreads across Regina's face as she drops Henry's bounty on the blanket and settles down to start pulling food from the cooler. She offers the first sandwich and bottle of cider to the victor, then repeats the movement with Emma, fingers lingering to stroke the back of Emma's hand. "You know, you two cheated," she finally says. "You ganged up on me."

Emma's eyes gleam at Henry as he laughs. "All is fair in love and...water fights," Emma says matter-of-factly. Henry nods as he takes a large bite of sandwich. "Plus", she adds,"totally attractive when angry." Henry makes a fake gagging sound and takes a sip of cider. Emma smiles and indulges in her own food. She has always moaned when she's eaten, and as the food hits her stomach, she can't help it.

Regina chuckles, then nearly chokes on her own mouthful of food when Emma says she's attractive when she's angry. She takes a healthy swallow of cider to wash down her food, eyes intently taking in Emma's movements. The blonde's happy moans as she eats are surely warming up Regina, far more effective than any heater known to mankind. "You can say that," she replies with an arched brow. "You're not soaking wet." She lets the innuendo sit between them for a moment, then turns to smile at Henry. "If you weren't so damned big, I'd scoop you up and drop you in the water, young man. Quit growing up on me."

Emma swallows hard both for her food and at the mayor's laced words. She clears her throat, hearing the last bit. "You know, I would love to see pictures. I haven't seen any." She pauses, trying to maintain her casual composure as she swigs her cider."...baby pictures and the like." She takes another bite.

"We can do that while we have the sundaes," Henry says with a grin, nose scrunching up in delight. "You can see Mom with all these sappy looks on her face, and me being totally awesome."

Regina chuckles, reaching over to squeeze's Emma's hand. "We can definitely look at pictures tonight. In fact, I'll bring out the DVDs I had made of Henry's baby movies, too." She takes another sip of her cider and shivers, digging in the tote bag for one of the large bath sheets to wrap around herself. "Let's finish up and take one last short walk along the beach before we head home. I don't know about you two, but I'm freezing."

Emma has been distracted by her family and hasn't noticed how cold she has become until the mayor's reminder. "Someday we will have to go to the types of beaches on post cards." She smiles and pulls herself up into a kneeling position, dusting sand off her hands.

Henry shakes his head with his mouthful as he mumbles, "Can't...curse...", he gets out between chews. Emma sends a questioning look at Regina, not fully understanding.

Regina gets lost in watching Emma for a moment, liking the idea of lounging on some tropical beach with the blonde. At Henry's words, she sighs and nods at Emma. "No one can leave Storybrooke while the curse is active," she admits slowly. "I couldn't very well meddle in their lives if they could get away, could I?" She looks away, feeling her contentedness seeping away. She quickly gets to her feet and takes off toward the water again, determined not to let her family's fun be ruined while she tries to get control over herself again.

"Clear the mess?" Emma asks of Henry as she stands to follow the mayor. She gains on her lover and pulls the brunette's back into her chest as the water barely reaches their feet. "Maine isn't that bad," she lies. "Anyway, where else would I...We want to be except with each other?" She lets her chin rest on the mayor's shoulder. "Sorry I brought it up, I hadn't really thought about it."

Regina leans back into Emma's solid strength, eyes staring out at the horizon. "You can leave," she whispers, "and Henry can leave, but I can't. And it terrifies me that if I fuck us up, you'll take him and leave, and there's nothing I can do to stop it." She takes several slow, deep breaths, forcing herself not to cry or fall into THAT place again. She shifts finally, turning to face her lover with a smile that almost reaches her eyes. "But you're right, Emma, I don't want to be anywhere unless you and Henry are there."

Emma's heart weighs heavy in her chest. The realization of her lover's fear is hard to bear. A hint of doubt fills her; Regina has every reason to hide things from her, to protect herself, to keep them close. She forces the thought out of her mind with a shake of her head. "We aren't going anywhere. If I wasn't bound to this godforsaken town before," she pauses to connect with the mayor," I am now." She smiles, and whispers sweetly, "By a curse far more powerful and devastating."

Regina's eyes glisten with unshed tears at Emma's words. She leans in to rest her head on Emma's shoulder, nose pressed into the blonde's neck, and inhales deeply. It takes a moment for her to wrestle her fear back into the room she's constructed for it in her mind, but she manages to do it. "I love you, Emma," she whispers, "so much that it scares me."

Emma tightens her embrace. "I love you, Regina Mills." She nuzzles the mayor's hair, showering it with soft kisses. "I will be brave enough for both of us." Even she is unsure of her words, but right now, in this moment, it has to be said.

She is pulled out of her trance by her boisterous son. "It's cold...and you're grossing me out, can we go now?" Emma laughs and turns slightly to see him, his arms are loaded down with all of their supplies.

Regina takes the comfort offered in Emma's embrace, bolstered by her admissions of love and bravery. She knows that it's not nearly as easy as Emma says, but she'll take it. At Henry's protest, she chuckles ruefully. "Yes, let's get home. I want a long hot shower to warm up." She squeezes Emma's waist and presses a kiss to her lips. "We have movies and pictures for you tonight."


	25. Chapter 25

Emma's smile is not disguisable as she grabs the mayor's hand and leads her to follow their son up the path to the car. Henry drops the stack of supplies by the trunk and stands by his own door, waiting for them. "Alright, I guess I will take care of this." Emma releases the mayor and picks up all the items, waiting for her to unlock the trunk before dropping them in, in a less than orderly fashion.

Regina watches Emma and Henry as they get supplies and themselves in the car, then turns to take one more look out at the beach. Taking a deep breath, she saves the best parts of this afternoon for future memories, then gets into the car, driving home with the heat on full. Once home, she says, "Let me warm up and change, then we can do dinner and the sundaes. Henry, can you help your mom put things away and dig out the photo albums for me?" She kisses Emma's lips and Henry's forehead and heads up for a shower while they put things away.

Emma and Henry make themselves busy putting things away, Henry leading the action. Emma pulls her hair back after wringing it out as best she can. Henry disappears for a few minutes as he rummages in a cabinet in the den, amassing a stock pile of various memory media. Emma decides at least a change of clothes is in order and ascends the stairs into the mayor's bedroom. She goes into the drawer where Regina has placed some of her more home worthy outfits and pulls out a pair of black yoga pants and a new white tank top.

Stepping out of the shower, Regina finally feels warm again. She heads into the bedroom to smile as she watches Emma strip to change clothes. "If I'd known you were coming up, I'd have waited for you," she says, teasing lightly. She turns to grab an outfit similar to Emma's, only with a long sleeved shirt in place of the tank top.

Emma smirks. "Not feeling too sexy right now...unless you are into the taste of sand and salt." She quirks an eyebrow playfully as she slips her clothes on, shivering slightly in between changes. She lets out a small moan of approval at the new warmer clothes. "Feel better?"

Regina chuckles. "Salt is yummy. Sand? Not so much. And yes," she says, moving to wrap her arms around Emma's waist, "I'm feeling much better now." She rests her head on Emma's shoulder for a moment. "Shall we go see what our son is getting up to?"

After a quick kiss in the mayor's hair, Emma perks at the excitement of seeing her son's youth. "Yes! By the looks of it, this may take a while. He had a stack as high as him down there." She smiles, grateful of Regina's tedious recording of her son. She takes her lover's hand and leads her downstairs.

Regina feels her face flush at the mention of how much there is to go through from Henry's childhood. "At least there's enough to let you really see what he was like." She follows Emma downstairs and into the den, amused by the fact that Henry's already got a DVD in and paused, a scrapbook open on the coffee table, and mugs of hot cocoa waiting for them. "Wow! Henry, I'm impressed," she says, going over to sit next to him and pull him into a hug. "Thank you."

The heat from the cup instantly draws Emma's hands to it and, as the warmth fills her mouth, she falls into the couch. "Mmm." She smiles wildly and licks the whipped topping off of her top lip in a less then sexy way. "Alright," she says, settling in, "what do we have first?"

Henry grins at his moms and says, "Well, I put in the 'Henry's First Year' DVD and I have the first of the 'Henry's First Year' scrapbooks, so I guess we start there?"

Regina nods with a sheepish grin. "That sounds like the best place to start. Let's watch the DVD?" she asks, knowing where it starts. She leans back, reaching behind Henry to grab Emma's hand as their son starts the DVD. The very first thing is a shot of Henry being placed in her arms for the first time, and she feels like she's there again.

Emma swallows hard, realizing this is days, if not moments, after she signed Henry off on a dotted line. Instead of letting herself get emotional, she stares intently at the screen. How would she have done it? How would she have held him, fed him, loved him? And did Regina's methods appease her need to give Henry his best chance? Setting her cocoa on the table, she leans forward and grips the edge of the couch, studying the screen.

"Henry was just three weeks old when I got him," Regina says softly, eyes glued to the screen. "He cried every night for the first week, until I finally gave up and brought him in to sleep with me. We were practically inseparable that first year of his life." She smiles fondly, remembering the little heater that was her son's body pressing up against hers.

Emma's mouth goes dry and a pang of jealousy wrecks her heart. She lifts her mug to her mouth, eyes never leaving the screen, and then replaces her hands on the sofa. She sighs deeply and bites the inside of her cheek. She wanted to see this, she wanted to see her son's life, but she hadn't thought about how she would try to edit herself into the images. She reaches for a response, trying not to cause too much tension with her silence,"...I was the same. I cried and cried. Henry is lucky he had you to soothe him. That's not a luxury with foster parents."

Henry pauses the DVD at Emma's words and turns to look at her. He glances back at Regina, and then shifts to push himself into Emma's lap again. Once settled, he wraps an arm around her neck and reaches for Regina to come closer. Regina pulls Emma's head onto her shoulder, Henry's legs stretching across her lap to complete the connection between the three of them. "I know it won't change anything," she says softly, "but you're here now and you won't ever be out of Henry's life again."

The glaze on Emma eyes is dashed by the warmth of her lover and son. She exhales through her nose, trying to relinquish some emotion with a small nod. She closes her eyes, pulling them both in, and then opens them, letting a small smile sneak past her sadness. "I know," she finally says. She relaxes the best she can and tries to block out her negativity, focusing on the fact that Regina was...is an amazing, if not tough, mother.

"Would it be easier if we waited to do this?" Regina asks softly, fingers combing through Emma's hair. "Or maybe just did the pictures instead?" She hadn't thought through the ramifications of Emma being confronted with the reality of Henry's life without her when she'd brought up the DVDs at the beach. Now she wonders if she's gone too far too soon.

Emma is determined to swallow all of this, like a large pill, it would be hard, but it would help the bigger picture. "No, I'm fine." She smiles softly at her lover, playing with the fabric on Regina's waist. "We couldn't expect me to completely hold it together." She averts her eyes to the television, happy that it is a lighter moment. Henry is babbling as Regina attempts to feed him, he is repeatedly spitting up almost on purpose, and the brunette is having a hard time keeping her signature grace.

Regina continues to stroke Emma's hair and shoulders as they watch the video. She finds herself alternately embarrassed and amused by what she's watching, so many memories filling her head. She smiles broadly at Henry's amused giggles, usually timed to images of him making a huge mess and grinning cheesily at her. "You know, Emma," she finally says, "your son didn't like any of the vegetables I tried to make him eat that first year. It was like he was allergic to anything healthy."

Emma jokes, "Well then at least I was there is spirit. I was more into gummy green than leafy green." The last line she directs at Henry. She can't contain an outburst of laughter as Regina talks to her infant son like an adult. 'You are behaving like a kraken, Henry', the brunette says as her son flails his arms at the spoon from his high chair. Emma smiles, endeared that Regina had set up the camera alone to capture all of this.

"A kraken, Mom, really?" Henry says with a grin. "At least I wasn't projectile vomiting."

Regina rolls her eyes and dryly says, "No, you did that, too. I just never got it on film, dear." She winks at him when he giggles. "Nor do I have any pictures of you christening everything within distance while I tried changing your diapers, including ME." She laughs then as a scene of Henry running around naked and screaming in delight comes on.

"Oh my," Emma snorts and throws a hand over her mouth. Regina comes around the corner, holding the clothes he was supposed to be wearing. "Regina, were you trying to put a sweater vest on my infant son? I regret everything," she jokes. "Henry, good on you, I would be running, too. Next she will be-" Her eyes widen and her hand goes up in the air. "Yep! That would be a bow tie." Henry rolls, laughing in their laps.

"There is nothing wrong with the clothes I tried to put him in," Regina replies, but her indignant tone is belied by the smirk tugging at her lips. "I wanted him to look dignified and proper."

"Regina, he was relieving himself in his own pants. Did you really think a bow tie would refine him?" Henry had managed to pick up his cocoa and take a sip but, at that comment, some escapes out of his nose. Emma grabs the remote and pauses the action, the screen shot is Regina's face mouth fully open and exasperated, wrestling to put the bow tie on her screaming son. The image throws Emma and Henry into another throe of giggles as Emma reaches over her son for the napkin by her own drink to clean up his mess.

Regina rolls her eyes and grabs for Henry's mug before he spills it. She can't help but get caught up in their infectious giggling and reaches over to tickle Henry's side. "You two are incorrigible," she says, then dances her fingers across Emma's side, too.

Henry squirms and giggles, then says, "Incorrigible. I-N-C-O-R-R-I-G-I-B-L-E. Incorrigible." He flashes her a cheesy grin.

Emma feels her face flush with red and her cheeks burn from smiling. She gives Henry a high five for his cheekiness and then leans back into the couch, pressing play. Regina sets her infant son down with a sigh, bowtie still in hand; defeated, she walks around the camera and shuts it off. Emma squeezes her lover's arm pulling her closer in the process, "You had a good run." The next scene opens. It's Doctor Whale standing over a now fully one-year-old Henry on a fire truck themed hospital bed. The camera was set on the counter and Regina sits next to Henry, holding his tiny hands in her own. 'Oh God, Whale, get it over with,' Regina begs, decked out in full mayor glory, but her expression is pained. Emma furrows her brow before realizing. "One year shots, vaccines," she whispers with a frown.

Regina sighs, remembering before it plays out just how much Henry cried from those shots, and how much SHE cried with him. "If I'd had my magic back then, Whale would have been incinerated for making Henry cry," she mutters, fingers twitching. "But Henry got his first taste of ice cream after those shots, so I suppose it wasn't all bad." She pauses, thinking back. "In fact, that was the first time we went down to the beach together, Henry. I bought us a cone and we went to distract ourselves from your shots. We saw dolphins in the water that day, but you probably don't remember it."

Henry smiles warmly at her. "I was only one."

Emma cringes as Henry wails on the television, throwing the mayor into a fit. Whale bandages him up quickly and Regina sweeps her son up into her chest off the bed and rubs his back, shooting Whale a fear-inducing glare before reaching out as if attempting to curse him, but settles on knocking over a jar of tongue depressors on the counter. She grabs her bag off the counter and then the camera, shutting it off. "You just assaulted a man on camera." She smiles warmly. "I would have done the same."

"He made my - OUR son cry," Regina replies hotly, caught up in the moment. "Of course, I wanted to hurt him. I've hated him ever since." She knows the admission sounds foolish, as the man was only doing his job, but she doesn't care. "So we went to the beach to calm ourselves..." She trails off as the next scene starts up at the beach. She can see Henry standing there, wind blowing his hair, and hears herself encouraging him forward. Her crow of delight when he takes those tentative steps toward her is palpable in the room.

Emma feels her heart twist in her chest. They were walking the same exact steps they had earlier that day, stomping around in the same sand. Henry's first steps mirror the pride he had stomping around after the water fight. Regina's voice is a tone not even heard since the inception of their relationship. Of course Emma missed this, but Regina is now her second pair of eyes, her second window into the world, and she had been there so it contents her longing. She turned to sneak a quick, deeply deserved kiss on the mayor. Henry knows, but chooses to let them have the moment, knowing its meaning.

Regina moans softly into the kiss, not wanting it to end, but knowing they're not going to do anything with Henry draped across their laps. She strokes Emma's cheek. "You will get to see every single major moment in Henry's life, Emma," she says softly, but loud enough for Henry to also hear. "And you'll be a part of them from now on." She leans back to wink at Henry. "And I'm expecting YOU to listen when your mom explains the birds and the bees to you."

Emma chokes out a laugh and ribs Retina with her finger. "Great, save all of the fun stuff for me." Henry throws her a confused look, to which she just replies, "Don't even worry about it right now," and ruffles his hair, glaring at the mayor. Emma's mouth drops as the first DVD ends on the beach scene.

Regina squeals and squirms away from Emma's poking finger. "Don't," she warns. She watches as her son and her lover bond again as the DVD ends. She leans closer again, pressing a kiss to both of their cheeks. "Pictures?" she asks, pointing to the scrapbook. "Or do you want to go on to another DVD?"

Emma leans forward to grab the album off the table. She uses Henry as a lap desk as she opens the book across him, which makes him giggle. "Hey, none of that," she chastises playfully as the book shakes. The first things she sees are stamps of his tiny foot prints. "Oh. I do remember those." Her voice is low but she smiles. "I did count all of your toes and fingers. I thought, since you were mine, something just had to be off. Nope, they were all there." She laughs back the sting in her eyes and grabs one of his hands, playfully recounting the digits.

Regina chuckles and smoothes her hand over Emma's back. She remembers all too well how she counted every finger and toe the moment Gold had left her alone with Henry. "I made that set myself," she says with a grin. "Took a week for the ink to fully go away, too. I don't know what they use in the hospitals." She strokes a finger across the stamps. "So what was he like in utero?" she asks softly. "I've always wondered..."

Emma stiffens at the question, both saddened and glad that Regina is drawing something out of her that only she knows. For a brief, selfish moment, she doesn't want to, knowing that despite every record the mayor is willing to share, there is so much she will never know and she wants something like that for herself. Emma berates her own self-preserving instincts and smiles. "He was so quiet during the day, but I don't think I could sleep one night for the entire 9 months. It was like having a break dancing lawn gnome in my stomach." Her smile widens when Henry laughs as she continues sheepishly, "I was on a bus to Phoenix once; I completely emptied my bladder before the ride. But alas, one kick from your son..." She gives up propriety in jest. "Needless to say, we had to stop the Greyhound for 40 minutes while I replaced all of my clothes at what was like the Piggly Wiggly of department stores." She eyes the ceiling, embarrassed and biting her lip at her own admission.

Regina's eyes water at Emma's story, both in sympathy and in amusement. She lets out a strangled snort, the best she can do to contain her laughter. "So the wetting himself in public thing started all the way back then?" she finally asks, tears of amusement slipping down her cheeks. She wraps an arm around Emma, squeezing tightly. Then she asks the question she's been curious about ever since she first met this woman. "And what about his birth? Was the labor difficult?" She flutters a hand in the air and shakes her head. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to. I'm just curious, since I've never had the opportunity..."

Emma feels much more at ease about her storytelling, seeing the joy and appreciation in Regina's face. "No, its fine." She shifts a bit, directing herself toward Regina, but keeping Henry comfortable. "It was the longest 12 hours of my entire life," she says and nods,"12 hours." She strokes Henry's back, still looking at Regina. "I didn't want them doping me up either. I thought 'Hey, you need to experience what you can, while you can,' and God did I experience it. If I ever felt fear it was then, I was alone, and yes, in prison." She glares slightly at the mayor. "By the way you were not born IN a cell, Henry, they had facilities." She clears her throat, choking up a bit as it comes back. "There were difficulties, he was as stubborn as he is now and he was attempting plunging out feet first. They were afraid we would lose him..." She fades off and brushes her sleeve on her eyes, dashing away the tears. "But everything ended up being okay, as okay as it could be. They let me hold him. I was so tired and I wanted to fight when they came to take him, if only for a little bit longer, but I didn't even have it in me...and then he was gone." Emma shrugs numbly and says plainly, "I don't really want to talk about the rest of the night in front of Henry."

Regina listens with rapt attention to Emma's story, fear clenching her heart at the possibility of losing Henry. Before she can do anything, Henry pushes the book at her so he can wrap arms and legs around Emma tightly, practically smothering her in the hug. He buries his head in the crook of her neck, and Regina knows there will be tears, if only because she's shedding them, too. She shifts the book back to the table and joins the embrace, arms wrapped tightly around both of them. "It's okay, my love," she whispers. "You don't have to talk about it."

Emma stares blankly at the black television before closing her eyes, releasing a wave of tears. Her arms pull Henry in so tightly, he grunts and smiles. "I'm so, so sorry, Henry." She lays a hard forceful kiss into his hair. "You coming to find me. You are so strong, so much stronger than I was. I love you." She sets her forehead onto his head buried in her chest and smiles through her tears.

"I love you, too," he whispers, then hesitantly adds, "Mom." He fears that his words might upset Regina, but he can't help himself.

Regina is quiet, heart stopping when Henry acknowledges Emma with the same name he's called her his entire life. And yet, she isn't hurt by it. She tightens her grip on both of them, pressing kisses to their arms and heads. "You are our brave boy, Henry," she finally says in a ragged voice. "You went and found Emma, believed in her, brought her back here. YOU made all of this happen, and I couldn't be prouder of you than I am right now. You have more magic in you than you know what to do with."

Emma sniffles and sighs out a small happy laugh, pulling away from her son to look at his face. "But with great power comes great responsibility. So don't use our obvious smitten with you for evil." Henry flashes an innocent smile. Emma swallows and then coughs to clear her throat.

Regina chuckles softly. "She's right, Henry. Don't make the Evil Queen try to kick your butt," she says, attempting a teasing tone. She turns to press a kiss to Emma's cheek. "And you, my beautiful Savior, don't forget that every bad thing that happens deserves a good thing to replace it. It may not be obvious, but it's there." She worms her hand between her lover and her son to rest over Emma's heart. "You'll know it here."


	26. Chapter 26

Emma loves the feeling of her heart reverberating on the mayor's hand and it warms her thoroughly. She smiles warmly and nods at Regina. Henry hops up after leaving a kiss on Emma's cheek and get up to take the cooled cocoa to the kitchen. Emma slides her hand to hold Regina's against the cushion. "I am thankful for everything you have given him." She's never said truer words.

Regina smiles and squeezes Emma's hand. "And I am thankful for the fact that you brought him into this world. He is the greatest gift I have ever been given, Emma, and I will never, even in a million lifetimes, be able to thank you enough for that. He opened my heart to possibility and hope again, and now you've pushed it open further." She sighs and looks down at their hands in embarrassment. "I sound like some sappy romance novel, don't I?"

Emma shrugs lightly and smiles jokingly. "Sort of, but I have that effect on women." She squeezes Regina's hand affectionately, trying to lighten the mood. She glances over her shoulder and to check for Henry and is happy to hear him washing out mugs into the sink. "Other effects as well I do believe." She smirks and throws her eyes down to the mayor's hips before returning them to eye her lover.

Regina grins, then flushes at Emma's obvious glance. "Oh yes, definitely," she murmurs, leaning in to brush her lips against Emma's. "And later tonight, I intend on showing you some of those effects."

"Are you two being gross and mushy in there?" Henry calls from the kitchen, already knowing the answer. "Because I want my ice cream sundae a la Mom if you are."

Emma reels back with a smile after snagging a quick bite of the mayor's bottom lip. "Ice cream sounds excellent," she yells to her son, eyeing Regina with darkened eyes. She stands up, beckoning the mayor to the kitchen.

Regina follows Emma into the kitchen happily, but tries to frown when she says, "We really should have a proper dinner before ice cream, you know." The frown doesn't last long when Henry, who is pulling out all of the fixings, sticks his tongue out at her. "Henry!"

Emma's face goes into a shocked laugh. "You promised him ice cream, Gina, he earned it." She leans back against the island that is quickly filling with toppings.

Regina purses her lips, but her eyes dance merrily. "You know, you're not helping here, Emma," she says, grabbing for the bowls and the ice cream. She glances at their son with a raised brow. "I'm assuming you want the full 'a la Mom' treatment?" When he nods, she chuckles. "Do you think your mom here can handle it?"

Henry glances at Emma and studies her for a moment. "Yeah, it'll blow her mind, but that's okay. Go for it, Mom."

Emma laughs confidently. " I AM the savior, ya know? I think I can handle some ice cream." Her eyes widen when Regina begins coring apples. "...maybe." She laughs and moves to stand beside her lover. "Why am I not surprised?"

Regina smirks as she works on making the sundaes. The apples are cored, honey drizzled in to coat the insides. A little bit of ground graham cracker follows, then the ice cream. She keeps piling toppings on and around the apples, mounding them up until they're finally topped with whipped cream and drizzled with both chocolate and caramel sauces. Henry crows with delight as he drops a cherry on the very top of each one.

"Madam Mayor, you are truly evil." Emma licks her lips and paces the kitchen, eyeing the desserts with a spoon in hand. "This shouldn't exist," she exclaims, pausing to point at the apple with her spoon with her eyebrows cocked. She's overdoing it to entertain Henry, who is giggling on his spinning stool.

Regina merely smiles as she begins to put toppings and ice cream away. "I told you that this was Henry's very special treat. We don't do this often, but when we do, it's a production. Isn't it, Henry?" He nods excitedly, staring at the bowls in front of them. "Go ahead and take yours into the den, Henry. We'll see about what we want to watch next." When he grabs his bowl and dashes out past Emma, Regina's smile turns seductive. "And you, my dear Sheriff, should eat all of that dessert. You're going to need the calories later."

Emma heart drops to her center and melts. Emma inhales quickly and returns a wicked expression. "Noted." She slides her bowl towards her and dips a finger into the whipped topping. Without haste, she drags her tank top and bra up, exposing one tightened nipple. She cocks her head at the mayor before slathering the sweet cream on it. Before the mayor can even react, she sweeps it back off with her thumb, drops her shirt, and brings her thumb into her salivating mouth. "Oh, did you want that?" she asks the mayor casually, before grabbing her bowl, turning on her heels, and sauntering off into the den.

Regina stands there for a long moment after Emma has left, staring without seeing anything but Emma's whipped cream-covered nipple. She shudders and reminds herself that she should know better than to torment the blonde, because they both play equally unfairly. She grabs her own bowl and spoon and heads into the den, formulating a plan as she goes. Settling back in her spot on the couch, she tucks her legs up underneath her and glances at her family. "So," she asks, voice a bit huskier than normal, thanks to Emma's teasing, "what now? More home movies or a regular movie?"

Henry answers only by pressing play on his already loaded choice. The scene opens in Mary Margaret's classroom. A giant banner proclaims 'Science Fair'. There are Henry and Mary Margaret, toying with a volcano, and various children dancing around. Regina comes in from out of frame obviously having just set the camera down. Her lips are pursed as her eyes burn into the bright-eyed teacher's back. It is obvious she is ONLY there for Henry.

Regina feels her face flush as she's faced with the intensity of her hatred for Emma's mother. She drops her eyes to her sundae, suddenly not as hungry as she thought she was. She listens as Mary Margaret walks the class through several of the projects, saving Henry's for last. At the sound of her son's voice explaining how he and his mom built the volcano, she looks up again, lost in the sweet sound of his proud voice. When the volcano goes off, she jumps, just as she had the day it happened, and smiles broadly. "I was so proud of you that day," she says softly.

Emma senses Regina's nervousness and reaches to squeeze her shoulder before digging in to her dessert. Emma laughs as the volcano goes insane all over the desk and onto the floor. Mary Margaret is forced to kneel, cleaning it up frantically, while the mayor looks pleased both at her son and the teacher's struggle at the right edge of the screen. "I got an 'A'!" chimes Henry. Emma smiles through a mouthful of ice cream with a moan. On the monitor, Henry and Mary laugh together on the floor as he bends to help her. "Very active volcano you have there, Henry." She stands and tosses the red-covered paper towels in the trash can. Emma notices Regina crack a smile on the screen, taking Mary's words as a compliment, which they were, of her son.

Regina grins her thanks at Emma, then smirks at the blonde's moan. She takes a bite of her own dessert and can't help her own small moan of delight at the confection. The video changes to a close-up of a dessert just like the ones they're currently eating, panning out to show Henry with a huge grin and a spoon waiting to dig in. 'Go ahead,' she hears herself say from behind the camera. 'You deserve it.' She still can't believe she took an entire video of Henry eating his treat. "You know, you've never quite had the same gusto for your treat as you did that day, Henry."

"Really?" Emma says, watching her son devour it, face stained with syrup and cream. Emma laughs as he begins mocking the scene on the television, over-exaggerating his movements and slurping from his spoon. "Geez, kid, who taught you these manners?" Her eyes flick playfully at the mayor.

"Don't you look at me," Regina growls, digging into her own dish with enthusiasm. "I had nothing to do with it." She glares at both Emma and Henry, completely unaware of the dollop of whipped cream and chocolate sauce on the tip of her nose.

"You gonna get that, Madam Mayor?" Emma smiles and gestures at Regina's face as Henry giggles. The scene on the TV shifts. It's Henry's birthday, another large banner is spread out in the foyer, displaying the event. With balloons and presents piled in the corner, Emma notices the number of adults outweigh the number of children. Obviously any adult the mayor invited would come, out of intimidation, but Henry had far less social power. Regina set the camera down gingerly and came into view, looking delicious in a sheath dress and heels, Emma notes. 'Presents!' she exclaims and Henry comes sliding around the corner taking the chair she had set out in front of the pile. He hurriedly grabs the closest box as the guests gather in the foyer. "To Henry, from Ms. Blanchard," he reads out loud. Regina can be seen rolling her eyes and tightening her grip on the cider glass as she takes a large swig behind her son. He shreds the paper off and opens the box, the top momentarily blocks the camera's view of the present as Regina's face pales and her eyes gleam with a tightened jaw, looking over his shoulder. Emma leans forward, intrigued by the action on the screen, setting her empty bowl on the table. Henry tosses the box on the floor and uses both hands to lift the leather bound book up in front of him.

Wiping the cream off her nose, Regina scowls a bit and sucks it off her finger. She finds herself watching the screen again, forcing herself not to look away when confronted yet again by her obvious disdain for Mary Margaret. She remembers all too clearly when Henry received that gift, and where it has led them. No longer feeling hungry, she quickly gets up and grabs the empty dishes before heading into the kitchen.

Emma is quick to her feet, sensing the mayor's anxiety. "Why don't you play some games a while, Henry." He obliges quickly with a smile. She arrives at the kitchen door as Regina slams the dishes down in the sink. "Regina, what is the matter with you?" Her eyebrows shoot up and her hands rest on her hips. "I am well aware of your hatred for Mary. It didn't just stop the moment I came to town. At least now I know it wasn't unwarranted." Emma stops, she is NOT implying that Regina had a right to hate the teacher, but at least she has a passionate excuse. "You looked so different in those last few videos than when Henry was younger." She doesn't really know what she is implying.

"The minute she became Henry's teacher," Regina says softly, gripping the edges of the sink, "the minute she started interacting with him on a daily basis, influencing him, I started losing him. That damned book just made it worse." She pauses, biting her lower lip to keep from saying anything else for a long minute or two, and tries to get her emotions under control again. Turning to face Emma, she can see so much of her parents in her, just as she can see it in Henry. "That book signaled the beginning of the end of the curse, and I wasn't ready to lose." She throws her hands up in disgusted surrender. "And here I am doing it again. Every single time we have a good moment, I have to go and tear it down. Just... Just give me a few minutes to do the dishes and get myself back under control."

Emma nods solemnly and backs out of the kitchen, shoving her hands in her pockets. She peeks her head in the door of the den and whispers to Henry, "I am going to get some air, kid." Worry flushed Henry's face and Emma is quick to continue, "I'll be back, I promise."

"Promise?"

Emma nods and he relaxes back into his seat. She backs up and heads towards the door, she grabs her boots from the porch where she had left them earlier to dry and locks the door behind her, pacing down to the busted Bug. She climbs in her seat and turns the key, bracing herself for a second before peeling away slowly.

Regina hears the front door open, close, and the lock clicking into place. A moment later, she hears the Bug's distinctive sounds fade away. Each sound hurts more than the last, but she doesn't let herself weaken, nor does she let the tears fall. She finishes the dishes and makes Henry's lunch for tomorrow before pouring herself a glass of wine. Heading back into the den, she curls up in her corner of the couch and absently watches Henry play his video games, as if nothing is wrong.

Emma heads to the station, its quiet, its dark, its solidarity. She parks her bug and straps her boots on before walking up the path and unlocking the door, locking it back up behind her. As soon as she enters the main room, she lets go. The first thing is a stack of files flying of the desk, a chair slammed across the room by her foot, a stapler thrown baseball style into the wall before exploding into pieces. Only when she fists her cell keys into the locked cell does she snap into realization. "FUCK!" Her adrenaline wears off and her hands brace herself on the desk as her heads hangs down, her chest heaving heavily.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Henry asks softly after several minutes of only his video games for noise. He knows something happened while they were watching the home movies, but he really can't figure it out, and with Emma leaving, a part of him worries that she'll break her promise and not come back.

"I'll be fine, Henry," Regina replies, reaching over to stroke her hand over his head. "Just got a little overwhelmed by everything today. And all that sugar really doesn't seem to have helped, but I'm glad you and Emma enjoyed your sundaes."

Emma flings herself back up and takes a deep focused breath. She tosses an annoyed sideways glance at the keys taunting her in the cell. Later, she thinks. She grabs her blue leather coat that she had kept at the office days before and leaves the station, locking it back up behind her ,and re-enters her car, heading to the apartment she shares with Mary Margaret...her mother. She smiles, not because she is happy, because the though freaks her the fuck out and a crazed grin is all she can muster as she holds back tears.

Henry nods slowly. "It was great, Mom, thanks." When she nods, he turns back to his game again, surreptitiously watching her from the corner of his eye.

When she finishes her wine, Regina sets her glass on the coffee table, pats his arm and stands up. "I'm feeling a bit of a headache coming on, probably from all the sugar," she says. "I'm going to go lay down for a bit, all right? If you get hungry, there are fixings for sandwiches in the refrigerator. If I'm not up, remember your bedtime. And if your mother comes back before you go to bed, please let her know... Well, I'm sure she'll figure out I'm not up." She leans over and presses a kiss to Henry's forehead. "Thank you for an absolutely lovely afternoon at the beach, Henry. I'm sorry we stopped doing that." And then she heads upstairs to her room.

Emma jerks the car to a stop in front of her apartment. She grips the steering wheel with white knuckles for what feels like hours, but in reality is only a few minutes. She pushes the door open before slamming it shut. From upstairs, Mary furrows her brow and walks to the window, seeing the bug fills her with both delight and worry as she jogs to open the front door. She pulls it open to find Emma struggling with shaky hands to find the house key. Emma looks up, surprised and frozen, staring at the teacher's pleased face. Mary takes quick notice of her friend's distress. "Emma?" she asks slowly.

Regina changes into a nightgown and takes a couple of Advil before crawling into bed. She reaches across to stroke Emma's pillow, then pulls it to her chest as she starts to cry. Downstairs, Henry pauses his game to start putting all of the scrapbooks and DVDs away, hoping that Emma will come back soon. He plays for a few more minutes, but stops and heads upstairs quietly. Without knocking, and disregarding the fact that his mother hates her privacy being intruded upon, he slips into Regina's bedroom. Toeing off his shoes as he hears her crying, he makes his way to the bed and crawls up next to her, putting his arms around her. "It's okay, Mom," he whispers. "She'll be back. She promised."

Emma inhales deeply, if she breaks down, she may spill more than she should and come off just as crazy as Regina. She moves past Mary and paces into the kitchen, grabbing their usual drink and two glasses from the shelf, having to consciously keep herself from slamming them down. She pulls the cork with her teeth and fills both glasses. Mary stares at her, concerned, and closes the door. "Alright, we're drinking then..." Mary says cautiously and walks towards her glass. "Oh, sorry, these are mine," Emma growls and reaches for another glass for the teacher, pouring her a drink and then sucking her fingers clean of the alcohol that has dripped in her fervent work. "OKAY," perks Mary. "What the hell is going on?" Emma takes a long draw of the first cup, emptying at least half of it.

Regina only cries harder at Henry's words and concern. Keeping the pillow against her chest, she pulls him closer and presses a kiss to his forehead. "I'm sorry I was so awful to you, Henry."

Henry shakes his head. "You weren't, Mom," he replies, feeling tears of his own. "But I know you won't really hear me say that right now. So just try to sleep. I'll protect you until Mo- Emma comes home." He strokes her cheek and hums the lullaby she used to hum to him when he was upset, hoping it works for her.

Emma glares at the brick wall as the first wave of booze warms her. She focuses in on Mary's alarmed question. "Just so much, so much is happening." She grinds her teeth knowing that being around Mary is just as hard as Regina right now, at least with the mayor she has nothing to hide. She tries to direct the conversation to safe issues. "I saw him as a baby...videos." She doesn't have to say who. Before she can continue, Mary is wrapped around her. She thinks about how Mary has never seen her as a baby, doesn't even fucking know. She doesn't cry, she feels drained. She takes another gulp over the brunette's shoulder and sets the empty glass down upside down on the table. Emma's chin falls onto her mother's shoulder. If she were sober, the thought would have made her shudder, but right now it is fine, right now it is perfect. Still in Mary's embrace, Emma reaches for the other full glass but, before it hits her lips, it winds up being palmed by the teacher.

"I think you are good, come on."

Emma can't fight as the brunette's flings Emma's arm over her shoulders and guides her into her bed. "So strong," moans Emma and Mary laughs, laying her down. Emma's night instantly fades as she dozes into dark. A sad soft smile crosses Mary's face as she leaves. She tidies the kitchen before crawling in next to Emma wrapping an arm around her and dozing herself.


	27. Chapter 27 - Wednesday, 24 August 2011

The bleating of her alarm pulls Regina from a deep, but troubled sleep. She knows she dreamed, but has no idea what. The solid warmth next to her initially makes her think that Emma has come home, but then she smells the distinctive Henry smell and sighs. "Up, Henry," she mutters, shifting to shut off the alarm clock. "Time to get ready for school."

Henry is slow to wake up, but eventually does. He looks at the red, puffy eyes staring back at him and sighs. "I'm sorry the lullaby didn't help," he says as he starts to climb out of bed. He's stopped by Regina pulling him back into a suffocating hug and a murmured 'It did.'

Emma wakes up with an abrupt "Argh!" as her hands latch onto her throbbing head. After a minute of trying to roll the drunk out of herself and failing, she pulls herself out of bed. She sits up and grabs her phone to check the time. She is surprised at how early is it, but decides she deserves to endure her hangover as penance for her behavior with Mary last night. She gets up and steps out into the living room. A note is set out on the island, she picks it up and it takes her a second to focus on Mary's scrawled writing. 'Good morning, two Alka-Seltzer and glass of water on counter. I hid the booze. I love you. 3' Emma smiles and drops the tabs in the water, downing the glass quickly and making a face at how unpleasant it is. She walks to the bedroom and puts on a pair of jeans, retaining her shirt. She puts her phone in her pocket, grabs her keys, and makes for the door, and down to her car.

As Henry goes to get ready for school, Regina refuses to get up just yet. She shoves Emma's pillow away and fights a new round of tears. "Love is weakness, Regina," she mutters to herself as she gets up. "Maybe Mother was right after all." In the bathroom, she wets down a washcloth with cold water and presses it to her face and eyes in an attempt to bring the redness and swelling down. After several minutes of repeating this sequence, she gives up and heads downstairs to make breakfast for Henry.

Emma trudged down the stairs, blinking when the sun assaults her eyes. She makes haste into the bug and makes her way to the station for some recon after last night's tantrum. She parks and makes her way inside, flicking on all the light. She sighs and rubs her head sheepishly at the mess she's made. She leans over, picking up papers and trying to organizing them properly, which it a lengthy chore as they are scattered far and wide. She finally lays the file folder on the desk and then plays seek and find with the pieces of stapler before dropping them into the trash can. Finally she replaces the chair under the desk and looks towards the cell.

With a look of determination she grabs the broom and heads over to the cell. On all fours is the best angle and she feels embarrassed as she pokes the broom through the bars. After dropping them from the end a few times she finally gets them close enough to slip a finger through the chain and retrieve them, "Yesssss," she hisses and goes to stand up. She turns away from the cell and before getting to her feet is startled by the sudden appearance of a figure in the office. She pushes herself back against the bars with a thud and grabs the back of her head.

"No dear, please don't get up," the woman says firmly. Emma blushes and smiles embarrassed, again she attempts to stand and for whatever reason, she figure the knock on her head, she remains paralyzed. "Like I said, please, don't get up, Sheriff Swan."

Emma looks up at the unfamiliar resident. "I'm sorry. Who are you and what can I help you, ma'am?"

A devilish grin appears on the woman's mouth and she takes a few steps forward, leering uncomfortably close over Emma. "My name is Cora Mills. There is nothing I need from you darling."

Determined not to let Emma's desertion ruin her entire life, Regina has breakfast ready and leaves Henry to eat while she gets dressed. They both are done at the same time, and she drops him off at school with a tight hug and a heartfelt thank you before going to her office. She immerses herself in work, but finds that thoughts of Emma keep coming to the forefront. She wants to call, but doesn't. Emma left, so Emma has to fix it this time.

Emma wakes up for the second time today, the pain in her head doubled. Her eyes blink open to find herself locked in her own cell, cheek pressed on the cool cement ground. She groans as she pulls herself up to rest against the cell wall and pops her neck to both sides loudly. She pulls herself up and checks herself instinctively for her own keys. She walks to the bars and grabs them, pulling lightly, and isn't surprised that they don't budge, "Hello?!" she hollers. Nothing. She glances around the cell and catches something that doesn't belong lying on the bed. A note, much like the one left on the island from Mary. She grabs it quickly and flips it open. 'One chance. Swan, you are well aware of what I can do, and that's why I offer you mercy now. Keep your distance, don't say a word, or I will destroy everything you hold dear. -C'. Emma swallows hard and crinkles the note into her pocket, she is shocked and stupefied to find her cell phone still buried in it. Without evening considering the consequences, she dials the mayor's office.

When she'd come in first thing, Regina informed her secretary to reschedule all of her appointments for the day and that she was not to be disturbed unless it was a life or death emergency or Henry was involved. The ringing of her phone startles her out of her darkly swirling thoughts and she narrows her eyes as she answers it. "Mayor Mills," she growls, not caring that she sounds angry.

Emma tenses at the Mayor's tone, but she takes a deep breath and begins, the details before her knock out clearing as she speaks slowly," I don't know what the fuck is going on, Regina, but I need help, I woke up locked in my own cell."

Regina listens to Emma's story, eyebrows furrowing in confusion and anger. "Really, Emma? That's what you're going with? You woke up locked in your own jail cell?" She pinches the bridge of her nose. "And you want me to come bail you out, I suppose?"

Emma grits her teeth and growls in frustration, "I didn't arrest myself, Madam Mayor." She can't help but bite back at Regina as the M's in her proper title snap. She attempts to soften, if only to not irritate the mayor into a frenzy. "Someone put me here." She tries to sift through the fog in her brain and touches the note in her pocket. "C...Mills..." The name slips into her mouth as her voice becomes defensive again. "C-Cora Mills... Any relation?"

Regina wants to stay angry, sure that Emma is toying with her emotions somehow. But the minute she hears that name being said, she feels the blood drain from her face. "Wh- Where did you hear that name?" she asks, voice barely above a whisper. "I never told you her name..."

Emma is growing more and more anxious from being locked up and it shows in her voice. "Well I sure as hell didn't just make it up. I don't know what you are playing at, but will you please just come get me? You know where I will be!" She drops the call and tosses the phone on the bed as she begins pacing the cell.

Regina flinches at Emma's words, followed by the harsh sound of the dial tone. It takes a moment or two before she can get her breathing under control and force herself to her feet. She stumbles out to her car by rote and makes her way to the Sheriff's station. As she walks up to and into the building, her eyes dart around, jumping at shadows. She sees Emma pacing in the cell and sucks in a breath. "Emma?" she asks, racing to the bars, rattling the door uselessly. "Where are your keys?"

Emma rolls her eyes at the ceiling and crosses her arms, "Really?" She doesn't even give an answer as she continues pacing the cell.

"Well, it's not like I know where you keep them in your office!" Regina snaps. "If you want me to get you out, you need to share that information." She spins around suddenly, thinking she hears someone behind her, but there's no one there. There's a part of her that knows she must look absolutely insane to her lover.

Emma is screaming now. "They are not IN my office, Madam Mayor! Unless the mysterious culprit replaced them politely, which for some reason" - she motions frantically around at her state of being in the cell - "I think is highly UN-likely." She grips the bars again, her knuckles are white with frustration.

"Then how in the hell should I be getting you out?" Regina screams back, tears filling her eyes. She stares at Emma, the stark fear of her assumptions about the name Emma gave her shining in her eyes. She takes a deep, shuddering breath and rakes her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry," she whispers, slumping onto the arm of the couch next to the cell. "I just... I haven't heard that name in a very long time and you've kind of freaked me out."

Emma's anger is unshaken by her lover's change in tone and her rampage boils over. "YOU'RE freaked out?! Really?! Tell me all about it, Madam Mayor! I am locked in my own fucking cell by some woman YOU share a name with, along with receiving this..."She pulls the note out and tosses at the mayor. "But not before having my entire reality disassembled!" She shakes the bars again, but only in frustration, and growls the next sentence through her teeth, "But please, Madam Mayor...tell me how YOU are freaked out."

Before Regina can answer, Emma is thrown violently against the back wall of her cell by a seemingly invisible source and is held flat as a voice crackles in over the P.A. system, "I begged you to use discretion, Sheriff Swan, and even after I gave you a chance to remove yourself quietly, you yell at my daughter?" Cora's voice echoes and her tongue clicks in disappointment.

As Emma is thrown back into the wall, Regina stares and goes white again. "Emma?" she asks softly. When that voice comes over the P.A., she flinches and curls in on herself. "No," she whispers. "No, you're not here. You're not real. You can't be real."

Cora's voice shifts, it still carries ice but sweetens addressing Regina. "Oh, darling, shhh," she soothes. "Through everything I am still here to clean up your messes. I wait 28 years on this side for you to settle on...a bail bondsman who tripped into a Sheriff position? Did she have to sleep with you for that promotion? Like the last one...what was that sweet lap dog's name...Graham?" She pauses, "By the way, the way you ended that affair...so proud."

Regina shakes her head, eyes wide. "No, don't say that. It's not true, you're not cleaning up my messes." She stands, back flat against the bars, standing between Emma and wherever that voice is coming from. She takes a deep breath. "You're not here, and you're not going to do this. Go away!" And then she screams. "YOU ARE NOT REAL, MOTHER!"

The PA crackles again and after a moment of silence, the door of the Sheriff's Department thrusts open. Core waltzes through the door in modern clothes a step sharper and more mature than Regina's. She keeps her distance from her daughter with a hand lifted in the general direction of Emma. "I didn't want to get my hands dirty, but you always did like to cause a scene." Her eyes narrow at the mayor as her fingers curve slowly on her outstretched hand. Emma buckles against the wall and she gasps for air. Cora stops and raises an eyebrow at the mayor. "I am so disappointed in you."

"Don't!" Regina cries, turning to see the fear on Emma's face from the pain she knows Cora is causing the woman. "Mother, let her go! Your fight is with me, not her." She stares between Emma and Cora, torn as to what to do, and cursing the fact that her mother has magic but she doesn't.

Cora's expression softens, but her hand remains in play, loosening her fingers only enough to allow Emma a surge of air, which is audible. She quickly fills the gap between them and rests her free hand on Regina's shoulder. "Darling, I am only doing this to preserve you, don't you understand that?" She furrows her brow and cocks her head, running the back of her hand down Regina's face.

"I don't need you to preserve me, don't you understand?" Regina says, pulling away from Cora's touch. "I'm not an errant child. I enacted this curse, I created this damned town and all the lives in it. I am not your puppet." She stares at her mother, feeling an overwhelming anger surge through her and give her a confidence she's never felt before in this woman's presence. "Why? Why now? After all this time?" She takes a step closer, invading Cora's personal space. "You don't control me, Mother."

Cora's face is swept with a tinge of pain at the rejection of her own child, but she quickly retains her piercing demeanor. "I will give you time to mourn your feelings. One week, one week to look upon the Sheriff with lust." Emma slams into a heaping pile on the cell floor and Cora takes a step to the cage to kneel down next to the blonde. She whispers to Emma, lifting her chin with two fingers to meet her gaze, "If you speak to her out of tone again...I will rip your diaphragm out." Emma pants and sputters on the ground, her whole body filled with chills of pain. Cora whips around to leave, shouting over her shoulder to her daughter as the doors fling open to release her into the night, "If you are so strong, my dear, then why didn't your quip of a cast affect me?" She flips her hand and the cell lock pops before she is out of sight.

"You were never intended to be here!" Regina calls out to her mother's retreating back. She slumps against the bars then, adrenalin spent. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she moves to kneel next to Emma. There are tears in her eyes as she reaches out to touch the blonde's shoulder. "Emma, are you-? Oh, Emma, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. She was never supposed to be here. I don't know how she got here or how she has her magic, but she was NEVER supposed to be here. You have to believe me."

The color is drained from her skin, her eye sockets dark and empty. Every nerve ending in her body singes as Emma begs, "W-water?" She rolls over onto her back, revealing a raised red handprint across her throat. Her eyes clamp tight as her brain flips rampantly in her skull.

Regina is instantly on her feet to grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator in the little kitchen. Uncapping it as she comes back, she kneels down and supports Emma, lifting the bottle to her lips. "Drink this, my love, but be sparing," she says softly. "Gulping it will only make the pain worse." She ghosts her fingers over the handprint on Emma's throat. "I will kill her for this."

It's as if Emma has to retrain herself to drink as she sputters water the first few tries before taking in a successful sip. Emma inhales sharply as the cold water hits the bottom of her throat, replenishing her organs. Emma's teeth chatter uncontrollably as she tries to speak. "O-o-one w-week..." is all she can muster, but it is clear she is asking the meaning as she shivers in Regina's arms.

Regina shakes her head. "That's what she said," she replies softly, getting a little bolder in stroking and soothing her lover. "I'm not going to let it happen. I'll stop her from harming you and Henry, or I'll die trying." She pauses, swallowing past the lump in her throat. "If I'm out of the picture, she has no reason to go after either of you."

Emma's brain screams and as much as she wants to fight the idea Regina is suggesting, it isn't in her. A jerk open of the Department door reels Emma back in fear. Mary Margaret pushes through the entrance. She drops the to-go hot cocoa and soup from Granny's, intending to mend Emma's hangover, and her eyes glaze over slightly as she approaches, seeing her friend in a pile under the mayor. She can't help the words that escape, "What did you do, Regina?" Without waiting for a reply, she repeats herself. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she screams, pushing the mayor out of the way and lifting Emma's head up into her lap.

"Don't touch her!" Regina yells, grabbing for Mary Margaret's arm, but stops as the brunette settles Emma's head in her lap. She reaches for Emma, knowing that if she can't stop her mother, she has so little time left with the blonde. "Don't hurt her," she whispers. She tries to breathe normally, to project only positive thoughts toward Emma. "Please, it was... Emma was attacked; I was powerless to stop her."

Mary Margaret clenches her jaw and glares at the mayor. Her mild manner shifts to someone deep inside her, someone Regina is all too familiar with. As Regina barely finishes her sentence, the teacher sends five fingers across her face to match the ones on Emma neck. "She was FINE until you happened!" Mary spits, "Last night she was a wreck, and now I find you over her like THIS?" Mary's hands run over Emma's forehead and through her hair. Emma is trapped in her own mind, she doesn't even know Mary is there as she pushes into what she thinks are her lover's hands, moaning softly at the comfort she finds.

Regina recoils from Mary Margaret's slap, feeling the anger surge. She pulls back to return the blow, but stops at both Mary Margaret's tone, which sounds so much like Snow White, and her words. "She was a wreck? Wait..." She pauses and stares at Emma's face again, hand holding her own burning cheek. "What-? She was with you?" She rakes a hand through her hair. "Mary Margaret, please listen to me. I didn't do this. I didn't hurt Emma. You have to believe me. I love her, I wouldn't hurt her."

Mary Margaret sighs sharply, expecting a returning blow, and is surprised instead to hear the mayor's words. She softens, her voice still filled with well deserved doubt, "If-when she comes to, if I find out that you so much as laid a finger on her." She lowers her voice, and it is every inch of Snow's, "I will slay you." She picks up the bottled water from Regina's side and rubs Emma's throat softly as she pours small sips of water past her lips, forcing the blonde to swallow. She keeps her eyes on Emma as she talks. "What do we need to do?"

Regina shudders at the clear intent in Mary Margaret's words and tone, nodding. "If Emma accuses me, you have every right," she replies, eyes closing. But the images of her mother's visit replay behind closed lids and she forces her eyes open to stare at Emma's face, willing her lover to come back. "My m- Emma's life was threatened." She holds up her hand, stopping Mary Margaret before she can even speak. "I will handle it. It's because of me she was threatened. But I need you to do something for me. I need you to promise me that you'll do whatever it takes to keep Emma and Henry safe and happy if I should fail. Can you do that?"

Mary nods obviously confused, but also obviously willing to protect them. "You can trust me, Regina. Everything I have ever done, for Henry, for Emma, it has always been with good intent." She tries to force a smile at the mayor before returning to her job of easing water into her friend. She jumps as Emma gasps for air and jerks her head off of Mary's lap; it falls back quickly, but her eyes are responsive for the first time since the attack. She is pleased to see the teacher smiling above her, but the first thing that comes to mind spills from her lips, "Regina?!"

When Mary Margaret agrees, Regina feels at least one of the bands surrounding her heart ease. If she should fail, they won't be alone. She can't ask for anything more than that. As Emma gasps and surges up, she wants so badly to reach out and clutch her tightly, but fears what it could do to her lover. "I'm right here, my love," she whispers, a hand tentatively reaching out to stroke Emma's cheek. "I'm here."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** More smexy times, after the angsty stuff...

* * *

Emma instinctively rubs at her necks and lets out a loud whimper at the pain she finds. Mary goes into a mode of nurturing and shouts an order at Regina, "You haven't even tried to put anything on this, have you? Can you please grab the first aid kit? It's usually in the top file cabinet of Emma's drawer."

A part of Regina bristles at being ordered around by the other woman, but she can't deny that Mary Margaret has made a good point. Hating to leave her lover, she quickly gets to her feet and makes her way to Emma's desk on shaky legs to retrieve the first aid kit. Settling next to them again, she leans over to grab the pillow off the cot to place under Emma's head. "Relax, Emma," she whispers, digging for the first aid cream.

Emma focuses in on Regina's voice and moans her compliance. Mary's fingers continue to rake her hair, as her face fills with worry, and she can't help but take one more jab at the mayor, "I knew you couldn't take care of her." Her voice is full of sadness and her hand rests on Emma's shoulder.

Emma reaches her hand to grip her mother's and works to shake her head, letting one small hoarse word escape,"...stop." Mary looks at the Mayor in silent shock and slight embarrassment.

Regina's hand falters with the first aid cream at Mary Margaret's pointed jab. She already feels absolutely gutted that Cora hurt Emma because of her. She doesn't need Emma's fucking mother adding to her guilt and shame. She blinks rapidly several times and forces herself to breathe deeply in an effort to stave off frustrated tears. She hiccups softly at Emma's reply, but won't meet the other brunette's gaze. "Shh," she murmurs, resuming her application of the cream. "Don't speak, love. Just relax and let me finish, then I'll get you some more water."

Emma's head pulls back into the pillow, making her neck as accessible as she can to Regina's touch. She takes in small gasps of air as the cold cream hits her hot skin. Mary leans forward to kiss Emma forehead, "We've got you Emma," she whispers. Mary catches the mayor's eyes and smiles with an approval nod of her efforts.

Regina flinches with each of Emma's reactions to the cream on her skin. She wishes she was the one cradling the blonde's head in her lap, kissing her forehead, and offering reassurances. But that is not her lot at the moment. As soon as she gets a full, thin layer of cream on the livid red handprint, she's on her feet to return the kit and grab more water. Coming back into the cell, she's struck by the love that Mary Margaret has for Emma, and her guilt over turning Emma's life upside down floods her senses again. But she forces herself past that for the time being. Emma needs her, and she'll be damned if she lets her down. "I'm back," she says softly as she settles next to her lover. "More nice cold water for your throat."

Emma surprises even herself when she smiles up at the mayor. She gives a light nod and lifts her arm slowly for the bottle. Mary smiles at the blonde's first attempt at independence and then up at Regina.

Regina opens the bottle and hands it to Emma, then struggles to help her sit up a bit, shifting the blonde's support from Mary Margaret to herself. "I've got you, love," she says, taking the brunt of Emma's weight against her chest. "Go easy with that." She strokes her fingers over Emma's hair, leaning in to press a kiss to her temple.

Emma can feel some of her pain alleviate itself as her back presses into Regina. Her head falls back slightly on the mayor's shoulder as she takes long fluid drinks of the water. Mary leans over to cup her hand momentarily on Emma's face. "I'm going to go take care of Henry, Emma." Emma nods softly as she nurses the bottle. She goes to stand up, failing to acknowledge the mayor, but she pauses at the cell door and looks down at them. "Is that alright, Regina?"

"Please," Regina replies to Mary Margaret, meeting her eyes for the first time in several minutes, fear stark in her eyes. "Keep him safe, I - WE can't lose him." She returns her attention to Emma, just holding her close. "I'm sorry, Emma," she whispers repeatedly, hoping that if she says it enough, it will heal her lover's wounds.

Emma reaches her empty hand up to Regina's face and, the water having soothed her throat, croaks, "She was right, you know. I shouldn't have yelled at you." She manages a small smile and even a single exhale of laughter, which turns into a cough.

"Shh," Regina soothes, rocking Emma slightly. "Don't push yourself. I know very well what kind of punishment Mother's magic can cause. Just rest and drink your water. When you're feeling stronger, we'll go home." She starts humming the lullaby that Henry had used on her last night, mind racing as she tries to figure out a way to defeat Cora and keep her family safe.

Emma closes her eyes and lies still for what seems like eternity. She focuses on the rise and fall of Regina's chest on her back and the steadying of her own breath to match. With her eyes still closed, she reaches out her arms and stretches lightly, she clenches and releases every muscle in her body testing their function. While she aches and cramps, she knows she can function. "Regina?"

"Yes, my love?" Regina asks softly, grateful that Emma is able to move and make her body function. She knows they should be leaving here, but she isn't ready to get up just yet. Once she's up, she'll have to begin planning her attack on her mother, and that thought terrifies hers thoroughly.

Emma stirs and, to prove her regained abilities, turns to face Regina, holding her own weight with her legs crossed. She groans lightly, but manages to take a deep breath in and lock eyes with her lover. "I'm here now." She forces a light smile and even that feels bruised on her face.

Regina drinks in the sight of her lover sitting up on her own across from her. She knows that Emma is still battered and bruised, probably in a great deal of pain, but she is proving that she's a fighter. "Yes, you are. Do you need something for the pain?"

Emma smiles. "I highly doubt anything in that first aid kit is going to help." She pauses and looks helplessly at the mayor, saddened slightly. "If I only have a week to love you, can you just be kissing me now?"

At Emma's request, Regina lets the terrified sob bubble up past her lips. She shifts to pull Emma closer, kissing her with a desperate urgency that overwhelms her. She knows she's probably hurting Emma, but can't stop the need to have her closer than is physically possible.

Emma's first reaction to the contact is breathy groans of agony into Regina's mouth, but the feeling of her lover's mouth soon unleashes a flood of endorphins that boil into pleasured moans into their kiss. Her hands fight pain as they run through the mayor's hair and back. The muscles in Emma's body feel as if they are running a marathon and she begins sweating quickly from the work.

Despite her need for more, Regina gentles her kisses as she feels Emma tremble against her. She smoothes her hands over Emma's body, willing some tiny part of her magic to work and heal her lover. "Not here," she murmurs against the blonde's lips. "Don't want to waste any of the time we have, but I'm not going to make love to you on a jail cell floor." She eases to her feet and offers her hands to help Emma up. "Let me take you home."

Emma nods and, with a low sob, Regina helps her to her feet. Emma's body lurches along as she drapes her arm over the mayor's shoulders, gasping when she falls too hard with her steps.

Regina's heart breaks with each cry wrenched from Emma's lips. Each painfully stumbled step builds her resolve to end her Mother's reign of tyranny once and for all. There is no one she can trust to help her, no one who can know the truth outside of Emma and Henry, and she'll be damned if she'll put either of them in harm's way. She eases Emma into the passenger seat of her car and quickly drives home, only to repeat the slow, painful trek into the house and up to the bedroom. She gets Emma undressed and settled in the bed, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Give me a moment," she whispers. "I'll be right back."

Emma slides a nod against the pillow and lets her eyes close as she slides easily further under the sheet, moaning as the pleasant feel of the high thread count sheets rubbing against her sore body.

Regina heads downstairs and begins to mix together ingredients into a concoction she hasn't made in years, but is grateful she still has the ability to make. Returning upstairs, she grabs a bath sheet from the bathroom and moves to spread it on the bed before changing into a pair of yoga pants and one of Emma's tank tops. "Emma, my love," she whispers, stroking her fingers across Emma's forehead and cheek. "Slide over here on the towel. I have something that might make you feel better."

Emma is quick to comply. She crawls slowly onto the towel and splays herself, swallowing hard when she finally relaxes again on top of the towel. Her hand makes a path for Regina's thigh, which is where it settles.

Regina smiles, swallowing back her tears, and reaches for the bowl on the nightstand. Pulling it close to her face, she inhales deeply, letting the peppermint, lavender, and beeswax scents wash over her. Dipping in a finger, she draws a line down the length of Emma's nose. "Just relax and breathe deeply," she says softly. "Let the scent and the tingling cool surround you, enfold you, heal you. I'm right here, and I'll try not to hurt you." As she speaks, she begins to massage the lotion into Emma's skin, everywhere she can reach easily, followed by the shuffling of clothes to reach everywhere she can't. She pays special attention to the livid handprint that still radiates heat on Emma's throat.

Emma moans, sometimes with high pitched peaks, as Regina's hands cover her body. She makes sure she adheres to the mayor's rules of breathing deeply and consistently. Her back arches slowly as Regina's hand lands directly on top of Cora's flaming print.

"Shh," Regina whispers as her hand settles on the mark. She can feel the angry pulse of Cora's magic clinging to Emma's skin. For a few long, tense seconds, she lets her fear take hold. And then, remembering who this person is, and what she means to Regina, the fear dissipates. She dips her fingers into the bowl again, spreading the lotion between her hands and she harnesses the love she feels for Emma, the sense of completion that the blonde gives her, and strokes her fingers across the mark again. "What is mine cannot be taken by force," she whispers, unaware that she's even speaking. "And I do not wish to be parted from that which is mine. Leave this one, darkness, you shall not possess her."

Emma gasps as the muscles in her neck tighten and release without her consent under Regina's hands. She swallows a hard thick lump of heat with a small cough as her hands reach up to grab her throat, landing on the mayor's. She intakes a few staggered breathes through her nose and then relaxes as the fire on her throat turns to a chilled patch of tingling nerves under their hands.

The sensation of Emma's hands on hers bolsters Regina's resolve to fix her lover. She continues to murmur, feeling the magic ebb and flow under her fingers until the scorching heat fades away. The sound of Emma's breathing evening out is a soothing balm to her nerves, and she opens her eyes to look down and see that the mark is gone. "Emma?" she asks softly, fingers gently stroking the smooth, soft skin.

Emma's eyes are slammed shut and her head is jerked back but, at the mayor's sudden soft touch and words, her chin falls slightly back down. Her eyes flutter open lightly and catch Regina's. "I'm here."

Regina smiles as she gazes into those bright eyes. "The mark is gone," she says with giddy delight and leans in to press her lips to Emma's. "I didn't think I could do that! How are you feeling?"

Emma can only smile, overwhelmed and still exhausted. "I feel like I have been working out for about 3 days straight." She laughs softly and rubs her own neck with a gasp. "...that's incredible, Regina." She moans softly at her own hands on her skin, and then drags the mayor's face down to connect their lips.

Regina moans into the kiss, seeking to deepen it immediately. She shifts to stretch out next to Emma, needing to feel her lover's body. The fact that she was able to tap into magic is shocking enough. That she was also able to remove the dark taint of her mother's magic bolsters her resolve to beat the older woman once and for all. She slips a leg between Emma's. "I love you."

Emma pulls her lover into her, letting Regina's leg slide over her center. The pain in her muscles and the pleasure coursing from her sex and mouth duel for control in her body, heightening every nerve. She writhes slightly as she wraps her arms around Regina, pulling her in with a painful tug. Her mouth collides with the mayor's, knocking their teeth lightly before Emma settles on nursing the mayor's bottom lip.

Regina groans into the kiss, flexing her thigh against Emma's body. One hand slides down to cup a tank top-clad breast, teasing the nipple she finds peaked there. She shifts to get better traction against Emma's groin, repeatedly arching her hips to slide her thigh against the heat there.

Regina's hand on her hardened nipple makes Emma grab a handful of her lover's hair. Her breathing becomes slightly more rapid as she directs her hips to grind against the mayor's offering. Her first moan of pure sex cascades out of her lips as she feels a flow of hot moisture meet her thighs.

Kissing her way down Emma's neck, Regina delights in the tingle of the peppermint in the lotion and pays attention to the skin so recently marred. She shifts the tank top down to capture Emma's nipple next, biting lightly. Her hand slides down, easing into the blonde's panties, and she moans when she encounters the wet heat there. "So hot," she murmurs against Emma's breast as her fingers dance across Emma's clit and into her clutching heat. "So beautiful."

Emma's hands both pull through Regina's hair, dragging her fingernails across her scalp. Regina's warm mouth connecting with her chest is almost enough to drive her orgasm home as a whimper escapes her mouth that melds into a guttural, "Fuck," as contact is made with her clit. Emma's hips jerk as she feels the mayor edging inside her, forcing herself harder on Regina's hand, but winces slightly as the pain in her ab muscles aches.

"Shh," Regina murmurs against Emma's chest. "Let me do this for you." She shifts again, getting a better angle and starts thrusting deep and hard into her lover, thumb dancing across her clit. She shifts to tease Emma's other nipple with lips, teeth, and tongue, sucking in time with the thrusting of her fingers.

Emma stiffens and then relaxes at Regina's words. She becomes a fully receptive being. At Regina's pattern of thrusts, her head falls back. "Oh, please," she whispers as she focuses on the friction on and in her sex.

Slipping in a third finger, Regina speeds up her thrusting, thumbnail dragging over Emma's clit with every other thrust. She sucks harder on the nipple trapped between her lips, free hand shifting to squeeze and twist the other nipple.

Emma's arms wrap completely around her lover's head as she leans down to kiss her hair and then rest her forehead on her crown. Emma has never felt so whole, but so broken, and she comes hard onto her lover's fingers, letting tears slip down her face. "Oh God, Gina, yes." Her sex explodes with warmth zipping up her spine and landing heavy in her heart. She can't help but twitch her hips slightly as her orgasm subsides.

Regina slows her movements, easing her lover down from her orgasmic high. With a gentle kiss to her nipple, she slips her fingers out and stretches up to nuzzle at Emma's neck. "You are so beautiful when you come," she whispers. "I love you, Emma, more than words will ever express."


	29. Chapter 29

Emma's chest rises and falls with long, drawn out sighs. She lets her body tense and release as the aftershocks of her orgasm rail through her body. Regina's words make her curl up into a loose fetal position but, drawing Regina into her chest, she whispers, "That was perfect."

"Mmm," Regina replies, wrapping her arms more tightly around Emma's waist. "My perfect love. You should rest now. You'll need your strength to fully recover from... From what she did to you."

Emma can't deny her immense exhaustion and closes her eyes as her fatigue claims her. She lets out a breathy question, "What did she do to me Regina?" Emma runs her fingers lazily through the mayor's locks.

Regina shakes her head, swallowing back tears. "Rest now, love," she says and presses a kiss to Emma's chest. "We'll have time to discuss that later." She closes her eyes and forces herself to calm down, not wanting to upset Emma when she needs to recuperate.

Emma nods and swallows softly, unable to question Regina further, as she falls into a deep dark sleep, wrapped around her lover.

Regina doesn't sleep, keeping watch over her lover. Her mind races with the implications of Cora's appearance in Storybrooke with all of her magic intact. She has no guarantee that she'll be able to beat the woman, despite her bravado for Emma's sake. The healing and protection spell she used is basic, and works with the few limited strands of magic she's found in this world. It's peasant magic, certainly not strong enough to stand up to her mother's power. Eventually, she falls into an uneasy sleep, clinging desperately to Emma.

Emma is looking at her own heart pumping and burning in the older woman's hand. Cora speaks slowly, "Preservation, Swan, preservation." Emma rips up in bed with a yelp, dripping in sweat as if a fever has broken, and pants heavy. Without looking, she reaches hard for Regina, and is thankful to find her there.

Regina is instantly awake as Emma bolts up in bed. "Emma?" she asks softly, trying to calm her lover, and squeezes the blonde's hand. "I'm right here, love. What happened?" She can tell by Emma's body language that she'd had a nightmare. Regina can only guess who starred in it, grimacing at the hold Cora still has over her life and her loved ones.

Emma lowers herself back into her pillow, panting in small sharp breaths. She knows her lie won't fly, but no need to upset her lover further. "Nothing, bad dream." She forces a tiny normal smile and rolls to kiss her lover's cheek with a small moan.

Regina pulls Emma close, pressing kisses to her temple. "She can only defeat you if you give her control to do it," she whispers. "Trust me, I know from experience." She takes a deep breath. "But I won't force you to talk about it. Rest now, if you can. You still have a lot of healing to do."

Emma is tired of and not used to being coddled. The heat has left her body and, even though she admits she knows less about the condition she is in than Regina, her sudden urge to be proactive makes her slide out of bed quicker than is safe. Her legs wobble slightly and she grips the side table and growls from her feet, coughing hard.

"Emma!" Regina says, bolting out of bed to reach for the blonde. "Stop this! You need to rest." She rubs Emma's back in an attempt to sooth the coughing spasm. "I need you to rest."

Emma swallows the scratching in her throat and refuses to meet Regina's eyes. "I can't just lie in bed Regina," she manages hoarsely. "I'm still the sheriff and I can't just let you nurse me for the entire...week." She pushes herself back onto her feet to stubbornly prove her strength as she holds back a dash on emotion.

Regina sighs and bites back the worst of her frustration. "I don't expect you to lie about in bed for the entire next week, Emma, no matter how fun we might be able to make it." She rakes a hand through her hair, forcing out a harsh breath. When she speaks again, her voice is softer. "I just want to know you're okay. I am kicking myself for freezing like I did when she hurt you. I felt like that stupid child who was never good enough and... And I thought you were going to end up like Daniel."

"Who's to say I won't," Emma growls softly. Her anger is not at Regina, but she immediately regrets the remark and finally meets Regina's eyes. "Both of us are stronger than just one of us." She manages to grab Regina's hand in her own trembling fingers.

Squeezing Emma's hand tightly, Regina nods. "You dreamt of her taking your heart, didn't you? Emma, I won't let her do that. I wasn't strong enough to stop her from killing Daniel, but I'll be damned if I let her do anything to you or Henry now. You are my family, my happiness, my MAGIC. You are how I will defeat her once and for all," she says, fervently believing the words as she says them. She brings their joined hands together and presses her lips to the backs of Emma's fingers repeatedly.

Emma is shaken by Regina's words, her ears ring and her jaw locks. "If anything happens to my son..." She trails off and her eyebrow raises in sickening anger. She drops Regina's hand and, like her infant son learning to walk, forces herself towards the dresser, leaning on it lightly as she digs in the drawer.

"Emma, what are you doing? Where are you going?" Regina asks, fear creeping into her tone again. "I won't let her hurt Henry. I'll let her kill me before she harms a hair on either of your heads ever again. He's been protected by the same spell I just did on you since the day I brought him into this house. She can't touch him, and now she can't touch you. YOU ARE BOTH SAFE!"

Emma has a firm tone as she pulls her tank top over her head. "I didn't feel very safe strung up like a scarecrow in my cell." She has to lean against the wall while she pulls her pants on. "Regina, if you had any idea what she was capable of, you would have been better prepared for all of this." Her expression softens as much as she can manage. "I know you feel guilty, and maybe you should, but I can't just sit around and hope for the best while you try to figure out how to do...whatever you do." Her hands toss in Regina's direction, addressing the woman's other worldly powers, refusing to call it 'magic'.

Regina swallows thickly at Emma's words, feeling the shame and fear claim her again. "I thought she was dead. She was never supposed to survive, never supposed to be part of the curse. I didn't prepare because I didn't think there was anything to prepare FOR." She pauses to scrub roughly at her face with both hands. "Damn it, Emma! After everything that's happened, everything you know, WHY do you keep denying that the curse and magic are real?"

Emma shakes her head and whispers, "I am not sure what I believe, Regina." She grabs her boots and lurches to sit on the edge of the bed to pull them on. Her face burns red as her shaking hands struggle to lace them. "Fuck!" she exhales sharply.

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Regina moves to kneel at Emma's feet. She bats away the blonde's hands and quietly laces up her boots. She knows there's nothing more she can say or do to prove herself and the situation to Emma, so she does what she knows she needs to do: she lets Emma go. Once the boots are laced, she squeezes Emma's knee, but doesn't get up or meet her gaze. "Just promise me you'll be careful," she finally says.

"That's a promise I can always give you, Regina." Remembering that her Bug is still at the station, Emma quirks up the corners of her mouth. "I guess I will have to take the Mercedes." Her eyebrows lift in anticipation.

Regina can't help the small huff of amused annoyance at Emma's words. "Take my car," she says softly, still not meeting Emma's gaze. "I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a while. I need to figure out what to do stop my mother. I can't waste any time as I have on- only a week to do it."

Emma's smile fades at Regina's words and she nods as she leaves and holds the banister firmly as she moves down the stairs. She finds the mayor's keys in their usual place and makes her way into the blinding outdoors, covering her eyes with her arm until she takes the driver's seat.

Putting the rest of the lotion away for safe keeping, Regina goes down to her office and opens the hidden safe to pull out two books. She curls up on the couch and begins to read through them, cover to cover, making mental notes on what she needs to do and what she needs to gather. She has not come this far, this close to her happy ever after, to have Cora rip it away from her.

Emma is happy to find that Regina's car is much more comfortable than hers as she makes her way to her apartment as fast as she can, ignoring lights when no one is around.

When she finally finishes reading, Regina replaces the books into her safe and moves to her desk to start writing out a list. She needs to do the stronger protection spell, still relying heavily on the hedge magic that her mother abhors, as well as figuring out how to get both Emma and Henry to agree to the love binding spell. A small part of her wants to include Mary Margaret in that spell, but there's no way she can explain it well enough without giving everything away, so she'll have to hope that she can convince Henry to give the woman a protection amulet instead. Emma needs her family, and if Regina fails, that means she'll need Mary Margaret even more.

Emma parks with a hard brake in front of the apartment building. She is quick to pull herself out and take the same tedious precautions up the flight of stairs. Again, before she can even knock, the door flings open. Henry's mouth is agape and his face is filled with worry. Emma doesn't even think about the pain as she slams to her knees and pulls him in hard, sobs wrenching from her throat. Emma can see Mary standing in the kitchen, running her sleeve across her face as tears escape. Emma finds it in her to mouth, 'thank you' to her friend before closing her eyes and tightening her hold.

Henry buries his face in the curve of her neck and shoulder, letting his tears soak into her shirt. He takes a deep breath, then another, and pulls back to stare at Emma. "Wait! Why do you smell like that?" he asks curiously. "I know that smell. That's a Mom smell. She always uses that smell when I'm hurt or not feeling well. Em- Mom, are you okay?"

Emma wipes her away her tears and inhales through her nose to assure an unshaken voice." I am fine, kid." Protecting Henry is and will always be her first priority, both physically and now emotionally. She rubs her hands reassuringly down his arms, squeezing gently before urging Henry back into the apartment, closing the door behind them. She moves to Mary, giving her a gentle hug, and pulls back to address her. Before she can speak, the teacher's warm hand is stroking her neck. Mary shoots a questioning glance at the blonde, but no words are necessary as Emma nods. Mary pulls her back into an embrace and soon Henry is beside them, his arms around their waists.

"Where's my mom?" Henry finally asks when Mary Margaret steps away to start making some cocoa. He really doesn't want any, but will be polite like Regina has taught him. "Is she coming over, too?" All Mary Margaret had told him was that Emma had had an accident and that Regina was taking care of her. He'd been worried sick, but now can see that Emma seems okay. His missing mother scares him.

"She's working, kid," Emma fibs, but only slightly. She slumps over on a stool, her elbows leaning on the counter. Emma feels guilty that there is nothing to do, and powerlessness is not something she is used to. The thought that this week is just a limbo between her life and her demise makes her stomach twist.

Henry nods slowly, studying his mom's back. "Okay." He chews at his lower lip and goes back to the table to work on his homework some more. "Oh! I almost forgot!" he says, digging into his backpack to pull out a piece of good parchment paper. "When I was outside in the playground, before Ms. Blanchard brought me here, a lady came and asked me to give this to you." He moves to hand the paper to Emma. "She said it was really important."

As soon as Henry mentions the note, Emma's stomach lurches. She tries to control the shudder running down her hand as she retracts the note from her son. She knows who it's from, she knows what it says, but she flips it open slowly, glad that Henry's focus is on his school work now, as white blankets her face. 'Do you see how close I can get, Swan? I could have reached out and plucked his heart right from his chest. One week. -C' Emma feels sick. She saw him, spoke to him, touched him...her son. She chastises herself as the next thought slips in her mind, is Regina worth this? She takes a sharp breath in, choking back the bile trying to escape her throat. Without saying anything, she grabs Mary by the elbow and drags her into her bedroom, her eyes never leaving Henry. She quietly digs in her side dresser, pulling out the slick regulation handgun and setting in the teacher's palm. She ignores Mary's shocked expression as she begins, "It's loaded, the safety is on." She points to the switch on the steel. "That will fix that." She swallows hard and is shocked by the teacher's slow silent nod of understanding.

"Emma, what's going on?" Mary Margaret asks softly. She can tell that this is far more serious than anyone is telling her. "You know I'll do anything to keep Henry safe, but I need to know what I'm up against." The gun feels heavy and ominous in her hand, and she gets the faintest sensation of having held something equally as deadly at one time, but she can't quite grasp the image enough to know what it was.

Emma feels a pang of disappointment at her lack of knowledge of what is actually happening and she answers honestly, with desperation in her voice, "I have no idea." She stops and her already red eyes well with tears. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as she continues, "I trust you, Mary, I hate to do this, but I have to go." She puts her hand in her pocket, reminding herself of the new note.

Mary Margaret nods slowly and puts the gun back where Emma took it from. "I'm not going to take this out there where Henry can see it, but when he's distracted later, I'll bring it out and hide it in the spice cabinet, okay?" She pauses and hugs Emma tightly. "You be safe, and be careful, and don't let Regina close off from either of you."

Emma smiles at Mary's words, realizing that if she had any idea what was actually going on, the teacher's feelings wouldn't be so generous. With a small nod, she heads to the table and sets a hand on Henry's arm before leaning to kiss his forehead. "I've got to go, but the next time you see me, I will have your mom, okay?" She hopes it's a promise she can uphold as Henry turns to hug her. She retracts reluctantly and makes her way to the car, peeling out quickly towards the mayor's house.

Having checked and double-checked her list already, Regina knows what she needs to get once Emma returns with her car. The conditions aren't right for the spells to be fully potent, but she doesn't have the luxury of time anymore. She will do whatever it takes to save her lover, her son, and the daughter she should have had from that mad woman. If she dies in the process of taking her out, so be it. Her family will be safe.

Emma pulls into the estate and trudges through the door in a panic that has grown every second on her trip. "Regina?!" she screams, struggling with the note in her pocket.

Hearing Emma's voice, Regina runs out of the office to stare at her lover. "Emma? What's wrong?" She can see the red, puffy eyes, the coordination issues as the blonde struggles with her jacket pocket.

She thrusts the note out and can't control the loud primal scream that echoes through the house. She feels like all control she had on her life has been lost, and her heart threatens to beat out of her chest as she continues yelling her words, "She was there, Regina. The same woman who did this to me was inches from my son! I didn't ask for this. I never asked for this. HE didn't ask for this. It's not fair!"

Regina's face goes white as a sheet as she reads the letter, knowing that flowing script anywhere. When Emma screams, she flinches, but at her words, the anger begins to flow in her veins. She knows this feeling, she knows it very well. Cora has no right to threaten her family like this. "It's not your fight, it's not his fight, it's not even your mother's fight," Regina grinds out between clenched teeth. "I'm going to do what I should have done almost fifty years ago. I'm going to end this." She shoves the paper back into Emma's hands, grabs her face and presses a possessive, demanding kiss on her lips. "I want you to go to our son and stay with him. Don't you let him out of your sight. I'll come to you when it's safe. If I don't come back, RUN."

Emma is surprised by Regina's bold request, but shakes her head. "No." She squeezes Regina's shoulders and searches her face. "Mary has him." She pauses. "I can't do anything she can't do to protect him. I want to be with you, on the battlefront." A smile breaks on her face. "Not hiding with the women and children. What can I do?" The last question comes out strained.

Regina's eyes close as she fights to keep the anger, the rage, in the forefront. If she allows fear to creep in, she's already lost. "You're not magically active, Emma. I don't know what you could do, and I've seen what she can do to you." She pulls Emma into a tight, almost bone-crushing hug. "I can't lose you, not to her."

Emma is rendered useless, and it pangs her, but she understands. She is forced to face the impossible reality: this is about magic, Regina is the Evil Queen, Regina is powerful, and she is not. She lets herself relax in the mayor's arms. "I love you, Regina."

Regina stifles a sob and whispers, "I love you more than life itself, Emma Swan." And then it hits her like a jolt of lightning. "That's it. I know what you can do." She glances around. "Don't move. I'll be right back." She races upstairs and digs in the nightstand for the ring box. As she comes back downstairs to Emma, she opens the box and pulls out a simple leather thong with a ring on it and settles it around Emma's neck. "Wear this, believe in its power, and just send your love and Henry's love at me without fail. Can you do that for me?"

Emma nods and leans forward to lay a soft kiss onto her lover. Her hand reaches up to finger the ring around her neck, eventually palming it in her fist. "You tell us when it's safe to come home, Regina." She bites the inside of her cheeks and stifles her tears as she locks her eyes with her lover's.

Regina nods, fighting tears. "And I want you to tell Henry something for me, and you remember it, too. Love, true love, is the most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness. You and Henry are my happiness. Remember that and send me everything you can spare." She kisses Emma again, and then walks out the door without looking back.


	30. Chapter 30

Emma is left alone in the vast estate. She doesn't want to go straight back to Henry, she doesn't want to admit that she can't do anything to help. She paces into the study and her fingers drag the glass stopper out of the decanter of cider. She pours a glass and the first sip bring tears slipping out as she recalls the first time Regina invited her into the study for a drink and every memory up until now.

Not sure how she knows where to go, Regina makes her way out to the edge of the woods. She walks along the hidden trail until she comes to a clearing she hasn't been to in years, except for her nightmares. "Show yourself, old woman!" she yells. "Let's get this over with once and for all."

Emma empties her glass quickly and the sweet liquid and memories of her lover urge her to her feet. She moves to the foyer and then out into the cold night air. She shakes her head, frustrated, she has no idea where the mayor could have gone but the lull of her buzz moves her feet down the gated path, she blinks twice at the familiar folded paper tied with a red ribbon to one of the wrought iron bars. The cider has calmed her nerves and she carefully pulls the ribbon and takes the letter in her hand. 'Let's get this over with. Follow my breadcrumbs -C' Emma looks around in the dark, confused. After a second of silence, she hears a cawing in the distance. With nothing else to go on, she moves towards the shrill sound as it leads her into the depths of the woods.

Regina feels her anger fueling her confidence. "Come on, Mother! I know you're out here. You wanted to provoke a reaction from me, you got it!" She spins in a tight circle, studying the trees surrounding the clearing. "You no longer rule my life, you gave up that right the day you killed Daniel!"

Cora's voice booms in the opening, "I am waiting for our guest. Do keep your manners about you, Regina. Have you retained nothing I've taught you?"

At the mention of a guest, Regina's resolve falters the tiniest bit. "Oh, I know all about manners and patience, Mother. I've waited nearly fifty years for this moment, but if you need an audience to see you defeated, I can wait."

Emma stumbles out of the forest, not expecting the tree line to end so abruptly. Her arms swing above her head as she regains her balance. Before she can even focus, a voice reverberates from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, "Sheriff Swan, how nice of you to join us. So rude to show up already tripping over yourself. See what happens when you have no guidance, Regina?"

Emma drops her eyes out of the sky to see the mayor across the clearing. "Regina!" She walks in long fast strides towards her lover.

Regina stiffens as she hears her mother's mocking voice, then notices Emma. "Damn it," she mutters. "Why didn't you do what I asked you to do, Emma?" She takes a deep breath, remembering the livid mark on Emma's throat that she'd removed with her own brand of magic. "Really, Mother? Stop with the theatrics. It's beneath you to grovel for an audience."

"You're right!" cackles Cora, stepping out of the darkness. "Especially in our present company." With that her hand shoots up and stops Emma a handful of yards from Regina. Her hand drags down in the air, pulling the blonde to her knees.

Emma hits the ground hard and her hands bolt forward to steady herself as a groan escapes her mouth. Cora takes a few steps towards her, placing herself between the lovers. "...and with one motion, all is as it should be." She gestures to the now-bowing blonde and smiles at her daughter.

Regina stares at Emma, wanting to cry out to her lover, but knowing that will only make things worse for both of them. She keeps thinking about the ring, hoping her mental chant will reach Emma, all the while showing none of this on her face. "And you use intimidation and magic to bend people to your will," Regina replies, feeling the mantle of the Evil Queen settle over her. "Truly pathetic, Mother." She takes a deep breath and feels a stirring in the ground beneath her, a potent reminder that the land here understands her need. Good. "Why now, Mother? After all this time? It seems rather foolish, a last grand gesture from a dying bitch?"

Cora softens at her daughters harsh words. "I will always be your mother, Regina, time and space will never make that untrue. You should know that." She smiles. "He is a rather extraordinary boy."

Regina laughs derisively, the sound dampening her silent plea to the local magic to protect her son. "He is, but you've had ten years to visit. Again, why now? Is it only because the sainted Savior is here? Is that how you managed to weasel out of your end of the curse?" She takes a step closer and sneers. "What. Do. You. Want?"

Cora's eyes narrow at her daughter. "In 50 years you have ebbed and flowed your desires, my dear. Once all you craved was power, control, dominance. Qualities that would make a mother proud. Now you squander it away for an insolent bastard? That is what beckoned me," she says and motions toward a vice-gripped Emma, "but my greatest need, my goal, has always been to thrust your momentum upwards." Cora sighs as if she is saddened by what she must do. She inhales and brightens. "And, darling, if you insists on toying with the arts again, please dress the part." She whips her free hand up and a black oozing of smoke engulfs Regina, it fades into the sky and she is left with an outfit she hadn't worn in quite some time.

The dress feels like a second skin, just as it always had, being one of her favorites. No matter, it is an excellent prop for her to continue her plan. She laughs at her mother, that haughty laugh that used to make the minions cower in fear. "Oh, I'm not playing at anything, Mother dear, I am deadly serious. You won't win." She flicks her gaze to Emma, taking in the awe and fear in her lover's eyes. Yes, the outfit and the attitude have their desired effect, just as they always have. "And you forget, old woman, that by associating with the sainted Savior over there, my trajectory IS moving upward. She's royalty, you hag, granddaughter to the man you married me off to, which also makes my son royalty. Or hadn't you connected the dots yet in your dotage?"

When Cora says nothing for long moments, just staring at Emma, Regina laughs again, the sound harsh and brittle in her ears and yet comforting as hell. "Nothing to say, Mother dear? Finally realizing that your useless daughter has finally done something worthy of your praise?" She stalks closer, stopping an arm's length away from her mother. "Leave here, and never return. You are not wanted or needed here, particularly by me and my family."

The minute Regina says family, Cora's spine stiffens and she turns to face her daughter with a cruel grin. "Family?" she sneers. "You don't know what family is. You never could learn to use family like servants." She glances back at Emma for a moment. "Do you really think that your stepdaughter and that idiot of a husband of hers are going to let you marry their only daughter? All she's here for is to break your curse and steal your son away, stupid girl."

Emma lands hard onto her stomach as if gravity has doubled on her body. A sharp groan escapes with the force. She lifts her head up slowly, she is a few feet behind where Cora stands, and she tries to focus through the dark and her current state to the place where she last saw her lover. She swallows hard and iron gushes into her throat from somewhere in her mouth. Her lips fall open and a small amount of blood slips from the corner of her mouth. Regina is there, she shivers, but it's not her lover.

Regina's eyes narrow at her mother's words. She knows them for the lies they are. Watching Emma drop to the ground pierces her heart, but she pushes that aside ruthlessly. She sends a brief tendril of the magic to Emma, in an attempt to reduce the damage she knows Cora will try to inflict. She also hopes that the blonde will understand what she's about to do. "She's tried once already, Mother, I stopped her. I really must thank you for teaching me the proper use of hysterical ranting and raving. When one puts her mind to it, one can appear truly vulnerable and out of her mind. It's quite an effective method of persuasion." She steps past Cora in an attempt to get to Emma.

Cora smiles in an almost approving manner. "You know, regardless of what you want me to promise, I cannot leave this dreadful town you've concocted." She exhales and pats down the front of her dress, "You're proving your point, Regina, you are moving your pieces well. One must never forget that they are the Queen, my dear."

Emma rolls onto her back with what seems like all of her energy, her white tank top is stained with grass and dirt. Even with her darkened vision, she can see Regina's defensive more towards her. Her hand reaches out, feeling for the warmth of the mayor, and is disappointed that Regina has stopped short. At the outreach of Emma's hand, Cora's eyebrow jerks up at her daughter. "So needy, so weak."

Regina snorts and turns to face her mother. In the process, she steps back closer to Emma. "Of course, she is, Mother. How else can I bend her to my will? I will secure her loyalty, her need for me, which will allow me to keep my son. My curse will not be broken, and I shall have everything I want in the end. You see, Mother dear, I don't need you anymore. The student has surpassed the teacher. Leave."

Cora's face twists and she snarls, "I won't be far, Regina." She turns sharply to make her way back beneath the trees as she continues her salutation, "I have eyes everywhere, Regina dear. Do be advised." And with that she is gone.

Just before Cora walks away, Regina's hands twist frantically and she sends a bolt of energy and magic toward her mother's back. It hits her just as she disappears. Certain that Cora is gone, and hoping that her love binding actually works, Regina turns and drops to her knees next to Emma. "Emma? Talk to me, my love," she says, voice and hands shaking as she touches her lover.

Emma's head rolls to the side and she spits a mouthful of blood into the grass. She swallows hard and manages to open her eyes at the sound of Regina's voice, inhaling sharply at the dark image of her lover. "What happened?"

"You got hit by her magic again," Regina says softly, ghosting a hand over Emma's body, letting the local magic guide her to the injuries. "Lie still, my love. Let me do this while there's stronger magic to help me." She closes her eyes and begins visualizing the repairs, feeling them happen beneath her hands.

Emma's back arches as more power rips through her body, a small whimper escapes as she bolts to grab fistfuls of grass. Heat radiates through her body, surging at all of her wounds. It feels amazing, and the blonde moans softly. Emma's mind comes back to her and her first though is fear: fear of Regina, fear of her amassed power. "Stop!" She grips Regina's wrist tightly and drags it away.

That single word kills the power immediately in Regina. "Emma?" she asks, worried that she's hurt her lover. "I'm just trying to help..." She closes her eyes in frustration, fists clenching against her thighs. Several deep breaths restore her equilibrium and she meets Emma's eyes again. "I'm sorry. I need to learn how to use this again without going THERE."

Emma uses her arm to wipe the blood from her face. She coughs. "What do you mean...this?" she breathes. She pulls herself to sit, instantly regretting it, and pushes her hands into the ground for support. She eyes the mayor when her head stops whirling. "...and what are you wearing?"

Regina frowns and reaches out to steady Emma. "Somehow I am able to tap into the local magic of the land. This world isn't supposed to have magic, but I can feel it here. It's the kind of thing that my mother hates, basic, natural." She glances down and sighs. "Mother felt I should dress appropriately to fight with her. Not that we fought all that much magically." She strokes her hand down Emma's arm, feeling the tendrils of magic ghosting after her fingertips. "I just... Please let me heal you."

Emma shakes her head solemnly. "Just help me up." Her mind is racing with the conversation that played out between the two women only moments before, but she remains silent. If what Regina said is true, then thrusting it in her face while she is reeling with power may not be smart.

Getting to her feet, Regina helps Emma stand, wrapping an arm around her waist to steady her. She tries to study Emma's face, but only gets the basic profile, eyes returning to the trail of blood down her chin. "I could kill her for hurting you," she growls, accidentally tightening her grip on Emma's waist.

Emma winces slightly at the pressure around her waist, but she is also comforted by the closeness of the mayor. Her first full view of her lover garners an intake of breath and a tightening in her middle. She shakes her head slowly as Regina's words process. "We can't just murder people." She attempts levity with a light smile, "She has only assaulted a police officer."

"She could have easily killed you, Emma," Regina replies, voice a gravelly growl. "You don't understand. The only reason you're not hurt worse or dead right now is because I played her game and downplayed the extent of our relationship. I need more time to build up the strength to take her out permanently."

Emma pulls herself out of Regina's arms, surprised she can hold herself up right. If Emma is anything, she is noble. "I know it's bad, I know it's real bad." She pauses, surprised by her own words. "You can't just kill someone in cold blood, the rules are different here." Her hand waves at Regina's outfit as an example.

"So I should just stand by and do nothing as she slowly tortures you to death before me?" Regina asks, voice breaking on the word 'tortures'. She sucks in a painful breath in an attempt to keep the sob at bay. "Is that it? I thought I was the one whose sanity is hanging by a fucking thread." She turns suddenly and starts to pace, hands repeatedly curling into fists and releasing, and she can feel the local magic swirling around her. And then she suddenly stops and stares at her hands. "What am I doing?" She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, making a request of the magic. The sensation of suffocation disappears and she's back in the yoga pants and long sleeved shirt again. She goes back to stroke Emma's cheek. "Emma, I'm sorry. I'm- I'm not ready for the magic yet."

Emma pulls away from Regina's hand. "Neither am I." She turns around quickly and paces towards the edge of the clearing. She shivers as the trees brush past her, laying more scratches on her sore skin. If she believes everything Regina says, then the mayor is right, she is just playing into her hands. She reaffirms herself: find Henry, break the curse. She can't focus on something so vapid and selfish as love right now, things must be set right.

Regina watches Emma walk away, knowing that this is it. She's fallen prey to her mother's manipulations and lies again, ruining the one good thing in her life. She can feel it that she's lost. "MOTHER!" she screams, head thrown back in rage and pain. "I HATE YOU, YOU MISERABLE BITCH!" She drops to her hands and knees, sobbing hard enough that she starts throwing up. She can't handle anything more and doesn't even want to go home. Maybe Emma and Henry are better off without her.

Emma steps out onto the street and, with all the strength that's willing, walks to her apartment. She ascends the stairs and unlocks the door slowly. It is quiet, she finds Mary sipping cocoa on the couch, the handgun setting on the table in front of her. "Mary...where is Henry?"

Mary looks up, exhausted, from her cup and speaks softly, "He is in your bed, I couldn't sleep, thought I would wait up for you." Emma comes up behind her and lays a hand on her shoulder, which is soon covered by the teache'rs.

Regina curls in on herself, heedless of the cold ground beneath her body. She is exhausted, physically and emotionally, and closes her eyes. Her mother doesn't reappear, and she knows full well that Emma won't come back for her any time soon. Just a few moments to recuperate, then she'll see about going home.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mary Margaret asks softly. "I can make some cocoa... or something harder, if you need that." She shifts slightly, sees the dried blood on Emma's chin. "Oh my gosh, Emma, are you okay? You were bleeding?"

"You could tell?" Emma whispers sarcastically. She rounds the couch to sit next to Mary. She inhales deeply through her nose and puts her hand on the teacher's knee. "I don't really know where to start."

Mary squeezes the hand on her knee. "The beginning always seems like a good place to start," she says with a faint smile. "Let me get some wine and a washcloth for your face." She gets up quickly before Emma can even answer, returning soon with a full bottle of merlot, two glasses, a washcloth, and the first aid kit. She cleans up Emma's face, not finding any obvious wounds. Shrugging, she pours the wine and gives Emma the first glass. "So you're not with Regina tonight?"

Emma's eye shift to the floor as she takes her first long draw of wine. "No." Another gulp. "Sometimes she scares me, Mary."

Mary's eyebrows raise and she nods, taking a healthy swallow of her own wine. "Yeah, I could have told you that when you first came to town. In fact, I think I did." She pauses and studies Emma's profile. "But I thought you loved her, Emma?"

Emma laughs and pushes her back into the couch. "It wouldn't be the first time that it got me into trouble. I am thinking judgment may be an issue with me." She empties her glass in the next two swallows.

Mary's eyebrows stay raised at how quickly Emma drains her glass, but she wisely doesn't comment on it. She simply refills her roommate's glass. "So... Does that mean you're not seeing her anymore? Am I going to have to play go-between again for Henry's sake?"

The thought of never seeing the mayor again pangs Emma, as does the idea of Henry reacting to it. Without missing a beat after her glass is refilled, she drinks. "I can see her, I am a big girl. But in a Madam Mayor capacity."

"Oh, Emma, no!" Mary says, surprised to find that she's saying it. "Please tell me there's something that can be done to fix it. You're good for her, and she's good for you."

Emma has to consciously close her open mouth, surprised by Mary's defense of Regina, "Mary, trust me, you have no idea what you are talking about." She takes another swig of her drink and her body tingles from the content in her blood.

"And when you said you loved her, I thought the same thing about you, but I was wrong." Mary stares at Emma, then lets her gaze draw to the gun. "What happened that you needed to entrust me with not only your son, but a gun? What aren't you telling me, Emma?"

Regina shivers and curls into a tighter ball, wishing she knew why the bed is so hard, uncomfortable, and smelly.

Emma is frustrated, not at the teacher, but the fact that she is ringing true. "Someone had an issue with our...arrangement." Emma pauses and wipes her mouth with her arm, before setting her glass on the table.

Mary stares at Emma. "And you're not going to tell me WHO I'm supposed to be protecting him from? Or why you've decided to just leave Regina dangling in the wind?" She stands up and starts pacing, wine glass in one hand, the other animatedly waving about. "My god, Emma, you need to figure out what's going on here and decide what is best for your son. He LOVES the fact that you're together with Regina. This will devastate him." She also knows it will devastate the mayor, but refrains from saying that.

Emma jumps to her feet at the teacher's ascent and can't help but feel chastised. "L-look, I'm sorry. A lot has happened. I have been ripped apart the past few days, both literally and figuratively. I am sorry I am a little jumpy and I am sorry if all of my judgments aren't meeting your standards, but please trust me." She pauses and inhales deeply through her nose. "I will talk to Regina, okay? I will talk to her, but my first priority in the town has been and will always be Henry, and I know, at least for his sake, I have to communicate with her."

Setting down her wine glass, Mary moves forward and pulls Emma into a hug, whether the blonde likes it or not. "Make it for your sake, too. There's something special between the two of you. Don't run away from it." She leans back to smile at Emma.

Emma shoots back a lightly buzzed, sleepy smile and nods, "Alright. But right now I need to sleep. I want to be next to Henry." She squeezes Mary's shoulders, still unsure of what she is intending on doing, and then paces quietly into her bedroom, careful not to wake her son. She spoons behind him and strokes his hair. Her eyes fall shut and she dreams of nothing.


	31. Chapter 31 - Thursday, 25 August 2011

Sunlight brings a groan of pain from Regina and she puts her arm over her face to block it out. "Why in the hell did I leave the curtains open?" she growls. "And why didn't the alarm go off?" She bolts upright with a cry as pain shoots up her spine. Blinking in confusion, she realizes she's not in bed. She's still in the middle of the damned clearing from the showdown with her mother. And then she remembers Emma leaving. Heart breaking, she struggles to her feet, ignoring the tendrils of magic licking up at her feet, and begins the slow walk home again. She certainly won't be working today.

"Emma?"

Henry's voice brings Emma around. She moans slightly, letting her hand reach up to rub her eyes, she smiles softly. "Hey, kid." Emma can immediately tell that her son is angst ridden. He has already gotten dressed and has his back pack strapped on his back and looks as if he is ready to head out the door. "Hey, slow down, bud." Emma pulls herself up and grabs for her phone and keys, realizing they are still in her pockets.

"Where's my mom? What happened? Are you guys fighting? Am I in trouble?"

Emma shakes her hands slowly to put his fire of questions at bay. "Whoa, no, give me a break, too early." She pauses and realizes there is one answer he should have. "We had to handle some things last night...government...things. She was fine last I saw her." Emma feels a pang of guilt, this isn't completely true but Regina can take care of herself. Henry seems at least partially pleased with her answer and grabs her boots, setting them at her feet. Emma smiles and pulls them on. "I don't have my car, kid, so we will need to walk to the station. We can take the cruiser if you want." Henry beams as she follows him to the front door.

By the time she reaches the mansion, Regina is soaked in sweat and shivering. Her entire body hurts, from the soles of her feet t the roots of her hair, and her mouth tastes like a dung heap. Thankfully, no one seems to have noticed her walking through town. Walking up to the front door, she wrestles with her keys before finally just collapsing into a huddled mass on the front steps. All she wants to do is sleep.

Mary Margaret couldn't sleep much after sending Emma off to bed, and got up early for a long walk. She isn't surprised to find that she's suddenly on Mifflin and coming up to the mayoral mansion. What surprises her is the Regina-shaped lump on the front steps. She races up and sees the passed out mayor, keys still dangling in the door. Without thought, she drags Regina into the foyer, and then pulls out her phone to call Emma.

As Emma and Henry reach the edge of the station lawn, Emma's phone goes off. She digs for it eagerly. "Sheriff Swan."

Mary is frantic, her hand presses against her forehead, pushing her hair back, as she leans over Regina. "Emma, I need you here quickly." She pauses her voice shaky. "...the mayor's...Regina's."

Emma's heart stops. "Mary Margaret, slow down, what's wrong?" Henry's movements become urgent, he slips the keys out of Emma's pocket a few feet from the car and he unlocks her door before rounding to his own and turning the key in the ignition. Emma is glad for the help as she can't think outside of the conversation, she takes a seat quickly

"I'm not sure, I am going to call Whale."

Emma shouts, "No!" If something about Regina's so called abilities gets out, who know what will happen. "I am on my way right now." Before Mary can retort, she drops the call and rips out of the parking lot.

Groaning, Regina tries to sit up again, wondering when the ground got so damned cold again. She squints to see that she's in her foyer and being hovered over by Mary Margaret of all people. "What-? What happened?" she asks in a hoarse voice. "How did I get here?"

Emma jerks the car to a stop outside of the mayor's house and she and Henry jump out in unison. Her son pushes past her at the gate and runs up the path, ripping the door open and slamming to his knees beside his mother. Emma hits the porch and tries to steady herself, afraid of what she might find. As Regina comes into view, she freezes with fear and is only torn back by Henry's sharp voice. "Emma, do something!"

"Henry?" Regina squints and reaches up with a shaking hand to touch his cheek. "You're okay? She didn't hurt you, did she?" She tries to sit up again. "Where's Emma? Is she okay?"

Emma's stomach lurches as the mayor's mention of her name, which seems to pull her down to Regina's side. Despite her hesitation about the mayor, she knew that right now nothing else matters. Regina's hand is quickly in hers and a tear slides down her cheek as she kisses her knuckles softly. She asks frantically, "What do you need, tell me what you need?"

The sensation of both Henry and Emma at her side goes a long way to easing the fear gripping Regina's heart. She grips Emma's hand as tightly as she can. "Off this damned floor," she says with a groan. "Get warm, get dry, eat something." She forces herself to remember the cure for the magical side effects. "Fuck, I hate this." She doesn't even realize she's swearing in front of Henry.

Henry ignores his mother's words, as she would want him to, and is glad to help her up. Emma takes the brunt of her weight easily and makes sure that their bodies are held close as Regina's rises from the floor. Her hands slip around her waist firmly. "Up we go." Emma motions towards the stairs. "Mary, will you heat some chicken broth please, and egg noodles." She is shocked she remembers seeing them in the kitchen previously. Emma works hard, with little help from Henry, to get her lover up into their room.

Regina does what she can to help get herself upstairs, but the night of restless dreams in the forest and the painful walk home have sapped any strength she might have had. "I'm sorry, Emma," she whispers, trying to curl up on the bed. "All my fault."

"Shhhhh." Emma beckons Henry out of the room to help his teacher, which he begrudgingly complies. She sits down next to her lover and runs a hand down the mayor's face. "Let's just get you cleaned up, okay?" She works on getting the mayor's clothes off and throws them on top of the hamper before pulling the blankets up tight around her.

Regina curls up under the covers, grateful for the warmth and the solid, comforting softness of the mattress and the sheets. "Don't leave me," she whispers, fighting the urge to sleep. She knows that if she falls asleep, Emma will leave and take Henry with her. And she's too damned drained to use her magic to stop them.

As reluctant as Emma wants to be, as scared as she may be, she slides into the bed with Regina and presses herself hard against the mayor. Her arms wrap around her, concentrating on transferring her body heat, despite her lack of power over it. Emma lets out a small warm instinctive moan of feeling Regina against her as she settles in.

Regina leans back into Emma's warmth with a sigh, gripping her arms tightly. As much as she wants to fight it, she drifts into sleep almost instantly, feeling safe and surrounded. Her last conscious thought is that she would willingly give up the magic if it meant keeping this woman in her life forever.

Emma watches over her lover for a while until she hears a soft knock at the door. She manages to pull a hand out of the mayor's grasp and motions Henry to set the piping bowl of soup onto the table besides her before mouthing 'thank you'. Henry smiles at his mothers together and quickly slides out of the room. Emma leans forward carefully and hums into her lover's ear, "Do you want to eat, Regina?"

Moaning softly, Regina wants to ignore the question until her stomach rumbles loudly. She feels slightly nauseated, but the soup smells so good. "Please," she murmurs and tries to push herself up into a seated position. It takes a couple of tries, and she gets more frustrated before she finally is mostly upright against the headboard. "Really hate that."

Emma smiles lightly at her lover's annoyance and she retrieves the bowl from the side table. She sacrifices her own pillow to lay it across the mayor's lap and then settles the bowl in it. Even in what seems like dire straits, she can't help but quip, "I'm sure you hate this, eating in bed, doesn't seem your style."

Regina scowls at Emma, but seeing her face makes her smile hesitantly. "Not that," she says before blowing on a spoonful of the broth. The soup scalds on the way down, but she doesn't care. It goes to great lengths to warm her up further, and she ignores everything but eating for several moments. Only when her stomach threatens a revisiting of her meal does she set her spoon down. She's disheartened to see barely half of the bowl is gone. "Ugh, take that away," she says with a groan.

Emma pulls the bowl away with a look of concern marring her face. She sets it on the table and sits up beside her lover and staring down at her fingers as they nervously pull at each other. "I don't know what happened last night. I mean I do, but I don't..." She pauses and shakes her head, trying to straighten out her thought. "I am starting to lose all sense of reality as it is, some of the things you said, the way you said them...that outfit." She quirks an eyebrow, but remains serious. "I don't know if I am ready to handle all this. Faith isn't one of my strong suits."

Regina lets out a harsh laugh. "Emma, I'm not even sure I know what happened last night. There's not supposed to be any magic in this world, that's why the curse sent us here. My mother wasn't supposed to be here, she's supposed to be dead. And she's certainly not supposed to have full use of her magic." She pauses, realizing that she's gripping the pillow so tightly, her knuckles are white. "I... Magic is like an addiction, and last night was the first taste I've had in nearly thirty years. Doesn't matter that it was benign magic. It was magic and power, and I'm paying for that now." She swallows past the lump in her throat. "And I'll probably end up paying by losing you."

Emma shoots her gaze to the foot of the bed and trails her hands up and down her own covered legs. She bites the inside of her cheek and the silence that falls between them is deafening for a moment. Emma swallows softly and finally gives a wavered response,"...I would never take Henry from you, Regina, I just want you to know that."

"You would if I asked you to." The words are out before she fully realizes the thought. "If I succumb to the lure of the darker side of magic and power, it won't be a pretty sight." She sighs. "I've gotten used to not having it, and I'd give it up in heartbeat if it meant I could have you and Henry for the rest of my life." And then it hits her. "You DO still have the necklace, right?"

Emma is glad to have an edge out of the conversation as her hand bolts to her chest. She tangles her fingers around the cord on her neck before pulling it off slowly and dropping it on the pillow in front of the mayor.

Stretching out a finger to stroke the ring, Regina chews at her lower lip for a moment. "I thought this would protect you from her. I'm sorry that I was wrong. I never wanted you to be hurt like that." She sighs and covers the ring with her hand. "I don't know if she's gone for good or if her week ultimatum is still in play. I understand if you want out, Emma."

At Regina's words, the thought of seriously losing Regina makes her feel as cold as her lover was to the touch earlier. She rolls slightly towards her lover and lowers her lips softly onto the mayor's, desperate to draw any fear or pain from her lover's voice. After a few soft pulls at the mayor's lips, she pulls back just enough to take Regina's face in. "I love you."

Tears spill down Regina's cheeks. "I love you, too, Emma, but I've already hurt you too much. You, Henry, Sn- Mary Margaret, everyone. I was hoping that having love would make the magic different, and maybe it was, but I still went about it for vengeance. And all magic comes with a price. I think mine is being alone, unloved. And if it means that you and Henry are alive and healthy and happy, then I'm willing to pay the price."

She hears a soft "NO!" from the hallway and sighs. Their son is eavesdropping.

Emma is torn between her lover's attention and her son's. She growls as she pulls out of the bed and opens the door just enough to eye her son. "Henry, please wait in your room, your mother isn't feeling well."

For the first time ever, Henry raises his voice in an angry tone, "You promised you would stay, you promise we would break the curse, you promised you believed!" The tears well in his eyes.

Emma softens. "Henry..." She can't find the words, he is right after all. She stands conflicted again as he stomps into his room and slams the door, a motion that Emma repeats in the mayor's bedroom before turning back to face her lover on the bed.

There's a perverse part of Regina that is proud of her son for confronting Emma, for making her feel so damned conflicted. But that perversity also brings with it a renewed sense of being drained of what little energy she's regained. Clearly the local magic hasn't yet released its hold on her, however subtle. She can't harness it, but it's certainly wreaking havoc on her. "I know you'd like to just cut and run, Emma, and I don't blame you, but I'm asking you to take a leap of faith. Trust me, trust Henry, trust that... Trust that I will do everything I can to atone for everything I've ever done if you'll just take that leap of faith and trust in our love."

Emma closes the gap to the foot of the bed and she nods with a long inhale. Her eyes trace the folds in the sheet to her lover's face. "I want to be here with you. I don't understand how any of this works, but I will do anything to keep this family together." She swallows hard and locks her gaze with Regina's.

Regina sobs at Emma's words, dropping her head into her hands. She can feel the relief mixing with the fear that she won't be able to follow through on her promise. And then something flashes in the back of her mind, something she thought was a magically-induced hallucination from last night. The raven lying dead and dismembered at the feet of the great cat while a hind and its fawn watch from nearby. She's not sure what it means, but she knows it's important. The exhaustion washes over her again, and she feels dizzy.

Emma is quick to the side of the bed to kneel beside her lover. Her tears match Regina's as she pushes a soft kissing onto the mayor's forehead. She settles her mouth by Regina's ear to whisper, "I'm here, I'm here, I will always be here." Her hand reach for the mayor's, locking their fingers.

Regina curls into Emma's body, letting the tears fall. She squeezes Emma's hand, afraid to let go, afraid that she'll wake up and find that this has all been a dream. The vertigo hits again and she leans harder on Emma. "Need to lie down," she whispers, sliding down into the bed. "Can you get Henry? I need to know he's okay."

Emma nods and, after making sure her lover is settled, eases out of the room and knocks softly on her son's door. She doesn't wait for a response before she opens it. Henry is on his bed, knees up to his chest. "Hey kid, your mom is feeling a bit better, she wants to see you." He quickly pulls himself out of bed and past Emma, who stands offended at his door. Emma follows up behind him into the mayor's bedroom and she stands back as he moves to hug Regina.

Regina smiles when Henry stretches out next to her for a tight hug. She cuddles him close like she did when he was little and had a nightmare or was sick. "I'm okay, honey. I just need to get a little stronger, that's all." She pauses, studying his face. "Henry, I love you so much, do you know that?" When he nods, she presses a kiss to his forehead. "Good. I need you to do something for me. It's very important and very grown-up. First, I want you to go over there and give your mom a big hug and apologize for yelling at her. She's scared and she's not used to having people depend on her and need her as much as we do. And then, you bring her back over here, and just be here with me, both of you. Can you do that?"

Henry's nods and wipes his nose on his sleeve and moves quickly to land a hard hug around Emma's waist. Emma gives Regina a broad apologetic smile. His hug turns into a hand hold as he drags her to the bed. She crawls in and lets Henry slide in between them. Emma lets her arms drape over Henry and grab her lover's hand as she stares across her pillow at the brunette.

Regina lays there for a moment or two, just studying her lover and her son. She is so tired, but she wants to tell them one last thing before she sleeps. "I need to rest, but I need to say one more thing to you, Henry. The woman that gave you the note for your mom? That was..." She takes a deep breath and squeezes Emma's hand. "That was my mother. Never trust her, never believe her, and never go with her. If she ever comes around you again, you let us know immediately, okay?" When he nods, eyes wide with fear, Regina smiles and presses a kiss to his forehead. "Good. I know you've got questions, but I'm so tired. I love you and I promise that I will answer your questions when I'm stronger. For now, I just want both of you close by while I sleep." She kisses his forehead again, and then presses her lips to Emma's fingers before letting her eyes drift shut.


	32. Chapter 32

Emma passes a glance at her lover and son, both of whom seem to have slumbered off. She slides gently out of the bed, careful not to wake them, and out into the hall. She gingerly makes her way down the stairs and finds Mary nervously putting away dishes and cleaning surfaces anxiously. "Hey," Emma says softly as to not scare her.

Mary still jumps lightly at the voice behind her and swings around with a worried expression. "Is she alright?" Mary wrings her hand together and Emma smiles at the teacher's concern for her lover.

"She's going to be alright." she takes a step toward the brunette and squeezes her shoulder. "You can head home if you'd like. I think it's time for us to get some rest...all of us." She smiles at the brunette with a nod, a smile that is returned.

"If you are sure..."Mary fades off and embraces the blonde. "I love you so much, Emma."

The sheriff's heart lurches in her chest at her mother's words. "I love you, too, mo-Mary Margaret." Emma cringes at her slip, which goes unnoticed. The two break their embrace after a long silence and Emma walks the teacher to the front door. "Thank you for everything." Mary nods with a comforting smile and turns to leave as Emma shuts the door behind her. The blonde traces her steps back up the stairs, into the mayor's room, and replaces herself softly back into bed, resting an arm over her son and lover before drifting off to join them.

Regina is the first to wake up, biting back a sharp cry from the nightmare of reliving Cora hurting Emma in the forest. Her breathing sounds harsh in her ears and her heart pounds wildly against her ribs. She strokes her fingers over Henry's cheek, then Emma's arm, and eases out of bed. Shivering as she hobbles into the bathroom, she stares at her reflection for a moment. She uses the toilet and splashes water on her face before heading back into the bedroom. She spies the bowl of cold soup and devours it, then crawls back under the covers to curl up against Henry.

Emma is stirred as she feels the mayor's weight press back down on the bed. Without opening her eyes, she smiles softly and reaches her out to run her fingers along the length of Regina's arm, stopping to lace her fingers in the brunette's. She lets out a soft moan, signaling she is awake, before her eyes pop open. She presses a kiss on her sleeping son's hair and whispers across him to Regina, "Hey you. How are you feeling?"

"I ache all over," Regina replies honestly, squeezing Emma's hand. "But it's better than before. Thank you for coming back." She pauses and closes her eyes for a moment. "I know you didn't ask for this, but I'm glad you came back anyway." She smiles and presses a kiss to Emma's fingers. "I will do everything I can to make sure you and Henry stay safe, no matter what it takes."

Emma nods softly on her pillow, "I know, that is why I could come back. Whatever is at play here, whatever it is, I know we can handle it." She nods at Henry. "...we have to for him."

Regina nods and swallows past the lump in her throat. "Is it wrong that I want to go spend the day at the beach again?" She laughs self-consciously. "It was the happiest I've been in so long, because of you and Henry." She winks at her lover, squeezing their joined hands. "Besides, I'm guessing you want a rematch."

Emma smiles and she laughs her first genuine laugh in a while. "I would pull my punches in the condition you are in, where is the fun in that?" Henry shifts underneath the lovers' arms at the sound of the blonde's laughter and he smiles approvingly. Emma drops her lover's hand and gives Henry a hard playful poke in the side. "Hey, kid." He laughs and squirms into Regina. Emma pulls herself into a sitting position and raises her arms above her head, stretching away the dust on her muscles with a loud, over-exaggerated groan. She playfully smacks her mouth and grimaces. "God my mouth tastes horrible. How do you even kiss me?"

Grinning into Henry's hair, Regina laughs and cuddles him close. She watches Emma stretch, eyes darkening slightly with need. At the blonde's question, she smirks and shrugs. "I think I kiss you very well, if your reactions are any indication." When she says the words, she realizes again who is cuddled into her chest, hands suddenly over his ears as he mutters, "So not hearing this."

Emma glares playfully at the mayor as she stands up and nods sarcastically. "Good, scar our child." She makes her way into the bathroom and over to the sink, staring at the cup next to the basin, she asks sheepishly, "Regina...can I use your toothbrush? It wasn't in the box." Before the mayor even answers, she starts putting tooth paste on it and brushes the blood and grime out of her mouth. After replacing the toothbrush, she gargles louder than normal and she smiles as she can hear Henry giggling at the sound of it.

Regina rolls her eyes but doesn't answer, knowing that Emma's going to use her toothbrush anyway. She mentally notes the need for new toothbrushes before the day is done. She tickles Henry's sides as Emma gargles, chuckling at his infectious laughter. "You know, Henry," she says loudly enough for Emma to hear, "your mom is going to buy us lunch today, as well as some new toothbrushes. What kind of delivery do you want?"

Emma steps into the doorway to the bedroom. "If I am out to get toothbrushes, I'll just pick something up as well." She quirks her eyebrows at her son. "Personally, some nice warm tomato soup and a grilled cheese from Granny's sound delish."

Henry perks up in the bed. "Mmm, could I have the same then? But can you have them do Swiss?"

Emma frowns playfully at his request. "You are not my son." They both smile broadly and Henry giggles back onto the bed. Emma shifts her gaze to the mayor's. "And for you?"

Regina chuckles and winks at Henry for his choice of Swiss cheese. "I was going to say a salad, but I think I want the same thing you're having, just with Swiss, like Henry." She flashes a toothy grin at Emma that Henry echoes. "And some of that chocolate silk pie, if Granny has it. If not, cheesecake. In fact, buy a whole pie and I'll pay you back for it." She feels the need to indulge and forget any sort of rules or schedules today.

"You two were made for each other, and I make enough to buy a pie, sweet thing. You make the budgets, don't pretend you don't know." She laughs as she walks to get her things off the side table. She picks the Mercedes keys up and jingles them with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow, questioning.

Regina rolls her eyes and purses her lips. "Take my car, dear," she says, trying to sound annoyed. "At least it's better than that death trap you drive. And you know, with the budgets I make, I know you can afford to get that thing cleaned up." She kisses Henry's forehead. "Why don't you go with your mom? You can make sure she gets us the right toothbrushes. I'll just take a shower while you're gone and get some laundry started."

Henry brightens and gives the mayor a quick hug before jumping out of bed. "I'll get my shoes!" He rushes past Emma, out the door and into his room.

Emma looks back at the mayor and moves to her side of the bed slowly with a playful hungry gaze. "Someone has a sweet tooth, then?" She leans over and dishes a hard minty kiss onto the mayor's lips. One hand finds Regina's neck and the other wraps under her ass, tugging her lightly into sheriff. She pulls her face a few inches back after releasing the brunette's bottom lip and smiles slyly, her eyebrow still cocked in question.

Groaning into the kiss, Regina wraps her arms around Emma's neck. She's reluctant to end the kiss and pouts playfully at her lover. "Maybe a little bit of one," she admits softly. "Just felt like indulging in every fun, but bad habit I've denied myself over the years. And gooey, decadent desserts are at the top of the list." She lets her eyes deliberately rake over Emma's body. "Among other things."

Emma can't fight the rush of heat to her inner thighs at the mayor's hint. She smiles and pushes herself back off the bed right as Henry's rushes past the door and down the stairs. Emma laughs, "We're out of here, clean yourself up, Madam Mayor." She tosses a smirk at Regina and turns to move down the stairs. Henry swings the door open and runs out to the car, which Emma unlocks quickly. She takes her seat and pulls out of the driveway to the diner.

Regina chuckles and heads into the bathroom as Emma closes the bedroom door. She turns the water to that point just a hair beyond comfortably hot and lets it pound down on her sore, protesting muscles for several moments. Once she feels a little looser, she surrounds herself in the familiar apple-scented shampoo and body wash until she finally starts to feel normal again. Padding out of the bathroom, she slips into a pair of yoga pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt, purposefully forgoing underwear and bra. She chuckles deviously to herself as she imagines Emma's reaction to this decision, then grabs her hamper to start laundry.

Emma makes her way to the diner. Pulling up to the curb, she and Henry hop out and she holds the entrance door open for him.

Ruby brightens as she sees the sheriff. "Howdy." Ruby eyes behind them before back to Emma as her voice lowers, "Are we expecting the Mayor?"

Emma laughs softly, "No, just a carry out order, she isn't feeling the best." Ruby pouts in fake sympathy which makes Emma's jaw lock, as Ruby pulls out her pad and raises an eyebrow at them. "Three grilled cheese, one American, two Swiss, and three tomato soups." Emma pauses remembering the sweet encounter with the mayor. "Oh! And a chocolate silk pie." Ruby raises a questioning eyebrow, her eyes suggestive, and Emma shoots her a glare and a head toss towards Henry. Emma pulls out a wad of what she knows will cover the bill and tip and hands it to Ruby.

"Thanks..." says Ruby with an eye roll before turning towards the kitchen.

Laundry started, Regina remakes both her and Henry's beds before adding the bedding and his dirty clothes to the pile of laundry. She shakes her head and goes to start a pot of coffee, surprised to see the note from Mary Margaret on the island.

"Dear Regina,

I hope you are feeling better soon. There's more of the soup in the fridge for later. If any of you need anything, please let me know.

Sincerely, Mary Margaret Blanchard."

Regina grins, a small laugh escaping at the thought that the woman needs to add her last name to her signature.

Emma and Henry both sit at the breakfast bar, playfully swiveling in their stools, while they wait for their order. Ruby pops out shortly with two bags and the pie and holds the bags out to the sheriff. "One's soup, one's sandwiches." She smiles and turns to Henry. "...and your pie, sir." Henry eagerly takes it with a grin and an animated licking of his lips.

"Thanks, Ruby." Emma throws the waitress a final glance and they walk out of the diner and get loaded into the car. "Toothbrushes...toothbrushes," says Emma, reminding herself as she starts the car. She pulls out and pulls up to the convenience store Henry had once been caught stealing in. "I was gonna ask if you wanna go in, but I am pretty sure you are banned for life, just hang tight."

Henry nods as Emma gets out of the car. As she pushes the door to the store open, he yells out of his window, remembering his duty, "Hard bristles, she wants hard bristles."

Emma throws him an o.k. sign and moves to the aisle. She grabs the most expensive ones, knowing Regina's tastes, and then another product catches her eye. She cocks an eyebrow and tosses it in her hand basket. She paces up to the clerk and he raises an eyebrow at the mystery item as he scans it. "Shut up, dwarf," she blurts defensively at the small-statured man. He quickly averts his eyes and finishes the transaction. Emma grabs her bag gruffly and sneaks the item into her back pocket to keep it from her son. She tosses the bag at Henry as she gets in and he laughs as they pull out and head back to the estate.

By the time Emma and Henry come home, Regina has wiped down every surface in her kitchen and mopped the floor. Not because it needed doing, but because she needed something to occupy herself with while she waited for her family to come home. She sighs and sips her coffee as she sits on one of the stools. After a moment she realizes that she's begun to swivel it back and forth like Henry and Emma do. "Oh, the bad habits I'm learning," she mutters with a smirk, not stopping her swiveling.

Emma parks the car in the driveway and grabs her bags after she cuts the engine. Henry automatically grabs for the pie and hops out, following his mother up the path. They scramble into the door and make their way to the lighted kitchen. The sight of Regina makes Emma raise an eyebrow, shunning her lover with a smile. "Madam Mayor, that feature is for ease of use, not your entertainment." Emma spreads their bags on the island and Henry makes sure to put the pie right in front of the mayor and giggles, "Looooooook what we goooooot."

Regina feels her cheeks flush hotly when Emma and Henry catch her, but she just shrugs her shoulders with a playful grin. She motions toward the cupboard for dishes as Henry sets the pie down in front of her. Her mouth waters at the sight of it and, before she even realizes she's doing it, the lid is off and her finger swipes across the top of the pie to scoop up into her mouth. She moans, eyes fluttering shut, at the taste, happily sucking her finger clean.

Emma is glad that Henry is facing the cabinet, gathering plates and utensils, as she is forced to grip the edge of the island at the sight of her lover's pleasure. Emma inhales sharply as she feels the warmth and dampness between her thighs. She catches the mayor's glance when her eyes brush back open and she mouths "REALLY?!" and then clenches her jaw.

Regina mouths "SORRY" then bites her lower lip with a grin and shrugs. She considers repeating the movement, but Henry turns around, killing that idea. Instead she licks her lips and closes the top of the box over the pie again. "Everything smells really good," she says, voice a bit husky. "And I'm thinking maybe a movie with lunch. Something light and fun."

Emma tosses her eyes at the ceiling and growls, "Sounds great." She smiles and grabs the food, carrying the bags quickly into the den. She takes her seat on the right arm and digs in the bag for her food. She puts the cup of cup to her chest and immediately goes about dipping her sandwich in it, ignoring her spoon.

Regina sets the other bag on the steps before following her lover and son into the den with 3 bottles of cider and dishes. She sets everything down and settles next to Emma, relegating Henry to the other side. As he comes to sit next to her and start the movie, Regina leans over to press a kiss to Emma's cheek. "I'm sorry," she murmurs. "I haven't had chocolate silk pie in ages."

Emma inhales sharply, choking from her bite. She smiles shyly and readjusts her legs to apply pressure to her center. "I'm sure." She cocks an eyebrow and takes about soggy bite, eyes locked on the mayor's.

Regina chuckles and pats Emma's thigh. "You should be more careful when you eat, my love. No dying on me before dessert." She turns back to focus on the movie and grab her own food. She rolls her eyes as the beginning credits of Clue begin. "Clue, Henry?"

Henry just shrugs and grins. "You said something light and fun, Mom." He leans around her to stare at Emma. "Have you seen this before?"

Emma squints in thought for a second as she speaks with her mouth full, "No. It's like a whodunit, right?" She readjusts to make more contact with Regina's body. She starts on her other half of sandwich.

Henry nods enthusiastically. "Mom doesn't like to admit that she knows this movie by heart," he says with a sly grin.

"Henry!" Regina splutters. "You're not supposed to divulge family secrets." She pauses and looks at Emma. "Well, I guess you're not, since Emma's family now." She smiles softly and bumps her shoulder against Emma's. "Food first, then snuggling." She leans back with her own food and falls into the familiar pattern of the movie, mouthing along with the dialogue.

Emma finishes her sandwich, still ignoring the spoon, and opting to slurp her soup from the cup. "You better catch up then, I suppose." She set her cardboard soup cup down on the table. She playfully leans as far away from the mayor as possible in an attempt to urge her to eat faster before whispering to a distracted Regina, "Who did it?"

Without missing a beat, Regina replies, "I did, in the hall, with the revolver." She rolls her eyes with a grin. "Now watch the movie and let me finish eating. I want to snug- Too late!" The last words are echoed by Henry, as the two of them talk back to the screen and dissolve into giggles.

Emma can't help but laugh and shake her head at her family, she also can't stifle a quick rebuttal, "I thought it was you, in a forest, with an apple." As usual Emma stiffens and cringes at her own poor judgment, at the same time wanting to cry out with laughter at her own jokes.

Regina quirks a brow and stares at Emma for a moment. She can tell that Emma didn't mean it, but shakes her head and bites the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning. Setting her food down, she glances at Henry. "Henry, pause the movie." When he does, she shifts to face Emma, eyebrow still raised. "Really, Emma?" she asks. Before the blonde can say anything, she moves, hands going to dance along Emma's side. "Come on, Henry, tickle tackle your mom!"

Before Emma can even react in defense, Henry has stepped over Regina's lap and crashed into her hands-a-blazin' into her sides. Emma arches herself over the arm, trying desperately to escape the duo. Almost immediately, she is out of breath and begs, "Oh god, oh god, stop, stop, stop," as she gasps for air. She finds the strength to pull Henry into a bear hug and block the brunette's fellow attacks. "I will use him as a human shield if I need to, Mills," she says with a smile as she pants.

Regina just shrugs and starts tickling Henry instead. She lets out an unfettered laugh, eyes watering from her amusement. Henry shrieks and wiggles in Emma's grip, trying to bat away Regina's hands. "This is for you two ganging up on me at the beach," she says with a victorious crow when she finally leans back to catch her breath.

"Traitor!" Henry yells as his laughing get shrill. When Regina pulls backward, Emma relaxes and releases her son, who clamors back to his side. Emma's smile is wide and beaming. She is proud of her family, her unit, her roots. Without the need for words, she leans over and places a warm, firm kiss on Regina's neck before returning to her place snug against the arm on the couch.

Henry starts up the movie again, grabbing for his food. Regina hums at Emma's kiss, then quickly finishes her food. She curls up against Emma's side, head resting on the blonde's shoulder. After a few minutes, she gets up and grabs the trash. "Let the movie continue," she says with a grin. "I need to change out the laundry. Be right back." She drops the trash off in the kitchen, then takes care of the laundry. She grimaces as her back twinges slightly in the process. Maybe she can talk Emma into a massage later. Smiling, she goes back into the den and carefully eases herself onto the couch.

Emma pulls Regina into her, she lets her mouth lean down to trace her bottom lip across the top of the mayor's ear, her tongue occasionally slipping down to tag it. She continues to play her silent game throughout the entire rest of the movie, too distracted and directing her breath downwards into Regina's earlobe and humming softly.

Regina bites her lower lip to keep from moaning as Emma torments her so lovingly. She's facing the TV, but has long since lost track of the movie. Her face flushes and she forces herself to breathe deeply through her nose. She grips Emma's thigh tightly and a tiny whimper escapes her lips.

Emma's mind floods with chemicals at the mayor's reaction as her eyes dart up to Henry and is relieved to find him too enthralled in the movie to hear her lover's slip. "Sshh." She smiles into Regina's ear and then whispers softly, "Emma Swan, in the bedroom, with her mouth," before returning and smirking to herself.

Regina's eyes close tightly at Emma's whisper and she tries to swallow past a dry throat. Not surprisingly, all the moisture from her mouth has flooded south, and then she remembers her blatant lack of undergarments. Taking a deep breath and watching Henry from the corner of her eye, she grabs Emma's free hand and rests it over one painfully taut nipple. "Look what you did," she mutters, the sound barely above a whisper.

Emma is satisfied with her arousal of the mayor and proudly gives a light sharp pinch to the hard peak before dragging her hand down to the mayor's stomach. She lets her hand make circles and swirls across Regina's stomach teasingly and lowers her mouth to finally grab Regina's ear lobe in her teeth. Again, she only administers a small hard bite before letting it slip down her lip with a soft moan.

Regina squirms against Emma, trying to disguise the movement by curling her legs up under her. Her eyes close again when Emma bites her earlobe. She knows the crotch of her pants is already more than damp, embarrassingly so. She shifts to stare at Emma, head motioning toward Henry, and mouths, "Stop it!" She tries to look stern, but the need in her eyes is more than obvious.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Smexy times ahead...

* * *

Emma complies with her lover and pulls her closer. She knows she will take of her lover soon and the wait will only drive the mayor's sensations higher. She places a kiss into the mayor's hair and then pulls Regina into her chest as she splays out on the sofa.

Henry shifts forward as Emma stretches out on the sofa. He glances over to see Regina sprawl out with her and smiles, returning to the movie. Regina tries to pay attention to the movie, but the nearness of her lover and the need coursing through her veins are far too distracting. She shifts slightly to get comfortable, then mutters a sharp "Damn!" when her back twinges again.

Emma's attention pulls from the screen to her love. "Are you okay? Is this uncomfortable?"

"It's fine," she replies with a sigh. "My back's just a little sore. Maybe a mas- backrub later?" She stares at Emma with hopeful, aroused eyes.

Emma softens at her lover's gaze and she knows her eyes are set the same way, she blushes softly. "Of course, but for now..." She trails off and her hands slide down the mayor's back. She applies as much pressure as she can from this angle and enjoys knowing she is easing at least some of the woman's pain.

Regina smiles and groans softly as Emma hits the spot that hurts the most. She rests her head on Emma's chest again, eyes closing, and focuses on relaxing into her lover's touch to relieve the strain. The next thing she knows, the couch shifts as Henry gets up to put the movie away. He looks back at his moms and smiles, turning off the TV. "I'm gonna go do some homework," he says and picks up his trash before heading out of the room.

"Oh he is too good, I love that kid." Emma smiles and laughs softly. She presses a kiss into Regina's hair. "Do you have any work to be done today? I wouldn't want to do any extracurriculars if you had mayoral duties." She pronounces everything in a mocking hoighty-toighty manner, but her hands continue to tenderly stroke the spots getting the most reaction from her lover.

Regina shakes her head at Emma's question. "Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow, especially if you keep doing that." She shifts slightly and ends up straddling one of Emma's thighs as she rests more fully on the blonde's chest. "You are an evil tease, Emma Swan, and I hope you plan to make good on your teasing."

Emma's eyes dilate as she can feel the mayor's wet center seeping through her jeans, she dips her head back and moans lightly, "Jesus, Gina." She applies more pressure to her lover's back but also bends at her knee sliding pressure to Regina's center as well.

"It's your fault, Emma," Regina says huskily, groaning at the pressure from Emma's hands and knee on her body. "And for the record? I was not actually trying to be a tease with the pie earlier. I really did just miss the taste." She leans up to look at Emma with a smirk. "But if the thought turned you on, I can't really say I'm sorry." She kisses Emma's collarbone.

"I miss the taste as well," Emma smirks softly and leans back giving her lover access with a small gasp. Her hands reached from the mayor's back to her ass, she pulls the brunette's harder into her thigh while sliding her leg in small smooth motions to add friction.

Regina moans against Emma's skin, hips rolling against Emma's thigh. "Mmm," she murmurs, "yes." She nibbles at Emma's collarbone and down along the neckline of her tank top. Her hands grip at Emma's ribs, thumbs rubbing along the undersides of the blonde's breasts.

"Upstairs," Emma breathes, feeling the small box in her back pocket digging into her ass. Before the mayor can protest, Emma has them both standing and is pulling Regina gently through the foyer. When they reach the stairs, Emma guides the mayor from behind, and then eases her into the bedroom.

Regina wants to protest being moved, but she knows that they won't be disturbed nearly as badly in the bedroom. "Emma, what are you doing?" she asks with a giggle as Emma herds her up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Emma silently closes the door behind them, intent on showing the mayor exactly what she's doing. "I want my skin on yours." Emma begins taking her own clothes off, making sure her jeans end up at the foot of the bed and then pulls her shirt and bra off in one movement. Regina stands between her and the bed and she closes the gap between them and, without applying any sexual contact, slides the mayor's shirt over her head. Her eyes darken at the mayor's bare chest and hardened dark nipples. A soft, sweet smile crosses her face as she steps into the mayor, pulling her in so that their bare chests push together. Her arms wrap under the mayor's and she pulls her in by the shoulder blades. The feeling of the mayor's skin and bones pressed together make a soft tender moan escape Emma's mouth.

Regina bites her lower lip as she watches Emma strip, feeling her arousal spike. She shivers slightly as her shirt is removed. Arms wrap around Emma's neck as she's pulled closer, body molding tightly to Emma's. "Mmm, I think I like this," she says and presses a quick kiss to the pink lips in front of her. She lets her fingers card through Emma's hair, tugging slightly.

Emma slides her hand lightly down Regina's tanned back and her thumbs hook around the waist of her pants, which easily tug down around her hips and onto the floor. She urges the mayor back, stepping out of her pants, and into a position where the mayor's calves hang off the edge oh the bed. Without hesitation, Emma begins making love to Regina. Her lips start under the mayor's right ear, but slowly her mouth and tongue work their way down to scrape on her collarbone, tracing the outline. She breathes heavy and purposefully to stimulate the smooth surface.

Settling back on the bed, Regina moans softly at Emma's touch. She arches her body, shivering with each heavy breath against her skin. "Oh god, Emma," she whimpers and tightens a fist into the blonde hair. One leg curls around Emma's hip, holding her close. "Don't stop." Her head drops back and she bites at her lower lip again, trying to stifle a loud groan.

Emma smiles warmly into the soft flesh of Regina's breast at the mayor's plea. She makes sure to give attention to the tender spots under both breasts before lashing her tongue over the hard stiff nipple. Her hands reach down, one to grip the mayor's hip and one to grab the mayor's wrapped thigh. She switches to the other firm peak, rolling it between her teeth and tugging while her tongue flicks the tip. At the mayor's arching body, she firms her grip to hold Regina steady.

"Emma, please," Regina whispers, breath hitching as Emma lavishes attention on her nipples. The sensations shoot through her body like the blonde's teeth and tongue are on her clit, as impossible as that is. One hand fists her hair even tighter and the other grips at Emma's right forearm for balance. Her hips rock, thigh gripping tightly around Emma's hip for traction.

Emma drops her head further down the mayor torso, leaving trails of lips and tongue down her stomach, she is forced to pull the mayor's tightened thigh loose and forces it down onto the floor. Her teeth push dents into the skin inside the mayor's hip bones and she scrapes and digs them into the sensitive flesh. Emma decides that she wants Regina to have something to remember this by and sucks hard on the soft flesh below the mayor's right hip bone. She sucks hard, breaking vessels that pull a rosy red to the surface, a few more pulls of her mouth darkens the hue to a wine colored mark. Emma can't help but make her first sound, a soft moan, at the sight of her handiwork.

Regina's back arches at Emma's bites and kisses. As Emma sucks harder on her hip, she grips the blonde head tightly in both hands. She can feel her arousal spreading, coating her thighs and the clean bedding beneath her. She can't begin to imagine how quickly she'll come when Emma finally deigns to touch her where she wants it most.

Emma settles on her knees in front of her queen, a thought brought back from the night before that right now adds to her own soaked cunt. She drinks in this view of her lover and runs her nails lightly back and forth on her lover's thighs. After a good minute to mentally record the splayed mayor, she discreetly pulls her pants to her side and quietly opens the box she finds. Keeping her free hand busy on one of the mayor's thigh keeps Regina as bay enough to distract her as she works the contents of the bottle inside onto her fingers, coating their length. She lets the bottle drop to the floor and then slowly slides her glistening fingers across Regina's soft folds. With how wet the mayor is, there is no way of telling the two apart until Emma leans forward and blows softly. The sensation of ice is quick to hit the mayor's center and Emma can feel the tingling on her fingers as well and she continues her slow stroking and blowing patterns.

The touch of Emma's fingers so close and yet not where she wants them makes Regina groan. When Emma's fingers finally glide across her soaked skin, she whimpers softly. The sound sharpens into a keen as Emma's breath sends a jolt of icy fire along her nerves, and she jerks upright at the sensation. "Fuck!" she growls, falling back to the bed again as her hips buck toward her teasing lover. She reaches up with a hand, tugging at her own nipples, the other hand keeping a firm grip on Emma's hair.

Emma smirks and bites the mayor's inner thigh. Her fingers continue their exploration on the surface of the woman's sex, spreading the cool coat thoroughly. She moves her mouth to blow another series of breaths to intensify the sensation. After a few repeats of this, she knows the mayor is ready for the next step. She plunges two fingers deep inside, instantly working her hand at a firm, fast rate. She can feel the chemical reactions changing to a hot tingling set off by the friction.

The icy chill on her hot skin tingles and focuses every nerve ending in her body between her legs. Her hips are moving continuously, rolling and bucking toward Emma's hand and teasing mouth. She lets out a deep, guttural moan when Emma drives two fingers inside. The sudden heat, not of her own making, makes her body break out into shivering goose bumps. "Oh my god, Emma! Fuck!" She wraps her right leg over Emma's shoulder, tugging her closer as her hips rock with each thrust.

Emma is satisfied with the mayor's reactions and she knows that now her only goal is driving her lover to orgasm. Her firm pumping never slowing, her mouth latches onto the bundle of hot nerves in her center. Her tongue goes into firm long strokes on her clit and she moans at finally getting to taste her lover mixed with the warm but menthol lube.

Another keening cry escapes Regina's lips as she feels Emma's lips and tongue on her clit. "More," she moans. "Want you deeper, love." She can feel her orgasm coming, powerless to stop it. "Fuck me, Emma."

At the mayor's behest, Emma pounds her lover, working her come hither motion roughly. Her tongue doubles its pace but keeps the motions deep. Emma's free hand lifts the mayor's thigh onto her shoulder. With Regina spread wide, she can take the blonde's fingers even further and Emma slides in a third digit to slam into her.

Regina bites her lower lip hard enough to taste blood as Emma steps up her fucking. She stretches behind her to get a pillow and presses it tightly to her face to muffles her cries. In the space between one breath and the next, her entire body stiffens, back bowing up off the bed, and she screams into the pillow as her orgasm hits. Her body spasms and bucks against Emma's face and hand.

[22:33] Emma's hands both occupied forces Emma to shift her movement to ride with her lover's instead of holding her down. Emma slows her rhythm but stays rigid in her lover, pulling out only when the mayor's ass settles on the sheet. Her tongue laps at her opening, sucking the mayor's moisture into her mouth with a moan, before laying a few wet kisses onto her clit lovingly. Emma lets the mayor's thigh down gently and instead of joining her lover immediate walks to fetch the remaining cream Regina has saved from Cora's attack on her. She sets it down beside her lover and then spoons against her side, cooing into her ear, "Why don't you lie on your stomach, Gina? Let me make you feel good."

Regina lays there, whimpering with each gentle lick and kiss against her tingling sex. Her chest heaves, heart pounding rapidly against her ribs. She manages to push the pillow away to suck in lungfuls of air. "I'd like that," she murmurs huskily at Emma's request, "but I'm not sure I can move." She lets out a breathless, giddy giggle, eyes till tightly closed.

Emma lets a soft smile cross her face and she traces a light finger up and down the mayor's sternum. "Let me help you." She helps guide the spent mayor onto her stomach and carefully brushes her hair away from her shoulders. Emma applies a few warming preliminary brushes of her hands down the mayor's back and takes time to let her fingers drag along Regina's spine. "You are so beautiful, Regina." She kisses both of the mayor's shoulder blades as she softly straddles the mayor's ass, careful to hold her own weight. She digs one hand in the mixture and coats her palms with it, she is firm as she drags her hands across the mayor's shoulder and back.

Regina moans softly as she settles on her stomach, cheek pressed against the bed, arms stretched out above her. She can feel the heat of Emma's body against her ass, combining with the slow burn of the lube between her legs, and shivers slightly. As Emma glides the lotion onto her skin, the familiar, comforting scent fills her senses. "Oh, that feels good," she says, stiffening when Emma finds a particularly sore spot where her back had been twinging earlier. The pain brings tears to her eyes and she sucks in a startled breath. "Fuck, that hurts!"

Emma pulls back sharply. "Babe, are you okay?" She leans to place a light kiss on the spot affectionately. "Do you want me to work on it or not, honey?" Her hands move to less sensitive areas and she kneads lightly.

"Please get rid of that knot if you can," Regina replies. "I don't want it to seize me up completely." She shifts to pull the pillow under her head, gripping it with her hands. She forces herself to take slow, deep breaths, trying to keep her body loose so Emma can work out the kink.

Emma nods and gives a sympathetic smile her lover can't see. She coats her thumbs generously with the thick cream and addresses the spot with slow soft strokes to start, but they soon firm up to break down the knot. To ease her lover's pain, she leans and places a series of kisses onto her back as she goes.

Regina feels the tears slipping down her cheeks as Emma's thumbs work on her back. Her breathing is ragged, but she tries to keep it deep and steady. "Damn it!" she growls from the pain. And then it suddenly stops. She can feel Emma's hands on her back, putting rough pressure on that spot, and her lips dropping kisses elsewhere on her back, but the pain is gone. "Oh gods, I think you got it." She feels her body go limp in reaction.


	34. Chapter 34

Emma beams softly into the softness of the mayor's back, proud of her accomplishment. Her hands continue a few more strokes for good measure before continuing a thorough deep massage to Regina's tanned skin. "I am glad I can please you," Emma says with a smirk, bringing herself back up but continuing her rubbing. "You look gorgeous right now, Regina."

Regina moans softly as Emma continues the massage, relishing the deep, thorough contact. She feels the flush of embarrassment heating her skin at Emma's compliment. "You're a little biased, aren't you?" she asks with a grin, arching her ass up into Emma's body.

At the mayor's sudden contact with her sex, Emma moans softly and her nails dig into the mayor's hips. "I am trying to make this about you, y'know?" Emma smiles and she moves to lie beside the mayor, mimicking Regina's position on her stomach with her hands under her blonde head.

Regina smirks. "I know you are, but I'm letting you know that I appreciate it," she replies. "And just letting you know that there is going to be a day when it's all going to be about you. Because I love you and I want you to know it." Regina stretches out a hand to stroke Emma's cheek.

She smiles at Regina's promises of the future and lets her face dig in the mattress, blushing with a soft moan. Emma's hand finds the small of the mayor's back and her thumb stroke the dimples there. She looks back at her lover. "I love you, I wish we could stay here all day." A playful frown conquers her face.

"I do, too," Regina says, sweeping her fingers across Emma's forehead. "Hey, what's that frown for? You just gave me mind-blowing sex AND a fantastic massage, not to mention eliciting a promise for similar from me." She has a feeling she knows the origin of the frown, but isn't ready to be reminded of what awaits them outside the sanctuary of this room.

Without giving an answer, she smiles and pushes towards Regina, stealing a light peck on her lips. She pulls herself to stand and saunters into the bathroom door frame, throwing the statement over her shoulder. "Showering now," she says in a low voice, walking out of sight and stepping into the stall. She gets the water to an acceptable level and lavishes in the warm water on her body.

Regina stays where she is for a moment, grinning at the thought of Emma in the shower. She rolls onto her back, languidly stretching with a moan. Her entire body tingles from Emma's spoiling attention. Plan formulating in her mind, she rolls out of bed and puts the lotion away before stepping into the bathroom. She leans against the door frame for a moment or two, watching Emma with a smile. "I could get used to seeing this," she says with a chuckle.

Her hands run shampoo through her hair and, when the distraction of the mayor's voice and gaze lets soap slip in her eyes, she whines playfully and rinses her hair and eyes clean frantically. She smiles as she gets the conditioner in her hands, but her tone is sweet and thoughtful, "I would hope you could, one day, getting used to this, me being here." She laughs softly to break up the seriousness in her tone as she streaks the product through her hair.

Regina sucks in a startled breath at Emma's admission. She bites her lower lip, torn as to how to respond, but she remembers her vow to be honest with her lover at all times. "I'm already used to you being here, being in my life," she replies with a soft smile. "I don't want it any other way."

Emma smiles, a goofy grin she is glad the mayor can't fully make out, as she raises the water temperature a little more and inhales the steam with great enthusiasm, a moan escapes as she fills her lungs. "Always keep me here, okay. I know I have been overwhelmed, but you and Henry, you guys always ground me. I like feeling like things can be ours."

"I will never let you go unless you ask me to, Emma," Regina replies seriously. "I want to share everything with you, the good, the bad, and everything in between." She watches Emma for a long moment. "I don't like thinking what I could become again without you and Henry. And I promise you that I will work on the crazy thing."

"I love everything about you, Gina." Emma pauses to get the sentence across. She grabs the loofah and generously applies the body wash into it. She scrubs hard at her skin to removes the physical and emotional grime of the past few days. "Look at everything you have, you are obviously doing something right, and your light neurosis just helps you keep it on lock down." She laughs softly.

Regina snorts out an ironic laugh. "Light neurosis? This coming from the woman that said I had no heart?" She can't even be upset about that anymore. At the time, she'd closed off her heart to the possibility of love again, all the while denying her feelings for Emma. She waves a hand in the air dismissively. "But you proved yourself wrong, didn't you? When you gave me back my heart, which I promptly returned to you with all my love."

The warmth on Emma's skin is matched from the inside at the mayor's words. Her smiles holds strong as she speaks, "With the recent events, maybe metaphors of heart removal should be avoided." She grabs the razor and smirks as she tosses a remark at her lover, "How do you like your woman, Madam Mayor?" She holds the razor above the shower stall for Regina to see the meaning of her statement.

Regina hums at Emma's question, considering her answer. "Happy," is the first word out of her mouth. She rolls her eyes at her sappiness. "Um, I like you just the way you are. Clean up as you want to, my love. I'll devour you no matter what."

Emma's heat reassigns itself to her center at Regina's words and she blushes red. She sits on the edge of the stall and meticulously shaves her legs and settles on a light trim. She speaks as she works, "Any plans for the evening?"

"Nothing definitive," Regina replies, settling on the toilet as they talk. "I just want to spend time with you and Henry. We can probably do more of the dinner and movies thing, maybe even play some more Trivial Pursuit. Maybe this time you won't be as distracted while you play." A smirk tugs at the corners of her mouth, remembering just how devious she'd been that first afternoon of their relationship.

"You, Madam Mayor, are a cheat and a tease." She rinses her body clean, stops the water, and steps out of the stall, making sure to let the mayor have a full wet view of her. "Towel?" She leans over and wrings her hair out into the stall.

Regina hesitates, just drinking in the beautiful woman in front of her. "I fully admit to being a tease that day, but I don't know that I cheated," she says, finally grabbing a towel to give to Emma. "After all, Henry ended up winning the game, not me." She winks and licks her lips. "Then again, I won in the end because I got you."

Emma takes time to dry her body and then roughly towel dry her hair. "I guess you have a point...a much better prize than video games if I remember correctly." She mocks having to think to remember their first night together. She wraps the towel around herself and steps back into the bedroom.

Regina laughs and follows Emma into the bedroom. "I would hope you could remember it correctly. I'll never look at the couch in my home office the same way again." She sighs and moves to kiss Emma lightly. "I'm going to go shower myself. Be right back."

Emma pulls a bra and white tank out of the drawer. "Didn't know I was so gross you couldn't join me." She snaps her bra on and pulls the tank down her torso. She opts for her go-to black boy shorts and blue jeans and applies those as well.

"I was enjoying the view, silly girl," Regina replies, smirking as she slaps her hand against Emma's ass. She chuckles darkly and saunters into the bathroom to start her own shower. She lets the water and her favorite scents surround her as she cleans up.

Emma's lips tighten as the mayor saunters away from her. She clears her throat loudly. "Hating you!" She smiles and steals a pair of Regina's socks from the drawer below hers. She stands in the bathroom door and eyes Regina's outline. "You look like a lady on the picture TV, Madam Mayor," she remarks playfully as her lover moves gracefully even in the shower. "I am going to go find Henry, there is no way he has THIS much homework."

"I'll be out soon enough, so maybe the two of you can figure out something for us to do?" Regina calls out. Scrubbing her loofah over her body, she shivers and remembers every place, every time, Emma has touched her. She doesn't want this to end, and she needs to find a way to stop her mother's tyranny again. Stepping out of the shower, she quickly dries and dresses in jeans and a button down shirt.

Emma makes her way downstairs and finds her son IS still at his school work. "Geez, they run you hard at that fancy school, don't they?" She ruffs his hair playfully as she passes him into the kitchen. She pulls the milk from the fridge and Henry stares in shock as she takes a swig from the gallon. "Tell no one," she says, placing it back into the fridge

He laughs and mocks zipping his lips. "Is Mom feeling any better?"

Emma smiles softly. "I think we are all gonna be alright, kid. She wants game night, so game night she shall have. Ideas?"

Henry grins widely as he shoots up and digs in the closet containing stacks of game.

Regina takes time to make the bed, finding Daniel's ring under the pillows. She puts it away with a soft sigh before heading downstairs. It feels strange to be make-up-less and with damp hair drying naturally into gentle waves around her face, but she doesn't want to put on the mask of Mayor Mills or the Evil Queen right now. She walks into the kitchen to see Henry has pulled out several games. "I take it we've decided on game night?" she asks as she kisses Emma's cheek.

Emma's eyes widen. "Apparently so."

Henry scans the boxes to make a decision, his hands dart out and he grabs a box of 'Disney Charades' and eyes the mayor lovingly. Emma can't help but throw her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Henry smiles wickedly when he hears the blonde's giggling.

Regina chuckles at the game. "I should say no to that game, but you're too cute right now, so I'll give in. But if Ursula comes up, she's mine." She narrows her eyes at both her son and her lover. "But we need something to eat first. Set up the game, you two, and I'll make snacks."

Henry goes about shuffling the cards and setting out the tiny hourglass and score sheet. Emma pulls her chair out and takes her seat. "This should be amusing."

Henry grins and nods. "She actually loves this game. Dramatics are something she excels in."

Emma laughs at her son's admission.

"I heard that, young man," Regina says, trying to frown at him, but the look ends up being a strange half-smirk. She finishes the tray of sandwiches, fruits, and vegetables, heading over to the table. She presses a kiss to the top of each head and settles into her own chair. "So, who's first?"

"I think Emma should go first, being the newbie and all."

Emma glares at her son as she grabs at a slice of apple on the plate. She shoves it into her mouth and pulls a card from the top of the deck. She laughs softly before placing it face side down on the table. She takes a few second to think before throwing herself into a fit of fake sneezing.

For a split second, Regina fears that Emma's going into some sort of seizure. When it hits her, she rolls her eyes and chuckles. "One of those damned dwarves? What was his name? Allergy? Honky? Squeaky?"

Emma breaks her embarrassing production. "Seriously, Regina?"

"Sneezy!" Henry yells before falling into a series of laughter on the table. Emma tosses the card across the table at the mayor with a scowl. Henry makes himself a point on the sheet and looks at the mayor, to the pile of cards, and back to the mayor.

Regina smirks and takes a bite of carrot. "You didn't think I was going to make this easy for you, did you? I know their names far too well." She reaches for the top card on the pile. Staring at it, she shakes her head. "I want a different card. I'm not doing this one." She tosses the card on the table and reaches for the pile again.

"See you are a cheater." She reaches out for the card and, as soon as she sees the picture, tosses an amused look at the mayor. "Really?" She snorts and discarded the card on the table. "Fine, we will wait until you draw one you are comfy with."

Regina rolls her eyes at Emma and picks another card. She stares at it for a moment, thinking. Smiling, she sets the card down and opens her mouth like she's start speaking or singing, then taps at her throat in confusion and tries again. After a few seconds of this, she picks up a fork from the tray and tries not to shudder as she combs it through her hair.

Emma bangs her fist on the table. "Ariel!" Laughing from both her and her son flood the room at the mayor's look of disgust. "Should we burn that fork now?" Emma quirks an eyebrow as Henry scribbles the score. He is quick to draw his own card. He smiles and places it face down. His limbs go stiff except his elbow movement which he exaggerates. He then puts a finger on his nose and draws it away.

"Ugh! Gepetto's boy!" Regina says with a grin. "Pinocchio!" She pauses then, a thoughtful look on her face. "I wonder if he ever made it to Storybrooke."

Henry shrugs. "He hasn't come up on my radar." Emma can only feel awkward again when faced with the reality and breaks the tension playfully, "Wouldn't he just be a puppet? I don't get it."

Regina pats Emma's hand and smiles. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up." She gets up to fetch chocolate milk for the three of them. Setting the glasses on the table in front of each of them, she presses a kiss to Emma's cheek. "And I believe it's your turn again, my love."

Emma cringes as she takes a swig of her milk and draws a card. She nearly drowns on her mouthful as she laughs, she takes a second to wipe her mouth before straightening her spine and glaring hard at the mayor. Her eyebrows arch and a sneer crosses her face. Her arms cross, as well as her legs, and her jaw locks hard.

"Oh no! You do NOT have my sneer down, Emma Swan," she says with a delighted chuckle. "You need to have more fire, more passion. Like this." She takes a breath, closing her eyes, then opens them again to offer her lover and son one of her patented Evil Queen glares.

Emma breaks and smiles lovingly at her lover with a quirked eyebrow. "Apparently I got my point across." She tosses the card on the table.

Regina smiles smugly and leans over to press a teasing kiss to Emma's lips. Henry's gagging noises make her pull back with a splutter of laughter. "Okay, okay, Henry, I get your point. Whose turn is it now?"

At the eyebrow quirk from Henry, Regina grins sheepishly and grabs for another card. She stares at it and thinks. "Oh this is... Did you rig this game, Henry?" She shakes her head and sets the card down. She straightens up and holds a hand in front of her face, blowing out several breaths to fan between them.

Emma's face is riddled with puzzlement. "Blowing...um..." She chews on another apple slice from the tray and then laughs, "You look ridiculous, Gina."

Regina frowns and tries to come up with another option that doesn't require her voice. She looks at Henry, hoping he'll figure it out, but he has the same puzzled expression on his face that Emma has. "Oh, come on!"

Emma laughs at her lover's struggle and grabs her hand. "Regina, its okay, this game isn't for everyone."

Henry laughs and points at the tiny hourglass as it hits its last grain of sand. "Times up! Spill it."

Regina pouts and flips the card over to show Maleficent in her dragon form. "I was blowing fire at you both!" She shakes her head and squeezes Emma's hand. "All right, moving on. It's just a game. Henry, it's your turn."

Henry grabs a card from the pile. He instantly pulls an invisible sword from his waist and points it in the mayor's direction with a proud gleam on his face as he puffs up his chest. Emma rolls her eyes at him but the connection to the character isn't made as she looks at Regina.

Regina blinks, staring at her son. She fights the smirk at his bravado. "Your grandfather? Really, Henry, DID you stack this deck?" she asks, reaching over to tickle his side.

Henry squeals and Emma laughs as another piece of fruit enters her mouth. She readjusts herself in her seat, getting surprisingly into the game and draws another card. "Hmmmmm." She thinks for a second and then crooks her finger and tries her best pirate grimace.

"I'm not even going to answer this one," Regina says, rolling her eyes. "He was an ass. Henry, just give yourself the point." She shakes her head. "Who's winning this thing?"

"CAPTAIN HOOK!" Henry glances at the scorecard with a smile and gives himself another point. "Uhm...you, Mom," he says, looking at the mayor with a grin.

Regina grins and licks her lips. "Well, I suppose this game is slightly stacked in my favor, isn't it?" She winks at Henry and reaches for a slice of apple. "So are we still continuing here or changing to something different?"

Emma smiles playfully at the mayor,."There is always pie." She gestures towards the kitchen and quirks an eyebrow.

"Oh! My chocolate silk pie!" Before the words are completely out of her mouth, Regina is on her feet to get the box from the fridge and a clean fork to replace the one she'd used in her hair. Sitting back at the table, she opens the box and digs in first, a moan of happiness escaping as she takes the first bite. "I don't know what you two are eating, but I'm good for now."

Emma's mouth hangs open slightly. "Whoa, Madam Mayor, need a napkin?" Henry laughs as he picks up the game pieces. "I can scour the cabinets and make something." She shrugs and cocks an eyebrow of approval from her lover.

Regina smiles sheepishly and offers a forkful of the pie to Emma. "I was kidding, you know. I'll share the pie with both of you. I just wanted the first bite. It's one of the single greatest things I love about this world."

"They didn't have pie?" Emma raises an eyebrow with a knowing smirk. "You poor woman." She stands and makes her way into the kitchen. She fetches two forks for her and her son and hands one to Henry. She stands behind her lover and, from over her shoulder, scoops down for a bite, moaning right past Regina's ear as she stands back up right. "That IS good."

"Fruit pies, meat pies, even vegetable pies," Regina says, "but nothing like this. Chocolate silk pie is perhaps my greatest food weakness." She grins when Emma and Henry dig in, then feels all the blood in her body rush between her thighs at Emma's moan in her ear. "It, uh, yes, it is," she replies, flustered. "What else do we want to do tonight?"

Henry yawns softly as if to answer the mayor. "The game of charades has my mind racing, I am going to go read for a bit. Research, Operation Cobra style." He flicks his eyebrows up at Emma, it is still a cute secret of theirs, and they smile warmly.

"Let me know if you need me to...tuck you in?" She gives a half smile to her son as he makes his way up the stairs.

"I don't think I need a tuck in, Mom, but thanks!" And his door shuts behind him.

Emma looks slightly disappointed and grips the mayor's shoulder, "Can we like...de-age him? Is that a thing?" She laughs at her joke and kisses Regina's hair.

Regina smiles and leans into Emma's kiss. "If I knew how to do it, I would, just so you could relive all of those moments with me." She looks down at the pie, which is now about one third gone. "I want more of this, but if I eat any more, I'll be sick." She closes the lid and puts the pie back in the fridge. Leaning against the island, she studies Emma for a moment. "So, Sheriff Swan, what would you like to do next?"

Emma opts for sweet instead of smirk as she smiles at the mayor. "I am happy to have an evening free with you." She takes the familiar steps to stand in front of her lover, hands on either side against the island. "I have to go back to the department tomorrow. Honeymoon is over." She pouts playfully.

Regina's pout matches Emma's. "And Henry and I should return to more normalcy, too, I suppose." She loops her arms around Emma's neck and drops a peck on her lips. "Stay with me tonight? I just want to cuddle and sleep in your arms." She shifts to rest her head on Emma's shoulder.

Emma's arms find the mayor's waist and wrap around her tightly. "I guess I can oblige, Madam Mayor." She brushes her lips over the brunette's before tugging once on her bottom lip and smiling lightly. "Take me to your bed chamber, your majesty."

Regina moans softly and smiles as she takes Emma's hand and leads her upstairs. "You're enjoying this whole 'your majesty' thing, aren't you?" she asks with a chuckle. They stop by Henry's room, where she says, "Thank you for a lovely day, Henry. I love you. You know your bedtime and that you need a shower first, okay?"

Henry looks up from his book. "Yes, ma'am." He salutes her and smiles. "I love you, too, mom. You, too, Emma!" Emma beams at her son from behind the mayor from the doorway.

"Sweet dreams, Henry," Regina says and closes his door. She smiles at Emma, squeezing her hand, and heads into the bedroom. She goes about changing into her nightgown. "You know, you're making me prefer these sloppier, more comfortable clothes, Emma Swan. What am I going to do with you?" she asks, slipping into bed, and pats the space next to her.

Emma doesn't waste time thinking before pulling her jeans and tank off and onto the floor, "I am sure a day at the office will have you back in a pantsuit in no time." She smiles and slides into bed next to the mayor. She is thankful to find the heat of Regina's body and moans slightly as her arms pull her in.

"Maybe I'll do another one of the pencil skirts that I know you love so much," Regina teases, curling into Emma's side. She presses small kisses to Emma's shoulder and neck, just happy to be so close to this woman that she loves more than anything. "Do you think lunch is a possibility tomorrow?"

Emma closes her eyes if only to peak her other senses to Regina's presence as she pushes into he., "I am sure the Sheriff can make time for a lunch meeting with the Mayor." She smiles and places a kiss on Regina's head.

Regina purrs happily and nuzzles closer. "I'm glad to hear that the Sheriff is so accommodating with her time. Oh, and we can actually eat this time? Not leave rotten food in my office for three days?" She smirks, trying to smother the chuckle tickling in her chest.

Without missing a beat, Emma replies, "I had an apple." Emma laces her legs with the mayor's and smiles, remembering the occasion.

"You are an evil bitch," Regina replies, burying her heated face in the curve of Emma's neck as memories of that afternoon resurface in her mind. She shivers and shifts closer to Emma's body. "I'm too tired to do anything in retaliation right now, but I'm going to get you back for that."

Emma smiles wide and laughs, "Takes one to know one, Madam Mayor." She lets her hand drag the mayor's slip up so that her hands can lie on the mayor's lower back and she turns to face her. Emma's laughter fades as she takes in her lover. She looks at Regina solidly and her tone gets heavy, "I love you, Regina. I will always love you."

Regina feels the words in the depths of her heart, and she tightens her grip on Emma's waist. "I love you, too, Emma, now and always." She presses her lips first to Emma's lips, then to the skin over her heart. "There is no one else I want in my life but you."

Emma shivers at the mayor's words and mouth on her skin. A small moan escapes and changes into a fit of quiet laughter. "I have never felt this good."

Regina smiles against Emma's skin before shifting up on an elbow to look down into Emma's eyes. "It's my goal to make sure you always feel this good, my love. I hope you'll like being pampered," she says, letting one manicured nail trail down Emma's sternum.

Emma sighs at the mayor's digit slipping down her chest. She pushes into her pillow with a soft moan. "Be careful, Madam Mayor, you don't want to spoil me, Henry is already running rampant after a few days of it."

Regina chuckles softly and shifts to press a kiss to Emma's sternum. "Ah, but spoiling you involves things that I can't spoil him with. Like the toy chest in my nightstand." She waggles her eyebrows suggestively, but the movement is ruined by a jaw-cracking yawn. "Of course, you don't get that tonight..."

Emma's heat floods her center and the mayor's "take back" causes her to playfully rub her thighs together in protest. She attempts to produce an overdramatic frown, but a yawn breaks her act. "I guess that makes two." She digs into the bed and the mayor as another yawn follows the first.

Regina eases back down to rest her head on Emma's chest, arm tightening around the blonde's waist. "Sleep now, my love. I shall meet you in dreamland soon enough. I love you, Emma." She closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep to the sound of Emma's heartbeat.

Emma wraps her arms around the settling mayor with a smile. "I love you, Gina." Emma falls asleep, feeling calmer than she ever felt before as she succumbs to her exhaustion.


	35. Chapter 35 - Friday, 26 August 2011

**A/N: While there is a major development occurring over the next 7 chapters or so that make freak some of you out, THIS STORY IS SWAN QUEEN ENDGAME. Please bear with us as we work through this major plot point. It is necessary to get us to where we're planning to be later in the story.**

* * *

When the alarm goes off, Regina groans and turns to hit the snooze button, but can't move. At some point during the night, she has ended up on her back with Emma sprawled across her body. "Emma, love, let me up," she says, poking at the blonde's cheek. "I need to get the alarm."

Emma groans and rolls over onto her back, wiping what is either drool or sweat from her face discreetly. She readjusts in the bed, pawing at the pillow and never opening her eyes. "Make it stoooop."

Regina snorts and hits the snooze button. She rolls back over to curl into Emma's side. "Ten more minutes, then we have to get up," she murmurs sleepily and nuzzles into Emma's neck.

Now halfway coherent, Emma pulls the mayor's warm body into hers with a moan. With her eyes still closed, she whispers a phrase showing off her comfort, "Good morning, Baby." Emma's center is hit by her own words and a small sigh escapes her lips.

Regina's smile widens at Emma's greeting. "Good morning, my love," she purrs. She lets herself drift into a light doze again until the alarm goes off a second time. Growling, she slaps the alarm off more viciously than necessary. "I am starting to hate mornings," she mutters.

Emma smiles as she slides out of bed. "These are some of the better mornings I have had." She winks at the mayor and pulls her pants and shirt from the previous evening back on after a quick stretch.

"You know," Regina says as she sits up and scrubs at her face, "for someone who hates mornings, you are far too chipper today. Clearly I'm doing something wrong." She forces herself out of bed and pulls on her robe as she shuffles toward the door. "Breakfast?"

At the thought of anything the mayor had to put in her mouth, Emma's stomach growls and she rolls her eyes. "Apparently so." Emma moves close to her lover and lays a quick light kiss on her cheek before opening the door and holding it open chivalrously. "M'lady," she says with a grand playful gesture and a smirk on her face.

Regina chuckles and belts her robe around her waist. "Thank you, my white knight," she says and heads toward the stairs. "Can you get Henry up again?" She doesn't wait for a reply, wanting coffee and some more of the chocolate silk pie for breakfast.

Emma moves out of the room toward her son's room, knocking with the back of her hand lightly as she sing-songs her wake up call, "Breakfaaaast."

After a moment, she hears rustling of sheets and a soft but happy, "Good morning, Emma," from inside.

"Morning, kid...you awake?"

"Obviously," he growls playfully.

"See you in a few." She turns to make her way down the stairs and is excited as the smell of coffee hits her, letting out an involuntary moan as she hits the kitchen door which stretches into a smile when she sees Regina basking in the early kitchen light. "Hey, lady."

Regina turns to offer an unfettered grin to Emma. "Hey yourself, gorgeous. Henry up?" She barely gets the words out of her mouth when she hears the thundering of his feet on the steps. "I swear he turns into a herd of elephants on those stairs." She moves to press a kiss to Emma's lips before turning back to flip the pancakes. "Breakfast should be ready in a couple of minutes."

Emma smiles and comes up behind Regina at the stove to rest her chin on the mayor's shoulder. "You in a robe, making pancakes for me and our son." She pauses to set a kiss under her lover's ear. "There are few things more gorgeous." She squeezes the mayor's hips before releasing the woman and taking a stool at the island.

Regina feels the blush, silently admonishing herself for acting like such a little girl at each of Emma's compliments. She quickly sets a healthy stack of pancakes on each of two plates that already have sausage patties and oranges wedges on them. She sets the plates in front of Emma and Henry before sipping at her coffee as she watches them. After a moment, she grabs for the pie box and starts nibbling at her breakfast, attempting to hide her moans of delight at the sweet confection.

Emma tries to save face with her son and lover by finally eating with her fork and knife. She then finishes it by talking with a mouthful of food, "I have to be at the station most of the day, and then down to the hospital to visit with Kathryn. I know we have some idea of what went on," she says and raises an eyebrow at the well-aware mayor. "Any idea on how I should approach this mess?" She takes another huge bite of pancake.

At the mention of Kathryn, Regina sets the pie aside, no longer hungry. She shrugs and fiddles with her coffee cup. "I'm not sure what she'll know or remember, so I guess I'm not much help there. I do, however, want to have a little chat with Sidney and find out why he chose to implicate me so blatantly." She flushes hotly at the memory just how blatantly she'd planned to implicate Mary Margaret, glancing at Henry briefly. "Then again, given the circumstances, I'm not sure he'll be all that forthcoming either." She takes a sip of coffee. "I wish I could be more helpful, Emma."

Emma bites the inside of her cheek after she swallows out of frustration both from Regina's lack of help and her own stress of the matter. Her next few bites are silent until her son pulls her out of her own thought.

"Who is picking me up from school today?" He beams, excited that it finally could be either of his mothers.

Emma smiles softly at his clear enthusiasm. "I can pick you up if you don't mind riding shotgun in the cruiser down to the hospital." She wiggles her eyebrows, knowing his answer, and Henry beams at her a confirming yes before taking another bite.

Regina smiles at Henry's enthusiasm to have Emma pick him up. When she realizes that the idea doesn't upset her nearly as much as it used to, she blinks in surprise. "Emma," she says suddenly, "ask Kathryn about the library, would you? I wouldn't put it past HIM to have locked her up there. If not there, perhaps the old warehouse at the edge of the woods. I think it's on his personal land holdings, but I'm not one hundred percent sure about that. Both are completely abandoned."

Emma smiles softly and nods as she swallows her last bite of food, moving to focus on her coffee. She takes a few long draws of the coffee and her eyes dilate at her lover when she realizes Regina has remembered and made it just as she had their first night together. "Are we on for lunch? I will swing by before I pick Henry up."

Regina smiles when she notes Emma's recognition of the coffee. "That sounds wonderful. If you can drop Henry off this morning, I can get some shopping done before I head into the office. I'm quite sure I'll need the break after dealing with all of the crises that probably erupted while we were all home yesterday." She grins and winks at both Emma and Henry. "It was worth it though, once I wasn't feeling like death warmed over, I mean. And tonight, I am going to make you both a special dinner, hence the need for the grocery shopping."

Emma and Henry share exuberant smiles at each other. Henry's wipes his mouth with the back of his sleeve and moves to the mayor, pressing a light kiss onto her cheek. "I love you. Have a good day." He skips out the kitchen door to gather his things.

Emma can feel her heart jump at the sight. She smiles and stands after downing her coffee. She rounds the island to meet Regina. "I love you, too." She leans over and wraps her arms around the mayor, pressing a firm, coffee-rich kiss on her lover, moaning playfully. "See you in a bit." She fishes her keys out of her pocket and follows her son to meet him in the foyer.

Regina's eyes follow Emma's retreating form and she smiles, fingers brushing her cheek and her lips. The overwhelming love she can feel from Emma and Henry is a heady sensation, one she doesn't want to ever lose. She finishes her coffee and cleans up the kitchen before heading upstairs to shower and get dressed. Out of a new and enjoyable habit, she starts to dress in yoga pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt before stopping herself. "Love is making you soft, Regina," she says to herself with a secret smile. She chooses to wear a black pencil skirt, black blazer, and the deep turquoise-grey shirt Emma had borrowed once upon a time, topping off the outfit with the highest heels she owns.

Emma and Henry race playfully to the cruiser. Emma smiles as Henry claims victory. After they are both seated, she makes quick to get her son to school on time, speaking to him as he walks away from the car, "I love you, kid. I will be here after school." He walks backwards beaming at her until he turns the corner behind the stone wall of the campus. Emma pulls away slowly, making sure a repeated bullying incident doesn't occur before heading to the station. She makes her way inside with a newly replenished sense of confidence and happiness caused by her new life with the mayor. She sits down at her desk and makes herself busy, the more work she does, the faster her lunch with Regina will come.

Regina grabs her briefcase before heading out the door. She drives to the store, choosing to wait on her coffee from Granny's until the shopping is done and she's forced to return to her office. She walks the aisles briskly, grabbing the ingredients for her dinner, as well as a variety of healthy snacks and treats for the two voracious eaters in her life. Her mind is on the lunch she'll be sharing with Emma, and she can feel the blush at the thought of a repeat of their last attempt at sharing lunch. She makes her way to the checkout, lost in thought.

Daniel keeps his head down most of his work shift. He takes pride in the simplicity of his job and works hard even in what seems like a listless, lowly position. He only looks up as the cashier addresses the next customer with a curt, shaky tone. "Madam Mayor." He eyes the shapely woman, noting her attractiveness with an almost invisible quirk of the eyebrow. His usual smart smile asks his typical inquiry as items load the end of the belt, "Paper of plastic, ma'am?"

Regina is pulled from her thoughts of dinner with her family at the greeting from the cashier. She wants to offer her usual sneer of derision, but finds she can't quite do it, so settles for a grimace of a smile. The second question, though from a different voice this time, annoys her and she feels the sneer settling into place as she turns to look at the person asking it. "Pa-" She doesn't even finish the question as she finds herself staring at the one face she never thought she'd ever see again, other than in her dreams. The color drains from her face and she finds it difficult to breathe. "Daniel?"

The man, although caught offguard by the mayor's acknowledgement, smiles softly and points to his name tag. "That'd be me." He continues bagging the mayor's groceries, looking back down at his work sheepishly. He finishes as the cashier tells the customer her total. Lifting the load into his arms, his eyes look up to meet her still intent stare. "Need help with these, it looks as though?"

Regina numbly offers the cashier her credit card, still staring at Daniel. When he offers to help her to her car, she nods. "Please." She swallows thickly, fighting both tears and the urge to wrap her arms around him and never let go. Shame burns in her chest as she remembers her words to Emma last night, but this is DANIEL. "How- How long have you been working here?" she asks lamely as she leads him out to her car. "I don't think I've seen you before."

Daniel's brow furrows slightly as he smiles as the mayor's interest, but he decides it is best not to irritate the woman whose history of temper precedes her. "Since about as long as I can remember. It doesn't pay well, about as well as you would think. It doesn't have much room for growth, but the grind is hard and the benefits are nice-" He cuts himself off at his surprising openness to her in his rant. "Nowhere near the responsibility of Mayor, and nowhere near as interesting I'm sure." He unlatches her trunk and neatly places the bags down. Returning to stand, he gives her a warm smile.

Regina nods, not really listening to his words, but falling into the comforting cadence of his voice. It feels like the last nearly half a century has just melted away and she's asking Daniel about his day in the few minutes she has spare from her mother's demanding schedule. "I- I suppose that's true of any job. Being Mayor isn't nearly all it's cracked up to be." She pauses, biting at her lower lip. "Do you have a break soon? I'd like to buy you a cup of coffee. Consider it a thank you for doing a thankless job."

Daniel laughs as he wipes a hand on his apron, the other reaches up to rub the back of his head. He looks at the store and then back to the mayor with a look of flattery and surprise on his face. "No, but my shift ends soon." He looks at his watch. "I can probably be out of here in twenty, Madam Mayor."

"Wonderful," Regina says with a broad smile. "That should give me enough time to get my groceries home and put away. I'll meet you back here then? Or would you rather meet at Granny's?" She feels as giddy as her teenaged self in this man's presence again, despite the heavy pang in her heart. She reminds herself that it's just coffee to thank the man for doing his job, a job that she somehow gave him without knowing she could. How else can she explain the presence of her long-dead lover in Storybrooke?

Daniel shrugs slightly. "Here is fine." He pauses, slightly embarrassed by the mayor's attention, but very much intrigued. He looks nervously back at the store. "I really should be going, they get fairly backed up without me. In twenty then?" He smiles a broad warm grin and shifts his weight anxiously.

"In twenty," Regina replies and squeezes his arm. "Thank you, Daniel." She quickly gets into her car and drives toward home. The entire trip is spent castigating herself for expecting Daniel to remember her, as well as for even entertaining these thoughts of being near him. She has Henry and Emma to think of now. "It's just coffee," she mutters to herself repeatedly as she takes her groceries in the house and puts them away. She starts the meat marinating for dinner and checks her hair before heading toward the door. She stops herself from opening the door several times, knowing this is such a bad idea even as she wants only to spend a few more minutes with Daniel before returning to the life she adores with Emma and Henry. With a last reminder that it's only this one cup of coffee and a promise to explain it all to Emma at lunch, Regina gets in her car and heads back toward the store.

Emma eyes the stack of filled and file-able forms on her desk, feeling accomplished that, after her mini-vacation, she has rolled back into her responsibilities nicely. She stands to stretch from her office chair and decides to treat herself to a call to the mayor. She sits on the edge of her desk and uses the station phone to dial Regina's cell, when the phone picks up, she doesn't wait for a greeting before beginning, "Well hello, Madam Mayor. Sheriff Swan here. Look we need to talk, important city business. Your sheriff is starving and I don't know how much longer she can work under these conditions." Emma smiles broadly into the phone, trying hard to keep her tone.

Regina is nearly to the store again when her phone rings. She grins at Emma's voice, then the guilt kicks in. She should keep her promise of lunch with Emma, but she just wants a few more minutes with Daniel. That's all it will be, just few minutes over a cup of coffee. "Oh Sheriff Swan, I would love to talk important city business over lunch, but I am swamped with reports before my afternoon meeting." She blinks back tears at the lie and forces her voice to stay calm. She vows that she will make this up to Emma, no matter what. "Can I take a rain check?"

Emma's mask breaks as disappointment hits her voice, "Oh, okay, yeah. I guess I can just pick something up." She eyes the reports on her desk. "Anything I can help with? I have proved to be a mighty adversary to paper work. Plus, any excuse to be in your office is a good one." She regains her smile at the last suggestion.

"I would love your help, Emma," Regina says. "How about you give me an hour to get things settled where I need the most help and I'll call you when I'm ready for you?" She bites her lower lip, hating that she's lied to Emma at all, but needing to see Daniel just this once more. That's it, just this cup of coffee, then she's done.

Emma slouches slightly, the mayor is a busy woman. Now that play time is over, she has to be okay with it. She sighs her disappointment away. "Sounds good, just let me know. Please don't make me go back to eating bear claws everyday." She laughs softly. "I love you. Call me?"

"No more than one bear claw a day, I promise," Regina replies, fighting tears of betrayal. This is all a terrible idea that she's planning. "As soon as I know I can use the assistance, you will be the first call I make. I love you so much, Emma, please don't ever doubt that."

Emma smiles at her lover's adoration. "Never. Bye, babe." Emma drops the call and lets out a long, exaggerated sigh as she stands. She paces around her desk and plops down in her chair in boredom. After a moment's pause, she pulls her side drawer open to retrieve a plastic wrapped bear claw. "Mmmmm," she says sarcastically as she unwraps it.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Yes, more Daniel here... Bear with us...

* * *

Regina takes a deep breath as the call ends. It takes half a dozen more before she can bury the tears enough to continue driving. She pulls into the parking lot of the grocery store and sees Daniel waiting outside. He looks just as young and handsome as he had the night they tried to run away from her mother and her arranged marriage. Despite the knowledge that she's now nearly twice his age, her heart flutters in her chest as she gets out of the car. "I'm sorry I'm late. Last minute emergency with some yogurt in the refrigerator," she lies, hating how easy it is to do.

Daniel shakes his head and raises his hands. "No need to apologize. You are the mayor after all, and I can't complain when a lady is late to buy me a cup of coffee, can I?" He smiles warmly at the mayor. He wrings his apron in his hands as he continues, "To Granny's then?"

"Yes, Granny's," Regina says with a smile. She gestures toward the diner and starts walking. "I'm surprised that I've never seen you in the store before. I tend to shop here often." She keeps stealing glances at him, and fights the urge to take his hand in hers. 'This isn't Daniel,' she thinks to herself, 'not my Daniel. He's dead.'

"Well then, Madam Mayor, I am horribly offended. I'm just kidding ,of course, the bagboys are usually easy to miss." He smiles wide and is lucky to catch the mayor's eyes, which emboldens him slightly. "For such a woman of presence, I am surprised I haven't seen you myself." He feels slightly ill as the words escape, knowing he may have overstepped.

Regina laughs and finds herself touching his arm briefly. "Oh, I've probably been coming in opposite of your schedule. I suppose we can call it even then, yes?" She pauses and pulls her hand back, raking it through her hair. "So what do you do when you're not being the bagboy extraordinaire?"

Daniel nods, laughing at her given title. "Extraordinaire? I take it you found your food properly bagged then?" He pauses to laugh a few more rounds before answering, "Oh, I don't know. I'm an artist, well, not an artist, I do art, I draw, charcoals mostly. Maine isn't exactly the least bleak place to feel stuck, so I draw inspiration from the rest of the world." Daniel blushes lightly and coughs. "I know how truly enthralled you must be with all this, you've caught me up in a whirlwind of questions, and I rudely have nothing to call you by besides Madam Mayor. I hate to say that local politics don't interest me and...thus...your name escapes me."

"You draw?" Regina asks curiously. "I'd love to see your work sometime." And then she flushes a bit. "Regina. My name is Regina." She stops in front of the diner and smiles. "How about we go walk through the park? I'm not in the mood to be cooped up inside." It would be truer to say that she doesn't want to get caught by anyone who would tell Emma she was here with someone when she's supposed to be working.

Daniel's sudden eagerness and curiosity about the mayor has peaked and enjoying her company is proving just as energizing as the previously suggested drink. "Sounds perfect, anywhere you go, I will follow." He gestures a hand towards the park and the other brushes the mayor's back, urging her to her destination. She smiles widely and he can't deny his growing attraction to the woman as one side of his mouth curls into a soft smirk.

Regina can't help the thrill racing down her spine as Daniel not only agrees to the walk in the park but also puts a hand on her back just like HER Daniel always did. She heads off for the park and her favorite path from when she tried jogging a few years back. "So tell me more about your drawing, Daniel. What do you like to draw? Have you considered selling it or trying for a show in a gallery?" She tries to remember if her Daniel ever had the talent.

Daniel lets out a softly sheepish laugh and rubs his neck nervously. "I doubt a grown man charcoaling equine life is really a pitching market." He sums it up quickly, made slightly uncomfortable by talking about his silly hobbies. He watches the ground as he speaks, "What about you Madam Ma-Regina? Do they have you pinned?" Seeing her look of confusion, he continues, "A few of the boys saw our elongated exchange at the car, said you had quite a chip on your shoulder." He makes sure to throw a glance and grin at her as they walk along the path.

Regina stops and stares at Daniel's comment, but she recovers quickly. "Oh, I've been known to be something of a bitch when I go into the store normally. Well, when I go anywhere," she says, wondering why she's admitting this to him. She realizes it's the sort of thing she would have admitted to him back when they were first together. "I kind of have a reputation in town period for that." She shakes her head. "I just want my town to run smoothly, and for my son to be happy. Do you have a family, Daniel?"

"Can't say that I do, not that I can remember anyway," Daniel says and laughs off the question, "but I love children. How old is he? And if I may be so bold at your lack of a wedding ring, I admire you for doing it alone." He tightens his jaw, nervously studying his feet to keep his pace, the mayor at this point could reveal that she is indeed married, or end their encounter short.

"I adopted him when he was three weeks old," Regina replies. "No father in sight, though his birth mother has come to town. Perhaps you've met her? Sheriff Swan, I mean. I resisted her part in his life initially, but she's become integral to his wellbeing." Nothing she is saying is a lie, but she's not sure why she can't divulge to this man that she's in love with Emma.

Daniel nods while laughing forthright. "She buys bear claws by the case and always makes a huge fuss about the cocoa brands, quite brash. You hired her on then? Good on you then, putting his needs first. Quite admirable." He makes a point to walk slightly closer to the mayor as they move to more intimate topics so quickly.

"It wasn't my first choice to let her back into his life, but ultimately it has proven to be quite beneficial all around," she replies, glancing up at him from beneath her lashes. She feels uncomfortable talking about Emma with Daniel. "But enough about my son. You said you draw horses. Have you ever drawn anything else? Anyone else?" She bites at her lower lip, finding her eyes drawn to his mouth, and wonders if he still kisses the same as he did back then.

Daniel respects the mayor's return to less personal matters. "Not really. I see people all the time, not a lot of horses in Storybrooke." He gives her a shy smile as he catches her teeth grasping her bottom lip. His eyes dilate slightly and he looks to the ground to hide his frustration with a light cough.

Regina nods and returns his shy smile. Before she realizes she's doing it, and without looking to see if anyone else is around, Regina leans up and presses her lips to Daniel's. They feel smoother than her Daniel's did, but just as warm and inviting.

After a second of shocked struggle, Daniel moves one hand around the mayor's waist, the other clutching to the side of her face. He smiles into the woman's mouth as his hands explore her back. A small groan escapes his throat as he gains access to the mayor's mouth, his tongue slides hard and wanton against hers and her taste seems familiar but far away.

The warmth of Daniel's body against hers sends a shiver down Regina's spine. She whimpers into the kiss, hands reaching up to clutch at the hair at the nape of his neck. Body memory oozes into place as her eyes slide shut and she surrenders to the sensation.

The sudden bond to this woman entices Daniel to dip his hand down into the back of her tight skirt, he tugs lightly, pulling the blue fabric of her shirt out from its neat crevice. His hand replaces the fabric and he can feel her smooth soft flesh. His sudden desperation for the stranger makes his blood pump even harder as he pulls away just enough to softly nip at Regina's bottom lip. He opens his eyes and takes the mayor's flustered face in.

Regina shivers at the heat of Daniel's hand at the small of her back. She arches into his touch, one hand still clutching at his hair while the other smoothes down his chest to rest over his heart. The rapid beat matches her own and she moans softly as he nips at her lip. Her eyes flutter open to stare up into his for a long moment. "Oh, Daniel..."

Daniel smiles and searches her face for answers he knows he won't find. Her hand on his chest is comforting and he wants nothing more than skin to skin contact with Regina, but he knows it isn't the time or the place. He pulls her hand slowly up to his mouth and brushes his lips on her knuckles ending in a soft kiss on her hand. He throws his head back with a quiet laugh as their fingers lace. He leans to whisper softly into her ear, "They were all wrong about you, Madam Mayor."

"You have no idea," Regina murmurs, pressing a kiss to his jaw. She pulls their intertwined hands to rest over her heart for a moment. "I can't believe..." She can't finish the thought, tears filling her eyes at the thought of what she wants to do right now with Daniel, to Daniel. And then Emma's smiling face appears in her mind's eye and she feels that conflicting tear in her soul again. "What am I doing?"

Daniel swallows hard at the mayor's emotion. "R-Regina did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, it wasn't my intent." He drops her hands. "I knew this was horribly inappropriate. Is there anything that I can do? I can walk you back to your car if you'd like." Daniel runs his hands reassuringly up and down the mayor's arms.

"NO!" Regina says quickly, reaching up to cup his cheek. "You've done nothing wrong, Daniel. I just... This is happening so fast, but I don't want it to stop. What does that say about me?" She shifts up and presses her lips lightly to his. "I should... Oh, I don't know."

Daniel lets out a sigh of laughter, a small amount of relief washing over him. He leans to return a matching kiss onto her mouth, showing his compliance. "Will you go on a proper outing with me then? Dinner? Whenever is easiest for you." He smiles hopefully at the mayor.

"I'd like that," Regina replies with a shy smile before she even realizes she's made a decision, mind racing as to how she'll manage to do dinner with Daniel and not upset Emma. She can claim a business meeting perhaps. Shaking her head slightly, she leans in to rest her head against his chest. "I have never done this before with someone I've only just met."

Daniel nervously wraps his arms around the mayor. He stills questions her intentions with a local bag boy despite their almost immediate closeness and affection. He speaks softly, "We will take our time, Madam Mayor. I can't say I'm much of a Casanova myself." He uses two fingers to draw her chin up, setting a light kiss on her forehead. "There must be something important I am keeping you from."

Regina melts at the sweetness of his kiss on her forehead, so many memories of their short relationship vying for her attention. But the second Daniel mentions something important, Emma's face obliterates all of those reminiscences and she finds it hard to swallow past the lump in her throat. "Yes, I- I suppose I should be getting back to work. And let you get back to whatever plans you probably have for your day." She leans up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "I'll stop by the store tomorrow to see if we can plan our dinner soon."

Daniel nods, "Well then I will make sure not to call in." He emboldens himself and lets his hand drop to lace with the mayor's. He turns in hand with her to walk back towards the main street of town and smirks. "Let me walk you to your car, the least I can do for you buying me coffee."

Regina squeezes his hand tightly, both wanting to run off somewhere with him and wanting to return to Emma and confess her sins. "Well, I can't say no to such a lovely offer, Daniel, even if we never did get to the coffee." She feels her cheeks color. "Not that I'm complaining, of course." She starts to walk back toward her car, only dropping his hand as they get closer to where people could see them. "Have a good rest of your day, Daniel. I'll see you tomorrow."

Daniel nods and waves. "Tomorrow then." He shakes his head in disbelief of the mayor's attention as he turns to the store and walks inside to gather his belongings from his locker before continuing to his shanty apartment.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Major angst warnings here, dealing with Daniel...

* * *

Regina sits in her car for a long moment, watching Daniel walk away. She can feel the dopey grin on her face at the memories of kissing Daniel again, of just drinking in his presence. The smile fades as she remembers what she's just done to Emma by even entertaining any thoughts of this going further with Daniel. Fighting the crush of guilty tears, she takes a deep breath and makes her way to her office. Stepping inside, she barely pays attention to the messages her secretary gives her and settles at her desk. Reminders of her life as it stands now come flooding back and she again wants to cry for what she's doing to Emma. She pulls out her phone and dials Emma's number, using her time waiting for Emma to answer to come up with a plan for what the hell she's going to do.

Emma is ripped from her game of darts, her accuracy thrown off by her missed lunch date, by her phone going off in her pocket. She pulls it out and smiles as the mayor's name shows. "Regina, hey, come up with a use for me?" She paces through the station to her office and puts her jacket on in anticipation.

"Oh, I have many uses for you, Emma dear," Regina replies with a chuckle, eyes closing at the sound of her lover's voice. "Turns out my meeting was canceled, but I still need your opinion on a couple of important city matters, if you have the time." She grins sheepishly as her stomach growls. "Can I possibly talk you into bringing me something to eat? Apparently I've been too distracted to eat."

Emma smiles into the receiver. "Not a problem, but no pie, I think you have a problem. What sounds good?" She scooped her keys and second badge up off her desk. She clips the tiny shield onto her belt and heads out of the station and into her cruiser.

Regina laughs at the pie comment. "I don't have a problem. I don't eat pie that often, Emma. But I would love a repeat of yesterday's lunch, if you don't mind? Grilled cheese with Swiss and tomato soup sounds really good right now." She won't admit it to Emma, but she needs the reminder of their life together before she does something so completely stupid as to contemplate dinner with Daniel, even thought she knows she can't resist. She can't meet up with Daniel again, can't entertain any further thoughts of him, not if she wants to keep her relationship with Emma. "And if I can't have pie, I want a chocolate shake. As thick and chocolaty as Ruby dares to make it."

Emma begins the drive to the diner, smiling at her lover's request. "Alright. Give me a few. I love you, see you shortly." She drops the call, eager to get to town hall. Emma pulls up to Granny's and pushes into the cafe.

Ruby beams and chews the end of her pen. "What can I get you Sheriff?" She can tell Emma is in a rush and doesn't even bother handing her a menu.

"Grilled cheese with Swiss, tomato soup, and your richest chocolate milkshake."

She grins in a lovesick manner and Ruby quips as she turns, "Love suits you, Swan." Her heels click as she pushes into the kitchen leaving Emma to roll her eyes.

Emma takes a seat at the bar and spins slightly on her stool tapping her fingers eagerly. After a few minutes Ruby returns, bags in hand, and after a quick exchange of cash, Emma returns to the car. She makes it quickly to the mayor's office and ignores the secretary's questions as she pushes the door to Regina's office open. Her hands shoot out to display her offering to the brunette who sits idly at her desk. Emma can't help but eye the woman's legs and lick her lips subtly. "Lunch?"

Regina licks her own lips as she takes in Emma standing in the doorway with her lunch, finding herself hard pressed to say whether she's salivating more over the food or her lover. "You are a goddess, Emma Swan," she says, standing quickly to meet Emma at the door. She presses a quick, hard kiss to the blonde's lips and grabs the food. Sitting on the couch, she removes the lid from the shake and digs into the bag for the spoon before taking a mouthful. "Mmm," she moans. "Not quite the pie, but it'll do."

Emma lets the kiss linger, even after the mayor has taken her seat, and then walks up behind her, setting firm strokes on her shoulders. "You've had a busy day then?" Her hands spend time going up the nape of Regina's neck, indexing the muscles there with her fingers. She leans down to place a kiss on the mayor's head, smiling as she devours the treat.

"Stressful is more apropos," Regina replies honestly, pausing to lean back into Emma's touch. "Sometimes I wish things were so very different." She finishes the shake with a sigh and holds her stomach. "Ugh! That was bigger than I expected it to be. I'm stuffed already." She tilts her head back to look up at Emma's face. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Emma dips down to kiss the mayor, the taste of chocolate and her lover causes a collective humming in her. Her hands slide down her lover's chest, but she pulls away with a teasing smile. "Besides letting me be able to do that on a whim?" She circles the couch and takes the open spot next to Regina. She leans in and traces her lover's jaw with small, soft kisses. "I love you."

Regina moans softly into the kiss, the sound morphing into a groan when Emma removes her hands. Her eyes follow Emma, tracking the woman's movements to the couch. "I love you, Emma," Regina whispers, tears filling her eyes as Emma peppers her face with kisses. She feels the guilt and shame as she remembers kissing Daniel, wanting more than that. She really doesn't know what to do at this point about Daniel. "Oh gods, I love you so much."

Sensing the mayor's tension, Emma takes the empty cup from Regina's hand and sets it on the table. She intently studies her lover's face as one hand clings to the brunette's thigh. Her other moves slowly to Regina's cheek, running her thumb over her hard cheekbones, urging her tears to subside. She finds the mayor's eyes with her. "Has something happened? Your mother did-" she cuts off and feels sick just thinking about possible further threats to her family.

Regina swallows and shakes her head. "Not my mother, no," she finally says. "I... Emma, have you ever seen a ghost from your past?" She closes her eyes and leans into Emma's hand, needing the comfort and reassurance. "I mean, not just wished to see them, really seen them?"

Emma inhales sharply, caught off guard by the question but, at this point, prepared for anything with her lover. "I could claim Henry, I suppose." Her hand tenses around Regina. Her brow furrows softly, but she forces a smile to stay vigilant. "What happened, Regina? You know I'm not one for metaphors."

"Daniel," Regina whispers, unable to meet Emma's gaze. "He's in Storybrooke." She's instantly on her feet to pace, arms wrapped tightly around her chest to keep from losing herself again. "Fuck, what am I going to do?"

Emma is silent for a moment, she eyes the floor and her brain treks to remember the name's obvious significance. A stifled inhale and glazed look affirm her remembrance as she repeats the name in a knowing whisper, "Daniel..." She reaches to her chest where the namesake's ring once fell. Her blood pumps in her ears and she attempts to subdue any jealousy or emotion in her tone. "How did you not know? Wait, what do you mean 'what are you going to do?'" Her voice control breaks at the last question and her eyes lash up to the mayor's.

"He- I-" Regina can't even get the words out at first, hunching over at the tone of Emma's voice. She forces herself to straighten again and meet Emma's eyes. "He's a bagboy at the grocery store. I saw him this morning. I- Oh, Emma, I'm sorry." She barely whispers the last sentence, hunching over again, a hand pressing to her mouth to keep the sobs in.

Emma swallows hard upon translating the mayor's broken words. She is quick onto her feet and moves between the mayor and her door, her voice is colder than she can ever remember, but her current pain and confusion is overwhelming. "What did you do Regina?" Her face contorts and reddens as she attempts to contain her own tears. "Please tell me this is a horrible attempt at humor?" She reels a few paces back and forth, one hand on her hip and the other in her blonde locks.

Regina flinches at Emma's words and tone of voice. She's so close to losing everything again. "I just wanted to see if it was him, and then we talked, and..." She swallows back the urge to scream at the perversity of her life. "I kissed him. Emma, I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I just... He's so much like MY Daniel and I got confused. I swear to you it won't happen again. I don't even know how he got here. He was DEAD for more than a decade before I enacted the curse."

Emma throws her head back and can't control the laughter through her gritted teeth. "Fuck! You truly are evil, Regina Mills." She moves to swing the door open, throwing one last remark over her shoulder, "I'm going to pick up OUR son!" The door doesn't ebb close behind her before the tears sting down her hot face. She glares at the secretary's shocked expression and storms all the way out of the building, resisting the urge to kick every trash can she passes. She rips open her car door and slumps over the wheel, finally letting herself break down in a series of sobs.

Regina wants to follow Emma, wants to stop her and explain herself, apologize until she's hoarse. But she knows that it will only make things worse at this point to cause a public scene. She crumples into a heap on the floor, body wracked with sobs. After a moment, she's suddenly on her feet, swiping at her cheeks as she runs out of the building, ignoring everything as she searches out the cruiser. Seeing it still there, she runs up to the car and throws the door open to climb in before Emma leaves. She reaches for Emma. "Emma, please let me explain..."

Emma is ripped from her fit by the passenger door being thrown open. Emma retracts from the mayor's hand and her voice is splintered as she speaks in a heated tone, "No. No, you don't get to explain. I am sick of you exposing things to me. This fucking town and fucking you have baby-fied me. Out there" - she gestures vaguely to the rest of the world - "I did the explaining, I understood the way everything worked." She pauses to claw at the steering wheel desperately. "I trusted you, I fucking trusted you. Do you know how difficult that was?" She can't help the sob that escapes, she inhales a few balancing breaths and swallows down her sadness, replacing it with a numb tone. "Please just get out."

"Would you rather I'd lied to you again?" Regina retorts acidly, lashing out in an attempt to feel something other than the guilt and pain. "I thought I was doing the right thing to be honest with you, Emma, like I'd promised you. You say you love all of me, good and bad, but when you're confronted by the bad, you fucking bail on me and lay all the blame on me." She takes a deep breath and scrubs roughly at her eyes. "You talk about how hard it is for you to trust? Do you understand what it's like for me to open up to you? To expose every fucking raw nerve that I've buried for longer than I care to remember?"

Emma finds her voice louder than she intends. "Your damage is not my fault! It's baggage you brought here!" She brings her hand up to cover her mouth and she closes her eyes as she pushes herself back into her seat. Her knuckles turn white as her fingers move to grip the steering wheel to anchor herself. Tears slip down her face as she attempts to find some relief from the pain in her chest.

Regina nods slowly. "You're right. It is my baggage, and I clearly was wrong in trusting you with it. Maybe I should just fuck Daniel while I have the chance, because he certainly seemed interested." The minute the words are out, she regrets them. "FUCK! My mother was right. I am useless and don't deserve someone like you. And..." Her voice trails off. "Mourn your love. Emma, wait! What if she's doing this?"

Emma rattles the wheel at her lover's words and grits her teeth. "Apparently I am not doing it for you! Get out of my car, Mills." She pushes her door open and rounds the car to swing the door open for the mayor. "Stop blaming your fucking rampant hormones and betrayal on your mother. I DO have to go pick up my son, so for once maybe you can figure your own shit out without hurting EVERYONE. You will have the house to yourself, so enjoy that!"

Regina sits there, arms wrapped tightly around her chest, and doesn't meet Emma's gaze. She wants to lash out again, wants to blast Emma with the magic tingling along her fingertips, wants to kiss her until neither of them has any breath left in their lungs. "Don't do this, Emma," she finally says, surprised at how steady her voice is. "You're the fucking Savior and you promised to protect OUR family." She steps out of the car and reaches up to touch Emma's cheek, unable to stop the tendril of magic from transferring to Emma's skin. "You are the one I love, and I am not going to give up on you or us. No matter what happens with Daniel or my mother, I am NOT giving up on us, but I have five more days to figure out what the hell is going on with my mother."

Emma slams the car door shut once the mayor is clear of it, moving her face from the mayor's hand in the same motion. She bites the inside of her cheeks and searches her lover's face. Regina's isn't lying, she knows, but the sick feeling in her stomach at the image of Regina's mouth on another's is stifling. She swallows the blood she can feel in her mouth and rests a hand on the top of her car, tapping on it with her fist nervously. "You promised to protect us, too, y'know?" Her voice is quiet and pained, but the tears don't come. She sighs, defeated. "I need to go get Henry. I will have him home for dinner."

"I will protect us, Emma," Regina replies, voice still eerily calm despite the turmoil churning through her entire body. "I swear it on my life that if I can't protect you and Henry, I'll die in the process. I will deal with Daniel. I don't know how yet, but I'll do it and I will always come home to you." She pauses and sighs. When she speaks again, there's fear in her voice. "Please come home for dinner with Henry. Just... Please come home, Emma."

Without a response to her lover, she rounds the cruiser and climbs in, slamming the door shut. She passes one last fleeting glance at Regina and pulls out slowly. Her drive to the school is angry and reckless, and she is thankful for little traffic in the tiny town. As she pulls up, Henry is waiting on a stoop, knelt over picking at his shoes. She isn't very late, the last car is still pulling away, but she snarls internally at the mayor. She rolls down the passenger window and greets her son, attempting to keep her emotions hidden, "Hey, kid."

Henry perks up off the step and opens the car door quickly. His backpack is tossed on the floor and he sits cross legged as he buckles his seat belt. "I told Mary Margaret about us seeing Kathryn today, she was pleased," Henry explains.

Emma smiles and squeezes his leg before pulling out of the drive, her son is an easy distraction. "We have to be sensitive okay? She still isn't fully recovered." He nods knowingly and the rest of the drive is silent as they make way to the Hospital.

Regina watches Emma drive away, heart clenching painfully in her chest. She stands there until long after the cruiser disappears from sight, trying to contain her emotions. She wipes at her eyes angrily and heads back inside. She passes her secretary and says, "Cancel all of my appointments for the rest of the day and tomorrow. Reschedule them for next week. I'll be working from home, but don't you dare interrupt me unless it's absolutely vital." She stalks further into her office, cleans up her desk, and throws away her uneaten food before she leaves. She makes it home quickly, changing into the comfortable clothes before she heads off toward the clearing in the woods. As she walks, she sends Emma a text message of "Keep Henry tonight. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Emma's phone vibrated softly, letting her know a text has arrived as she drives. She fears looking at it after her and Regina's quarrel and waits until they park to draw her phone from her pocket. She reads it silently and then tosses it on the dash. "Looks like it's just us tonight, kid."

Henry frowns. "But dinner?"

"Yeah, I know, apparently the mayor is working late." She hates lying to Henry, but it's the easiest response. They both seem to sigh in unison as they pull from the car. They slump into the building and Emma gets to work, running down the accident with Katherine, while Henry remains observant but quiet.

Regina hates the fact that she's probably playing right into Emma's insecurities about the whole Daniel situation, but she needs to take some time to figure out what she's going to do. She doesn't want to lose Emma, not for anything in the world, but the thought of one more chance with Daniel is so tempting. She arrives at the clearing and is instantly greeted by the sensation of the local magic. It wraps around her like a comforting embrace and she drops to her knees to cry.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Cora skips the overtones of drama and steps out into the clearing. She is gauzed in a dark black dress reminiscent of a past life. She moves quickly to clear the gap to her daughter. "Please stand up and collect yourself, Regina, you look like you are groveling. Let me help." With a quick turn of her wrist, the mayor is gently brought to her feet.

Regina knows better than to fight her mother's magic. "What do you want, Mother?" she asks wearily. "Can't you just leave me alone with my misery?" She pauses and stares at her mother for a long moment. "You didn't have anything to do with him being here, did you?"

Cora's face takes an innocent mask. "I don't know what you are talking about?" Even she can't hold the composure and a sinister smile creeps across her face. Her arms cross on her chest. "You seem disappointed. Seems I can't even give you a gift now without you reprimanding me."

"A gift?" Regina asks incredulously. "How is the sudden appearance of my dead first love a gift? You know that I love Emma. I may have just completely ruined any chance of happiness that I have because of your little gift." A harsh sob escapes her lips and she wraps her arms tighter around herself. "He's so much like my Daniel..."

Cora moves to comfort her daughter, her hand pulls up on Regina's face. "He is, Regina, and he can always be..." She trails off with the lift of an eyebrow and drops her hand. "Believe it or not, plucking that poor stable boy's heart from his chest never set easy with me. I have seen my grandchild, he is lost, he needs a father, you know. While Ms. Swan is gruff in her own sensible way, she is not that." She pauses and her voice hardens slightly. "You can keep him, he will love you as he once did...I can let him remember..." She fades, obviously hiding the kicker of her plan.

"You hated Daniel, Mother," Regina says, shaking her head. "You said it over and over. And now you expect me to believe that you regret killing him? You wanted me to marry Leopold, you ACCEPTED his proposal for me." She takes a deep breath, letting the magic soothe across her senses. "Henry doesn't need a father, he needs both of his mothers." She starts to pace, arms still tightly wrapped around her midsection. "My gods, Mother, do you realize what you're doing to me by bringing him here? I kissed him today, I wanted... Wait, what are you saying? What do you mean you can let him remember?"

"Remember your first kiss, remember his proposal, remember his love. I brought him here, I hold his memories much like you do the rest of these poor transplants." Cora pauses. "I saw the ring you had strung around that poor girl's neck. Clinging to something, aren't we? You want that girl to be the young Daniel so much, you make her dress the part? You can't blame a mother for taking pity, can you?"

Regina shakes her head again. "I don't want your pity, Mother. I want MY life, MY freedom, MY happy ending. I once thought that was Daniel" - it hurts to say that - "but now it's Henry and Emma. The ring was... I thought it would protect her from you, that the purity of that love would protect her, but it didn't. That's a sign that I can't ignore." She spins to face Cora again, eyes narrowed. "What are you planning, Mother? I still have five days left from your little ultimatum, and Daniel is suddenly here. What game are you playing with my heart?"

Cora's face settles into the sweetest disposition it can to break the last portion to her daughter. "All magic comes with a price, that includes love, that includes me bringing the boy." She pauses and steps closer to her daughter. "In five days, one must take his place apart from the living. Your swan song ends, or the boy gets ripped from this world forever, no one will remember him in this plane except you, just as before he came. After I confirm Swan's removal, Daniel will remember everything. It's that simple." She inhales deeply. "I guess my gain, along with your happiness, is that the sheriff's threat to the curse is diminished. Our safety and reign on this town and these people remains vigilant."

Regina stares at her mother, color draining from her face as she realizes the extent of her mother's cruelty. "You cannot be serious. You brought him back to make me kill one of them? You sadistic bitch!" She collapses to her knees, mind reeling with the implications of what she has to do. "And now, thanks to you, if I choose Emma, I still may not get her in the end because I fucking kissed Daniel. I have no happiness either way." She pauses. "Wait. IF I were to choose Daniel, what of memories of Emma?" She doesn't want to choose that way, but she needs to know all of her options

Cora swallows at the question and gestures vaguely/ "I am sure we can come up with something now that you are practicing again. If you seek release from Ms. Swan, it can be obliged. Even Henry can be rewired if we wish it. On a grander scale though, the other inhabitants of this town may be a lot to wipe." She grimaced at her daughter once again on the ground. "Up, Regina." Her wrist twists to return her daughter to her feet. "I beg of you, now that you have Daniel, please do not revert to a vagabond."

"So you're saying that everyone but me loses all memory of whichever one I choose to die? That's... How am I supposed to make that decision? How cruel are you, Mother? Wait! Don't answer that. If you really loved me, you wouldn't be doing this." She sighs and scrubs at her face. "Emma won't even believe me if I explain this to her. How in the hell am I supposed to decide? Why couldn't you have just left me alone? And how did you get here in the first place?"

Cora's hand fans away the barrage of questions. "Magic is tricky, Regina, you couldn't just leave your blood behind. Like it or not, we are bonded." She moves forward once more to touch her daughter's face. "Your reign is all I champion for." Cora retracts slowly. "I will be here in five days. I trust you will have things sorted. I love you, Regina." She turns and walks out of the clearing, dissipating into the trees.

Rather than making things easier, Regina realizes that coming to the clearing has actually made them worse. How is she supposed to choose between Daniel and Emma? She chews at her lower lip as tears slip down her cheeks again. She can remember what feels like every second of her life with both people, and she cannot make a decision. For every pro she can find for one or the other, an equal con appears. And Henry is at the crux of it all. "Oh gods, what am I going to do now?"


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: HERE THERE BE A LOOOONG CHAPTER FILLED WITH HET SMUT. IT IS ****_VITAL_**** TO THE CONTINUATION OF THE PLOT. ****_SWAN QUEEN IS ENDGAME IN THIS STORY._**

* * *

Daniel can't explain why he goes back to the park, instead of returning to his apartment. He has a fistful of pencils and a large scratch pad and is drawing vigorously, unsure of the cause of his sudden compulsion, as if guided by something or someone else. He settles that his inspiration is due to his new fondness for the mayor, and he lavishes in the new imagery he has been inspired to flesh out on paper. He leans back into the park bench and eyes his most recent picture. A horse, brown as he imagines it but black and white in its realization. He knows his night will be filled with thoughts of the professionally clad mayor and he smirks to himself as he remembers her lunging for his lips with such wanton.

Regina is reluctant to leave the comfort of the magic in the clearing, but she doesn't need her mother showing up again. She starts walking, intending to go home, but ends up finding herself in the park. She flushes hotly at the memory of what she's last done in this very park, and a part of her wonders where Daniel lives and what he's doing. She chooses to wander the park, hoping it'll bring her some sort of comfort while she determines the course of her life and the others held in the balance.

The park has been quiet since his arrival so the footsteps draw his attention upward. His face flushes with heat and he sets his work down harshly as he stands to his feet. Seeing the mayor in much more casual clothes puts him at ease as he waves casually from ten yards away. "Fancy seeing you here, Madam Mayor." He smiles charmingly at Regina.

Regina is so lost in her thoughts, she's startled by someone addressing her. And then the voice registers as Daniel's and she smiles at him. "Hello, Daniel! I didn't expect to see you here," she says as she walks closer. "Taking in the lovely fresh air?"

Daniel pushes his hand into his pockets in a way familiar to Regina. "Something like that, I suppose." He shifts awkwardly as the mayor approaches, hating the possibility of upsetting her again. "Just out for a little inspiration, not that this morning wasn't enough." He gives her a sweet half smile.

Regina smiles shyly at Daniel's reminder of their earlier walk, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She spots his sketchbook as she come closer, stretching out a hand toward it. "May I? I'd love to see how you work." She catches the innuendo of what she's just said and blushes. "I mean, I'd love to see your work, if you don't mind."

Daniel's staggers nervously as he quickly swings to pick up the pad. "It's nothing really." He hands her the sketchbook. "Very rough. I kind of just let my hands take over, it's a hobby really." He pauses and runs his hand through his hair. "I am ranting, aren't I?"

"Not at all," Regina replies, sitting on the bench to flip through the book. She stares at the most recent sketch in surprise, heart clenching in her chest. "Where- Daniel, have you seen this horse before?" She glances up at him from the corner of her eye for a bit, but her eyes are drawn back to the reproduction of her childhood steed. "This looks just like the horse I had growing up."

Daniel takes the seat beside her. "I truly have never seen a horse. I am glad you like it though, my heart pangs with jealousy that you ride." He smiles proudly and his finger runs over the mane of the horse, tingeing his fingerprint with black. "In my mind I see it brown though, coloring has never been my forte."

"You've never been on a horse?" Regina asks curiously. "Well, we'll just have to remedy that, Daniel. It's an exhilarating and peaceful thing to be atop such a powerful animal. I don't do it nearly enough anymore." She watches his fingers trace the horse's mane, remembers them in her own hair like that. "My horse was a beautiful sorrel with a blaze like this. You've captured him perfectly. It's almost as if you knew him." She glances up at his face again, lip caught between her teeth. She knows what she wants to do; she also knows that it will damage her relationship with Emma, possibly irreparably. But she has five days to decide, and she needs to have all of the facts. Mind settled, she reaches up to stroke Daniel's cheek.

Daniel smiles against the mayor's palm, warmth courses from the spot, and he grows bolder. He leans into her, placing a soft kiss on the mayor's lips. His hands are quick to find her torso, and he presses his finger tips into her warm body. He moans softly as he slips his tongue over her bottom lip and brushes her teeth, demanding entrance.

Regina somehow sets the sketchbook aside without damaging it, caught up in the heat of Daniel's fingers seeping through her clothes to warm her skin. She parts her lips readily to deepen the kiss, groaning as his tongue tangles with hers, and slides her hand from his cheek back to clutch at his hair. Her other hand traces the length of his torso and back. Sensory memory takes over as she traces the shape of his left shoulder blade, wondering if he's still ticklish there.

Daniel smiles hard into the kiss and lifts his hand to catch her wrist; he slides it down his shoulder and over his own heart, which is beating rapidly. Her moaning echoes in his mouth and he can feel his blood rush to his groin as he reciprocates her humming. His free hand moves up to catch a fistful of Regina's hair, tugging softly to allow him access to her neck. His mouth latches hard onto her pulse and he lavishes his tongue over the spot gratuitously.

"Oh, Daniel," Regina moans, head falling back as his lips and tongue tease at her throat. She can feel the pounding of his heart beneath her hand, desire flooding between her legs as it matches her own. Her fingers clutch at him, needing to be closer. "Missed this..."

The two of them are entirely too caught up in each other to realize that they're being watched. From a safe spot in the trees some fifty feet away, Cora studies how her daughter interacts with her young lover and smiles broadly. "That's right, Daniel," she says softly, fingers waving in an intricate pattern before her. "Help Regina remember the love and passion she lost with you. When she once again feels your body against hers, she'll forget all about Swan and the curse. I can finally achieve my dream."

Daniel smiles at the woman's eager wanton and surprises himself by pulling hard on her hips, dragging her up to straddle his lap, closer to his questing hands and mouth. He is so consumed by the mayor he ignores the possibility of onlookers as he moves his hands up Regina's back and slides under her shirt. He kneads at her, pulling her collarbone back to his mouth. He is delicate as he scrapes his teeth on the hard surface. He groans lightly into her flesh, "You are gorgeous, Regina."

Regina sucks in a breath as Daniel's hands stroke across her back. She arches into his touch, whimpering as his teeth scrape across her collarbone. She can feel his arousal and another flood of desire soaks her panties. Without thought, she rolls her hips into his with a happy groan. She dimly hears a noise, remembers where they are, and stiffens. "Not here," she says, breathless with need and memories. She briefly considers taking him home, but that would only make things worse. She'll share HER bed with no one but Emma. "Your place?"

Daniel grunts disapprovingly as the mayor stops the friction. He is surprised as he stands to lift the mayor up off the park bench and sets her down on the ground, his mouth not releasing until they are both upright. He leans to grab his supplies and grabs her hand, tugging lightly with a smile towards to grocery store. "The place is a mess, but I understand the mayor not being able to be seen with a bagboy in her home." He pulls her to his car, an old beat up Mustang, and pulls the passenger door open to let her in, before taking the driver's seat.

"I don't mind the mess," Regina lies and follows Daniel to his car, wanting nothing more than to have this time alone with him, time to get back what she's missed all these years. She wants to forget everything else she has to deal with in the next five days, just for a little while.

Daniel starts the car and shoots a gleaming smile at Regina as he pulls out of the parking lot. His hand works to rest on her thigh as they drive to what seems like the edge of town. After a small trek up a dirt road they arrive at what looks like an old duplexed cabin. "It isn't much, but it is cozy, I promise. He turns the car off and hops out, making quick to the mayor's door to open it. He leads her hastily but gently to a side entrance which he unlocks quickly and pushes open. The room is dim, but the smells of charcoals and parchment fill the air. Daniel leans to click on a light, forcing the mayor to take a step inside, before shutting the door. The furnishings are rustic and country styled, matching the cabin's exterior and most of the home is contained in one large studio room. Finished pictures hang on parchment and litter the walls. Daniel smiles sheepishly and he doesn't even ask her opinion of his shanty before he gestures towards the kitchen. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"A drink would be lovely, thank you," Regina replies, looking at all of the pictures around the room. "You're really good at this, Daniel. You should try to do something professionally with them." She turns to study Daniel for a long moment. "Have you considered drawing people?" She can't believe how transparent she's being, but she doesn't care.

Daniel moves quickly into the kitchen, dropping his keys and belongings on the counter, and moves to open the cabinet, digging through it as he begins, "Never really had a knack for it." He turns and is holding a bottle of Merlot he has been saving for a rainy day, or one such as this, and two glasses which he begins to pour. "The muscles are different." He gestures towards the wall. "Switching has proven difficult." He blushes lightly as he catches his eye dropping from hers and slipping down to her thighs. He averts his eyes back to the glasses and scoops them up, walking confidently over to the mayor and extending a glass.

Regina nods, eyes watching him closely as he pours the wine. She smiles when she catches him checking her out, but accepts the glass and takes a sip. "Mmm, this is a lovely merlot," she says and moves to sit on the couch, patting the spot next to her. "I don't bite, Daniel," she says teasingly. "Well, not unless you want me to."

Daniel obliges with a smile and takes a deep swallow as he sits. He chews his bottom lip nervously until the liquid quickly warms his body and his courage. "Your muscles in the park today, the way they shift, the way they grind, that did speak to me, you know?" He takes another gulp and lets his hand rest on the muscle in question, her firm thigh. His fingers squeeze softly, more in adoration than lust, as he flicks his eyes back up to the mayor.

Regina grins and covers his hand with hers after setting her glass aside. She traces the back of his hand with a fingernail and up along his arm to his chest. For half a second, she swears she can hear her mother laughing, but she fights to ignore it. She needs to know everything to make her decision. "So why don't we stop beating around the bush, Daniel?" she finally asks. "There's something that happened between us in the park, something I think I'd like to continue. The question is whether or not you want to."

"I figured you one for formalities, I guess there isn't much in a title anymore," he says softly with a smirk before setting his glass on the table. He leans slowly into the mayor and, if being sarcastic to her comment, continues where he left off, scraping on her collarbone. Daniel's strength becomes apparent as he shifts in front of the mayor, dragging her hips around his waist as he picks her up and carries her the few yards to his bed. His mouth moves to land a hungry teeth-clashing kiss onto her mouth before letting her fall slowly back onto the mattress. He stands over her and, despite the heat rousing at his center, he eyes her with complete awe and adoration.

Regina groans into the kiss, returning it with enthusiasm, and tightens her legs around his waist. As she falls to the bed, she stares up at him from beneath her lashes. Taking a deep breath, she shifts up enough to remove her shirt, then crooks her finger at him, beckoning him closer. "There's a time for formalities, my dear Daniel, but this isn't one of them." She slips her hand down to stroke across her stomach, biting at her lower lip.

Daniel drops his head down to her stomach, gripping her thighs tightly. He is quick to tongue the length of her digits before lavishing her navel. His hands reach up, dragging slowly up her back to urge her up to unclasp her bra. He discards it quickly and gasps lightly at the sight of the mayor's full breasts. His hands reach to cup them forcefully as his thumbs graze over her peaked nipples in deep firm strokes.

Regina gasps at Daniel's tongue on her stomach, squirming beneath him. When his hands cover her breasts, she arches up into his touch, fingers clutching at his hair to hold him close. She grabs one of his hands with her free hand, bringing it up to her mouth to kiss and nibble at his fingertips. As she sucks one into her mouth, she hums in pleasure, hips rolling up into his body.

Daniel relinquishes the mayor slightly to remove his own shirt. He pushes his bare chest into hers as he presses a hard, demanding kiss onto her lips. One hand grabs at her wrist and pushes it firmly above her head while the other travels down to press into the warm heat between her thighs. He moans into her mouth as he feels the degree of wetness soaking her pants. He can feel his arousal pressing against the mayor's abdomen and groans at the friction.

The heat of Daniel's hand between her legs makes Regina groan into the kiss and buck up into him. When she feels his erection pressing into her stomach, she shivers in anticipation. "Daniel, please..." she moans and nips at his jaw, hips still rolling up into his.

Daniel is glad for the mayor's choice of clothes as her loose pants and panties slip easily onto the floor. He pulls back and unbuckles his belt which he discards quickly as his pants fall on top of the mayor's. He strokes himself purposefully and, as he lowers back down over the mayor, easily thrusts his cock between the walls of her sex with a firm pump. His hands dig into her hips as he finds his rhythm.

Regina drinks in the sight of Daniel naked in front of her, remembering the few times they'd slept together before. Whatever else her mother may be or do, she certainly got Daniel's body correct. When he thrusts into her, Regina cries out and clutches at him with one hand. She leaves the other wrist above her head, where Daniel had left it, and leans up to kiss him hungrily.

Daniel grunts into the mayor's mouth before biting her bottom lip harder than expected and tastes a trace of iron as he shifts to nursing it with hard sucking motions. Daniel keeps one hand firmly planted on her hip and moves the other to deliver hard twists to her nipples. He smiles into the kiss at her various whimperings, which drive his cock harder into the mayor. He can feel himself hitting her back wall and seeks a more direct approach. He shows his carnal strength again by flipping the brunette over with firm guiding hands and then ripping back into her. Both hands dig into her hipbones as he pulls her onto him, and he grins as he leans to kiss her shoulder at the further pressure he is allowed to dig into her g-spot.

Regina cries out as Daniel pounds into her, a combination of pain and pleasure that blurs into a kind of keening wail. She tries to remain upright on hands and knees, but drops to her elbows, forehead pressing into the mattress. She knows there will be bruises on her hips from his tight grip, but she doesn't care as she pushes back into his body. She doesn't remember him being this forceful back when they were first lovers, but it doesn't matter as long as she has just this one chance with him before she has to decide. She shifts her balance to one arm, other hand snaking down to press desperate fingers to her clit in fast, hard strokes that match Daniel's pistoning hips. "Fuck, Daniel, don't stop!"

Daniel smiles through gritted teeth at the mayor's beckon. His hand reaches up to firmly grasp a handful of the mayor's hair. His other runs along her back, fingers mapping her tightening muscles up her thigh and back. He can feel her slick walls quiver around him and he growls, "Oh sweet Gina." He can feel his release approaching, but years of prolonging himself keeps him steadfast and he beats hard into Regina. He tugs at her hair for support as his exploring hand pulls back to lay a swift smack onto her taut ass.

The minute Regina feels Daniel's hand in her hair, she moans and clenches around his erection. It won't take much more to push her over the edge, and she doesn't want to fight it. Her fingers slide across her clit faster and she moans with each deep, hard thrust. When his hand lands sharply against her ass, Regina shudders, dancing on the edge of her orgasm. "Yes..."

Daniel senses his lover's brink and he can't withhold any longer as he commands sweetly, "Let me hear you, Regina." He moves both hands to her midsection and rides her with fast, hard strokes. As he can feel her cunt clench around him, he shoots hard into her with a loud groan and digs his fingers into soft flesh.

At Daniel's request, Regina succumbs to her orgasm. She trembles against him, muscles clenching tightly around his cock, and lets out a loud shout, not even realizing that she's calling out Emma's name instead of Daniel's. Tears fill her eyes at the energy coursing through her body, an image of Emma dancing behind tightly closed eyelids. She lets out a soft moan that almost sounds like Emma's name again, immediately followed by Daniel's. With a shaking hand, she reaches back to clutch at one of Daniel's hands for stability.

Daniel is quick to steady the mayor, pulling her up onto her knees in front of him and he pulls out slowly. The wet spot on the bed beneath them is blatant evidence of their mixed sex. He hums into her ear before guiding her down onto the soft pillow. He spoons her from behind and his hand caresses her sweat-laced skin. He nibbles softly at her shoulder and punctuates it with a kiss as he pulls her in closer. He whispers his next few words slowly, softly, and doesn't even know the source, "Do you still have the ring?"

Regina leans back into Daniel's solid warmth, grateful for the grounding sensation. Hearing him mention the ring makes her stiffen in his arms for the briefest of moments. "Yes," she whispers raggedly, tears falling harder. "I've always kept it; it's my only link to you." She turns to face him, stroking his cheek tenderly. "I have never stopped loving you, Daniel."

He leans into her for a deep warm kiss and smirks. "You ride quite the same." He reaches his thumb up to drag away her tears. He coos in a comforting manner as warm memories of Regina flood his body. His eyes shut tight as a momentary migraine of information hits him. When his eyes open, they are filled with complete adoration of their youth and the woman before him. He is too overwhelmed to question anything as he speaks, "I love you, Regina."

"I love you, Daniel," Regina whispers, seeing recognition in his eyes. A tendril of fear oozes down her spine as she wonders how he could be remembering all of a sudden. Clearly her mother is trying to influence her decision. But she shakes her head to banish the thought, needing to be in this moment with Daniel. "I will always love you, no matter what."

Daniel pulls the mayor into her chest, remembering their final moment in a land far from here. His heart beats heavily and no words are required as the mayor's ear presses against it. He breathes deeply and lavishes in the air he finds. Their sex permeates the air and the smell drags even more memories into him as he closes his eyes again. His arms pull her in, bent on never letting her go. The flood of memories and physical exertion make his weariness hit him hard and, before lulling to sleep, he digs his face into her hair.

Regina lies there, curled into Daniel's body, and lets the tears fall. Daniel remembers! He clearly remembers everything now, and she's not sure what that means. Has her decision to sleep with Daniel caused her mother to already decide that she's chosen Daniel over Emma? Regina isn't even sure what she's decided yet. All she knows is that she's broken her vow to protect Emma and Henry by sleeping with Daniel, but she'd do it all over again if given half a chance. And what does that say about her? "Oh, Regina," she whispers to herself, "what in the hell have you done?" But rather than dwell on that, she lets sleep overwhelm her.

Daniel sleeps hard and scenes of his previous life dance behind his eyes. When consciousness returns, he smiles, eyes still shut, at the weight of the mayor against him. He opens his eyes and reaffirms his lips onto her head. He slides out of her grasp slowly and pulls himself out of bed. He grabs a fresh piece of parchment and a worn set of charcoals and sneaks back into the bed on his stomach. He is careful as he slides the sheet down to her waist and smiles as she shudders at the cold in her sleep, sweeping a warm hand across her back before settling into his work.

Regina murmurs softly in her sleep, shivering from the cold. For a moment, she flashes back to the night she spent in the clearing and whimpers. The touch of a warm, familiar hand gliding down her back calms her fears and eases her back into dreams. She relives moments from her relationship with Daniel, including his death. With a startled cry of his name, Regina wakes up and stares in confusion at her surroundings. "Daniel?" she whispers. "Oh gods, please don't let it all have been a dream."

Daniel's tools slip from his hands and he moves to comfort his lover. "I'm here, love." He glides his hands over her back and blushes slightly at the light black streaks he leaves. He levels his face with her and sets a light kiss onto her parted lips. "Wouldn't dare leave." He strokes her hair, his fingers combing through her dark locks.

Regina smiles and leans into Daniel's touch. "I worried my mother..." She stops and shakes her head. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. I'd much rather spend as much time as I can with you." The unspoken 'until I am forced to decide' hangs between them, even if Daniel doesn't understand its implications. She smiles and kisses him lightly again. "What have you been doing while I slept?"

Daniel smiles and rolls slightly to collect his things. He produces the parchment and reddens, embarrassed, as her eyes catch it. It is Regina exactly as she lay just moments before. "Your hair is shorter that I remember. I will never forget again, Regina."

Regina studies the drawing and feels her cheeks warm at the obvious skill and adoration in the black lines and smudges on the paper. "Oh, Daniel," she murmurs, "you are an incredible artist. You-" And then his words about her hair sink in. "You remember that? I cut it the minute I was settled in Storybrooke. I couldn't bear to have it long anymore. But I'd consider growing it out again." She feels that pang of guilt and regret in her heart again, wondering if Emma would want her hair long. "How can you be so sure that you love me, Daniel? You were dead. I don't even know how you came back to life, let alone how you remember." She swallows past the lump in her throat at the lie.

Daniel retreats slightly at the questioning of his affection, but he speaks softly with a smile, "I could ask you the same of your love, but I can't and I won't. You know my heart is beating as it always has, and only for you." He pulls her hand to his chest to feel the thumping again.

The steady beating of Daniel's heart under her hand both calms and frightens Regina. She can already feel that her heart is returning to the intensity of the love she shared with Daniel oh so many years ago, but it's competing with the equally intense love she shares with Emma. She wishes there was a way to have both of them in her life, but knows that would be incredibly selfish. "Daniel, I..." She has no idea what to say, so falls back on what feels right. She leans forward and kisses him again, hand gliding down his chest.

Daniel's tongue dances with the mayor's as he groans into her mouth. His hand reaches up to find her hair and he caresses her scalp firmly with his fingertips. He makes sure to memorize every movement, every pass of tongue, eager to preserve and relive their love. He tangles their feet up quickly as they lay side by side, eager for whatever closeness he can envelop.

Regina moans into the kiss, hands moving along the length of his chest. She sucks a breath in as she feels Daniel's erection stirring against her thigh. Her hand glides down to wrap around his shaft, falling back into an old habit from their younger days. She traces the length of him lightly once, twice, then tightens her grip a bit. "Mmm, you seem to be easily aroused, my dear. Just from drawing me while I slept?"

Daniel's head presses back into the pillows at the mayor's firm strokes. His eyes slam shut and he can reply only in a guttural moan, "...missed you." He can't help but firm in Regina's hand and his hips shift to allow her full access. His grip on her hair tightens as she works his cock perfect to his memories. "Oh gods, Gina." He can feel himself tugging her hair, urging her forward in the familiar process.

For a split second, Regina wants to refuse what she knows Daniel wants, but she doesn't. She realizes that she wants to experience everything with Daniel again, every last wonderful memory of their life. She kisses her way down his chest, nipping playfully at both of his nipples, pressing a sucking kiss just below his navel. She shifts again to kneel between his legs, pressing a kiss to the head of his cock before engulfing it in her mouth. It's warm and velvety smooth, just like she remembers, and she feels an answering quiver between her thighs as she eases more into her mouth.

The anticipation of Regina's warm lips slipping down his torso ricochets blood to his erection. The moment her can feel her breath against his member, he inhales, exhaling only when her moist mouth encircles him. "Oh gods, Gina." He resists the new Daniel's urge to push her head further onto him. His Regina is aware, she knows. His hands rise above his head and he grips the edge of the mattress as he begins slowly rocking his hips into her mouth.

Regina uses both hands and her mouth to tease and torment Daniel toward orgasm. She remembers everything from the first time she'd tried this on Daniel, which is nothing compared to what she's learned and perfected since, most recently on Graham. Her tongue presses up against the vein on the underside of his shaft, teeth lightly grazing the top until only the head is still in her mouth, then she sucks roughly, before sliding down to engulf him in her mouth again. She repeats this several times, sometimes slower, sometimes faster, one hand on the base of his cock, the other on his balls. She hums around his cock as she tastes the first traces of his semen.

With Regina's pleasure and need for his longevity not in play, his concern for holding out is at bay. The mayor's movements are precise and skilled, and he appreciates her dutiful process with a groan. "Remind me." He feels himself losing control and his hands cant commit to restraint as he reaches down to grip her hair. As he feels himself hit the back of her palette for the last time, he shoots hard in the back of her throat with his own loud, "Fuck!" ringing in his ears.

Regina knows just beforehand that he's going to come. She relaxes her throat, reveling in the feeling of his hands in her hair, and lets him thrust into her mouth as he needs. When he comes with a loud shout, she swallows greedily. Her hands continue to stroke him, milking his orgasm for all it's worth. She slows down and pulls back to press a delicate, teasing kiss to the tip of his cock. With a smile, she leans up to study Daniel closely, taking in every subtle movement and nuance. She crawls up to stretch out atop his body. "I've missed you so much," she says, "and not just because I remember how much fun we had like that."

Daniel's chest heaves as his lover pulls up onto him, and he smiles with eyes closed at her comment. "You will never be given reason to miss me again, my love." His arms wrap around her and he delivers a breathy kiss onto her skilled lips. "Gods, you are amazing," he says finally, locking eyes with hers.

Regina smiles and flushes hotly at his praise, once again feeling like the seventeen-year-old virgin who fell in love with him in the first place. She hides the arrow of pain that she may well have cause to miss him again, and part of her considers asking her mother to wipe his memories if she doesn't choose him. "You're not so bad yourself, Daniel. Where did you learn how to fuck like that? You never did that before..."

Daniel coughs softly and stiffens as he fumbles to explain. "Well I, new Daniel, he may not be as lonely as you would think a poor bag boy should..." he trails off. It's a small town and she is the mayor, her temper is known, and her power is a force. He pulls her in, both seeking the heat of her body and avoidance of the answer.

Regina stiffens a bit at the thought of other women sharing her Daniel's body. And then she remembers that she's slept her own way through certain members of this town, so she can't really be casting any blame. She lets Daniel pull her closer, nuzzling into his neck. "I have to wonder what else 'new Daniel' has learned from his conquests," she says in a teasing tone.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Angst warning! Lots of it.**

* * *

Daniel smirks. "I can't give away all my secrets, can I? We've only just begun, my love." After a moment of pause filling the air, wanton and curiosity pulling at both parties, he can hear an unfamiliar tone going off at the foot of the bed. He sighs and smiles at Regina broadly. "Your phone I presume?" He climbs down and leans over the side of the bed, procuring it for her. He doesn't mean to pry, but reads the name on the ID allowed as he inform her, "Sheriff Swan...sounds important." He passes the phone into her hands and places a firm, assuring kiss onto her lips before hopping up and heading the few paces to the kitchen to give the mayor a space for her business, although still in earshot and curious of her work.

Regina swallows at the familiar ringtone, knowing who it is before Daniel even reads the Caller ID. "Hello, Sheriff Swan," she says, answering the phone. She has no idea what kind of mood Emma's going to be in, and she's feeling more than a little conflicted at the moment. "What can I do for you?"

Emma has, after much arguing with herself, begrudgingly called her lover. Henry has been left with a rather messy and hard homework assignment to figure with Mary and she has spent her time stomping around the city, frustrated and ready to give citations after the events of the morning. "Look, I am sorry, alright? It's just the thought of anyone with you breaks me. I thought about how crazy this has all been, how warped, then pieces seem to fall...I forgive you...hell I am glad you could see him. I just want you to know that I am your partner regardless." She sighs, she has done her share of crying and her stoic rantiness has her out of breath. "I love you, Regina, I will always love you." She inhales sharply, both for air and the mayor's reaction.

Tears fill Regina's eyes as she listens to Emma's words. The minute Emma reiterates her love, Regina feels her stomach lurch painfully. It takes everything in her not to throw up. "I- I've never stopped, Emma," she whispers brokenly, hating herself for what she's done, for her lack of judgment and control. "Where are you?"

Emma, as much as she hates to admit it, lavishes in the mayor's cracked voice, which she assumes are purely of tears of joy. She smiles softly and throws her head, looking for a landmark. "I am outside of the library. I can be anywhere fairly quick though. I just need the word." Her last line is embarrassingly eager, but she doesn't care. She paces in a tight circle nervously before leaning against the building.

"Home?" Regina asks, sniffling softly. She grabs for her clothes, pointedly not looking at Daniel. How is she going to explain this to Emma? She knows she can't lie to her, but she knows this could end their relationship completely. "Emma, my mother..." She pauses, unsure of how to continue. "I'll explain it when I see you. Give me about twenty minutes?"

Emma doesn't even confirm before dropping the call and heading to her cruiser outside of Granny's. She takes her seat and smiles eagerly, then doubt sets in. Regina's mention of her mother rings in her ears. Emma swallows hard and urges on the gas to the mayor's house.

Daniel has been eavesdropping and ignores the new glasses of wine he has poured to move quickly to the dressing mayor. "Home? The Sheriff?" He pauses. "Is your son alright?" He automatically moves to grab his own clothes. He heard the part about her mother, and she knows it as well, but he can't just stand by if Cora is terrorizing his lover. He drags his pants on before she can even answer. "I survived her before, and I can do it again." His shirt is pulled on harshly and he works to find his shoes.

"Daniel, stop," Regina says, trying to stop her tears and get dressed at the same time. She struggles into her clothes, heart breaking even more at his words. "Daniel! Please! Just... Please just take me back to the park. I can get home from there." She doesn't add that she needs the time walking home to figure out what she's going to do. "I love you, Daniel, but I need you to promise me that you'll stay away from my mother. I need to know that you're safe while I figure things out."

Emma pauses outside the mayor's house, the car in the drive reassures her of Regina's presence. She takes a deep breath of both anxiety and excitement as she exits the car and walks up to the path to the estate. She goes to knock, but remembers her keys and smiles as she draws them out and unlocks the door. After closing it behind her, she calls firmly but sweetly, "Regina." The house is silent, and, after a quick round of the rooms, she realizes the mayor hasn't made it home from the office yet. Her anxiety draws her into the study, where she pours herself a half glass of top shelf and lets memories on their first night in the office calm her.

Daniel is curious about Regina's request, but nods. "Of course, I promise, Regina," he says, stroking her cheek. "I can stand up to her, but I won't if you don't want it." He presses a gentle kiss to her lips, then grabs for the drawing. "Take this home with you, Regina." When she starts to protest, he stops her with a finger to her lips. "I'll have the opportunity to do it again, I'm sure. Let's get you home." He guides her down to his car and heads to the mayoral manor, ignoring her protests to drop her off at the park.

When Daniel continues on past the park, Regina tries to get him to stop, but he ignores her. She hopes that he can drop her off and leave before Emma gets there, but she has a sinking feeling that everything in her life is about to turn upside down. She silently prays that if things go her way, she'll never use magic again, not even the local magic. As they turn the corner onto Mifflin, she can see the cruiser out front and feels herself going pale. This won't be pretty.

Emma lounges on the small sofa in the mayor's lounge, sipping her drink. When her glass comes up empty, she pulls herself up. She paces to the foyer and stretches, her thoughts have moved to re-staking claim to her lover. A kiss from the boy will be blindsided by her reassertion of love to her mayor. The buzzed confidence is invigorating and she opens the door, sitting on the stoop in a less that classy manner. She kicks debris off the stairs and covers her eyes as the headlights from the beaming car flash across her in the dim dusk light. She is quick to stand to identify the car.

As they get closer, Regina can see Emma standing on the front steps. Her anxiety ratchets up several notches at the thought of the confrontation about to happen. She has no way to stop it without losing one or both of them, so she takes a few deep breaths to steel herself for what's about to happen. The car is barely stopped when she shoots out the door, heading toward the house.

Daniel is stunned when Regina bolts from the car. He turns off the car and gets out, grabbing the sketch before he follows her. "Regina, wait!" he calls. "Do you want me with you when the sheriff talks to you, honey?"

Emma smiles when first seeing Regina bolt from the car immediately, before realizing what is at hand all at once. Regina's casual spent familiarity, the strange car, the love sick boy, 'honey' dripping from his lips. The booze has strengthened her disposition, her jaw locks and her teeth grit as she growls at the approaching mayor, her eyes welling with pain, "No." Her fists clench at her sides as she refuses to lock eyes with the mayor and glares at the clueless bag boy.

"Emma, wait!" Regina calls as she sees the blonde's hands clench at her sides. "Daniel, please leave. Now!" She runs to Emma's side and tries to get her attention off Daniel. "Emma, listen to me. Please don't do anything rash." She feels like a hypocrite for saying it, because she's done just that all afternoon.

Daniel follows after Regina, curious about what could be upsetting her so. He stares at the sheriff, sees the anger rolling off her in waves. "I'm not leaving, Regina," he says as he starts up the walk. "You're upset and I won't leave you to deal with this alone."

Emma can't stifle a frustrated laugh, laced with tears that fill her eyes. "Deal with me?" She doesn't care about interpretation as she finally locks eyes with Regina and tears roll down her reddened face. "Are you 'dealing with me' now?" Without dropping her gaze, she reels back and delivers a mean right hook to the boy's face. She shakes her hand after striking his bone and clenches her muscles, prepared for a retort.

"Emma!" Regina cries as the blonde punches Daniel. She grabs for Emma, pulling her back away from Daniel. She can see that he's got a split lip, but can't sense any broken bones thankfully. "Daniel, go home. I'll talk to you later." She glares at him until he finally wanders away. As soon as his car starts up and speeds away, she turns back to look at Emma. "Emma, my love, let's go inside and I'll explain."

Emma struggles against her lover's grasp until the mayor releases her at the boy's exit. She breathes in short frantic breaths, hitched with tears, but not allowing a full release as her eyes wander to the ground past the mayor where the boy stood. She doesn't want to see it, but the truth is glaring at her like Henry's illustrations had to him. A painful sound escapes her lips as her hand gestures lightly to it. Her eyes shut and she swallows hard in an attempt to stop her shaking.

Regina follows Emma's gaze until she sees the sketch. "Fuck!" She swallows heavily and releases Emma long enough to pick it up. "Emma, please," she says, a hand going back to Emma's arm. "My mother brought him here. She gave me... Please, let's go inside and I'll explain."

Emma rips herself away from the mayor. "No-no, you don't get to touch me!" She feels herself crumbling as she leans up against the doorframe. "You are covered in him, Regina." She can't hold it back anymore as she gestures to the charcoal marks on her lover's body. Her tears come hard and the painful throat cries echo under the awning of the entrance.

Regina glances down at Emma's words, catching the smudges across her collarbones and surrounding her right wrist. "Emma..." she says, but can't say anything more for a long moment as Emma cries in front of her. And then it all tumbles out as she tears up the sketch with shaking hands. "I can't very well deny it now, can I? I did it for one reason and one reason only. You remember my mother's ultimatum? Mourn our love for a week? She brought Daniel back on purpose, Emma. After you left my office, I went to the clearing. She told told me that I have to choose between you and Daniel in five days. One of you, the one I choose, keeps all of your memories and has a life with me. The one I don't choose? Dies." She pauses to gulp in air, fighting her own tears to get this out. She knows that once she starts crying, she won't stop. "I choose you, Emma, I will ALWAYS choose you. But I wanted one last fucking chance with Daniel, one last chance to say goodbye. That's all."

It takes what seems like forever in silence for Emma to process Regina's words. She eyes the concrete platform, her hands nervously pulling at her face as her tears move to whimpering deep inhales. Emma finally meets Regina's eyes before tearing them away as she takes in the mayor's pain. "Fuck." She can't stop as she fills the space between them and pulls the mayor in hard. She isn't fine, she is glad she hit the boy, she doesn't know what will happen to them, but the woman she loves is in pain. Her biceps tighten, firming around the mayor, as her head rests on the brunette's shoulder.

The minute Emma's arms wrap around her body, Regina dissolves into pent up tears and frustration. She clings tightly to Emma, entire body shuddering with wracking sobs. The ragged bits of paper litter the ground around them, forgotten in the wake of Regina's revelation. "So sorry, Emma," she whispers brokenly. "So fucking sorry."

Emma nods into her shoulder. She feels numb, shocked from emotion, and her tears become dry. She turns her head to place a light kiss onto the mayor's jaw, trying to fight the knowledge that his lips were probably there only hours before. She swallows and speaks slowly into Regina's ear, "Let's get you inside, love."

Regina barely resists the urge to flinch when Emma's lips touch her skin. She feels dirty and wants to scrub herself clean until she bleeds. "Don't leave," she whispers, letting Emma lead her into the house. "Please, Emma..."

Emma knows she is foolish, she hates herself for her weakness for the mayor, she has every reason to go but her mouth pays no heed to her brains. "I-I won't." She kicks the door closed as they enter the foyer, not daring to take her hands off the mayor.

Regina is grateful for Emma's arms around her, knowing that she'll collapse to the floor the second Emma lets go. Her right hand reaches up to swipe at her cheeks, but she sees the charcoal smudges and moans, rubbing at the stain with her other hand. "Get it off!" she growls, almost clawing at her wrist.

Emma grabs the mayor's wrists firmly. "Up." She directs as her eyes flash upstairs. She drops Regina's hands and guides her up the stairs. When they reach the room, Emma urges her lover into the bathroom with a click of the lights. Emma steadies herself as the various markings come in stronger with the light. She swallows and blinks her tears away.

Regina strips off her clothes with shaking hands and steps into the shower, turning on the hot water more than a step past what she can comfortably stand. She stands there for a moment or two, letting the needles of hot water sear her skin, mingling with her tears. She reaches for the loofah, coats it in shower gel, and begins to scrub at every inch of skin that Daniel touched.

Emma backs away slowly into the bedroom. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and dials Mary Margaret. The teacher answers pleasantly and Emma asks for yet another favor in a low voice, "Hey, can you keep an eye on Henry? No, you don't need a gun this time." Emma smiles softly. "He has a spare change in my bottom drawer, just let him go with you to school tomorrow. Tell him I love him...and Regina. Thanks." Emma drops the call and lays back onto the bed, her legs hanging over the front, and her eyes close, reeling with the possibilities of how her lover has been touched by another.

Only when the water turns chilly does Regina shut off the shower and step out to towel off. Her skin feels raw and tender, her eyes are red and puffy from so many tears. She slips into the robe on the back of the door, not bothering to comb out her hair, and takes a deep breath before walking back into the bedroom. She sucks in a breath at the sight of Emma on the bed. "You didn't leave?" she asks softly. "I thought you would. You have every right to."

Emma keeps her eyes locked on the ceiling and says plainly, "I know." Her hands crawl up onto her chest and she lets her head fall to the side, catching that mayor's eyes. She has no malice in her voice as she asks, "Was it good?" Her jaw clenches, but the tears don't come.

Regina bites her lower lip hard enough to taste blood, but nods slowly. "Better than I remembered," she whispers. "But it will never happen again. I've made my choice, Emma. No matter what else she tries to throw at me, I will not do what my mother wants. I will not let you go." She steps closer to the bed, wanting nothing more than to collapse in Emma's arms, but she knows that Emma has to make the next move.

Emma refuses to ask the detailing questions that pine in her mind. She leans forward and bends to unlace her boots with a small cough. She is glad they are proving less of a headache then usual and she tosses them beside the bedroom door with a bang. She stares at the source of impact for a long pause before dragging herself up to her pillow. She purposefully faces the wall away from the mayor on her side.

Regina stands there, watching Emma as she settles into the bed, pointedly ignoring her. She swallows past the lump in her throat, wanting to cry but having no more tears, and moves to set the boots more carefully by the door. She quickly pulls on a nightgown and slips into bed. After a long moment of staring at Emma's back, she reaches out to ghost her hand over the blonde's hair and back before turning over to curl into her pillow, body shaking from dry sobs.

Emma, despite the mayor's crying, can't bring herself to look. She offers a firm quip instead in an attempt to bring Regina back from tears, "Even knowing what I know now...I still would have hit him." Without rolling over, she moves her arm back to urge Regina to spoon her.

At the touch of Emma's hand, Regina turns and curls her body against Emma's back, arms wrapping tightly around Emma's waist. "I understand," she replies hesitantly. "I half-expected you to hit me, too." She pauses, burying her face in Emma's hair for a long moment in an attempt to surround herself with her lover's presence. "I will spend the rest of my life atoning for this indiscretion. I love you, Emma, and I don't ever want to hurt you as much as I have today."

Emma sighs and smiles for the first time throughout the evening. "Let's just get through this week." The mayor pressed into her makes her crave more contact. Within seconds she has removed her clothes and is stripped down to her panty set, she returns to her place in Regina's arms.

Regina's heart clenches when Emma slips out of bed, but she calms again as the blonde strips down and eases back into bed. She sighs and nuzzles into the blonde hair, pressing a kiss to Emma's shoulder. She matches her breath to Emma's, letting their closeness settle her into her skin a little more. "If I go back to the clearing, she'll appear, I know she will. I can tell her that I've made my decision and get this over with if you want me to."

Emma shifts uncomfortably in the bed. The though of anyone dying for any reason is upsetting at the very least, but knowing she would be the direct cause of the transgression leaves her stomach to churn. She rolls over, finally facing Regin,a and speaks softly as her hand plays with the brunette hair framing her face, "Is there anything we can do? Anything that can stop all this?"

"I don't know," Regina replies just as softly, voice thick with unshed tears. "If there was a way for both of you to live... I would still choose you, but to know that he was alive and could have the life he lost? I would be happy for that to happen. He deserves it." She pauses, eyes closing. "She brought him back, expecting me to choose him. As she said it, if you die, the curse doesn't break and I would go on ruling this town, only with her 'helping' me do it." She swallows thickly and meets Emma's gaze again. "I don't want that. I never wanted that."

Emma takes a firm grip on Regina's shoulder. "If I go talk to her, if I make a pact to do whatever I can not to break the curse…" She pauses, not really knowing where to go with her words. Her hand drags down the mayor's side, settling on her hip. "I want you happy."

"You make me happy, Emma," Regina says with a weak smile, "you and Henry. Yes, seeing Daniel again..." She doesn't finish the sentence, both from the pain in her chest and the fear of upsetting Emma again. "I don't want you to deal with her alone, but I know you're stubborn enough to do it. Just please don't let her manipulate you. She's VERY good at it, a master, and I fear what she could do."

Emma sits upright in the bed. "If she's planning on killing me in a handful of days, I doubt she will throw the towel in on her plan and do it now. She seems to like her games." Emma pulls herself out of bed and fetches her boots from the door.

Regina pushes herself up to watch Emma. "You're going now? Alone?" Her mouth goes dry with fear at the thought of Emma facing her mother. She tries to get up, to join Emma, but her body won't obey her wishes. She clenches her hands into fists in her lap and bites her lower lip. "Wait! Wear something for me?" Her body obeys enough to let her dig out a necklace from her nightstand drawer. She holds out the golden chain with the apple tree pendant dangling from it. "This is mine and mine alone. Nothing to do with Daniel. Please wear it to keep me with you?"

On the way to Regina's bedside, she grabs her clothes and drags them on, holding her boots in her hand she sits on the bed. She pulls on the boots and laces them up before turning to the mayor. Her hand extends to retrieve the necklace from the mayor. She clasps it quickly around her neck and her fingers dance across the pendant. "I will be back tonight, I promise."

Regina nods and leans in to press a gentle kiss to both Emma's cheek and the pendant. "I love you, Emma Swan, no matter what my mother may try to convince you of. If I didn't, I wouldn't have come home tonight. Please be safe." Tears slip down her cheeks as she holds Emma's gaze.

Emma can't help but lean in for a kiss; her lips graze the mayor's, tasting salted tears. She locks on Regina's mouth and her hands move to hold her sides firmly. Emma could live in this moment forever, in their room, the room flooded with dark, kissing her lover like her life depends on it, like it could be the last time. She moans in remorse as she pulls away just far enough to still feel Regina's breath on her and grabs the mayor's eyes. "I love you, Regina."

Regina pours everything into the kiss, gripping Emma's shoulders tightly. She doesn't want to let go, doesn't want Emma to go alone, but she knows she'll be a liability right now. "Go, please," she whispers. "Go before I try to either go with you or stop you."


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: MAJOR ANGST WARNING. And some ansty!smexy times, too...**

* * *

Emma pulls back quietly with a nod. She makes her way to the door and throws one last smile over her shoulder before walking down the stairs and out into the yard. The trek to the clearing is easier to make on foot and so she trudges into the tree line and makes her way to find Cora.

Regina watches Emma walk out of the room, listening for the front door to close before she curls into a ball with Emma's pillow crushed tightly to her chest. She closes her eyes and repeatedly murmurs "Let her be okay" like a mantra.

Emma takes her time pushing through the brush, and her bare arms are covered in thread thin scratches by the time she stumbles into the clearing. She looks around with a hard swallow and paces in a small circle with a look of cluelessness on her face. She throws her hands up slightly and slaps them down on her sides. "I...Um...I know you can hear me!" she yells to nothing in particular.

Cora is already standing at the far edge of the clearing as Emma enters. She smiles at the sight of the blonde looking absolutely terrified despite her air of bravado. This could be more fun that she'd expected. "Oh yes, I can, Swan," she replies as she steps out into the clearing for Emma to see. "I must say I admire your tenacity in staying with my daughter. You clearly inherited your mother's stubbornness and your father's stupidity."

Emma bites the inside of her cheek at the woman's dash on her parents. She finds a steadiness as she attempts to forget what she knows the woman is capable of. "Look, I know that something about me obviously offends you. But you are killing someone we both care about." Emma waves her hand towards the town, the mayor's house. "What do I need to do? Is there anyway I can sway you to keep the boy alive?"

Cora blinks at that, but covers it with a casual flick of one hand. "Hasn't my daughter already explained my terms to you? If he lives, you die. If you live, he dies. Are you so noble as to sacrifice yourself to let Regina have her first love? Perhaps I've misjudged you." She walks closer to Emma, watching her avidly for any sign of wavering. "You don't seem to understand my point here, Swan. I want Regina to retain her power over this town. With you alive, she can't do that. With that boy alive, she can have what she wanted with him and I can have power over this town through her."

Emma tightens as the woman approaches, she shifts her weight and replays the conditions of the bargain. Her eyes close momentarily and with a small exhale she begins talking. "...and if I leave? Go to Boston? She couldn't follow me if she wanted to." She opens her eyes and locks them confidently on Cora. "It's a good deal and you know it, if you kill one of us, Regina will never want anything to do with you. At least this way, I can take the blame."

"You pose a fascinating offer," Cora replies, considering it for a moment. "But if you leave, she still won't blame you. We both know that I am the root of all evil as far as Regina's concerned, which is a shame as I've only ever wanted what's best for her." She sighs dramatically, affecting a troubled mien. Perhaps the daughter is just as gullible as the mother. "Do you really think she would be happier to have both of you alive? Don't you worry that she'll run off with him at the first opportunity? Just like she already did today?"

Emma tenses at the reminder of Regina's transgression. Her hands shove into her pockets and she eyes the ground. "All the more reason to ride out of here." Her face pulls back up to Cora's. "I think she would respect your intentions much more if we could both live. What do you need me to do?"

"You'd willingly leave, knowing how badly it would hurt her?" Cora asks, clearly impressed by the blonde's nerve. "Perhaps you're a better match for my daughter than I'd thought." She claps her hands together and starts walking around Emma. "This is what I want you to do. You can have the next four days with Regina, but then you have to leave. Daniel will live as long as you leave, and I won't hurt either my daughter or my grandson, who will also stay."

Emma stiffens as Cora inspects her. When the woman finishes her speech, she nods slowly, holding back tears when Henry is even brought up. Her hand reaches up to make her shaking hands busy with the necklace adorning her chest. Her voice is quiet, any more volume would cause a break, "I can trust you?"

Cora smiles sweetly and strokes Emma's cheek. "Of course, you can trust me, Swan. I'm only trying to do what's best for my daughter and my grandson. If she truly loved you more, she wouldn't have let the boy fuck her, would she?" she asks, twisting the knife in further. If the Savior is out of the way, the curse remains intact and she can guide her daughter and grandson into ruling this benighted town even more strictly. That is all that matters in the end.

At both the surprisingly grounding feeling of the woman's hand and her jarring words, tears finally slip down Emma's face. She inhales her emotion away and locks her jaw with a head shake. She pulls away from Cora's hand and clears her throat. "No." She feels her heart burn in her chest as she turns back towards the trees.

Cora smiles and watches Emma start to leave. "Leaving so soon, my dear?" she calls sweetly. "You haven't agreed to my terms yet. Do you both live or do you force my daughter to kill one of you?"

Emma stops and, without turning around, she answers flatly, "I will leave for Boston." Her chest heaves at the confirmation to herself. She pushes back into the trees and can feel a new set of scrapes setting in as she hikes back to the mayor's house.

Cora's smile turns deadly. "Well played, Swan," she says with a dark chuckle. "You're just as easily manipulated as your mother." She turns and begins to walk back to the edge of the clearing, where she promptly disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.

The cold air hits Emma hard as she steps out onto the street, both the streams of tears and her bevy of scratches chill in the night air. She pauses as the mayor's house enters view and lets a deep breath sum up her crying. She clears her throat and pulls the top of her tank up to wipe at her nose. She paces herself across the street and opens the gate slowly. She takes her time up the path, across the foyer, and eventually up the stairs, not knowing if and how she should convey the events of tonight with her lover. Emma finds the door closed and raps her knuckles on the door.

At the knock on the door, Regina's on her feet instantly to open it. She takes in Emma's appearance, from the swollen, red eyes to the scratches to the mud crusting on the hem of her jeans. "Emma?" she asks, pulling the blonde into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh gods, I'm so glad you came back." Regina pulls Emma into the bedroom. "Let me find the lotion for these scratches." She rushes to the bathroom to find the jar of lotion she'd made. "I wasn't sure I could trust my mother not to kill you outright." She feels fidgety and wants nothing more than to collapse in a heap on the bed with Emma and never get up again.

Emma sheds her clothes and boots quickly in a pile at the foot of the bed. "No, but the trees had their way with me." She crawls onto the bed face down. She takes a deep breath in, filling her head with the smell of their sex, which draws a small whimper. She does well to hold back another wave of tears as she waits for the soothing spread of lotion.

Regina straddles Emma's hips and begins to spread the lotion across all of the scratched and bloodied skin she can find. After a few moments, she urges Emma to roll over so she can repeat the motions on her front. Leaning down, she lightly presses her lips to Emma's. "I love you, Emma, so very much."

Emma takes in every stroke in memory. When urged onto her back she keeps her eyes locked on Regina's face, watching the woman's warm caring expression. She sighs into the kiss and, when Regina pulls back, Emma's hands travel up her nightgown, resting on her hips. "I know, and everything I ever do will be a testament to that."

Regina nods, one hand resting over Emma's heart. "You are the best thing that has happened to me in this world. You and Henry both. I don't know what I would do if I lost either of you." She blinks away tears and stretches out to mold her body to Emma's. "Please don't ever leave me."

Emma can only nod and catch the sob in her throat with a hard swallow. She wraps her arms around the mayor and pulls her in hard. Her hand reaches up to find the back of Regina's hair which she strokes purposefully. She knows she can't tell Regina the truth, she knows she wouldn't be able to stand resisting the mayor's pleas to stay. "Let's just enjoy each other tonight." She affirms her meaning by letting her thumbs slide around the waistband of the mayor's panties right below the dimples in her back. Emma feels selfish, knowing in only days she will never see the woman again, but she can't help the urge to have Regina in every way before then.

Regina squirms slightly as Emma's thumb teases along her skin. She presses a series of kisses along the column of Emma's throat, sucking and nipping at the pulse point hard enough to leave a dark mark. "Make me yours, Emma," she whispers. "Remind me what I will never willingly give up again." She stretches up and claims Emma's lips in a harsh, demanding kiss.

Emma smiles into the familiar taste of the mayor's mouth. Her fingers drag the mayor's panties down just to her knees. Her hands claim Regina's ass with a firm grasp and she moans when she can feels moisture from her lover against her leg. She uses her knee to prop the mayor up enough to give her access to her center. Her fingers trail the wet length of the mayor and she whimpers at the physical reaction she produces from her lover.

Regina feels the desire oozing down her spine to pool between her legs as Emma's fingers stroke along her body. She shifts to spread her legs wider for Emma, growling when her panties prevent her from straddling Emma's hips again. She contorts her body as she struggles to remove her panties until they dangle from one ankle.

Emma grins at her lover's ungraceful, eager display. Her hands stop all motion on the mayor's body and she displays her teeth wickedly. "Is there something you want, Madam Mayor?" She lets her hands fall above her head in fake nonchalance.

"Just you, Sheriff Swan," Regina retorts, eyes flashing. She straddles Emma's hips and leans up to pull her nightgown over her head. "Claiming me, marking me as yours, and making me scream your name in ecstasy over and over." She cups her own breasts, teasing her nipples, and stares deeply into Emma's eyes. "And when you're done, I'm repaying the favor in kind."

Emma's mouth goes dry and her facade dissipates at the mayor's words and display. She lets her eyes lace over the mayor, stopping at her hips. She lets her head fall back and vaguely points at the bruises on Regina's hips. "Looks like someone beat me to it." She exhales with a frustrated growl. 'Alright, you can do this Emma.' She reminds herself of the urgency and conditions of their current situation. She looks back up at the mayor and her thumb runs over the bruises as one hand grips a hip. The other immediately digs into the mayor's heat with a hard angry stroke.

"Fuck! I'm sorry," Regina says, eyes closing as Emma points to the bruises on her hips. She can feel her face flush in disgusted embarrassment. Before she can attempt a better apology, she cries out as Emma's fingers thrust harshly into her. "Emma!" She can feel her body react to the intrusion, hips thrusting down on Emma's hand.

Emma can't stand looking at the marks anymore and pulls the mayor's body down onto her with her free hand. She works her palm hard into the mayor's clit as her fingers curl deeper into Regina's sweet spot. Her hips rock in unison with her lover's as she works at her orgasm. She growls into the brunette's ear, "Good to know you didn't forget the name."

"Never gonna forget," Regina groans, grinding her hips into Emma's hand. She shifts to nip at Emma's jaw, one hand fisting into her blonde hair. She can feel her orgasm coming hard and fast, and doesn't want this to end. "S-slow, Emma, please," she begs. "Want all of you all over me."

Emma is ripped from her aggression by the mayor's beckoning voice. She obliges and slows her pumping. She hits deep, but with long meticulous movements. Her free hand moves to soothe Regina's rippling back. She eyes close as she notes the feeling of the mayor to memory. "You feel amazing, Regina." She catches her lover's lips in hers with a soft moan.

The minute Emma slows down, Regina feels her body plateauing just below the orgasm level, suffusing her entire body with a slowly burning need. She purrs as Emma's hand glides down her back, hips rolling repeatedly. Her free hand moves up to cup Emma's cheek as they kiss, keeping as much contact with her lover as she can. "You make me feel amazing, Emma," she whispers and nips at the blonde's lower lip.

Emma can feel the mayor's walls quivering around her fingers and her need to have the mayor completely tonight causes her to slide her fingers from the mayor slowly. She pulls on the mayor's hips to punctuate her statement. "I need to taste you, ride my face, Regina." Her voice is breathy and desperate and she catches the mayor's eyes with her own begging gaze. Her tongue tracing her own bottom lip in anticipation.

Regina shivers at Emma's needy request and nods. "Anything for you, my love," she whispers and presses another kiss to Emma's lips. She scrambles up to straddle Emma's head, gripping the headboard tightly. She knows it won't take long for Emma's talented tongue to send her over the edge, but she hopes she can last a little longer than she expects. One hand still on the headboard, she reaches down to stroke Emma's hair.

Emma's head lifts off the bed, catching the mayor's soaked folds in her mouth. She notes the awe-inspiring display of the mayor above her with a soft moan into her lover's center. Her hands ride up the mayor's back and sides, settling on her waist, knowing Regina will soon need the support. Her chin is soon coated in the mayor's moisture and her mouth adjusts to nurse the hard bundle of nerves. Between hard deep sucks, her tongue lashes smooth flat laps across her clit.

Regina gasps at the first touch of Emma's tongue between her legs. She grips the headboard tighter, hips rolling into Emma's face. "Oh gods, Emma," she moans. "Don't stop." She tugs at her own nipples, lower lip gripped tightly between her teeth as she pants with her need. The shiver starts at the base of her skull, a dull ache that blossoms down her spine to pool hotly between her legs. "Emma, please..."

Emma lavishes as the mayor melts even more on her face. She moans at the sound of her own name and her hands pull the mayor hard onto her face seeking an impossible connection. She lets her teeth graze the small bud a few times, causing a obvious quiver from above, before working her tongue back into its routine. She swallows the moisture that has filled her mouth before laying a hard demanding slap on Regina's tightened ass.

Regina moans and starts to shake as her orgasm looms closer. When Emma slaps her ass, the last flimsy barrier holding back her climax buckles. She cries out Emma's name and grips the headboard tight enough to crack her knuckles. She's grateful for the blonde's hands on her waist as her hips buck uncontrollably.

Emma moans and rubs her legs together for the friction against her own heat as the mayor bucks her orgasm on her face. Her motions remain firm, but slow their pace in accordance to her lover's, until she can hear Regina's wincing past her orgasm. After a few last gratuitous laps to clean up her cunt, Emma settles Regina onto her chest. Her hands work over the brunette's trembling skin to soothe her. She looks up, catching the woman's exasperated eyes and smiles sweetly. "Okay?" she whispers, knowing the answer already.

"Mm-hmm," Regina purrs, smiling lazily down at Emma. "As long as I don't fall over and hit my head on the wall or something." She reaches for Emma's hand and squeezes it shakily. "You have a very talented mouth, Sheriff Swan." She winks at her lover and traces a finger across Emma's lips for emphasis. "I will never get enough of it."

Emma swallows hard and averts her eyes. Her hands pull the mayor's shaky frame down easily to rest on top of her. Emma matches her breathing to her lover's and lets her hands comb through Regina's hair. Emma licks her lips, removing the traces of her lover with guilt riding on her tongue. "You know I love you, right? You know I would do anything to protect you? Henry?" She sighs back the creeping emotion in her throat.

Regina nuzzles into Emma's neck, humming happily. At Emma's questions, she pulls back to stare deeply into Emma's eyes, fear filling hers. "Of course, I know that, Emma," she says slowly. "It's a big part of why I love you so much. You complete our family, Emma, you make ME whole. Why would you even ask that?"

Emma shifts uncomfortably under Regina's weight. She knows her eyes will give way to her lie, so she keeps her gaze on the mayor's lips. She speaks softly, "I am leaving for Boston in the morning. Apparently even small town sheriffs have to travel for work." She pauses and rolls the mayor onto her side of the bed, her quickening heartbeat would be a sure sign of her betrayal.

"Leaving?" Regina asks, heart clenching in fear. "How long will you be gone? I need you here when I tell Mother my decision." She grips Emma's hand tightly in one hand while the other strokes her lover's cheek.

Emma leans back into her own pillow and eyes the ceiling. "The Boston department feels like we need to cross reference Kathryn's disappearance with some in their district." Every word hurts more than the one before it, she reminds herself that a life is at stake. "I couldn't tell them the truth, I have to play ball. Hopefully I can convince them that it was a local problem. The time it has taken me to figure this case out has them raising a brow at my capability." She closes her eyes, guilty at how easy this is coming, how much it's tearing into her.

Regina nods slowly, eyes closing as she takes in Emma's story. Her own indiscretion from earlier in the day has her wondering if Emma is lying to her. But she knows that this is her White Knight, her Savior, and she wouldn't lie to her, would she? "Do you know if you'll be back in time?" she asks again, twining her fingers with Emma's and pulling their joined hands to rest against her heart.

Emma knows this punctuates her bold faced lying. "I will." She tightens her fingers in the mayor's. Her eyes shut closed and she bites the inside of her cheeks, biting down hard, punishing herself. Refusing to look at the mayor, she rolls into her, placing her cheek on Regina's chest. Her arms wrap around the woman and she silently begs for forgiveness for the transgression she is going to pass.

Regina lets out a sigh of relief that Emma will be back in time. She can handle a day or two without her lover, can't she? She wraps her free arm around Emma, holding her close, and presses a kiss to the blonde crown.

"Then I'll plan that special dinner for when you come back," she replies. "The one we were supposed to have tonight. How does that sound?"

Emma can only nod into the mayor's chest, fearing that opening her mouth will let out a sob. She presses a hard kiss into Regina's collarbone and then presses her head back over the mayor's beating heart. "I love you, Regina, I will always love you."

"I love you, too, Emma, until the day I die," Regina replies. She presses a kiss to the blonde's temple, fingers stroking down her back and side before combing through the long mane of hair she adores. After a moment or two, she curls a finger under Emma's chin to lift her face for a kiss.

Emma closes her eyes as Regina steals her for a kiss. She kisses back with desperation; this is her last night with the mayor and the realization hits as their teeth hit. A tear slips down her cheek and rolls onto her lover's. The feeling makes her deepen the kiss, her tongue slides over the brunette's, and a high moan rattles in her throat.

Regina returns the kiss just as desperately, realizing once again what she nearly lost earlier in the day. Her hands stroke along Emma's sides and back. When she feels the tear slide across her cheek and hears the odd sound coming from Emma, she leans back to stroke the blonde's cheek. "Hey," she asks softly, worriedly, "Emma, what's wrong? I'm right here, my love, I will always be right here for you."

Emma can only now look at the mayor, her next statement is anything but a lie. "I'm just going to miss you." She rolls over onto her pillow, still facing the mayor. "I have a big day tomorrow. Can I just hold you?" She knows that the mayor will want to repay her an orgasm, but the thought seems selfish.

"Of course, you can," Regina replies, heart breaking at the pain in Emma's eyes. She curls into Emma's side readily, cheek resting against Emma's chest. She shifts a leg over Emma's, sliding an arm around her waist. She sighs softly and presses a kiss to Emma's collarbone. "I love you, Emma, and I am going to prove it to you every single day for the rest of our lives." She smiles and cuddles in close again. "Sleep now, my love, you have a long drive ahead of you tomorrow. I'll keep you safe until you have to leave, and then my necklace will stand in my stead while we're apart."

Regina's words leave Emma's hands shaking as the wrap around the mayor. Her senses highlight the weight of the necklace on her chest under a curtain of her lover's hair. She concentrates on keeping her heartbeat steady under the mayor's ear as the pain courses through her. She knows she won't sleep steady tonight, something she has grown accustomed to in Regina's bed. She forces her eyes to stay shut and her arms clench around the mayor.

Regina can tell that something is bothering Emma, but doesn't ask as she's sure it has something to do with her 'fling' with Daniel. She knows it will take a lot of work to overcome that transgression, but she's willing to do whatever it takes to keep her family. She presses another kiss to Emma's collarbone and closes her eyes in an attempt at sleep. After some time, the warmth of Emma's body and the beat of her heart lulls Regina into sleep.


	41. Chapter 41 - Saturday, 27 August 2011

**A/N: More angst involved here, just so you know... Remember, Swan Queen is endgame here.**

* * *

Emma's night is a mix of listening to Regina's breathing and dipping into a light memory-encased doze. All night she strategically keeps her lover from rolling away, needing her as close as possible. The exhaustion and stress have her stomach in knots as she eyes the alarm clock. Her hands runs along the sleeping woman's back, her strokes increasing pressure to pull Regina slowly from sleep.

Regina hums softly, almost a whine, as her eyes flutter open. She was having a lovely dream about a future for her family, including a beautiful little baby cradled against her chest, while Emma looked over her shoulder with so much love and happiness in her eyes. She blinks and squints up at Emma in confusion. "Emma? What time is it? Is something wrong? Is it Henry?"

Emma shushes the woman's concerns and, with a heavy heart, whispers, "No, I just wanted to wake you before the alarm. I should get on the road early today." She cranes down to place a light kiss on Regina's forehead, her hands still continuing their paths. "I am sure Mary will make sure Henry is at school on time." She tenses and swallows hard, she won't get to see either her mother or son before she skips town, and even if she dared, it may just convince her to stay.

Regina tenses at the reminder that Emma has to go to Boston. "Are you sure you can't delay a little longer?" she asks softly, knowing the answer before she even asks the question. "I don't want you to go, Emma."

Emma clutches Regina briefly. "The sooner I leave..." she trails, not able to finish the lie, and knows the mayor will understand. Unable to handle her lover's further contact, she slides slowly out from under her and paces to the dresser. She pulls out the few items of clothing, slipping a plain white tank on over a bra and tossing the other few onto the foot of the bed. She retrieves the last pair of jeans as well and pulls them on with a small cough intended to break the silence. She feels numb; the sooner she makes it to her cruiser, the sooner she can break, and she makes haste on her boots on the edge of the bed.

Regina sits up, clutching the sheet to her chest in some feeble attempt at protection as she watches Emma dress and pack a few clothes. She can feel the tears threatening to fall, but she uses all of her willpower to keep them at bay. It's only for a couple of days, and then they'll be back together forever. Maybe that dream of hers can come true, too. "Emma," she says softly, stretching out a hand to touch the blonde's shoulder as she sits on the bed to put her boots on. "Do you believe in dreams? Because I had one last night that I want to make come true with you. I dreamed we had a baby and were happier than we've ever been. I know I have to gain your trust again, but I want that dream for us." She presses her lips to Emma's shoulder, then whispers, "Hurry home, my love."

Emma is thankful that her body is in shock but, even with her numbed emotions, Regina's words ebb at her. She can't force any emotion into her voice as she speaks flatly, "Wouldn't that be something." She instantly regrets the dull words and shifts to face Regina, clutching their hands together. "I mean...yes...you would make a wonder mother...again." She makes sure to give an answer devoid of herself. She places what she knows is her last kiss on the mayor's lips, soft, deep, warm, but short. She pulls away and scoops up her small pile as she stands. She grabs her mud laced pants as well for good measure. She pulls the door open and it feels heavier than she remembers. She slips quietly but quickly down the stairs and out the front door, bee lining for her cruiser.

Regina doesn't bother to wait until the front door closes before she starts crying. The minute the bedroom door shuts, she whispers, "Be safe," and collapses to the bed to cry into Emma's pillow. She can't even go to the window to watch Emma drive away. Even knowing that Emma will be back isn't enough to stop the flow of tears and she cries herself to sleep, falling back into that same dream.

Emma waits until she pulls out of the drive to let the tears go. Heavy sobs escape her mouth and she hits the wheel at the first stop sign. She only settles as she pulls up to the familiar grocery store. She can see him moving, see his broad smile punctured by the cut her fist had left. She needs to know he will take care of all she is leaving behind. She has to find some good in him. She has to let him know that her fist-flying anger will be out of the way. She waits what seems like an hour. Observing his interactions, his body language, Emma can't help but realize his immediate charm from afar. He is handsome, she admits to herself begrudgingly. After her face has cleared of pain, she pulls herself from the cruiser and pushes her way into the store. It doesn't take long to catch his eye and she throws her hands up in surrender, with an expression to match, as she fills the gap between them. A lull in business gives her a chance to speak without interference, "I am not here to have another go at you. We need to talk." She gestures towards his mouth. "I am sorry," she lies, digging her hands in her pockets.

Daniel is startled to see the Sheriff standing there, but curiosity gets the better of him when she apologizes. He signals to his manager that he's taking a break, then gestures for Emma to head outside. He follows her, absently rubbing at his jaw. "What did you want to talk about, Sheriff?" he asks lightly as they step clear of the doors.

Emma leans against the concrete building, trying to make herself as unthreatening as possible. Her voice is shaky as she gets straight to the point. "R-Regina, do you love her?" She has an out of body experience as if watching the two of them from across the street; it seems like a safer place than in her own head.

"I do," Daniel replies slowly, wondering if he's going to get hit again, and studies her closely. "And so do you, obviously, or I wouldn't have this split lip. But if I'd known she was involved with you, I'd never have..."

Emma sighs, she doesn't want to think about the mayor's betrayal, her lies to both her and the young boy, those are not the memories she wants to hang onto. She waves away his words. "I am leaving, Daniel." She croaks at his name. "Do you know who Cora is?" She pauses. "Of course you do. Well she is back with a vengeance." She spends the next few minutes explaining Cora's deal with Regina and her subsequent deal with Emma. She sighs as the end of it all and her hand reaches up to attend to her now throbbing head. "And so I am leaving for Boston...well...pretty much right now."

Daniel stares at her in a mixture of horror and compassion as she gives her explanation. "You would give up a life with her to save me? No offense, Sheriff, but you are insane." He pauses a moment, debating his next words. "At the risk of being punched again, you should know that she called out your name yesterday. As much as I love her, and know that she loves me, you are the one she wants to be with. If you leave, especially if you haven't told her, you're making the biggest mistake of your life." He tenses, waiting for her fist to connect with his face again, but he has to be honest with her.

Emma digs her feet into the concrete and she eyes the rubber flakes that fall away from her boots as her fists clench and relax at her sides.. Anything to focus on keeping her tears at bay. "Regardless, I have made many mistakes, but I can't let innocent people die, the greater good. Regina's will understand...she will have to. She knows where I come from, who I come from, she has to know it's the right thing to do." She feels like she is trying to convince herself as she realizes how full circle things have come with Daniel and her family.

Daniel nods and claps a hand on her shoulder briefly. "I won't say that I'm against the idea of a life with Regina, but I'll just be a placeholder for you. I'll do everything I can to make her as happy as possible for you, but I hope you'll change your mind. And I hope you find whatever it is you think can replace her in your life." He hesitates again, debating how to proceed. "Does she know that you're leaving? Or does that fall to me to tell her?"

Emma shudders at the man's hand on her shoulder, but finds warmth in his attempts. "I told her I am going to Boston on business. I have enough connection there to settle back in. You can fill in the blanks if you want, or let her believe..." She fades off and inhales a heavy breath. "Just take of her...and Henry." Her words are jagged. "Fuck, listen, I have to get out of here." She moves from his hand and to the edge of the concrete. "Just live, Daniel." She takes the step onto the asphalt and takes heavy, long strides to the cruiser. She takes her seat and turns the key. As she pulls out, her hand palms the pendant around her neck. She doesn't look in the rear view as she makes her way through the town and onto Boston.

* * *

**A/N: There's going to be another lull in updates at this point, as we need to get ourselves caught back up to this point in the story. We'd skipped ahead to some of the earlier stuff, and now need to go back and fill in the middle. But we'll be back with something for you, hopefully before the holidays.**


	42. Chapter 42 - Sat-Wed, 27-30 August 2011

**A/N:** This is a short chapter. More is coming in the next couple of days. Just a note to say that we've done a bit of updating of the previous chapters by adding in dates to the chapter titles as they change. This will actually be quite important as the story continues to unfold.

* * *

Daniel watches Emma drive away, torn between knowing that he can have the life he always wanted with Regina and that it's clearly not the life she wants anymore. He fumbles his way through another hour of work, clearly distracted, before claiming a migraine as a reason to go home. Instead of going to his apartment, he heads to the mayoral mansion, knocking on the door constantly until Regina answers it.

Seeing Daniel at the door, Regina begins to realize what's happened, but refuses to believe it at first. She lets him in, lets him comfort her as she cries, but can't bring herself to let him get any closer. She calls Emma every hour on the hour, pleading for the blonde to come home, but when she doesn't get any answers after the better part of twelve hours, she realizes that Emma's not going to come back. She lets Daniel take her up to bed, but points him toward a guest room. She fitfully sleeps in his arms that night, and forces herself to be normal the next day for Henry's sake.

Emma's ride to Boston is punctuated only by stops for coffee and gas along the way. She fully intends on purchasing copious amounts of beer once she finally reaches her destination. She can't call it home, because it will never be home to her again, not that she wants to contemplate the ramifications of that. Rather than find a place to stay immediately upon arriving in her old stomping grounds, Emma finds a liquor store and blows a healthy amount of money on cheap beer to get her through this first night without Regina by her side. If she's lucky, the pain will ease, but she's not expecting it to do so until she's blacked out.

Cracking the first beer open, she turns to her phone, finally unable to ignore the annoying blink of the voicemail icon. After the first couple of calls came in, she'd pulled over and turned off both the volume and the vibrate functions. But now, when she doesn't have to focus on keeping herself on the road without speeding over a damned overpass, she can't help but turn to the solace of what she can never have again.

"Emma, where are you?"

Of course, it's Regina, and of course, she's crying. Emma feels her heart break at the fear and devastation in the mayor's voice. She'd give anything for this not to be happening, but she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she let her own happiness overshadow the worth of an innocent life.

"Emma, please come home. Whatever you think you're doing, it's not the answer. Henry needs you, Mary Margaret needs you, and I definitely need you. I love you, Emma. Please don't do this. You promised me, Emma. You promised Hen-"

Emma deletes the message, unable to listen to the rest of it. Each successive message from Regina gets deleted within half a dozen words, but she notes the desperation morphing first into anger and then despondent resignation. It upsets her to know that she's hurting her lover and son so, but she won't allow anyone to die because of her.

~SQ~

Regina falls into a pattern as of the next morning: make breakfast for Henry and Daniel; shower and dress for work while Daniel cleans up the kitchen and Henry storms off for school; spend her morning doing any and all work to keep her mind occupied so that she won't obsess over Emma's defection; lunch with Daniel at the mansion; more work in the afternoon before going home to a strained meal with Henry and Daniel; and finally crawling into the guest bed with Daniel, sleeping fitfully with her head over his heart. She places two calls to Emma each day, once in the morning and once in the afternoon, always saying the same thing: that she loves Emma and wants her to either come home or explain her actions. She knows she won't get an answer, but needs to make the calls anyway, if only to assuage her guilt over not trying hard enough to get her erstwhile lover back. The fighting between Daniel and Henry tears at her heart almost more than the anger and blame that Henry hurls at her for not only pushing Emma to leave, but for replacing the blonde with Daniel.

Mary Margaret does her best to help Regina and Henry cope with Emma's sudden defection. Oddly enough, both members of the Mills family don't mention Daniel to the teacher at all. Regina knows she'll need to eventually, but just can't find the strength to do it yet, not while they're both still reeling from the blonde's departure. They keep up the pretense of Emma's lie regarding her departure for everyone else in town that asks.

~SQ~

On the second day, Emma wakes up from a nasty drunken binge, half-surprised that she's still alive. She does her best to start looking into her old contacts for possible work, but leads are few and far between after the months she's been gone. She tries to explain it away as a lull in the job, anything to keep from admitting that it's because she just doesn't want to be in Boston.

That night, she turns her phone on again after having downed a six-pack in an effort to get started on the numb intoxication that will allow her to sleep. She automatically deletes Regina's voicemails, but listens to the messages from Henry and Mary Margaret with a heavy heart.

"Emma? Honey, it's Mary Margaret. Please come home soon. Regina and Henry are complete wrecks without you. I know that your job is important, but so is your family. I miss you and your bright smile."

"Emma, I know that you're not in Boston for work, not like you told Mom. I keep wanting to believe what you said, but it's hard. You're the Savior, Emma, you're supposed to break the curse and save Mom, but how are you going to do that if you're away in Boston? Daniel's trying to be friends with me, trying to be part of my life. I don't want him here, I want YOU here. I… I kind of hate you for leaving, Emma, but I hate Mom more for doing whatever it is she did that made you leave. Just come home, Emma. We can fix this as a family, but we need the whole family here to do it. I love you, Emma. I hope you still love me and Mom."

Emma deletes the message with a vicious stab of her finger and shuts the phone off. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she works her way through the rest of the beer she bought until she passes out into uneasy dreams of the family she's never going to see again.

~SQ~

Both women fall into similar patterns over the next three days in an attempt to cope with the growing loss of their relationship. Both missing the other fiercely; both trying desperately to find a way to go on with their lives without the other constantly around.

Emma falls into a practically constant drunken stupor, completely shutting her phone off so that she doesn't have to listen to the messages coming from the family she abandoned for the greater good. She stays sober only long enough to purchase more alcohol and move the cruiser to a new location to keep from getting a ticket.


	43. Chapter 43 - Wednesday, 31 August 2011

**A/N:**So we're back with another chapter for you! We've gotten caught up in a new storyline that has taken us by storm atm, but we promise that this story will be finished. Particularly now that there are new eps each week again. Enjoy!

* * *

Morning dawns far too early for Regina, who hasn't slept all night. Today is the day she goes out to the clearing to deal with her mother. The last four days have been some of the roughest in her life, dealing with Emma's defection. But she's found Daniel to be more of a godsend than she'd expected, always there for her, no matter what. He's not Emma, but he's sweet and attentive and makes her feel like the center of his universe. She shifts out of his arms and heads downstairs to make breakfast for her family. Coffee first, as always, followed by the pancakes and bacon that have become a staple.

Daniel feels Regina slip from him, but he remains still with his eyes shut. The normal pattern of his mornings with the mayor. He has found her happiest when she is busy and focused on matters not pertaining to their newly rekindled romance. Although he loves Regina and knows it is mutual, he knows he is only a place holder. He is vigilant and hopeful that time will shift her, but for now he is steadfast. As soon as he can hear the familiar movements in the kitchen, he pulls himself from the bed quietly. A box of his basic needs sits alongside the empty guest dresser, which the mayor hasn't even give him access to. He pulls a pair of sweat pants on over his briefs and a plain white t-shirt over his head. He creeps down the stairs quietly and makes his way to the kitchen. "Always so prompt, Regina. Not that I can complain." He delivers his best sleepy smile and inhales the sweet air she has summoned in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Daniel," Regina says with a soft smile, handing him a cup of coffee. "Can you make sure Henry's up?" Before she even finishes the question, she can hear him clattering down the stairs. He comes into the kitchen and settles at the island, scowling at his phone as he waits for his breakfast. "Morning, Henry. Ready for school today?" He shrugs and drinks the orange juice she sets in front of him. "Don't forget that you're going home with Mary Margaret today after school. I have a couple of meetings and Daniel's working a later shift today."

Daniel sips his coffee and takes a seat at the island beside the boy. Henry has said little to him the last few days, despite his effort to interact. Daniel knows the boy blames him in part for the blonde's exit, but knows that only his persistence will gain his trust. "How is school then? It must be nice having someone so close as your teacher." He pauses, realizing how his attempt is falling flat, as Henry doesn't even look at him and grabs his plate and glass to move into the dining room. Daniel sighs and pushes his own plate away, his appetite shot. He addresses the mayor with a low voice, "I wish I knew what to do. He won't even look at me."

Regina watches Henry leave and feels another pang rip through her heart. "Give him time, Daniel," she says softly, touching his hand. "Losing Emma is probably a bigger blow to him than it is to me. He idolized her." She grabs his plate and starts cleaning up. "I'm heading out to the clearing to have my chat with Mother in a little while. Once that's over with, I'm sure things will settle more around here." She pauses to swallow the tears threatening to fall as she remembers what she thought was supposed to happen. Turning to face Daniel, she smiles. "I'll make dinner before you get home. Anything in particular you want?"

Daniel clears his throat and sets down his now empty cup. "Surprise me? I haven't been disappointed thus far." He knows better than to flirt with the mayor so he leaves the statement flat. "I can take the boy to school if you'd like." The suggestion is shaky in his voice.

"If he'll let you, I would appreciate it," Regina replies, leaning against the island to drink her coffee. "If not, he's been doing fine going by himself." As she says this, Henry comes back in to set his dishes in the sink and offer her a perfunctory hug. "Ready to go?" He nods, not letting go yet. "Daniel offered to walk you to school if you'd like."

"I'm not a baby," Henry replies sullenly. "I'm ten years old and I can walk myself. Besides Nicholas and Ava walk with me, so I'm not totally alone." He dutifully presses a kiss to Regina's cheek, then stalks past Daniel to grab his backpack and head out the door.

Daniel's jaw tightens and he looks mournfully at the mayor. "Excellent." He carries his empty mug to the sink and sets it down harder than he knows he should. He doesn't look up as he speaks, "Well then, I suppose I should make myself busy, cleaning the house perhaps?" He can't help but feel like he is just taking up space in their lives. He finally looks to Regina. "I can be patient. I guess this isn't the way I planned things. When we were younger, even sneaking around, at least I didn't feel like a burden." He moves into the mayor, pulling her in slowly and letting his eyes warm. "I love you, Regina. Please know that I am trying."

"I know you are, Daniel, and I don't want you to feel like a burden." Regina sighs and rests her head against his chest. The steady beat of his heart is oddly grounding and she drinks it in for several moments. "I'm trying, Daniel, I really am. Henry will come around with time, I'm sure of it. And so will I. It's just been a very intense week and a half in our lives." She leans up to press a kiss to his lips, not hiding the tears in her eyes. "I'm going to go get ready." She pulls away slowly and walks toward the stairs, stopping at the bottom. "Daniel, please unpack your things into the dresser today? This is your home now, too." Before he can answer her, she runs up the stairs to get ready.

Daniel lets a smile escape at the mayor's words. He follows her path up the stairs and into the guest room. He doesn't take much time to unload the box into the dresser and he quickly changes into a pair of khakis and pulls a casual button down on. He slips his shoes on as he exits the room and knocks lightly on the mayor's door. Before she can respond, he asks a question through the wood, "So what do you expect from this conversation with your mother?"

Regina is mostly dressed already, having only her shirt left to pull on. She's chosen to wear the casual clothes again, knowing her mother will use magic to put her into whatever she wants. She opens the door at Daniel's question and gestures him into her bedroom for the first time. "I don't know. I was supposed to tell her who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and the other was supposed to d- go away," she says, stumbling over the word. "With Emma turning tail and running, knowing that I have no way to follow her, she's already made the decision for me. I don't know if Mother will follow through with her plans or not." She pauses to pull her shirt on, then slips into her running shoes. "When I'm done, I'll come back and change before going into the office for a couple of hours. I'll be home and cooking dinner long before you're done with work." She smiles at him and squeezes his hand. "You are so very good to me, Daniel, and I've been less than grateful to you. I'm sorry."

Daniel returns her expression and takes note of the small barriers the mayor is allowing to break. He uses her handhold to pull her to him and connects with her mouth for a gentle, worried kiss. "Just be careful, promise me?" He raises his eyebrows and grips her hand before letting go.

"I promise," Regina replies. "I'll be careful and I'll come home. And with time, we'll be a- a proper family." She bites the inside of her cheek to keep the tears at bay as she lets another tendril of her connection to Emma break away. "Well, I should go. Walk me out?"

Daniel nods and steps into the hall, following behind her with a reaffirmed confidence as she graces the stairs. He closes the front door behind them and walks the path to the sidewalk, stealing her hand along the way. When they reach the gate he stops her. "I love you, Regina. I have never stopped." He brings her hand up to his mouth and presses his lips on her knuckles.

Regina swallows and smiles. "I never stopped loving you either, Daniel," she replies honestly. "I just..." She shakes her head. "Well, that doesn't matter anymore, does it?" she asks, not entirely convincing. "We will learn to be a family again, and Henry will eventually come around." She leans up to lightly kiss his lips. "I'll see you tonight. Maybe I'll stop by the store if you let me know when your break is tonight." She doesn't wait for an answer, slipping out the gate and heading off toward the clearing.

Regina is both surprised and entirely unsurprised by how quickly she makes it to the clearing. She'd hoped for more time to steel herself to what she's about to do, but she also just wants it all over with. She takes a deep breath at the edge of the clearing before stepping within. "I'm here, Mother," she calls out in a steadier voice than she expected. "Just like you wanted."

Cora isn't slow to respond as she mimics her daughter from the opposite end of the clearing. "It's about time some obedience sets in." She fills the gap to the center of the clearing. "Is the boy everything you remember?" She cocks her head slightly with a tainted half smile.

"You know he is everything I wanted when I was still a girl," Regina replies evenly. "And I still love him, but it's not the same." She swallows audibly past the lump in her throat, hoping her emotions aren't too easily telegraphed on her face. "What deal did you make with Emma, Mother? I know she came to see you, and I know you made a deal. Did you drive her away?"

Cora's eyes narrow. "Sheriff Swan only sweetened the deal. Her bravado and genetic disposition at playing the hero caught up with her." She moves carefully towards her daughter and rests a hand firmly on her shoulder. "She promised to look away from our game if I kept the boy alive. You and I, we would knock off the masses for our own cause, but to her..." She pauses digging her next words in, "You weren't worth it."

Cora's words do exactly as intended as Regina feels the knife slicing into her chest. She hiccups a breath in, biting her lower lip hard enough to taste blood. "You're lying. She had Henry to consider, as well." Regina pauses to close her eyes in an attempt to keep herself calm. "So then neither of them dies, is that it? And what point would that make to your little game, Mother?"

Cora retracts and eyes the ground around her daughter in fake innocence. "It's not my fault if Swan's ignorance to magic voids our secret bargain." A wicked smile falls on her mouth as her eyes reconnect with Regina's. "But you do know, magic always comes with a price. If her life is not here to trade..." she trails off and her lips tighten.

"So you'll still take Daniel, is that it?" Regina asks, the knife in her heart twisting viciously. She starts to pace, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "Just like that, I lose them both? One because she chose to run and the other because he happens to have stuck around? Why are you so heartless, Mother? What did I ever do to deserve your wrath?"

Cora is surprised by the tinge of guilt in her chest. "Look at how weak they prove themselves to be, Regina? Daniel is a boy, as tender as the day you found him, delicate, love sick. And Swan? She didn't put up much of a fight, did she?" She moves to rest her hand on her daughter's face. "And look at how weak and broken you are, dear. Such a fall from grace. I am saving you, as I always have."

"I don't need you to save me, Mother! When will you understand that?" Regina asks, unable to pull away from the comforting touch of Cora's hand on her cheek. "I was doing fine on my own. I was happy, Henry was happy. And now, it's all gone to hell. Henry hates Daniel and blames him for Emma leaving. Well, when he's not blaming me. Daniel knows that I love him, but he also knows that..." She sighs and closes her eyes, letting a tear or two fall. "I'm trying to build a life with him, but it's not the same. I was all ready to come here and choose Emma, but she had to make whatever deal she made with you, and then she left me behind without giving me a choice in the matter. Just like you've never given me a choice. So once again I readjust my life to fit YOUR wishes. When do I get the chance to decide my own life?"

Cora snaps her hand away. "When you stop disappointing me with your naive behavior." She paces backwards a few yards. "You are a QUEEN, Regina. Don't let the facade you have created here let you forget. You can hide behind your executive clothes and bastard son for only so long. When the pages start to peel, did you really think the Sheriff could protect you from her own mother? Or that your young Daniel could even look at you when he learned what you became?" She pauses and regains her breath after realizing her cool demeanor has become frantic.

Regina laughs harshly. "If the curse never breaks, I'm not a queen, Mother. I'm the mayor of Storybrooke, Maine, where no one leaves and no one visits, with two exceptions, both of whom should be here. Don't you get it? By keeping the curse intact, you will never be the mother of a queen again. And by forcing this damned game on me, you will never have my compliance. Henry will hate you just as much as I do for ruining our lives. And when he's old enough, he'll leave Storybrooke, too, and never come back. Do you really think I'll give a damn about anything if I lose him, too?" She turns away, breathing harshly in an attempt to calm down.

Cora smoothes out the front of her dark dress, avoiding the obvious pain in her daughter's voice uncomfortably. "You were so much better off not giving a damn, Regina." Her own use of such a common phrase catches her off guard, and she waves away the pointlessness of their rambling. "The boy will go as quietly as he came, as if he was never here. The theatrics of my last encounter with the boy in the stable are unnecessary in the current climate." She gestures vaguely to the new world whose rules are different.

Regina turns a hard stare on her mother. "And just like that you rip him away again. Do you enjoy this, Mother? Do you enjoy toying with people's lives? With MY life?" She takes a deep breath, pulls herself up to her full height. "I will never forgive you for ripping my life apart again. When you take Daniel from me, after already sending Emma running off, you no longer exist to me. Do you understand me? You have taken everything I have ever loved and tarnished it, even my son's love, but no more." She swallows thickly, tears slipping down her cheeks, but she keeps her hard gaze on Cora. "What are you waiting for?" she asks, then screams, "Do it!"

Cora closes her eyes at her daughter's outburst. After a second pause, she sighs and returns her gaze to Regina's. She reaches calmly to retrieve a small bottle strung around her neck. The bottle swirls with green pulsing liquid and she palms it, holding it out for her daughter to see. She flinches as her fingers wrap hard around it sending a bevy of sparks out between her fingers. She drops it into the grass in front of her and eyes it for a moment before returning her eyes to the mayor. "Everything I do is for you, dear. Everything." Her eyes widen as she studies her daughter again and a heavy realization hits her only moments too late. She swallows hard at the pain ebbing at her, the glow in Regina's face, the stirring in her womb. Her thoughts fade off and she turns quickly before emotion can strike. She only manages a short remark over her shoulder before disappearing into a cloud of smoke, "Take care of yourself, Regina."

Regina stands rigidly for a moment or two, waiting to see if Cora returns. When she doesn't, Regina falls to her knees to throw up nothing but bile. "Emma!" she calls out. "Come home! I need you!" Getting no response, not that she expected she would, Regina slowly gets to her feet and begins the walk home. She enters the house and can already feel the change. Taking the steps two at a time, she races to the guest room she's slept in with Daniel, but nothing is there. No box, no clothes in the dresser. She doesn't even bother to go out to his apartment or to the store, knowing he's gone. She woodenly make her way back to her bedroom and crawls into bed, curling up with the pillow that still smells like Emma to cry herself to sleep.


	44. Chapter 44 - Thursday, 1 September 2011

**A/N:** We know it's been a while since we last updated. For that, we apologize. A lot of things have been conspiring against us continuing this story, but we think we've found the mojo again for it. There's at least one more chapter ofprepared stuff to be posted in a day or two, then we're back to RPing and posting immediately. We hope this chapter is worth the wait...

* * *

When Regina finally wakes up, it takes several moments of staring at her cell phone to realize that she slept the entire day away after coming home from the clearing. Her dreams were filled with a strange blend of Daniel and Emma, as well as that baby she'd dreamed about the night before Emma left. Feeling nauseated and utterly famished, she has to wonder if magic has somehow played a cruel trick on her by giving her the one thing she'd always wanted with Daniel. That thought has her on her feet and heading out the door faster than she's ever run before. She makes it to the convenience store and begins to put random things into her basket, waiting for the right moment to grab the pregnancy test.

Mary strolls through the store, basket in hand, tossing single serve items sadly into a pile. Emma moving into the mayor's had her lonely enough, but the abandonment of her best friend had taken a toll. She had never minded watching Henry, but he had become sad and silent in her presence and she found herself mentally lashing out at the blonde. "Q-tips," she mumbles to herself, making her way down the proper aisle. As soon as she turns, her heart drops at the sight of a worn Regina. She puts on a facade of happiness and quietly approaches. As she comes upon the mayor, her eyes widen at the box held tightly in her hand. Her voice comes in a hushed whisper, "R-Regina?"

Regina stares at Mary Margaret with wide, fearful eyes. She briefly considers putting the box back and denying ever touching it, but she's too worn down to fight anymore. She shrugs and drops the box in her basket with a heavy sigh. "Please don't lecture me, Ms. Blanchard," she says softly. "And if you're in touch with Emma, tell her..." She trails off, unsure of what to say. "Tell her that he's gone for good." She starts to turn away, but stumbles slightly and reaches out for something to steady herself.

Mary lets her basket fall to the ground as she moves to give the mayor a supporting hand. "So we are back to Ms. Blanchard now?" She smiles warmly at the mayor. "You are not a student, Regina." She takes the mayor's basket slowly. "I have had a few choice words written on my car before, let me take care of this. Meet me outside in ten?" Regina has been through enough and making this purchase in her current state will make it around town fairly quick. Without waiting for a retort, she briskly walks to the register and casually pays for the order. Without even looking back at the mayor, she takes the bags and walks to her truck, tossing the load into the passenger seat before walking to the black Mercedes. She leans casually against the side, waiting for Regina to emerge.

Regina stares numbly at Mary for a long moment as she walks away to make the purchase for her. When the other woman pays and heads out to her Jeep, Regina shakes her head and heads up to pay for the other items she'd picked up, wondering briefly what she'll do with a full pound of processed cheese spread. She makes her way out to her car, tentatively smiling at Mary as she comes closer. "Thank you, Mary Margaret," she finally says. "You didn't have to do that for me." She pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs softly. "Please, if you ARE in touch with Emma, ask her to come home? Tell her... Tell her that Daniel's gone for good and won't ever come back again." She sniffles, the loss of her first love still far too raw to be ignored, especially if he actually did manage to... She won't let herself finish the thought yet.

Mary shifts uncomfortably and throws an exasperated hand up. "Trust me, I have tried. It goes straight to voicemail half the time. I called her old bond agency as well...nothing." She pauses, caught up in her own frustration with Emma. Her voice softens, "Of course, I will keep trying. Especially now..." Her hand gestures towards Regina's stomach. Her brow furrows. "How did you? Daniel? I don't..." She cuts herself off with a shake of her head. "I guess it is none of my business really." She reaches her hands out to firmly grip the mayor's shoulders. "My friends are dwindling, let me help you. You can just pretend to like me." She eyes Regina with a playful questioning expression.

Regina laughs at her playful tone, the sound coming out more harshly than she wants. "It would appear you are the only person left that I can call a friend, pretend or otherwise." As soon as the words are out, she winces. "That didn't come out right. I'm sorry, Mary Margaret, I'm not exactly thinking clearly." She offers a grateful smile to the other woman. "But I can certainly use a friend, especially if Emma is gone for good, which I suspect she is." She pauses a moment, looking down at her hands. "Do you need to be anywhere? I could use some company while I test out my theory."

Mary is quick to shake her head with bright eyes, "Not at all. Lucky for you I felt I deserved a personal day. I can just follow you home if you'd like?"

"Please," is all Regina says before slipping into her car. She waits until Mary climbs into her Jeep before starting her engine and driving home. She turns over the irony of possibly being pregnant by her dead-again first love, but not having her current love there to help her raise the child. "My life is fucked up," she mutters wearily as she pulls into her driveway. She waits at the front door with her ridiculous purchases until Mary joins her, then they head inside. She stares at the box Mary sets on the island, waiting for it to turn into a snake and bite her. Finally, she opens it, reading the directions, then heads into the downstairs bathroom to follow the instructions. When she comes back out to wait, she can smell coffee and scrambled eggs, smiling. "Thank you," she says, walking back into the kitchen.

Mary turns to plate the food, and then eyes Regina nervously. "My pleasure, Regina. I hope you don't mind. It is horrible cooking for one." She smiles sheepishly. She turns the stove off with a click and sets the plates down on the island. She grabs a fork she has already set out and takes a small bite. "So? How long do we wait?" She tries to hide her eagerness and excitement, reminding herself of the sad overtones of the situation.

"It should just be a couple of minutes," Regina replies, taking a drink of her coffee. "I didn't want to wait in there alone." She shrugs and forces herself to eat some of the eggs. "These are fabulous, Mary Margaret," she says, trying to talk between shoveling in forkfuls of the eggs. She hasn't felt this hungry since before Emma left. "You'll have to let me know your secret."

Mary beams at Regina's rare kind words. "A good chef never reveals her secrets. It will be a good reason to have me over more." She turns to start tidying up the mess, blushing softly at her own presumptions. She quickly cleans the dishes in the sink and speaks as she dries and replaces them in the cabinet, "I am happy to be able to help. Everyone is a little shaken from Em-" She stops and tightens her jaw as the disappointment in the blonde raises her blood. "...never mind it. You did this before with Henry." She moves to place an unsure but soft hand on the mayor's shoulder. "Surely we can handle it."

Regina is touched by Mary's words and reaches up to squeeze the hand on her shoulder. "Thank you. I think I needed to hear that more than you'll ever understand." She glances at her watch and sighs. "Time to learn my fate," she says, standing, and quickly walks to the bathroom. Her stomach is doing flip flops and she's nervous as hell, but she takes a deep breath and picks up the stick, eyes closing at the very last moment. It takes another deep breath to steady her hand and open her eyes again to see the blue plus sign in the indicator window. Positive. She grips the stick tightly and heads back into the kitchen to hand it wordlessly to Mary. She thinks there's a smile on her face, but she's too overwhelmed to really be sure.

Mary's eyes widen as Regina returns to the kitchen. Her face isn't as giving as she knows the test will be and she palms it, closing her eyes for a second before dropping her head to look. She coughs nervously and nods her head at the clear sign. She can't help the swirl of emotions inside of her: excitement for the mayor, hatred for Emma, and a small bit of jealousy at the idea of having a child. She reminds herself that this is not about her at all as she places the test square on the counter. "Well, I have never done this before. But, I think the first thing we do is remove the cider." She brings herself to smile at Regina and takes her hands into her own. "You are a strong amazing woman, Regina. Being a mother again will only make you even more so." She squeezes her hands tightly as she curses Emma's name.

Regina lets Mary's words truly sink in and take root. She can do this. She doesn't need Emma or Daniel. She squeezes the younger woman's hands tightly and lets a smile flit across her face. "I can do this alone," she says softly, "but I'd rather not. Unless, of course, your offer of friendship..." She lets the words trail off, already knowing the answer she'll receive, and lets go of one of Mary's hands. She presses her hand to her stomach and blinks back tears. "I do wish Emma was here, but she's apparently made her choice. You and Henry will be the baby's family, right?"

Mary's eyebrows lift and her eyes soften at the mayor's lash of emotion. "God, Regina, of course. My life is so utterly mundane." She laughs softly, holding back a few tears of her own. "Henry is going to be so pleased. He will love the company and he excels in maturity and warmth, much a testament to you." She moves to clear the rest of the dishes hastily. "I am guessing you have a room in mind to convert?"

"I hadn't honestly thought about it yet, but I have time," Regina replies, suddenly understanding the look on her mother's face before she'd disappeared yesterday in the clearing. Her mother knew! She settles on the stool again, needing the stability as reality further sinks in. "Most likely, it'll be the guest bedroom. That's the next closest room to mine after Henry's. Or maybe he'll consider switching rooms so that the baby is closer. I'll have to ask him when he comes home from school today." She glances up at Mary. "How am I going to explain this to him? He's already angry at Emma for leaving and at me for not trying harder to get her back." She pointedly leaves out his feelings toward Daniel because they no longer matter.

Mary leans against the island opposite the mayor with a sigh. "Henry is a smart boy, Regina, he is used to coping; Archie is always ready to help, as well." She knows nothing she will say can help, lest she brings Emma back. She pulls her hand to her head to pull at her own hair, trying not to emit her own negativity into the room. "Maybe I can get through to Emma. Maybe if she has any idea about...this." She pulls her phone out checking for a returned call she knows won't be there.

Mary growls and, after a glance as a disheartened Regina, pounds Emma's number into her phone. She flicks her eyes towards the mayor as the phone actually rings, not really having thought the conversation through. She mouths 'shit' and raises an eyebrow and her free hand pushes its knuckles into the countertop.

Since her departure from Storybrooke, Emma hasn't been able to face any form of reality, of the world she once considered real. The cruiser has proven to be more comfortable that the old bug had, but she has found very little solace or sleep pressed against the worn leather. Between fits of crying, both at her own discharge and Regina's betraying, she has easily left a trail of bottles and cans on the car floor. Her phone was turned off most of the time and she refused to hear the voicemails of the inhabitants of her home, knowing it would other delve her further into depression. The only reason it is on today is that she had to call the credit card company to bitch them out after being declined for a case of the cheapest she could find. Reclining aimlessly in the driver's seat, her phone chimes mockingly at her and she considers tossing it out the window before seeing Mary's name on the ID. Her first thought is her son, the only reason she answers with a groggy mumbled, "Hello," as she pulls herself with the wheel of the car to sit.

Regina watches Mary's face closely as the younger woman makes the phone call. Part of her wants Emma to answer and part of her doesn't. If Emma does answer, she worries that she'll pull the phone from Mary and beg the blonde to come home tearfully. That, or curse the woman to never come back again. As much as Emma's leaving has broken her heart, she also wants nothing more than to have the blonde home and in her arms. "I need her, Mary Margaret," she whispers, biting her lip to keep from breaking down completely.

Mary's resolve grows upon the mayor's plea and she turns away from Regina, unable to keep her composure on the phone while worrying about her well being. She closes her eyes, beckoning Emma to pick up. Her heart catches in her throat as the sound of shifting fabric and a spent Emma's meek response catches her. "E-Emma?" The other line falls silent for a second.

Emma rubs her head and coughs a breath heavy with alcohol, slightly embarrassed by her own state. "Yeah."

Mary can feel her own blood boiling and she can't contain herself in the mayor's kitchen as she shouts, "Yeah? That's all you have to say for yourself? Yeah? You up and leave your son with me and bolt town, and that is all you can muster?" Her voice is shaky, and she knows there is a real point she should get.

Emma swallows hard and pounds on the wheel, cringing when it 'beeps' at the oncoming traffic, which seems to sober her a bit. "I know, I know I should have told you. I know I shouldn't have left without telling Henry." She can't even bring herself to name the mayor.

Regina actually flinches at the sound of Mary's angry shouts. She can feel the tears coming, knowing that Emma will answer for her mother, but not for her lover, but she bites her lower lip hard enough to draw blood in an effort to keep the tears at bay. She stares at the pregnancy test still sitting on the counter in front of her and sighs heavily as she reaches over to touch Mary's arm. "Will she come home?"

The feeling of Regina's hand on her shoulder roots Mary back to the meaning of the call. She inhales a few calming breaths before continuing, "Emma, I was fine alone for so long. I am not really concerned with that." She pauses for a second as she hears Emma shuffle around even more, knowing the next line will come hard. "Regina is pregnant, Emma."

Emma nearly blacks out as the words slip into her brain and send a sick feeling to her stomach, and she steadies herself on the steering wheel. Her head rushes with a million questions. Where is Daniel? Just one time? How is Henry dealing? But only one can rattle into the receiver as she snaps her eyes shut, "Is she there?"

Mary nods, not really remembering that the blonde can't see her, before whispering softly, "Yes." She draws the phone away from her face slowly and extends it towards Regina.

Regina stares at the phone for what feels like an eternity before her hand will respond to her desire to take the phone. Coughing to clear her throat, she puts it to her ear. "Emma?" she asks softly, unable to stop tears from slipping down her cheeks. She fights to keep the flood at bay. "Where are you? I need you."

Emma is caught off guard, not expecting her conversation with Mary to end. She lets Regina's words calculate in her head for what seems like an eternity before feeling a tinge of anger from her constant state of hangover slip quietly. "That is what Daniel is there for."

"Daniel is dead," Regina replies in a flat monotone, carefully wording her reply because of Mary's presence. "She didn't keep her end of your deal, but if you'd rather stay away... Well, it's not like I can stop you." She swallows painfully around the lump in her throat. "I raised Henry without you. And by the way, he's quite upset with you, if you even care."

Emma pushes herself hard into her seat, attempting to curl up to settle her turning stomach. Obviously Cora is untrustworthy, but for the first time Emma understands how malicious she really is. The mention of her son's name, and her lack of sleep, allows a few tears to push down her face. "You know I care. You know I did what I had to do, Regina. Don't pin this all on me." Her voice pleads more than anything as she pushes a few bottles off the passenger seat onto the floor, as if hiding them from the mayor's judgment.

Regina lets out a harsh sigh. "I'm not pinning it all on you, but it's not like I can easily follow you, Emma." She takes a deep breath and pushes away from the island to start pacing, free hand against her stomach. "I am so angry with you right now for even making that deal and not telling me, but..." She hiccups in a breath. "Please, Emma, come home. I can't do this without you."

Emma wipes her face roughly with the back of her arms with an audible moan and a sharp slam of her eyes. She knows there isn't any place left for her outside of Storybrooke, made apparent by her lack of being able to acclimate to Boston. She misses her son, she misses their bed, she misses Mary, and God, she misses Regina. She would settle for a punch in the face in the dark if Regina would have her. "I can be there by dark." She turns her key in the ignition and the engine hums on.

Regina's heart clenches as she hears Emma's moan. As angry as she is with the blonde for leaving like she did, there is a part of her that understands why Emma did what she did. And then she hears the cruiser's engine starting. "I'll be waiting for you," she says. Biting her lip, she glances back at Mary for a moment. "Do you want to talk to Mary Margaret again?"

Emma knows a lot more sleep and a lot less cheap beer are in order for this drive ,but she reels out of her parking spot sharply. "Yes...please." Emma swallows hard, ready for more yelling from the teacher as she drives.

Regina nods slowly. "Don't be reckless getting home, okay? I love you," she says, then hands the phone to Mary. She scrubs at her eyes roughly as the teacher takes the phone and tries to calm herself down.

"So you're coming back then?" Mary starts, trying to keep herself calm for Regina's sake. "Good. We'll all be waiting for you. You know, your family?"

Emma can feel her chest buckle at Regina's words, which draws a cough, but before she can respond, Mary's voice rings in her ear, causing her to grip the wheel tighter. "Yeah, and I am about to ask you to do something horrible. Can you pick Henry up, and keep him overnight? To be honest I am a mess. He already thinks less of me, I am sure. Plus, Regina and I have a lot to hash out...obviously. I promise I will be home tomorrow for him after school. I just can't mend everything right now." She knows she is begging for something she doesn't deserve, but she knows a lot of steps need to be taken.

"I'm sure he'll do it if he knows you're coming home to stay," Mary replies evenly. "If it's a short visit, he won't do it. And yes, you have a lot to work out with Regina and Henry, but you and I need to have a really damned long talk, too." She lets out an explosive sigh and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Just be safe driving. It wouldn't look good for Storybrooke's sheriff to be pulled for a DWI now, would it?"

Emma glances at the bottles littering the floor. "I know, Mary, and I deserve all of it. Hopefully the cruiser will keep my ride pretty smooth. As long as the lights are on" - she flicks them on - "I can make it there without issue. I love you, Mary. Thank you for everything." She drops the call and tosses the phone into the passenger seat.

After determining that Emma is coming home, Regina sends Mary off with a heartfelt thank you and a promise to bring Henry home long enough to get some clothes and to let her explain the pregnancy. They decide not to tell him that Emma is coming home just yet, allowing Regina the opportunity to determine just how permanent it will be. When Mary leaves, she heads upstairs to her bedroom and sleeps fitfully until Henry and Mary come back. He isn't happy about Daniel being the baby's father, but promises to help Regina raise his little brother or sister before leaving again.

After scouring her office until she finds a blank journal and pen set she doesn't even remember purchasing, Regina ends up curling up on the couch in her office while she waits for Emma to come home. She opens the journal and begins to write.

~SQ~

_My dear little one,_

_Welcome to day six of your existence. I wish I could say that this is a happier occasion than it is. Not because of you, my sweet baby. No, you are already loved and wanted, without question or hesitation._

_Let me introduce you to your family before we go any further. I'm Regina, your mommy. Your father's name is Daniel. Your older brother is Henry. His other mother, your other mother, is Emma. And then there's your… Well, I'm not sure how to explain her right now, but Mary Margaret is going to be a very important part of your life, too._

_I know you won't understand this for a very long time, if ever, but yours is a very strange and convoluted family. Your father died many years ago, only to be raised from the dead by your grandmother to tempt me from Emma. Once Daniel and I made you, he was taken from me again, from us, but only after Emma also was taken from us._

_Thankfully, Emma is coming home to us as we speak. She sacrificed her happiness with me and your brother in order to keep your father alive, so that I wouldn't have to choose between the two of them. Darling baby, know that her sacrifice was noble, even if stupid. But she's coming home to us. It will be a long battle, but I am prepared to do whatever it takes to keep our family intact and prepared for your arrival._

_I love you, my sweet baby, now and always. Never forget that._

_Love,_

_Mommy_


End file.
